50 Malas Hierbas de Grey
by Ortiga
Summary: Creo que esta no es mi historia. Sep. Definitivamente esta no es mi historia. Pero adelante, nos vamos a reír. Esto es lo que podría haber pasado si yo protagonizase 50 Sombras de Grey. #100%SexFree #80%FuckTheWhat
1. Chapter 1

Me miro en el espejo y me empiezo a reír, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para se me desordene el flequillo.

—Tengo un pelo genial.

Da igual lo que me haga. Maldita sea Katherine Kavanagh, que se ha puesto enferma, la muy furcia, y me ha colgado el muerto, con el sueño que tengo. Pero mi pelo mola tres pueblos, así que no importa. Yo hoy pensaba repasar para los exámenes.

No sé por qué mis pensamientos son tan fragmentados y aún así me empeño en hacer párrafos con el batiburrillo, pero vale.

Vuelvo a revolverme el pelo con una mano.

—Tengo que probar más veces eso de acostarme con el pelo mojado. Es genial.

Hincho los carrillos y subo y bajo las cejas insinuantemente a mi reflejo mientras pienso en selfies literarios. A la chica del pelo zanahoria con las raíces castañas se le escapa todo el aire por la boca cuando se empieza a reír otra vez. Tiene pecas sobre la nariz y bajo los ojos, y eso es fantástico porque hacía muchos años que no le salían pecas.

Sacudo la cabeza una vez más y el flequillo me hace cosquillas en la frente. Tengo que salir ya del baño o se me hará tarde.

Kate es mi compañera de piso (por cierto). Es curioso, porque no recuerdo tener ninguna compañera de piso que se llame Kate (yo juraría que la de ahora se llamaba Katrin, pero tratándose de mí… todo es posible. Digamos que se llama Kate, pues). El caso es que la muchacha iba a ir a hacerle una entrevista a no sé qué tipo millonetis de una empresa, pero ha pescado un resfriado (ella, no el entrevistado) y, con el cuento del catarro, me ha colgado el muerto. A mí, mientras que me dé las preguntas escritas, la verdad es que todo me parece genial. Bueno, en realidad me apetecía más quedarme en casa y no tener que hablar con nadie en todo el día, porque estoy ermitaña, pero en fin. Me toca conducir más de doscientos kilómetros (cosa improbable, por cierto) hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el presidente de la empresa… no me acuerdo del nombre, una palabra así como verde feo, puede que empezase por «g». Por lo visto el tipo es mecenas de la universidad y su tiempo es oro, que dicen por ahí, pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Kate. Y Kate está que no caga con el logro. La chica le pone interés, eso hay que concedérselo.

Kate está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Ortiga, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica con la voz ronca por el resfriado.

La pobre está hecha unos zorros. Da penilla con los ojos llorosos y la nariz irritada de tanto sonarse.

—¿Te has salido de la cama para seguir suplicándome? No es por hacer de menos tus esfuerzos, mujer, pero probablemente si he madrugado será porque ya hemos quedado en que voy. Anda, vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él. ¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaba? ¿Seguro que está bien que te suplante? ¿No me echarán a patadas del edificio?...

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

Gracias por no contestar a mis preguntas razonables.

—No te preocupes, voy con tiempo. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Todo esto lo haría por cualquiera. No es por ser cruel, es la verdad. Soy así de maja.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Ortiga. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

—Lo añadiré a tu cuenta.

Me cuelgo la mochila a la espalda y salgo de casa. Después de pasearme por el garaje buscando el coche de Katrin-Kate (yo pensaba que era verde, pero resulta que no) y estar sentada diez minutos frente al volante sin ser capaz de decidir cuál de los tres pedales es el que sirve para frenar, resuelvo que probablemente lo más sensato para todos es que coja un autobús. Por suerte para la historia, soy una hierba previsora y ya tengo los billetes comprados.

En el viaje no consigo dormir, porque nunca consigo dormirme en los viajes cuando pienso que quiero dormirme, debe de ser algún tipo de boicot personal y deseo de venganza soterrada contra mí misma. Además, Zarza no hace más que mandarme mensajes preguntándome otra vez qué diablos hago yo en esta historia. Cuando por fin me bajo del autobús, pillo un catarro un taxi.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Grey (he encontrado el nombre en las preguntas, por suerte para mí), un edificio horrendo de veinte plantas, todo vidrio y acero, y con las palabras GREGORY HOUSE… Espera un segundo. Ah, no, claro: GREY HOUSE escritas en las puertas de entrada.

—Joder, Ortiga, menos tele —El taxista me mira por el retrovisor, yo le sonrío.

Son las dos menos cuarto cuando el taxi me deja en la puerta. La cita es a las dos. Entro en el vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe una chica rubia. Lleva el pelo teñido y medio centímetro de base encima de la cara. Además parece que alguien le haya cosido con una puntada las comisuras de la boca hacia el interior de las mejillas. Puedo ver la puntada negra en el pliegue de piel que se hunde hacia adentro.

—Vengo a ver al señor Grey. Urtica Dioica, de parte de Katherine… Kalla… ¿van?

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Dioica —me dice alzando las cejas.

Igual no voy lo bastante vestida. Es una teoría descabellada que tengo. He hecho un esfuerzo y al menos me he puesto pantalón largo para que no se me vean las patas peludas, uno que me dio la madre de Zarza. La gente en los sitios pijos se lo toma peor si aparezco sin depilar. Tal y como yo lo veo, deberían agradecer que no llevo la ropa heredada de mi hermano, al menos. Para mí esto es ir elegante. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre el mostrador mientras miro a mi alrededor para no tener que verle las mejillas cosidas a la recepcionista.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Kavanagh. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Dioica. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Eso ha sido fácil.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE.

—Gracias.

El ascensor me lleva a otro gran vestíbulo. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda la misma chica rubia de antes.

—… Hola. —Dudo.

Bueno, puede que no la misma, no creo que haya podido adelantarme. Pero es la misma.

—Señorita Dioica, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?

Sabe mi nombre. Igual sí que es la misma después de todo.

Me señala una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

—Gracias —le digo al clon con una sonrisa.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y las repaso. No tengo ni idea de quién es el tipo al que voy a entrevistar. Espero que no tenga las mejillas cosidas como las recepcionistas. Saco la grabadora y empiezo a pulsar botones con mirada intensa y cara de velocidad, intentando decidir cuál es el de encender. El cacharro no se inmuta.

—¿Señorita Dioica?

Pego un bote. Ha aparecido una tercera rubia repintada salida de algún sitio.

—¡Sí!

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí.

—El señor Grey la recibirá enseguida.

—Okay. Gracias.

Todas las hermanas deben de haberse puesto de acuerdo para buscar trabajo en el mismo sitio.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en la grabadora. Quizá sea táctil. Empiezo a darle toques a la pantalla oscura con el índice.

La puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre con un pelo afro rizado fantástico.

Tengo que apretar los labios y morderme la mejillas por dentro para intentar no reírme. De verdad que es un pelo genial. Él se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Grey, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. La grabadora por fin se enciende.

—Yes!

Una de las rubias me mira mientras va a llamar al ascensor.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el del pelo fantástico metiéndose en el ascensor, también sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—Buenas tardes —contesto, bajito, no muy segura.

—El señor Grey la recibirá ahora, señorita Dioica. Puede pasar —me dice una de las rubias.

—Oh, gracias.

Guardo la grabadora y las preguntas, cojo mi mochila y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

De todas formas llamo antes de empujar la puerta. Tropiezo con mi propio pie y me la pego.

—Mierda, Ortiga. Mira dónde pones los pies.

Estoy de rodillas en el suelo.

—… ¿Eso lo he dicho o lo he pensado?

—Lo ha dicho.

—Oh.

Unas manos me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Me aparto y me levanto sola.

—Lo siento. No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

Bocas.

Miro al hombre. Parece joven.

—Señorita Kavanagh —me dice tendiéndome una mano en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Christian Grey. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Es alto. Creo. No es rubio.

Le cojo la mano y me suelta un calambrazo.

—¡LA MADRE QUE L….! —Agito la mano con fuerza y me giro sobre mí misma mientras me meto el dedo en la boca.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Maldita electricidad estática —siseo—. Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Lo siento.

Joder, lo que ha dolido. Eso ha sido la moqueta, seguro.

—La señorita Kalla... vahn está indispuesta —digo finalmente, todavía flexionando los dedos de la mano derecha—, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Grey.

—¿Y usted es…?

Se está partiendo el culo de mí, lo veo.

—Urtica Dioica, Ortiga. Soy compañera de Katrin… digo… Katherine… la señorita Kalla… —Frunzo el ceño—. Somos compañeras.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Sí. Se está partiendo el culo.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L. Me acerco y le arrimo disimuladamente una pierna al cuero antes de atreverme a tocarlo con la mano: si algo más planea electrocutarme, prefiero que sea a través de una capa de tela en primer lugar.

El despacho es inmenso. En la pared de la puerta hay un montón de fotografías de objetos aleatorios.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Grey cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Ah. Dudo que me vaya a acordar, pero está bien saberlo. —Sonrío—. Son de esos minimalistas que cogen un objeto cotidiano para ponerle el acento, ¿no? Aunque normalmente ¿no se supone que la idea es representar el objeto dentro de su contexto cotidiano, no esa foto aséptica en fondo blanco y todo centradito y perfecto?

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—Lo siento —sonrío otra vez y me alboroto el pelo en la nuca con una mano—. Deformación profesional.

—En mi opinión, elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —me contesta en voz baja.

Se hace un segundo de silencio.

Me ha tocado un especialito.

—O… kay.

Saco de nuevo las preguntas de Kate. Y la grabadora. Mierda. ¿Qué botón era? Pruebo con uno, intentando no poner cara de velocidad. El cacharro no se inmuta. Presiono mi siguiente opción. El señor Grey no abre la boca. Está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla. Sí, sé que soy adorable. Me lo han dicho más veces. Mira para otra parte. Tercer intento y por suerte la grabadora se enciende.

—Lo siento. Es que no es mía.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Dioica —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

—Pues… sí —le miro—. ¿Le importa? Tampoco he tardado tanto: ya he estado practicando en el pasillo.

Levanta una ceja.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Katrin… digo… la señorita…? ¿Le han explicado para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

—Anda. ¿En serio? —le miro. Otra vez.

—¿Eso es parte de la entrevista?

—No.

Está burlándose de mí. Pues que se ponga a la cola. Pulso el botón de grabar y dejo la grabadora sobre el sillón, a mi lado. La cojo otra vez y compruebo que el temporizador corre, prueba de que está grabando.

—Primera pregunta. Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro. Sí, otra vez. Para leer tengo que bajar la vista, es lo que tiene. Él esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Dioica, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava la mirada—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—¡Ah! Yo también hago eso. —Sonrío—. Lo de analizar a las personas, digo. Y luego está el factor suerte, claro.

Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Dioica. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Por supuesto que la suerte no es un factor decisivo, pero en todos los ámbitos hay siempre algún elemento que sencillamente es imprevisible y se escapa a nuestro control.

—Bueno, yo lo controlo todo, señorita Dioica —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Tiene unas cejas enormes y los ojos oscuros. Y no deja de pasarse un dedo por el labio. Ya podía quitar la mano: me estorba para entender lo que dice. ¿Por qué se lo tocará tanto?

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja. Me inclino más hacia adelante para poder oír, sin apartar la vista de su boca—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

—Relativamente. Aunque yo soy bastante obsesa del control, supongo que usted también, por lo que veo. —Me vuelvo a incorporar sobre el sillón—. Disculpe, pero ¿le importaría hablar más alto? Y si pudiese apartarse la mano de la boca también me ayudaría a entenderle mejor.

Baja la mano y se me queda mirando otra vez, dubitativo.

—Lo siento. ¿Tiene problemas de audición?

—No. Es parte de mi dislexia. Leer los labios ayuda. —Miro las preguntas—. ¿Cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Dioica. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

—Como por ejemplo…

Sigue mirándome y no me gusta. No me gusta cómo se le afila la sonrisa por el lado izquierdo. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Quiero decir, si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sí, pequeño Sócrates, relajarte. ¡Responde a la pregunta!

Sonríe mostrando los dientes. Los tiene perturbadoramente afilados. ¿Cuántas preguntas quedan? Me quiero ir ya. Enderezo la espalda.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Dioica, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Pues bien por ti. Toma un pin.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Tiene suerte de poder dedicarse a algo que le apasiona.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta entrevista?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Kavanagh. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

—Sí, conozco esa sensación. También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Dioica, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

No estoy tomando notas. ¿Debería estar tomando notas? ¿Qué notas se toman cuando ya hay una grabación? Dios, nunca me haría periodista.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Quiere poseer cosas. Y controlar gente.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

Encantador.

Ya está otra vez enseñándome los dientes. Necesita una lima.

Me sudan las manos. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Ahora tengo curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Dioica —me contesta muy serio.

—Bueno, obviamente no todo el mundo —murmuro.

Borde.

Miro la lista.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

Vuelvo a mirar el papel.

—Mmm… aparentemente no. Está escrita sin interrogaciones. Da igual, supongamos que es una pregunta: ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

Eso no responde a la pregunta.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Grey?

Respira hondo.

Vaya, esto es bastante invasivo, la verdad.

—No, Urtica, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos.

Está bien. Indirecta captada. Sonrío a modo de disculpa.

—Informaré a mi compañera de que esta pregunta le parece intrusiva.

A menos que el problema sea con los gays, en cuyo caso la informaré de que es usted gilipollas.

Mira, esta es una nota que sí puedo tomar. Abro la mochila y busco un bolígrafo.

Él inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Saco el bolígrafo y marco la pregunta con un asterisco: «invasivo ¿?».

—No. Katr… Kate… mi compañera me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Mierda. Esto va a quedar muy poco profesional.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia mientras me observa atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

Estupendo, ahora la entrevistada soy yo. Esto no va bien.

—Me lo ha pedido ella —admito—. Como ya le dije, está enferma.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

—Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza —contesto intentando no reírme mientras vuelvo a ponerle el capuchón al bolígrafo.

Llaman a la puerta y entra una de las rubias.

—Señor Grey, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

A la tal Andrea se le abre la boca, muda. El señor Grey vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Pobre.

—Muy bien, señor Grey —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Dioica?

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca.

—No veo por qué esto iba a tener que ser justo —le digo—. El que se ha ofrecido a una entrevista es usted, no yo.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me ignora. Fantástico. Hora de largarse.

—De momento voy a centrarme en terminar.

Cojo la grabadora y la meto en la mochila junto con la hoja de las preguntas y el bolígrafo.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

—Uhu. Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me pongo en pie.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—No es necesario. Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Grey, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

¿Vivo en Vancouver?

Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—En autobús.

Pero no pienso decirte en cual.

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí, sí —le contesto colgándome la mochila al hombro.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Grey. —Le tiendo una mano.

No me electrocutes. No me electrocutes. No me electrocutes.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre, aceptando mi apretón.

Respiro.

—Menos mal.

—¿Cómo dice?

Por un momento le miro sin entender.

—Lo he dicho en voz alta —confirmo.

Él asiente. Ahí está esa sonrisa otra vez.

Mierda. Se está haciendo ideas equivocadas.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Dioica.

Virgencita, en la graduación.

—Señor Grey.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Dioica.

Me sonríe.

—No hago promesas que no puedo cumplir, señor Grey.

Su sonrisa se acentúa y me sigue cuando salgo al vestíbulo. Las dos rubias potencialmente hermanas levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—No hace falta que me acompañe —le aclaro.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Grey.

Deja de ignorarme. La de los problemas de comprensión oral se supone que sea yo.

—Chaqueta —murmuro, resignada.

Una de las rubias se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Grey le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga. Yo le miro y le tiendo una mano para que me la dé.

—No es necesario, gracias.

Casi se la quito de las manos y llamo al ascensor. Varias veces, lo de llamar al ascensor.

Incómodo.

Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa. Pulso el botón del bajo. Cuando me vuelvo, el hombre está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Sonríe de nuevo. Ojalá no lo hiciera. Aprieto otra vez el botón para bajar.

—Urtica —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Adiós —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

Me dejo caer contra la pared.

—Co-lega.


	2. Chapter 2

El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Mejor que me dé prisa no sea que al tipo todavía se le haya ocurrido seguirme para acompañarme hasta la calle (y abrirme la puerta del taxi).

Fuera llueve, cosa que no me mola nada porque no me he traído paraguas. En cuanto consigo coger un taxi y ya tengo claro que ningún iluminado va a perseguirme hasta la estación, respiro tranquila y puedo ponerme a pensar en cosas más interesantes, como qué voy a hacer de cena cuando llegue a casa esta noche.

Cuando me monto en el autobús me aseguro de comprobar que la entrevista se ha grabado correctamente. No sea que a la que le toque volver para acosar a alguien sea a mí. Entonces veo que me ha llegado un nuevo mensaje de Zarza.

«Informe de situación: hay un tipo en mi cuarto que se niega a irse para que pueda vestirme (voy en toalla, no preguntes)».

Hoy debe de ser el día de la invasión del espacio personal. Y de los tarados. Sobre todo esto último.

«Coge tu ropa y ve al baño. Voy para allá».

—Mierda —murmuro justo cuando estoy pulsando el botón de enviar—. Vivo en Vancouver. ¿Cómo de lejos está eso de Washington?…

Abro Google Maps.

Bien, ahora estoy muy confusa. Se supone que vivo «cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver». Solo que la Universidad Estatal de Washington, como su propio nombre indica, no está exactamente en Vancouver. ¿Soy compañera de universidad de Zarza y no me había enterado? ¿Eso significa que finalmente no vivo en Vancouver?

En fin, a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende.

Aunque ahora me quedo con la duda de dónde diablos vivo. Esto puede ser un problema para volver a casa.

Regreso a la pestaña de mensajes de texto del móvil.

«Estoy en camino O.O No sé lo que tardaré porque no tengo claro a dónde va mi autobús, pero tú dile que me espere».

«Demasiado tarde: ha huido u.u pero probablemente le vea en una fiesta esta noche. ¿Le doy un recado de tu parte?»

«Tú dile que estoy en camino O.O».

Y me dejo llevar por el autobús.

Cuando llego a mi casa (donde quiera que sea eso) me encuentro a Kate sentada en el salón, estudiando.

—¡Ortiga! Ya estás aquí.

Lleva puesto el pijama horrible rosa con conejos que usa cuando está enferma o deprimida. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Llego a la hora que te dije que llegaría. El autobús no se ha retrasado ni nada.

Le doy la grabadora y la hoja de preguntas.

—Ortiga, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

—Pues persona, ya sabes: dos ojos, dos piernas… —Me encojo de hombros—. Ha estado bastante formal y educado, aunque se lo tiene un poco creído. Tiene pinta de ser un poco especialito. Y hacia el final se ha puesto bastante pesado, no me lo conseguía sacar de encima.

Kate me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—Oye, ¿es verdad que él es el encargado de entregar los diplomas en la graduación? ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?

Kate se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Ortiga, lo siento… No me acordé de preguntarte si lo sabías.

—Bah, da igual. Sabes que estoy acostumbrada a quedar como el culo. —Barro el tema con una mano—. Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa?

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

Una ferretería, aparentemente en la zona de Portland. Me disculparéis si esta vez no me molesto en ir a Google Maps. Aunque he de admitir que empieza a preocuparme si, entre ir a la universidad y al trabajo, gano suficiente para gasolina.

—Ortiga, estarás agotada.

—C'est la vie. Ahora tienen mucho lío y no les quiero dejar tirados.

Como se acerca el verano, a la gente le da por ponerse manitas e intentar redecorar la casa.

—Nos vemos luego —me despido.

—

Cuando vuelvo a casa esa noche (sí, salto temporal porque yo lo valgo), Kate sigue en el salón, pero ahora está trabajando en su portátil con los auriculares puestos. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente.

Yo estoy agotada. En especial, socialmente agotada. Por suerte siempre llevo al día mis trabajos de la universidad y no hace falta que estudie nada hoy si no me apetece, así que atravieso el salón con toda la intención del mundo de llegar a mi cuarto, cerrar la puerta con llave y fingir que el resto del mundo ha sufrido un apocalipsis nuclear y no hay nadie en el planeta vivo para poder seguir incordiándome.

Kate, no obstante, interrumpe mi huida.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Ortiga. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

—¿Eso se ha grabado?

—Se ha grabado el viaje en taxi. No te has acordado de apagar la grabadora.

—Oh. —Me rasco la nuca—. Bueno.

—¿Y?

La miro, la mochila colgándome de un hombro y aún con el cuerpo suplicantemente orientado hacia mi cuarto.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Por qué no fuiste con él a ver el edificio?

—¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? No estoy buscando trabajo en una empresa así. Y además tenía que coger el autobús de vuelta.

Kate está de nuevo concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Sólo una, está en la hoja de preguntas.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

—No sé.

Vuelvo a mirar la puerta de mi cuarto con añoranza.

—Vamos, Ortiga… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta de la muerte.

—Eh… tiene una sonrisa rarísima. Parece que te pueda lanzar una dentellada en cualquier momento. Da mal rollo. En todo caso, seguro que tú le habrías sacado mucho más. Sabes que se me da de pena hacer preguntas.

—Lo dudo, Ortiga. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira. Aprovecho el silencio para encogerme de hombros y dar un par más de pasos tentativos en mi retirada.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. Creo que lloraré.

Respiro.

—No parece muy avispado. Y tiene un problema serio con el control, hasta el punto de resultar bastante invasivo, la verdad. No entiendo cómo podría alguien sentirse atraído por una persona así.

—¿Tú, atraída por un hombre? Qué novedad.

Me quedo un segundo en silencio.

—No. —La miro sin entender. Ladeo la cabeza—. No he dicho eso.

Precisamente todo lo contrario.

Ella se ríe. Tengo así como la molesta sensación de que no se me está tomando en serio.

Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? No se lo ha tomado muy bien. Es una pregunta bastante invasiva. De hecho, esa es la única nota que he tomado.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Si fuera gay, ¿no iría acompañado de hombres? En fin, que ha sido una pregunta intrusiva y se lo ha tomado mal. Pero el tipo luego ha sido invasivo conmigo y mi espacio personal así que en lo que a mí respecta estamos en paz.

—Venga, Ortiga, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

—Seguro que sí. Yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo.

Sonrío y por fin consigo retirarme a mi habitación esquivando los papeles que me lanza Kate.

—

El resto de la semana transcurre sin incidentes: estudio, trabajo, hablo con Zarza aprovechando el bucle espacio-temporal que nos une en esta ficción, ignoro las llamadas de mi madre y sus preguntas de «¿tienes novio?… Y ¿novia?», como deliciosa comida… Incluso Kate empieza a encontrarse mejor y deja de vestir su pijama horrible por toda la casa.

El viernes estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por ser sociable y hasta he salido al salón a soportar la presencia de otros seres humanos (es decir, Kate). Estoy apaciblemente en silencio (ella no, está contándome que quiere salir de fiesta) cuando llaman a la puerta. En el descansillo de la entrada está José con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡No te esperábamos! No. En serio: no te esperábamos. —Le cierro la puerta en las narices.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Kate desde el salón.

—José —me resigno, abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

La historia original dice que hablo de José como mi «alma gemela», a sabiendas de que él está colado por mí. Nuestros padres se conocen porque estuvieron juntos en el ejército y se reencontraron gracias a que nosotros coincidimos en la universidad. Lo cierto es que el chaval no pasa de colega, y todo lo que sé de él es que por lo visto le gusta la fotografía. Yo nunca he sido famosa por hacer amigos en la universidad, de hecho solo me molesté en aprenderme los nombres de tres personas de toda mi clase (y de mi promoción, y del resto de la universidad…). Con esto espero que os quede todo claro.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice José sonriendo. Todo en él es moreno, los ojos, el pelo y hasta la voz.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan —me adelanto mientras me dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Finge indignarse antes de continuar.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene. —Abre los brazos, entusiasmado.

—Vaya. ¡Felicidades!

Nadie le abraza. Yo no abrazo gente. Y Kate no debe de tener tanta confianza con él.

—¡Buen trabajo, José! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista —dice la última aludida—. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —añade riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración. —José me mira fijamente.

No me considero una maestra de lo socialmente aceptado, pero mi sentido arácnido me dice que invitarme en exclusiva en presencia de una tercera persona es un tanto violento.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Kate.

—Ya decía yo.

Los dos me miran.

—Lo siento. —Me paso una mano por la nuca con una sonrisa culpable.

He aquí uno de los muchos motivos por los que, tras varios años de universidad juntos, no considero a esta persona un amigo. Da igual las veces que le explique y le repita que, de verdad de la buena, «no es él, soy yo: soy asexual». No le da la gana. Lo va a seguir intentando.

Kate suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, y es enteramente cierto: lo corroboro, me falta. Y además es que no lo quiero. Todas esas chorradas de las mariposas en el estómago y la madre que los trajo a todos… No me interesa. No entiendo qué es tan difícil de entender.

Antes solía preguntarme a mí misma qué era lo que no funcionaba bien en mi cabeza. Si todos los seres humanos de este planeta hubiesen nacido con mi apatía hacia las relaciones románticas y el sexo, nuestra raza se hubiese extinguido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero lo bueno que tiene la fase emo es eso, que es una fase.

José descorcha la botella y yo les miro beber a ambos un rato (unos cinco minutos) antes de volver a refugiarme en mi habitación a recuperarme del exceso de contacto social.

—

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren redecorar la casa. A mediodía parece que escampa un poco la cosa y la dueña me pone a comprobar pedidos en el ordenador para asegurarse de que las entradas cuadran.

En un momento dado, levanto la vista y me doy cuenta de que hay alguien esperando al otro lado del mostrador.

—Lo siento, no le había visto —me disculpo mientras cierro el fichero de pedidos sin mirar la pantalla—. Ya estoy con usted. ¿Qué necesita?

—No se preocupe. Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Dioica —me contesta.

Me congelo. Ahora sí le miro a la cara. Esos dientes son inconfundibles.

—Coño —susurro.

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Nada! —pego un bote. Tengo sospechas fundadas de que me pongo roja como una tomatera.

Es un cliente. Es un cliente. Es un cliente.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no veo a ninguno de mis compañeros, nadie a quien pasarle la patata.

—Hablaba conmigo misma. Perdón. —Amago una débil sonrisa—. No sabía que vivía usted por aquí.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Vivo en Seattle, señorita Dioica. Vino usted a entrevistarme, ¿lo recuerda?

Tengo que recordarme a mí misma no darme una bofetada. Me paso una mano por la nuca.

—Claro. En Seattle. Lo siento, debo de estar cansada.

Da un paso hacia mí, de pronto con el ceño fruncido y una cara de muy malas pulgas.

—¿Cuántas horas lleva trabajando? ¿Ha comido? Quizá debería descansar.

Doy gracias por el mostrador. El tío tiene toda la pinta de que sería capaz de venir y ponerme la mano en la frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

—Estoy bien —me apresuro a contestar, levantando las palmas de las manos—. No se preocupe. Y ¿qué hace usted en una ferretería de Portland?

Él tarda un momento en responder, todavía evaluándome con la mirada fija bajo el ceño fruncido.

Tiene la mandíbula tensa.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí —dice finalmente a modo de explicación.

Me muerdo automáticamente las mejillas por dentro para no reír.

A mi mente acude una imagen muy vívida de un hombre grande y redondo vestido con peto y camisa roja, con pelo y barba negros, la mitad de los dientes y unos patos amarillos con estrellas dándole vueltas en torno a la cabeza: «sólo… pasaba por aquí…». ¿De dónde ha salido? Creo que era de una película de Bugs Bunny. Le habían tirado un yunque. Y una caja fuerte, un barco, una ballena. Esas cosas normales que pasan en los dibujos animados.

Sacudo la cabeza e intento prestar atención. También intento mantener una sonrisa cortés con la esperanza de que no se me note que sigo mordiéndome las mejillas, ignoro con qué grado de éxito.

—Necesito algunas cosas —continúa él. Y está otra vez hablando por lo bajini. Me inclino un poco hacia adelante sin perder de vista su boca—. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Dioica.

Me yergo inmediatamente. Si lo dice con la voz tan baja y oscura suena a secreto. Resulta francamente perturbador cuando consideras que esta persona no me conoce de nada. Si a eso le añades sus dientes y el hecho de que además no sé qué coño se le ha perdido en Portland, dado que ya ha quedado establecido que vive en a tomar por el culo de aquí, mi nivel de desasosiego alcanza cotas alarmantes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle entonces? —atajo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

Se está riendo de mí. Y hay algo en esta broma en concreto que no termino de entender, pero me da que de todas formas no me iba a gustar.

Mis compañeros siguen sin estar a la vista.

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?

Tras un breve titubeo, me obligo a salir de detrás del mostrador.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Dioica.

De repente, una vez franqueada la seguridad del mostrador, tengo el estómago de punta y todos los sentidos en alerta.

¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasa, que en Seattle no tienen ferreterías? ¿Habrá venido aquí a posta? Dioses. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Me habrá investigado? No recuerdo haberle dicho dónde trabajaba. ¿Estoy siendo paranoica?

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho. —Hablo para por lo menos tener mi propia voz en los oídos, quizá eso me ayude a no salir corriendo.

No le miro. Está demasiado cerca.

—La sigo —leo en sus labios más que oigo mientras él me hace un gesto con la mano.

Me doy la vuelta tan rápido para echar a caminar por el pasillo que por poco me llevo la primera estantería con el hombro.

Mierda. Le he dejado coger la ventaja. Me contengo para no volver sobre mis pasos y llevarme de facto la estantería por delante, con la cabeza.

No estoy loca. Esto es comunicación no verbal básica. Puede que sea yo quien está liderando esta comitiva de dos, pero ha sido él quien me ha cedido el puesto, lo cual le coloca en una posición de superioridad indiscutible. Una vez vi un vídeo muy gracioso de una visita de estado en la que dos líderes se disputaban quién cedía el paso al otro a la hora de entrar por una puerta. Era mondante. Imagino que para ellos no.

Levanto una mano con toda la intención de hacer un facepalm, pero puedo notar al tipo caminando justo detrás de mí, así que varío la trayectoria en el último momento para recolocarme las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Muy bien. Esto es ridículo.

—¿Ortiga?, te calmas. Ya. —Me susurro con un gruñido un tanto canino, autoritaria.

Y me ha oído. Lo sé.

Ahora que me acuerdo, el tío va a entregar los diplomas de la graduación. Puede que haya tenido que ir a Vancouver para algo relacionado con la ceremonia. Por eso está aquí: le cogería de paso de vuelta a Seattle. No es más que una desafortunada coincidencia.

Solo es un cliente más. Menos mal.

Me paro junto a la sección de bridas con una sonrisa inmensa.

—Es aquí —hago obvio lo evidente.

Él desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, se inclina y coge una.

—Estas me irán bien —dice en voz baja.

—¿Algo más? —pregunto, ahora ya más relajada.

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

—Por aquí. Están en el pasillo de decoración.

Giro sobre los talones.

—Por si se lo está preguntando, no estoy decorando la casa —añade mientras me sigue.

—Ah… —Echo una mirada por encima del hombro—. ¿Okay?

Nunca hubiera hecho tal deducción a partir de bridas para cables y cinta adhesiva, la verdad. A menos que quiera decorar la casa estilo Art Attack. Poniendo especial énfasis en el Attack.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta entonces. Tiene la voz tan grave que la siento vibrar por detrás de las costillas. Y eso mola, en realidad.

—Cuatro años.

Me paro al inicio del pasillo y sonrío.

—Aquí es —Hago un gesto de la mano para cederle el paso—, abajo a su izquierda.

¡Muajajaja! Terreno recuperado. Mi TOC ya puede descansar más tranquilo.

—¿Podría enseñarme qué medidas tienen? —pregunta, cortés.

No ha aceptado mi invitación para pasar. En su lugar me mira con esa sonrisa afilada por el lado izquierdo y los ojos entornados. Y me doy cuenta de que se ha dado cuenta.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo —suspiro, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Me habría decepcionado si no lo hubiera hecho, señorita Dioica. —Se ríe.

—Realmente tiene usted un problema con el control, señor Grey —le digo, casi riéndome también. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta cuando la gente se ríe.

—No sabe hasta qué punto. —Y vuelve a usar esa voz que hace que la situación ya no tenga ni puta gracia.

Puede que sean todo imaginaciones mías. Si me concentro, por debajo puedo ver que en realidad no tiene la sonrisa afilada. Solo lo parece.

Me vendría bien un punto de referencia ahora mismo. Tengo que averiguar si Zarza va a mi misma universidad o no finalmente.

Me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Grey golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Cuando sus dedos me rozan, puedo oír el chispazo.

Doy un grito y la cinta adhesiva sale volando.

—Mierda —mascullo, agarrándome la mano electrocutada con la mano sana—. ¡Joder!

Sacudo la mano y me meto el dedo en la boca.

—Mierda —vuelvo a mascullar, ahora con la boca llena.

La cinta rueda hasta los pies de él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Se inclina hacia mí, los ojos muy abiertos.

Ya no sonríe, y lo agradezco. Aunque agradezco mucho más el hecho de que su mano se detenga a cinco centímetros de mi hombro, no voy a mentir.

—Lo lamento. No sé qué ha pasado.

Yo sí lo sé. Tengo un puto problema.

—No se preocupe, no es culpa suya. Tengo la asombrosa habilidad de ser capaz de electrocutarme a mí misma con un trozo de madera. —Todavía me aprieto los dedos con la mano ilesa—. Dios, eso ha dolido —gimo en voz baja para mí misma—. ¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto mientras me agacho a recoger la cinta adhesiva.

Cuando levanto la vista, él tiene los ojos muy oscuros.

—Un poco de cuerda. —Su voz suena ronca desde las alturas.

Por algún motivo, casi suena como una amenaza.

Se me eriza la nuca. Me incorporo.

—Por aquí —me las arreglo para vocalizar.

Le conduzco al siguiente pasillo sin que ninguno añada nada más.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor —me corta, la voz más ronca aún si cabe.

—Okay.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con mi pulso habitual de tocar panderetas, concentrándome en no desbaratar la bobina entera. Puedo sentir la mirada fija del tipo en mi nuca.

Me las apaño para cortar la cuerda sin llevarme un dedo en el proceso. La enrollo con cuidado y la anudo. Se la tiendo.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo los labios, divertido.

Le miro sin comprender, la cinta aún en la mano, sujeta precavidamente por un extremo para que su mano no tenga que estar ni remotamente cerca de la mía cuando la coja. Aunque, conociéndome, soy capaz de electrocutarme con la cuerda como conductor.

—El nudo —me hace notar.

—Ah. No. Lo aprendí aquí. —Y lo que me costó asimilar la dirección del movimiento—. Los nudos no son lo mío.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Urtica? —me pregunta en voz baja con su horripilante sonrisa hambrienta.

Estupendo. Ahora pensará hacerme todas las preguntas que no le dejé hacer el otro día. Pensé que me había librado. Y el contexto no está a mi favor en esta ocasión. Se supone que no debo ser borde con los clientes.

Él sigue mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

—Los libros —contesto a regañadientes—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

Ahora mismo me leería cualquier libro que me dijese qué más tengo que venderte para que te marches ya.

—De todo un poco. Sobre todo literatura basura.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta.

—¿Necesita algo más? —insisto.

Todavía tarda otros cinco segundos en responder.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

WTF? Yo qué sé, tío. Ni siquiera me has dicho qué vas a hacer.

Me limito a mirarle, sin saber qué contestar que no implique ser grosera. Él parece estar disfrutando con la situación y me devuelve una mirada burlona.

El silencio se alarga.

—¿Un mono de trabajo? —pruebo, comenzando a sentirme ligeramente perdida en todo esto.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

—¿Me lo sugiere o me lo pregunta?

Carraspeo.

—Se lo… ¿pregunto? —Parpadeo para más efecto dramático—. No sé lo que va a hacer, así que no sé lo que puede necesitar. Pero imagino que si es algo sucio no querrá que se le estropee la ropa.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

Adiós.

—Bueno —carraspeo, no muy segura de cómo decirle esto sin que quede como que le estoy llamando imbécil—, yo no se lo recomendaría: si está trabajando con pistola térmica o con cables pelados puede hacerse daño.

Ahora es su turno de quedárseme mirando. Entonces se empieza a reír, las carcajadas vibrándole en la garganta.

Me lleva unos segundos entender que era una broma.

—Ah. —Me rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa culpable en los labios—. No lo había pillado. Lo siento.

A nadie se le ocurriría desvestirse para hacer bricolaje, claro.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo —contesta finalmente, una vez que ha conseguido serenarse—. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —añade. Y el hombre realmente tiene la mala manía de mirar muy fijamente.

Cambiamos de pasillo y le consigo un mono azul.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

¿Es que no te vas a ir nunca?

Cambio el pie de peso.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé: no soy yo quien lo está escribiendo, es mi compañera —le recuerdo. Y ahora podría ser el momento de decir algo a favor de Kate, que no quede como una pobre incompetente poco profesional—. Ella es la editora de la revista, quedó muy contenta con la entrevista a pesar de que lamenta no haber podido ir ella en persona a hacérsela. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Mierda. Ya la he cagado.

—Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé. No especificó.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

No termina la frase. Me obligo a hacer contacto visual.

—Quizá mañana… ¿qué? —Parpadeo.

—Quizá mañana podríamos organizar una sesión de fotos.

Le sigo mirando.

—Ah.

Kate me matará si le digo que el tipo me ha ofrecido tal cosa y yo he dicho que no, gracias. Puerros.

—Kate estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

—Dígame algo mañana. —Mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero y saca la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien. Se lo diré a Kate —enfatizo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ortiga!

Desde el otro lado del pasillo se asoma uno de los hijos del dueño de la ferretería. No me acuerdo de su nombre. Hacía mucho que no le veía.

¿Me llama porque necesita algo?

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Grey.

Grey frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

—Hola, ¿qué…?

El chico me engancha y me da un abrazo, pillándome completamente desprevenida.

—¡Ortiga, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

Suéltame, por Dios. No sé ni cómo te llamas. Córtate un poco.

—Ah… Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. He venido por el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Estás muy guapa, Ortiga, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme con nada de disimulo. Yo ni siquiera sé de qué me habla. Tampoco me acuerdo de cómo se llama su hermano, mucho menos de que su cumpleaños es ahora. Entonces por fin me suelta, pero deja un brazo por encima de mis hombros, con lo que me veo obligada a apartarme de manera poco delicada.

Odio cuando la gente se cree con derecho a ser físicamente demasiado cercana. Encima no puedes toserles porque se supone que están «siendo simpáticos».

Ortiga, no bufes, por favor.

—Estoy con un cliente. ¿Necesitas algo?

Grey nos observa atentamente desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—No puede ser —musita mi amable agresor número dos del día de hoy—. ¿No es ese el famoso Christian Grey? ¿El de Grey Enterprises Holdings?

—Eh… ¿intuyo que sí? —contesto, no muy segura.

Pero el chico ya no me escucha. Avanza a zancadas largas hasta mi no tan amable agresor número uno del día y le tiende una mano.

—Paul Clayton —se presenta—. La tienda es de mi familia. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El otro le toma la mano con educación.

—Se ha ocupado Urtica, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.

Bueno, parece que al menos he dado el pego. Es una pequeña victoria, dadas las circunstancias.

—Estupendo —le responde Paul—. Nos vemos luego, Ortiga.

—Ah, sí.

Al menos ya sé su nombre. Lo habré olvidado de nuevo dentro de otros cinco minutos, pero me da igual: pienso contar esto como la segunda pequeña victoria del día.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén antes de volverme.

—¿Algo más, señor Grey?

—Nada más —responde, seco.

Gracias al cielo.

Nos encaminamos hacia la caja en silencio, donde paso los artículos por el lector.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Él continúa ejercitando su manía de mirar fijamente en silencio mientras me tiende una tarjeta de crédito.

Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa?

—Sí, gracias, Urtica.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Quiero llegar a mi casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y fingir que el mundo no existe. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Asiento y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Urtica… Me alegro de que la señorita Kavanagh no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Y por fin se larga.

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, pienso volver a hacerle un favor de este tipo a Kate.

Nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?

Tengo que apartarme el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarme sorda con sus chillidos. Todavía estoy en la ferretería.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí —le contesto—. La versión oficial es que «pasaba por aquí».

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Ortiga. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

Demasiada casualidad es decir poco. En el mejor de los casos, esto solo significa que el universo conspira contra mí (lo cual significa que tengo delirios persecutorios, así que es un mejor de los casos poco halagüeño).

—Francamente, prefiero pensar que no. Lo más seguro es que tuviera alguna reunión de la universidad o vete tú a saber.

—Bueno, puede que tenga que ver con la subvención que ha concedido al departamento de agricultura.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Ortiga, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Visto así. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos o no? No hagas que mi sufrimiento haya sido en balde.

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Puedes preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Te puedo dar su móvil.

Kate pega otro grito. Por suerte el teléfono ya está lo bastante lejos de mi oreja como para que no cause daños irreparables.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Pues… si ese que dices es el mismo que ha venido a la ferretería, eso parece, sí.

—¡Ortiga! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Sí, acosarme en mi puesto de trabajo. Encantador.

Contengo un escalofrío. Para la mayor parte de la gente «gustar» implica una serie de consecuencias de lo más indeseables. Y en este caso la cosa pinta incluso peor.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión —continúa Kate—. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Aun a riesgo de señalar lo evidente… ¿Y José?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Grey y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Ya hay que tener jeta, maja.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A José? ¿O Grey? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—A ambos, ya que te pones. Son tus fotos. Yo ya he hecho la buena acción de la semana consiguiéndotelas.

—Ortiga, eres tú la que tiene trato con Grey.

—¿Trato? —gruño—. Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Ortiga, llámalo y punto.

Y me cuelga.

Me quedo un momento mirando anonadada el teléfono.

—La mato. Yo la mato.

Pulso rellamada.

—Que sea la última vez que se te ocurre colgarme —le digo con mi peor voz de asesina en serie—. Es de una falta de educación insoportable.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquila. Lo siento.

Intento respirar.

Ortiga, no puedes matarla. Piensa que el mes pasado se murió su abuela. Una segunda muerte en la familia levantaría sospechas. Contrólate.

—Mira, Kate, de verdad: son tus fotos, yo ni siquiera quiero tener que ir mañana. La que lo tiene que organizar eres tú.

—¡Ortiga, por favor! Mira, yo llamo a José si quieres, pero tienes que venir. Si no le digo que vas a estar tú seguro que me dice que no va.

—¿Por qué no iba a ir si no estoy yo?

—Pues porque no.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! —Pone la voz más lastimera de la que es capaz. Sé que está haciendo pucheros al otro lado de la línea—. Esto es muy importante para mí.

Mierda. ¿Dónde ha quedado el plan de «se acabaron los favores para Kate»?

—Está bien —suspiro, arrepentida ya por anticipado.

Lo que tiene que hacer una para no matar a una compañera de piso de (post)luto.

—Pero a Grey tienes que llamarlo tú.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito—. Ni hablar. —Intento controlar la voz, mirando a mi alrededor—. Te doy su móvil y le llamas tú.

—Ortiga, es a ti a quien ha dado su número privado, si le llamo yo queda fatal.

Hay que joderse cómo le gusta darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

—Está bien. Como quieras: le llamaré yo —rezongo. De todas formas ya me han convencido de que mi presencia es aparentemente imprescindible para el éxito de la sesión fotográfica (lo cual no deja de tener una cierta ironía), así que no es como si fuese a poder evitar al tipo. Suspiro.

El chico que apareció antes, el hijo del dueño (y cuyo nombre ya he olvidado, claro) se asoma al almacén.

—Ortiga, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me avisa.

—Sí, perdona. Voy —le digo—. Kate, tengo que dejarte, tengo trabajo.

—Muy bien, hablamos esta noche.

—Sí, adiós.

Cuelgo.

—¿De qué conoces a Christian Grey? —me pregunta el chico mientras rebusca algo en uno de los cajones.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la universidad. No preguntes.

—Christian Grey en Clayton's. Imagínate —continúa él. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Tío, en serio, ¿qué coño le pasa a la gente en esta historia? No estoy tan buena, soy borde, y de verdad de la buena que me esfuerzo por proyectar una imagen muy clara de «conmigo no, bicho». No puede ser que todo bicho viviente del estado de Washington venga a pedirme salir cada dos por tres.

—Eh… No, pero gracias.

—Ortiga, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo.

¿Per-dona? Me pongo delante de él y le miro muy fijamente.

—Te aseguro que no —le espeto, la voz firme—. Y me veo en la obligación de advertirte de que si, después de haberte dicho que no, tú continúas insistiendo eso podría considerarse acoso sexual.

Y me sacaría una pasta.

Él abre mucho los ojos. Entonces compone una sonrisa socarrona, pero puedo ver que le tiembla en los bordes. Mira a su alrededor.

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco te pases. ¡Acoso! Qué exageración.

Ya está. Estoy oficialmente de muy mala leche.

—De exageración nada —zanjo, apretando los dientes—. Yo ya te he explicado la situación. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Vuelvo a la tienda.

Hay que joderse, lo que hay que aguantar.

—

Una vez en casa, Kate está al teléfono peleando con José para convencerle de que cubra la sesión de fotos.

—Escúchame, José Rodríguez, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

—¡Ey! —Tiro de la manga de su camisa—. ¿Si yo no hago falta de cebo por qué tengo que…?

Me silencia con un dedo.

—Bien —continúa al teléfono—. Volveré a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

—Tú vienes —me dice muy seria.

—Pero si…

—Me prometiste que vendrías. —Y sí: ahí están los pucheros.

Miro al techo. Señor, dame paciencia.

—Soy demasiado blanda.

—¡Solucionado! —exclama ella, dando palmas—. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Coge mi teléfono de encima de la mesa y me lo tiende.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —La miro suplicante.

—¡Llama a Grey ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Grey del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

—A ver, ¿qué tengo que decirle?

—Que ya tenemos fotógrafo. Queremos hacer la sesión. —Va levantando dedos con la enumeración—. Mañana. Que él decida dónde y a qué hora.

—Mejor escríbemelo. O se me irán las cosas de la cabeza.

Dios. Odio hacer llamadas. Odio los teléfonos. Odio hablar por teléfono con gente que no conozco.

Kate toma un pedazo de papel y me hace una lista con letra pulcra y redondita.

—Y tu apellido. Sabes que soy incapaz de recordar tantas letras en orden.

Cojo el papel cuando me lo tiende, respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número de teléfono.

—Grey. —Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Buenas noches, soy Urtica Dioica.

Se me pone voz fina de niña buena cuando estoy al teléfono. Lo odio. Es como volver a tener diez años.

Grey se queda un segundo en silencio.

—Señorita Dioica. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido de que le llamara. Quizá lo de darme el teléfono no iba tan en serio después de todo. Me tiro del pelo yo sola con la mano con la que todavía sostengo el papel con la lista. Kate está mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Quiero colgar. Quiero colgar.

Me meto un puño en la boca y me encamino hacia la cocina para escapar de la mirada acusadora de Kate.

—Lo siento si le molesto.

—No es molestia alguna, señorita Dioica —me corta antes de que pueda continuar. Suena hasta amable. Debe de ser mi voz de niña: nadie sería capaz de ser borde conmigo en estas circunstancias—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Por lo menos habla en frases cortas. Así es más fácil entender lo que dice.

Aprovecho para mirar la lista mientras no dejo de pasearme ansiosamente de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, ya hemos conseguido un fotógrafo, así que la señorita… Kavanagh me ha pedido que le pregunte si aún está dispuesto a hacer esa sesión fotográfica. —Me paro solo lo suficiente como para poder coger aire—. Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa ensanchándose al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman / Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las n/e y media de la mañana?

—¿Nueve y media? —repito con cautela para intentar rellenar los huecos.

—Nueve y media —asiente—. A menos que eso suponga un problema.

—No, no, no. Nueve y media está bien.

Nueve y media. Bien. Eso es información importante.

—Muy bien, se lo diré a la señorita… —Miro el papel de nuevo— Kavanagh.

Se hace otro segundo de silencio. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es ahora cuando tengo que colgar? ¿Me despido primero? ¿Tengo que decir algo más? ¿He dicho ya lo mucho que odio llamar por teléfono?

—Confío en que usted también vendrá, señorita Dioica —añade él, interrumpiendo mi momento de pánico.

Eso parece. Por desgracia.

—Sí —suspiro—. Nos veremos allí.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Mi imagen mental de su sonrisa me devuelve automáticamente a mi estado de pánico previo y pulso colgar por acto reflejo. Y sigo pulsándolo una y otra vez hasta que la pantalla cambia y aparece el fondo azul del teléfono. Todavía lo pulso una vez más por si acaso.

Kate ha entrado en la cocina y está observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Urtica Dioica. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

Me dejo caer sobre una silla. Las piernas me tiemblan.

—¿Me has visto alguna vez hablar por teléfono? ¿O vas a decirme que también me gusta la mujer de la compañía telefónica que me llamó la semana pasada para endilgarme una nueva tarifa?

Descanso la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho? —ataca Kate—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Mañana —Mi voz suena amortiguada—, a las nueve y media en… —Hago una pausa—. Oh, no. Oh, no. ¡Oh, NO! —Levanto la cabeza.

—No me digas que no te has quedado con el nombre. ¿Por qué no lo has escrito?

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Me pongo en pie, golpeándome la frente con ambas manos.

—No puede ser.

No quiero tener que llamar otra vez. Menos después de haberle colgado. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no tenga que llamar otra vez.

—Ortiga, piensa —me urge Kate.

—Era un hotel. En Portland. Con nombre de superhéroe. Flyman… Highman…

—¿Heathman?

—¡Heathman! — Por poco la abrazo, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Gracias!

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Kate, ya sumida en sus pensamientos—. Voy a llamar a José para confirmar y luego al gerente del hotel para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Buena suerte. Yo voy a hacer la cena y me voy a ir a dormir. Ya ha sido más que bastante emoción por un día.

—

El Heathman está en algún lugar de Portland. No me preguntéis donde. Yo me dejo llevar.

José se ha traído a un amigo con nombre de rana para que le eche una mano con la iluminación. Vamos todos en el coche de Kate y tenemos que hacer dos viajes para poder transportar el material porque no cabemos. Yo intento repetirle que, dado que mi presencia no es ni remotamente imprescindible, sería más práctico que mi espacio lo ocupase un trípode, pero no cuela.

Kate ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del hotel a cambio de mencionarles en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Christian Grey (por fin me he conseguido aprender su nombre, ¡yey por mí!), nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Grey ya está alojado en la mega suite más suite del mundo mundial.

Un encargado demasiado entusiasta, y al que Kate se dedica a mangonear de un lado para otro, nos hace de guía. La habitación parece salida de un catálogo de una revista de casas que una habitación de hotel.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo y Kate va de un lado para otro dando órdenes.

—José, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Ortiga, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Grey que estamos aquí.

Sí, señora. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Christian Grey entra en nuestra suite. Sí, pienso seguir usando su nombre completo todo lo que pueda, de algo tengo que fardar, ¿algún problema?

Todavía tiene el pelo mojado, y me pregunto si eso queda bien en una foto. En todo caso, no es asunto mío.

Viene acompañado de otro hombre algo mayor que él, con el pelo rapado y un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina (el hombre, digo, no el traje ni la corbata).

Desde su rincón, el del pelo rapado se dedica a observarnos en silencio. Quizá sea una especie de guardaespaldas. Se me pasa por la mente la idea de placar a Grey, a ver qué ocurre. Sacudo la cabeza intentando contener una sonrisa, pero el flequillo me hace cosquillas en la frente y no puedo evitar reírme.

—Señorita Dioica, volvemos a vernos.

Pego un bote. No le había oído acercarse.

Le cojo la mano que me tiende por acto reflejo. Mala idea.

No es el peor calambrazo que me ha pegado hasta ahora, pero aún así duele. Al menos me las apaño para no chillar.

—¡La madre que…! —Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza para no terminar esa frase mientras agito la mano agarrotada.

—¡Urtica! —De pronto le tengo mucho más cerca, sus manos a los lados de mis codos como para delimitar un perímetro—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Lleva usted un cable escondido en la manga o algo? —le acuso con una voz muy poco amable. Sigo apretándome los dedos—. Ah…

Le oigo tomar aire con fuerza y me llega una ráfaga de olor verde acre y áspero. Arrugo la nariz sin poder evitarlo.

Oh, oh. Esto no me gusta.

—Cualquiera diría que hay una corriente entre nosotros, señorita Dioica —dice en voz muy baja y grave.

Doy un paso preventivo hacia atrás, saliendo por fin del círculo que delimitan sus brazos, y del olor. Me siento un poco mejor cuando puedo respirar al menos algo de aire limpio.

Del susto se me ha olvidado qué acaba de decirme, así que espero que no fuese una pregunta que requiriese respuesta.

Mierda. Habrá que salvar el pellejo.

—Señor Grey, le presento a Katherine Kavanagh —Señalo a Kate, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Kavanagh. ¿Qué tal está? —Él sonríe ligeramente, parece realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Urtica me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

Kate me mira.

—¿Urtica? —vocaliza en mi dirección antes de volver de nuevo su atención hacia él—. Estoy bien, gracias, señor Grey.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. No se anda con tonterías. Da un poco de miedo. Sobre todo por la parte de no parpadear.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Grey lanzándome una mirada.

Giro sobre mis talones y me alejo. Ahí se apañen entre los dos.

Veo a José venir hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Kate interrumpe su avance con un gesto de llamada con la mano.

—Este es José Rodríguez, nuestro fotógrafo.

Al pasar por mi lado, José me aprieta un hombro.

Y dale con el contacto no requerido, macho.

—Señor Grey.

—Señor Rodríguez.

Consigo una silla cerca de donde han amontonado los mamotretos donde transportan los artilugios fotográficos y me siento.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —pregunta Grey a José, y su pregunta suena más a sentencia de muerte que a ninguna otra cosa. Pobre José, y eso que sólo ha dicho dos palabras. En fin, no todo el mundo puede ser tan adorable como yo.

Kate, sin embargo, no está dispuesta a dejar que José lleve la voz cantante. Es francamente todo un show en términos de comunicación no verbal ver cómo interactúa esta panda. Solo echo en falta algo de comer.

—Señor Grey, —Kate en todo su despotismo— ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

El de las luces hace lo suyo y a continuación se suceden veinte tediosos minutos de flases. Christian Grey debe de tener la paciencia de un santo o ser muy narciso, porque lo aguanta todo con mucha naturalidad. Le hacen posar de todas las maneras y consigue seguir las indicaciones con una perenne sonrisa cortés en los labios.

Esta sesión hubiera sido muy otra conmigo ahí sentada.

Como me aburro, me dedico a revisar las paredes y el techo en busca de cámaras de seguridad. Es un pasatiempo que tengo. Los vigilantes de las tiendas lo deben de sudar conmigo intentando dilucidar si solo estoy tan grillada como aparento o de verdad tengo intenciones deshonestas.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Kate—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Grey?

Retiran la silla y más fotos.

Sé que en una habitación de hotel no debería haber cámaras, pero eso no me quita la ilusión. Con los americanos nunca se sabe.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia José cinco minutos después.

Me pongo en pie, por si acaso.

—Muy bien —dice Kate—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Grey.

Le estrecha la mano, y también José.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Kavanagh —murmura Grey, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Dioica? —me pregunta.

Me señalo a mí misma con un dedo, las cejas levantadas y cara de susto.

—Eh, bueno —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Por detrás de Kate, José arruga el morro.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Grey abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Otra vez me lo ha vuelto a hacer.

—Como Pedro por su casa —susurro, espero que lo suficientemente bajo, pero cuando me doy la vuelta y veo su sonrisa me recuerdo que tengo que trabajar más eso de no pensar en voz alta.

Detrás de Grey sale el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Grey dirige su mirada seria hacia mí.

¿He hecho algo?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

Le miro.

—No bebo café —respondo, parpadeando. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que probablemente esa no era del todo la pregunta que me estaba haciendo.

—¿Té? ¿Un refresco? —se adelanta, sin molestarse en contener una sonrisa divertida.

—Tampoco bebo… —corto mi propia frase y decido cambiar de estrategia—. He venido aquí en el coche de Kate, no quiero retrasarles.

—¡Taylor! —grita.

Pego un bote. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Tiene que regresar a la universidad? —me pregunta en voz baja. Tengo que inclinarme un poco para verle más de cerca la boca.

—S…í —titubeo.

—Taylor puede llevarla cuando lo desee. Es mi chófer.

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Taylor.

Creo que no está entendiendo cuál es realmente el problema aquí.

—Eso no es neces…

La puerta de la suite se abre y aparece Kate.

—No te preocupes, Ortiga, puedes ir. —Dentro de la habitación, José nos mira ceñudo mientras su amigo se afana de ordenar y empaquetar los cachivaches que han usado—. Como has dicho antes, no cabemos todos en el coche con tantas cosas. Hasta nos vendría bien que te quedaras, porque así sólo tendríamos que hacer un viaje.

Me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta de indignación.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café? —Grey sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Sin mediar palabra, agarro a Kate por un brazo y la arrastro de vuelta a la habitación.

—Ortiga, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

—Pero ¡¿tú estás loca?! —la miro con el horror más absoluto—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Estaba intentando quitármelo de encima!

—Venga, Ortiga, sólo es un café. ¿Qué mal puede hacerte? —Me mira significativamente—. A menos que creas que tomarte algo con él te va a hacer replantearte tu asexualidad. ¡Yo no querría eso!

Virgen santa, esta se cree que tengo cinco años. Me pellizco el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas intentando mantener la compostura.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Vamos, mujer, tienes que salir de vez en cuando. Tú misma me lo dices a veces: conocer gente nueva puede ser divertido. Una persona al mes, dijiste, ¿no?

Eso es juego sucio. Sí que lo dije. A veces digo muchas cosas.

—Sí, bueno, pero no tiene que ser hoy. Y desde luego no tiene que ser él.

—Míralo de esta manera: es una buena oportunidad, porque es solo un café, así que no puede alargarse mucho, y así ya has cumplido tu cupo de hablar con alguien nuevo este mes. Y además con él ya has hablado más veces, así que eso lo hará más fácil.

Todavía me estoy pellizcando el puente de la nariz. No sé por qué esto es tan importante para ella.

—Mira, hacemos una cosa —me ofrece entonces—: tú te quedas a tomar algo con él, nosotros llevamos el equipo de vuelta a la universidad y cuando acabemos te aviso y vengo a buscarte. ¿Te parece?

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que quede con este tío? —le pregunto sin preámbulos.

Ella al menos tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.

—A ver, ya que se interesa por ti creo que deberías darle una oportunidad —balbucea—, aunque tampoco negaré que tener contactos con gente rica y famosa puede venir bien en algún momento.

Visto así. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada que pudiera querer sacarle a este tipo, pero supongo que nunca se sabe.

—Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te des el lote con él, ¿sabes? Aunque no me opondría si lo hicieras —cuchichea—, el cabrón está potente.

—Por Dios, ¿puedes no decir esas cosas aquí? —Miro por encima de mi hombro, rezando por que el aludido esté lo bastante lejos—. Cualquiera que te oiga.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Mira, Ortiga, te ha invitado a un café, nada más. Bajas, hablas un rato con él y luego vengo a buscarte con el coche. No hace falta hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Sólo diviértete un rato.

Tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que significa divertirse.

—Pero vienes luego a buscarme —le advierto muy seria.

¿Quieres que me divierta? Te vas a cagar.

Ella pega un grito victorioso y se me cuelga del cuello.

—Te envío un mensaje al móvil en cuanto esté. Palabrita del niño Jesús —me dice levantando una mano solemne.

Me deshago de su abrazo y me encamino decidida hacia la puerta. Christian Grey está esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece que siga posando para una foto.

—Vamos a tomar un café —le digo, y sonrío de lado.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa, mucho más amplia que la mía.

—Usted primero, señorita Dioica.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Resignada, decido no discutir el tema por esta vez y me limito a cruzar la puerta la primera.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. Si el silencio se alarga mucho más, me temo que comenzaré a reírme. Es un defecto de fábrica que tengo.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Katherine Kavanagh? —se lanza.

—Desde el primer año de universidad.

—Ya —me contesta evasivo.

Una pregunta apasionante requiere una respuesta apasionante, qué puedo decir.

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a su chófer? —le devuelvo, conteniéndome para no hinchar los carrillos.

Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra.

Estamos en un hotel, gente, get a room. Más fácil no os lo pueden poner.

Grey y yo entramos en el ascensor, yo intentando desesperadamente encontrar un sitio seguro al que mirar. No noto la cara caliente, pero por experiencia sé que me he puesto roja seguro. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Grey, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa. La joven pareja no dice nada.

Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio que hace increíblemente difícil para mí no estallar en carcajadas.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Grey me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Esta vez no me electrocuta, gracias a Dios, pero no puedo evitar mirar a nuestras manos unidas con una mezcla de incredulidad e incómoda irritación. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca y protestar, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja.

Lo que me faltaba.

Grey sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.

No, disculpa, qué pasa con la gente en los ascensores.

Tiro de mi mano para recuperarla, pero el tío la tiene bien sujeta.

—Disculpe, ¿le importaría devolverme mi mano? —le digo con voz intensamente mortificada.

Dios, esto es humillante.

—Le tengo cariño, ya sabe. —Y añado preocupada—: A mi mano.

Él se gira para mirarme un instante a los ojos antes de lanzar una larga risotada.

—Por supuesto, Urtica, —Pronuncia mi nombre con su voz más grave, esa que hace que las cosas no tengan ni puta gracia, y creo que empiezo a intuir por qué—, toda suya.

Al menos me suelta.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada. Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Los pájaros probablemente cantan, aunque nadie los oiga… Esas cosas. Grey gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Por precaución me mantengo a un cauteloso paso de distancia de él (de Grey, del semáforo me fío más).

Esto no va bien.

—Confío en que tomar un café no sea su idea de una cita —decido tomar el toro por los cuernos—. No es nada personal, no se ofenda, pero yo no tengo citas.

Él me mira. Parece casi sorprendido, pero se recupera rápido y se las arregla para componer una sonrisa burlona.

—Y ¿por qué es eso, Urtica?

Deja de reírte de mí, capullo. Esto se suponía que iba a ser a la inversa.

—Eso es personal.

—Comprendo.

El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

—No se preocupe, Urtica. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco tengo citas.

Eso debería ser un alivio, solo que su «no tengo citas» no suena demasiado como el mío. Y ahora es mi turno de sentirme intrigada.

—Y ¿eso por qué es?

Se gira para mirarme y sonríe con su sonrisa afilada.

—Eso es personal.

En el fondo soy una persona sencilla, así que confesaré que no me lo vi venir.

Rompo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Touchée.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Grey vuelve a sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Nunca se cansa de hacer eso?

De nuevo esa sonrisa.

—No —contesta simplemente—. ¿Le incomoda?

—Sí —contesto simplemente yo también—. Quiero decir, normalmente no, pero en su caso sí lo hace.

—Oh. —De pronto parece como si le hubiese dado una piruleta—. Y ¿por qué es eso?

Frunzo el ceño.

Seguimos parados en la puerta. Por suerte no hay nadie esperando para pasar.

—Porque normalmente la gente lo hace más por hábito y cortesía, sin pararse a pensarlo, pero usted es deliberadamente dominante en su lenguaje corporal. —Carraspeo. Estoy bastante convencida de que esto no es algo que se le deba decir a alguien en una conversación amistosa por la calle—. No pretendo insultarle, no me malinterprete, sólo es una apreciación aséptica.

Su sonrisa de piruleta ha vuelto a afilarse un poco en la comisura izquierda.

—Como ya le dije en nuestro primer encuentro, Urtica, yo lo controlo todo.

—Ya.

No.

—Por favor, deme el gusto —Me pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, aunque no me empuja—. Me temo que estamos impidiendo el paso.

Efectivamente, una pareja quiere entrar también en el café. Así que, aunque solo sea por apartarme del contacto en mi espalda, entro. Sé que de todas formas es una batalla perdida.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Un vaso de leche, por favor.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta el café.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un vaso de leche. ¿Con azúcar?

Arrugo los labios.

—No, gracias.

Echo una mirada vaga al local, escaneando en busca de mesas libres.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

Ahora sería un buen momento para que no me rugieran las tripas. No quiero alargar esto más de lo necesario.

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Grey se dirige a la barra.

Encuentro una mesa y me dedico a observar a mi acompañante descaradamente, aprovechando que está de espaldas. Tiene unos brazos interesantes. No lo bastante gruesos como para que las mangas de la camisa le aprieten, claramente musculosos. No me había fijado hasta ahora, siempre está demasiado cerca como para que sea cómodo mirarle. Me gustan. Se los cortaría. Me pongo a mirar a mi alrededor. Un par de mesas más allá hay sentada una chica tan alta que sus rodillas casi tocan la parte inferior del tablero de la mesa. Son unas rodillas huesudas bastante curiosas. No se las cortaría, pero admito que son fascinantes.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Grey ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

No creo que sea conveniente decir lo que estoy pensando. No me importa pasar por lunática, pero hay una fina línea que separa eso del internamiento preventivo. Y el blanco nunca me ha sentado demasiado bien.

Niego con la cabeza. Grey lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda que hay frente a mí. Me tiende una taza humeante sobre un platillo. Instintivamente me inclino sobre la taza e inspiro el aroma caliente, los ojos cerrados de gusto.

Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. Este año he aprendido que eso lo hacen con un cacharro muy simpático que parece una resistencia que hace las veces de minibatidora.

También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos.

Mierda. Solo de verla se me hace la boca agua.

Grey coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas por debajo de la mesa, aunque no tan largas como las de la mujer de las rodillas curiosas.

No mires la magdalena. No mires la magdalena.

Después de que le he dicho que no quería nada más, no le voy encima a quitar al pobre hombre esa enorme, suculenta… Bien pensado, el tipo no es pobre.

No, Ortiga. Contrólate.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

Niego con la cabeza una vez más y levanto la taza de leche para ver si puedo distraerme con el olor.

Él ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad.

—Me gusta el olor de las cosas calientes —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

¿El olor?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. José Rodríguez.

Le miro con una ceja levantada e incluso me permito lanzarle una sonrisa conocedora por encima del borde de mi taza.

—Pensaba que habíamos establecido que ninguno de los dos tenía citas, señor Grey. —Doy un sorbo a la deliciosa leche caliente—. Me decepciona.

Veo cómo se le crispa el índice sobre la boca. Tiene la mirada fija en mis labios.

Si no fuera porque tienes más peligro que un mono con una caja'bombas, majo, hasta me permitiría tocarte las narices. Pero, al contrario de lo que sostiene Zarza, mi instinto de supervivencia no está tan atrofiado.

Me limpio con la servilleta.

—¿Por qué le interesa saberlo, en todo caso?

—He visto cómo la mira. —Me sostiene la mirada.

—Usted y cualquier persona con ojos —mascullo. Cojo la leche y doy otro sorbo. Me las arreglo para no cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa de gusto.

—¿Qué tipo de relación mantiene con él? —insiste, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Yo me echo hacia atrás en mi silla.

—Es un conocido de la universidad —zanjo.

Grey asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige su atención a la magdalena de arándanos. Sigo con mirada hambrienta cómo sus dedos retiran el papel.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta —lanzo, aún sin poder apartar los ojos de la suculenta magdalena.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

Sí.

—No, gracias.

Ahora sí me rugen las tripas.

Mierda.

La sonrisa de él se ensancha.

—Bueno —claudico—, querer quiero. Ahora iré y me compraré una. No quiero dejarle a usted sin comer.

Pero él empuja el platillo hacia mí.

—Por favor —susurra, entrelazando los dedos bajo la barbilla y sin apartar los ojos de mi cara.

—De verdad, no es necesario. —Le empujo el plato de vuelta—. Puedo comprarme una.

Puedo ver cómo se le crispan los labios durante una fracción de segundo. Frunce el ceño.

Hago ademán de levantarme, pero él alarga uno de sus brazos y atrapa la mano que voy a utilizar para impulsarme entre su propia mano y el tablero de la mesa. Empuja el platillo una vez más hacia mí.

—Insisto.

Me quedo mirando su mano. Respiro profundamente una vez antes de fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

—Si acepto su magdalena, ¿me promete que dejará de una vez en paz mis manos?

Su cara deja claramente patente que para él vuelve a ser un juego.

—Lo prometo —casi ronronea, liberándome finalmente y volviendo a reclinarse sobre su silla.

Jamás una magdalena me había salido tan cara. Por Dios.

Cojo el platillo con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias —mascullo.

No me siento a gusto comiendo delante de desconocidos, mucho menos desconocidos que no respetan mi espacio personal, así que no me decido a coger la magdalena y darle un sano mordisco. En su lugar parto un trozo con los dedos y me lo meto en la boca. Él sigue el movimiento de mi mano, lo cual me hace difícil masticar con normalidad.

Ortiga, serenidad, por favor.

Compruebo disimuladamente el móvil por debajo de la mesa para asegurarme de que Kate aún no me ha escrito.

—Y el chico que la abrazó ayer, en la tienda —continúa Grey, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo incómoda que me siento, o sin que le importe—. ¿Cuál es su relación con él?

Me lo quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido antes de tragar.

—No es que esto sea asunto suyo, pero lo cierto es que con ese chico mantengo el tipo de relación en la que ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

—¿No se conocen? —Ahora parece sinceramente sorprendido, y quizá algo irritado—. ¿La abrazó sin conocerla?

—Bueno, no, a ver… —carraspeo—. No se me dan bien los nombres. Dejémoslo así. Y en cuanto al abrazo, no sé: la gente tiene la mala manía de tomarse demasiadas confianzas.

Le lanzo una mirada significativa, pero él se limita a sonreírme de lado, sin sentirse ofendido.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto? —le insisto por tercera vez.

—Siento curiosidad por usted —admite con toda naturalidad—. Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

—Solo con aquellos que se toman demasiadas confianzas —sigo atacando, paseando la mirada por la barra—. Y usted en particular resulta bastante…

Perturbador. Escalofriante.

—Mmmm…

Me mira intensamente, con curiosidad. Yo evito su mirada.

Invasivo. Dominante.

—Intimidante.

Creo que eso es lo más cerca que puedo llegar bajo presión y sin sonar insultante. Necesito ampliar mi vocabulario. Me concentro en la magdalena.

Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Le miro con una ceja arqueada.

Estoy comiendo.

Él me devuelve una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

Ahora mismo le daría un puñetazo.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice.

—Lo dudo —le corto, y arranco otro cacho a la magdalena. Ya no me siento ni lo más remotamente culpable por dejarle sin comer: tal y como yo lo veo debería darme más comida para compensar este «café»—. Y permítame que le diga que quizá no estoy siendo tan sincera como debería.

A pesar de todo, no me gusta faltarle al respeto a la gente.

Sigo comiéndome la magdalena. Joder, qué buena está.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.

Muy observador.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Me quedo con una mano suspendida en el aire con otro pedazo de magdalena. Con el dorso de la mano libre me toco las mejillas.

—¿Me he ruborizado ahora?

Él sigue mirándome fijamente, en silencio. Y sé que, si antes no estaba ruborizada, seguro que ahora sí.

Maldita sea.

Taparme la cara ahora sólo lo hará todo más llamativamente embarazoso.

—No puedo evitarlo —intento quitarle hierro al asunto—. Lo cierto es que la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Es algo que simplemente me pasa. —Hago una pausa—. ¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted bastante arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Urtica —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo.

No sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo anterior, pero vale.

Sigo comiéndome su magdalena mientras disfruto de la leche. Quizá debería llamar yo a Kate para ver cómo van y pedirle que venga ya. Creo que esto ya cuenta como que he cumplido mis buenos propósitos sociales del mes. De los próximos dos meses. Como mínimo.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta entonces Grey.

Cambio radical de tema.

—No.

Silencio.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

—Ambos viven en España. Están divorciados.

Ah, no. Espera. En esta historia tengo un padre aquí.

Bueno, qué importa.

—Lo siento —musita.

¡Magdalena!

—No tiene importancia.

—¿Volvieron a casarse?

—Mi padre sí.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

—Y yo recuerdo que esas no eran mis preguntas. Yo sólo era una mandada. —Me termino la magdalena. La verdad es que ya me siento mejor—. ¿Por qué le molestó tanto que le preguntase si era gay?

Por un momento puedo ver que está recordando el momento exacto en que se lo pregunté en su despacho, porque se le tensa la mandíbula y me lanza una mirada oscura y grave como su voz.

—Creo que esta no es una conversación que vaya a poder mantener con usted sin intimidarla aún más, Urtica —contesta, grave pero comedido.

Desde luego, si la conversación en sí es la mitad de escalofriante que la sonrisa que me dedica, es mejor que me lo ahorre. No me va a quitar precisamente el sueño.

Mi móvil lanza un pitido.

—Perdón —me disculpo, sacándolo del bolsillo.

«Estoy en el parking del hotel. ¿Lista?»

—Lo siento, señor Grey, es Kate: voy a tener que marcharme. Todavía tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde la está esperando la señorita Kavanagh?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por la leche.

Por la magdalena no. Esa me la he ganado a pulso.

Esboza otra de sus extrañas sonrisas, la de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Urtica. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice poniéndose en pie.

Caminamos hasta el hotel en silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. Yo hago el trayecto entero mordiéndome las mejillas por dentro para contener la risa.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Bastante a menudo.

Cardo y Zarza te dirían que a veces llevo pantalones de pijama.

Él asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel.

Qué pregunta tan rara.

El semáforo cambia. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

Porque soy yo.

—¡Mierda, Ortiga! —grita Grey.

Me agarra del brazo y tira con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección que no me atropella de milagro. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome y en cuestión de un instante mi cuerpo da un giro completo y estoy entre los brazos de Grey, que me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Lo último que puedo procesar antes de que mi cerebro decida que es demasiada información es el olor a desodorante masculino, no desagradable pero sí muy fuerte llenándome la nariz como un golpe.

Una mancha negra se asoma desde la periferia de mi visión y se come rápidamente la imagen avanzando hacia el centro. A continuación se apaga el sonido. El tacto es lo último.

Mierda.

Veréis, yo tengo otro pequeño defecto de fábrica, y es la estrategia de gestión de la sobrecarga informativa que tiene mi cerebro. ¿Exceso de estímulos? A tomar por el culo: REINICIAR SISTEMA.

No me desmayo. Sé dónde estoy y sé que sigo en posición vertical. De hecho, todo el paréntesis no dura seguramente más de dos o tres segundos, pero a mí se me hace de largo como el viaje a un último piso en un ascensor antediluviano. E igual de claustrofóbico.

El fuerte olor a desodorante todavía me embota la mente cuando el sonido comienza a ganar volumen con un rugido lejano e irritado de coches.

—¿Está bien? —oigo que me susurra Grey en algún lugar amortiguado.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y noto cómo con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara. La neblina negra vuelve a retroceder desde el centro hacia la periferia de mi campo visual hasta desaparecer. Grey me mira fijamente a los ojos y su pulgar me roza el labio inferior. Algo dentro de mí quiere apartarse de un salto, pero no consigo elaborar un pensamiento coherente al respecto.

Contiene la respiración. Noto mis pensamientos como el zumbido en el interior de un panal de abejas, por lo que me cuesta decidir si está diciendo algo más. Centro mi atención en su boca de manera instintiva.


	4. Chapter 4

Sigo bloqueada. Sigo mirando su boca. Está demasiado cerca y su presencia es como el peso de una manta gruesa que me cubre desde los hombros hasta los pies. El zumbido dentro de mi cabeza sigue siendo demasiado intenso como para que pueda separar mis pensamientos del ruido exterior.

Él también me está mirando, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, y por un momento me asalta la terrible certeza de que va a intentar besarme. Pero le veo cerrar los ojos y respirar muy hondo. Mueve ligeramente la cabeza y, cuando vuelve a abrirlos, parece que el peligro a pasado.

—Urtica, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —suspira.

Creo que la irritación es lo que finalmente me sacude el estupor y por fin puedo oírme pensar.

¿Per-dona? Eres tú el que me tiene estrujada, te aseguro que yo quiero mantenerme alejada.

Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación. Pero cuando abro la boca para pedirle que me suelte me doy cuenta de que no me queda aire en los pulmones.

—Respira, Urtica, respira.

No estoy segura de en qué momento he dejado de hacerlo.

—Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.

Esto es tan humillante que creo que voy a llorar.

Pero para eso primero voy a necesitar oxígeno.

Me aparta suavemente. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción.

Me cuesta dos intentos recordar cómo se hace eso de hinchar el pecho para que el oxígeno pueda volver a llegarme al cerebro.

Entonces es cuando la adrenalina me inunda el cuerpo. A buenas horas. Doy gracias de no haber nacido en una época en la que tuviese que defenderme de depredadores, porque no habría superado los dos años de vida.

Me empiezan a temblar las piernas, así que me agarro de manera instintiva al brazo de él para tener un punto de referencia. Prefiero no completar el espectáculo que estoy dando con una muy teatral caída. Sobre todo porque, conociendo a este tipo, fijo que a continuación me alzaba en brazos. Dejando de lado lo bochornoso que sería semejante escena, ya he tenido contacto físico más que de sobra para los próximos veinticuatro meses.

—Gracias por apartarme —consigo susurrar al fin.

El resto prefiero obviarlo. Voy a fingir que no ha sucedido.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Cuánto drama por una bicicleta.

—No. Estoy bien. —Le suelto el brazo como si me hubiese dado otra descarga, aunque por suerte no es el caso.

Él también me suelta y baja las manos.

El hombrecillo verde del semáforo empieza ya a parpadear, así que me apresuro a cruzar la calle. Grey me sigue.

Ya frente al hotel, me vuelvo de nuevo hacia él con la intención de despedirme.

—Gracias de nuevo por el desayuno —murmuro.

—¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí. Sólo es que me he sorprendido.

Todavía estoy a tiempo de un ataque de pánico, así que no tientes a la suerte, amigo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Urtica. —Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada.

¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora?

—¿Qué?

Quiero marcharme. No me gusta que me abracen y encima entre el colgado del ciclista y él me han dado un susto de muerte. Quiero llegar a casa y lavarme la cara con agua fría para terminar de despejarme y olvidar que he pasado cinco de los segundos más indefensos de mi vida.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.

—Gracias —atajo—. Adiós, señor Grey.

Doy media vuelta y desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo. Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. Todavía me tiemblan un poco las rodillas. Se me humedecen los ojos, pero parpadeo con rabia.

—Aquí no, Ortiga.

Me incorporo de nuevo y me sacudo la ropa.

—No ha pasado nada. Venga. Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera.

Aprieto un puño decidido delante de mi cara. Todavía estoy trabajando en eso de no autofustigarme demasiado por cosas que no puedo controlar. Maldita obsesión controladora la mía, lo único que me faltaba era el otro iluminado para terminar de grillarme de nuevo.

Localizo el coche de Kate y me meto en el asiento del copiloto. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Ortiga, ¿qué pasa? Estás pálida. ¿Has llorado? —Kate, la periodista—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada.

Se inclina sobre mí por encima del freno de mano y me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

—Dios mío, Ortiga. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Estoy bien. Grey me ha apartado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

Ella no va a entender nada si le digo que me he puesto así porque el tipo me ha abrazado y mi cerebro a colapsado. No me quedan fuerzas para entrar ahora mismo en largas explicaciones.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado leche. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. Y lo mejor es que ya no tengo que volver a verlo.

Veo que va a añadir algo, pero me adelanto.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Quiero llegar a casa y ponerme a estudiar —le pido, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

Por fin pone el coche en marcha y nos vamos a casa.

Esa noche tengo pesadillas horribles en las que no puedo ver nada, pero hay manos por todas partes que intentan agarrarme. Me despierto sudando.

—

Suelto el bolígrafo. Último examen. Se acabó.

No puedo ponerme a hacer la danza de la victoria en mitad del aula porque todavía hay muchos alumnos escribiendo. Queda media hora para que termine el examen, así que me limito a sonreír con cara de perturbada muy feliz y salgo al pasillo a esperar a que Kate termine.

De camino a casa nos negamos a hablar del examen. Kate está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en la mochila.

—Ortiga, hay un paquete para ti.

Kate está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Kate me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Urtica Dioica. No lleva remitente.

—Qué raro.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Kate nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que va a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

«¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?

Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo…»

¿Qué cojones? ¿Wright me ha escrito una tarjeta?

Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

«London: Jack R. Olgood, McAlbaine and Co., 1891.»

—Coño —murmuro, mosqueada—. Esto es muy viejo.

Kate observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

—Deben de valer una pasta —susurro.

—No —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Grey?

—Oh, mierda. —Estoy bastante segura de que me pongo pálida—. ¿Cómo coño sabe dónde vivo?

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera tengo claro si debería ofenderme —digo frunciendo el ceño—. Aparte de que esto es indescriptiblemente invasivo, me refiero.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Ortiga, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te ofendas o no.

—Kate, por favor. —Agito el papel de embalar con nuestra dirección delante de sus narices—. ¿Quieres centrarte? ¡Ha averiguado dónde vivimos! ¿Me vas a decir que eso no te da ni siquiera un poquito de mal rollo?

Ella solo se encoje de hombros.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Christian Grey en la última semana. Bueno, sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro (y de mis pesadillas) la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, pero estoy intentando no torturarme.

¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él. Ya podía atenerse a su propia palabra. Viviríamos todos mucho más felices. Sobre todo yo.

Vale que lo de la ferretería podría haber sido una desafortunada coincidencia, pero esto ya no cuela. Las cosas se están poniendo serias.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta —dice Kate, ahora sentada al ordenador—, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más. —Puedo ver el buscador abierto en la pantalla—. Y lo de la tarjeta es una cita: Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.

¿Por qué me lo dices como si yo supiera de qué me hablas? O como si me importara.

—No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esa. Algo como… «Cuando el diablo no tiene nada que hacer, mata moscas con el rabo».

—¡Bien dicho! —Sé que no sabe de lo que hablo.

Se levanta y regresa a la cocina.

En el fondo Kate no es mala gente. Es leal y a su manera se preocupa por mí.

—Y un aviso de que si no me deja en paz tendré que ir a la policía —mascullo para mí mientras envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor.

Kate se asoma desde la puerta y me ofrece una copa de champán. Yo se la tomo por cortesía.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y por que todo nos vaya bien.

Chocamos las copas y ella bebe. Yo finjo que doy un sorbo y dejo la copa sobre la mesa.

—

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. Un ambiente encantador, lo sé.

Los motivos que me han traído hasta aquí son diversos y probablemente poco convincentes. Varios de ellos incluyen la insistencia de Kate. Otra parte nada desdeñable es el hecho de que una semana de enclaustramiento por estudio y volumen de interacción social rozando el cero absoluto es una de las pocas circunstancias que hacen que tenga déficit de socialización. Una inmersión de estas características, en un bar, puede parecer sin duda excesiva (y lo es), pero es como cuando llevas todo el día sin comer y luego te llenas el plato hasta el punto de no poder acabarlo: un comer por los ojos, un fallo de cálculo.

El caso es que he terminado aquí con Kate. José también ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir (toda una sorpresa). Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad, y creo que es cuando les veo ir por la quinta ronda cuando me doy cuenta de que empiezo a estar borracha de sueño. Todo me hace una gracia insana, más que de costumbre, quiero decir, y se me cierran los ojitos.

—¿Y ahora qué, Ortiga? —me grita José.

—Kate y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Kate le han comprado un piso.

Hasta noto la lengua torpe. Lo mío es patológico.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?

—¡Claro! Kate tiene que cubrirla para la revista, ¿no? —le contesto con una sonrisa.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él. Yo le paso un brazo por los hombros también y me río. Este es el momento de cantar canciones pirata.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Ortiga —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?

Cojo la copa de Kate mientras ella no mira, me bebo lo que le queda de tres sorbitos intentando no respirar, y la alzo en el aire con una cara de asco espantosa.

—¡Que corra el ron! —grito.

Cojo la jarra y veo que está vacía.

—¡Más bebida, Ortiga! —grita Kate.

—Voy a buscar una jarra para todos —anuncio poniéndome dramáticamente en pie, y tengo que sujetarme al respaldo de la silla porque tengo la cara tan caliente que casi me da vueltas la cabeza.

Kate es fuerte como un toro, creo que nadie que no la conozca se daría cuenta de que no ha parado de beber desde que hemos llegado. Bueno, a eso hay que restarle la quizá media copa en total que he conseguido robarle de a poquitos sin que se dé cuenta. Lo cierto es que le querría haber robado más, porque me preocupa que esté bebiendo demasiado, pero mi estómago sencillamente no puede aceptar el alcohol, es demasiado repugnante.

Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de un compañero que conocemos de la clase de inglés, su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean para comérsela a ella con los ojos (¿quién coño sale de fiesta con una cámara y hace fotos a borrachos?). Ahora solo tiene ojos para Kate, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos.

Me dirijo a la barra, pero a medio camino se me ocurre una brillante idea. Si relleno la jarra con agua del grifo, quizá nadie se dé cuenta. Es un plan infalible.

Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome ligeramente. Por supuesto, hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresquito, lo cual se agradece.

Saco el móvil de un bolsillo mientras intento abanicarme con la mano, todo esto haciendo equilibrios con la jarra debajo del brazo. Realmente estoy acalorada.

¿Cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A José? Me pregunto para qué le llamaría. Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Grey. Al menos creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el mensaje raro. O de dónde cojones se ha sacado mi dirección, ya puestos a preguntar.

Ya sé. Hace mucho que no llamo a Zarza.

Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Urtica?

—¿Zarza? —Me aparto el teléfono de la oreja un momento y lo miró interrogativamente—. Qué voz tan grave tienes.

—Urtica, soy Christian Grey.

—¿Qué haces tú con Zarza?

Oh, no. ¡También la ha encontrado a ella!

—Debes / confundido al /. —Hay demasiado ruido, pero tengo práctica a la hora de rellenar huecos.

—Ah —suspiro con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Eso me deja más tranquila. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras—. No, espera otra vez, esa no es la pregunta que quería hacer, ¿de dónde has sacado mi dirección?

Y la de Zarza.

—Urtica, ¿/? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

Tú también, Zarza. Ah, no, espera.

—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el sueño—. Eres un stalker, ¿lo sabías? —me río.

—Urtica, ¿has bebido?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde /?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nervioso.

—Un bar de Portland. —Subo y bajo las cejas, luego me acuerdo de que él no puede verme—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También me vas a mandar libros aquí?

—¿Cómo vas / a casa?

—Ya me las apañaré.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba. Supongo que principalmente porque no estoy hablando con Zarza.

—¿En qué bar /?

—¿Cómo has averiguado mi dirección, Christian?

—Urtica, ¿/ estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Ya está otra vez dando órdenes.

—Siempre tan mandón —le digo riéndome—. Te imagino con el látigo. ¡Ksss! Total.

Se hace un silencio.

—Urtica, /: ¿dónde cojones estás?

Christian Grey diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland. Bastante lejos de Seattle.

Creo.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Christian.

—¡Urtica!

Cuelgo. Vaya, al final no me ha dicho cómo ha conseguido mi dirección. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Además yo estaba llamando a Zarza. Otra misión no cumplida. Estoy demasiado borracha, necesito mi cama. Tengo tanto calor que la cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Intento soplarme el flequillo pero lo tengo empapado y pegado a la frente. Me froto los ojos con una mano. Qué incómodo.

La cola avanza y ya me toca. Aprovecho ya que estoy aquí para pasar a uno de los cubículos. Dejo la jarra en el suelo y me quedo embobada mirando el póster de la puerta, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro.

Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Christian Grey? Mierda. Esto no va a quedar nada bien en mi denuncia si finalmente me veo obligada a ponerle una orden de alejamiento.

Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—¿Hola? —digo en voz baja.

Es su número. No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice.

Y cuelga.

Miro el teléfono con incomprensión.

—Buenas noches, Christian.

Espera.

Abro mucho los ojos.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

Me subo los pantalones. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? ¿Cómo que viene a buscarme?

Pánico.

Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme.

Estoy a salvo.

Pero averiguó dónde vivo. Quizá sí pueda encontrarme después de todo.

Pánico.

No, a ver. Tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Espero.

Sí. Eso.

Intento tranquilizarme. Me lavo las manos y doy saltitos para mirarme en el espejo por encima de las cabezas de todas las chicas que están retocándose el rímel. Estoy completamente roja y sofocada. Me echo un poco de agua en la cara, pero me alivia tirando a poco. Noto el estómago revuelto. Demasiados saltos. Creo que he puesto excesivo empeño esta vez en salvar a Kate de una borrachera.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a la mesa me doy cuenta de que he perdido mi jarra. Pero mis compañeros ya han conseguido otra inmensa de cerveza, así que parece que mi periplo no era necesario después de todo.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Kate—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Veo cómo Kate le da un larguísimo trago a su bebida y sé que mi estómago ya no va a aceptar más buenas intenciones esta noche.

Aquí hace más calor. Creo que me estoy agobiando.

—Kate, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire —le grito, intentando hacerme oír por encima de la música.

—Ortiga, no aguantas nada.

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Mi borrachera psicológica feliz está dando finalmente paso a simple sueño y un dolor punzante en las sienes. Por no mencionar que empiezo a tener náuseas y me siento inestable.

Cuando por fin consigo salir agradezco el fresco de la noche sobre la cara. Me apoyo contra la pared, buscando un punto de equilibrio que no vaya a traicionarme.

La próxima vez que Kate decida que quiere emborracharse no seré yo quien se lo impida.

—Ortiga, ¿estás bien?

José ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Sí, sólo un poco revuelta. Creo que he bebido de más —le contesto con los ojos medio cerrados.

Exactamente media copa de más. Cuantísima repugnancia.

—Yo también —murmura. Me mira fijamente—. ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—No hace falta. Ya tengo la pared.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía. Tengo tanto sueño. Sólo quiero dormir a ver si mañana se me ha pasado el asco.

—Ortiga, por favor —me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él. Y de pronto ya no estoy dormida en absoluto.

—José, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le espeto.

—Sabes que me gustas, Ortiga. Por favor.

Por favor ¿qué cojones?

Le pongo una mano en el pecho para mantenerle a distancia, pero él me coge por la muñeca y con la otra mano me abarca la barbilla.

Separo las piernas para ganar estabilidad y meto el brazo libre entre ambos para hacer presión con mi codo sobre su pecho. Sacudo la cabeza.

—Suéltame —gruño—. No te lo voy a repetir.

La mano que tenía en mi barbilla pasa a mi nuca y me sujeta por la raíz del pelo.

—Por favor, Ortiga, cariño —me susurra en español, los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Su aliento dulzón no le hace ningún bien a mi estómago ya revuelto. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Desde la oscuridad llega una voz tranquila.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho…

La mitad de la frase queda ahogada por mi propia voz.

—¡SUÉLTAME, COÑO!

Hundo de golpe la barbilla contra el pecho, propinándole un cabezazo en la nariz a mi agresor. El pulso me late como un rugido en los oídos.

—¡AAH! —Se lleva una mano a la cara, probablemente más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, pero con eso me basta.

Ahora con un brazo libre, le arreo un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en la sien, con la palma abierta, cosa que lo desestabiliza lo suficiente como para terminar de sacármelo de encima. Se tambalea dos pasos hacia la izquierda. Está demasiado borracho como para poder mantener el equilibrio.

Antes de que yo tenga tiempo de volver a levantar la mano, un segundo cuerpo ocupa todo mi campo de visión. Bueno, más bien un pecho, porque no hay distancia suficiente como para tener más perspectiva.

Por acto reflejo, intento saltar hacia atrás, pero se me olvida que tengo la pared justo a mi espalda así que sólo consigo golpearme yo sola la cabeza contra el muro. Sin embargo, estoy tan saturada de adrenalina que ni siquiera me duele, no es más que una sensación brusca e incómoda de rebote.

Estoy a punto de echar a correr hacia un lateral, pero de alguna manera una voz se abre camino hasta mi cerebro acelerado.

—Urtica.

Consigo enfocarle. Christian Grey se ha agachado para que nuestros rostros queden a la misma altura y tiene las manos levantadas con las palmas hacia mí.

—Ya está. Está bien. Tranquila.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que tiemblo entera.

¿Ya está?

Ni siquiera se me ocurre preguntarme qué hace aquí. Le miro fijamente durante un instante. Algo se afloja en el fondo de mi garganta. Me inclino hacia un lado y vomito.

Grey me pone una mano cálida en la frente y me conduce por el codo hasta un parterre. José ha huido.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

En otras circunstancias eso hubiera bastando para hacerme retroceder tres pasos, pero en estos momentos no suena como una oferta tan horrible. Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano sigue sujetándome la frente.

Ya tengo el estómago más que vacío, pero me sigue temblando violentamente todo el cuerpo, no solo por las arcadas.

Apoyo las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan.

Vomitar es una de las cosas más repugnantes de este mundo, casi tanto como el alcohol. Grey me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas para ofrecerme en un momento así.

Me limpio la boca.

—¿Dónde está ese desgraciado hijo de perra? —intento gruñir, aunque mi voz sale más como un sollozo estrangulado que otra cosa.

Todavía parece que me hayan metido en una centrifugadora, pero al menos mi estómago se ha calmado.

—¿Dónde está? —jadeo de nuevo.

Grey me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo.

—Se ha ido.

Lo mataré. Lo desollaré. Lo haré cachitos y se lo daré de comer a los cerdos.

Parpadeo con rabia.

Me siento sobre el borde del parterre, la cabeza entre las manos. Por entre los dedos puedo ver los zapatos de Grey.

—Lo siento —susurro entonces, sin apartar las manos.

—¿Qué sientes, Urtica?

Me está tuteando.

—Le he manchado los zapatos —le hago notar.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez —me contesta secamente—, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Ahora sí le miro. ¿Qué narices? Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada.

—No —le espeto—. Pero la verdad es que tampoco estoy acostumbrada a que tíos borrachos intenten agredirme.

Por lo menos se sonroja.

—No pretendía…

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —Estoy alzando la voz—. Siento haberte llamado y si te he molestado, no era mi intención, pero no tienes derecho a venir aquí a regañarme como si tuviera cinco años. No soy tu hija.

Está a punto de añadir algo, pero una vez más no le doy tiempo.

—Y estaría bien verte un poco más cabreado por lo que de hecho casi acaba de pasar. Aunque solo fuera por empatía. ¿Sabes? —Ya estoy oficialmente gritando.

Me pongo en pie para marcharme antes de que me dé por ponerme a llorar también, pero al levantarme tan deprisa la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas de nuevo. Puede que el golpe que me he dado antes yo sola tenga algo que ver. Él se da cuenta y me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos y tengo la cara contra su camisa.

—Deja de darme órdenes —sollozo—. No quiero ir contigo… a ningún lado.

Estoy llorando.

Mierda.

Y tirito, no sé si de frío o todavía de adrenalina, quizá de ambas. Él me pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros y una de sus enormes manos sobre la cabeza, y por algún motivo eso me hace sentir un poco menos mal, así que sigo llorando contra su camisa sin dejar de temblar. Puede que esté en estado de shock.

Este sí que está siendo un mes de mierda.

—Mañana si quieres te acompañaré a comisaría a poder una denuncia —dice finalmente, cuando por fin dejo de llorar. Me aparta un poco para dirigirme una mirada seria—. Pero ahora ¿puedes por favor dejarme que te lleve a casa?

Lo peor es que sabe dónde vivo.

Realmente quiero ir a casa, pero Kate no está en condiciones de conducir después de todo lo que ha bebido. Tampoco me siento lo bastante segura después de lo que ha pasado como para coger un taxi. Estoy tan cansada, es como si mis pensamientos tuvieran que avanzar entre gel espeso.

¿La policía me llevaría a mi casa? Pero entonces tendría que contar lo que ha pasado ahora mismo, y la verdad es que preferiría poder esperar a que sea al menos de día y no me duela tantísimo la cabeza.

Meterme en un coche con Christian Grey no me parece, ni de lejos, la opción más segura de este universo, pero a pesar de ser un jodido stalker ahora mismo se está comportando. Y realmente, realmente quiero irme a casa.

Al menos esta vez no lo ha hecho sonar como una orden.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

—Pero tengo que decírselo a Kate —añado.

No pienso meterme en el coche de nadie sin que haya testigos que sepan a dónde y con quién voy.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano —contesta él.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Elliot está hablando con la señorita Kavanagh.

—¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Urtica.

De repente, mi urgencia por ir a casa aumenta en la misma medida en que disminuyen las ganas de que sea él quien me lleve.

—¿Eso es legal siquiera? —susurro con un hilo de voz.

—Hay aplicaciones que permiten hacerlo.

Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Creo que el pánico debe de verse reflejado en mi cara, porque añade rápidamente:

—Está bien. Está bien. Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo a menos que sea absolutamen…

—No —le corto con voz aguda, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—. No volverás a hacerlo nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Quién te crees que…?

Mañana van a tener que ser dos denuncias.

—Está bien —zanja, la mandíbula tensa—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?… ¿Por favor?

Lo miro durante tres segundos más antes de dejar caer la cabeza y asentir débilmente.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Abrigo. Y tengo que decírselo a Kate, de verdad. —No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado sin asegurarme personalmente de que alguien sabe que me estoy yendo contigo—. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio.

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil y, conforme nos acercamos a la puerta y el volumen de la música va subiendo, mi determinación huye. No quiero volver ahí dentro. Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido. No creo que ni mi cabeza ni yo podamos soportarlo.

Aun con mi mano atrapada en la suya, me voy quedando rezagada. Él se da la vuelta para lanzarme una mirada interrogativa. Se para junto a la entrada.

—¿Has cambiado de idea?

Sigo necesitando el abrigo. Las llaves están dentro.

Me quedo callada.

—¿Es por el fotógrafo? —me pregunta, de pronto su voz suena muy dura.

Niego con la cabeza. Debería ser capaz de proporcionar una respuesta articulada y satisfactoria, pero de pronto me siento como si tuviera tres años y lo único que sé es que ni por todas las chuches del mundo quiero tener que volver a entrar en ese bar.

Grey se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado.

—¿Cómo es tu abrigo? —pregunta, de nuevo autoritario—. Iré a buscarlo.

Mi instinto de manada se siente aliviado de que al menos haya alguien que todavía está en condiciones de mantener la compostura y manejar la situación, dado que yo claramente no lo estoy en estos momentos. Aunque el resto de mí no se fía ni medio pelo. Por desgracia es la única persona que tengo a mano en estos momentos, así que me temo que tendrá que servir. De alguna manera.

Meto la mano en un bolsillo y le tiendo la ficha con el número para el guardarropa.

—Gracias —susurro, tan bajo que tal vez ni siquiera me oye.

—Te llevaré al coche primero. No me fío de que no vayas a caerte mientras no estoy —dice con esa voz que no admite réplica mientras coge la ficha.

Me doy cuenta de que sigo llevando su chaqueta sobre los hombros, me pican los ojos y yo misma no estoy segura de que mis propias rodillas puedan sostenerme. Rebatirle en estas circunstancias realmente no parece muy razonable.

Mientras caminamos por la acera saco el móvil y dejo un mensaje de voz en el buzón de Kate.

«Kate, cuando escuches esto, me he ido a casa. No me encuentro muy bien. Christian Grey se ha ofrecido a llevarme». Hago una pausa. Esto debería valer, ¿no? Nombre completo y todo, quiero decir. «Hasta mañana». Cuelgo.

Cerca de nosotros, un reluciente cochazo negro parpadea en respuesta al mando de mi acompañante. Como era de esperar, Grey se adelanta y me abre la puerta para que pase. Pero no entro. Él me mira.

—¿Vamos a volver a discutir por el tema de las puertas, Urtica? —pregunta, entre divertido y exasperado.

Yo no me río.

—Vas a llevarme a casa —digo.

—Sí. —Se pone serio—. Voy a llevarte a casa.

—A _mi_ casa —insisto.

—No tengo intención de secuestrarte, si eso es lo que me estás preguntando. —Ahora suena profundamente irritado, y puede que algo herido—. ¿Tan poco te fías de mí, Urtica?

Sí.

—No te conozco —contesto precavidamente, pero con voz firme. Todo lo firme que me permiten el cansancio y la jaqueca, al menos.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa —finaliza. A continuación sonríe con sorna—. Además, me gusta mi nariz como está.

Vuelve a invitarme con un gesto para que entre al coche. Yo me quito su chaqueta y se la tiendo antes de dejarme caer sin fuerzas sobre el asiento del copiloto.

—Voy a cerrar. No tardaré —me informa con voz firme, plegándose la chaqueta sobre un brazo—. Te traeré una botella de agua.

—No estoy borracha —murmuro.

Él me mira alzando una ceja.

—De verdad —insisto—, cuando te llamé por error sólo tenía sueño: no he bebido.

—Bien —concluye—. Le diré a Elliot que avise a la señorita Kavanagh de que revise sus mensajes de voz.

Cierra la puerta y el seguro lanza dos pitidos al activarse. Se me cierran los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Me despierto sobresaltada cuando oigo abrirse la puerta de nuevo. Debo de haberme quedado dormida, pero no pueden haber pasado más de cinco minutos.

—Ah —gimo cuando el respaldo me presiona la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde me di el golpe contra la pared.

Me llevo la mano de manera instintiva a la zona dolorida, pero eso solo lo hace peor.

—Uuuuuh —Me inclino hacia adelante.

—¿Urtica, qué sucede? —Grey, ya sentado en el asiento del conductor, se inclina hacia mí sobre el freno de mano.

Su voz suena como un trueno en mi cabeza y lo hace todo aún peor. Vuelvo a gemir lastimeramente.

—No tan alto —suplico.

Supongo que se fija en dónde tengo las manos, porque lo siguiente que noto es que me las está apartando con delicadeza.

—Déjame ver —susurra, pero suena igual de autoritario que siempre. Y masculla—. Mierda, Ortiga.

Palpa con los dedos la zona hinchada, apartándome el pelo con delicadeza. Yo me muerdo el labio inferior para no hacer ningún ruido. Tengo la frente casi sobre el salpicadero.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que te habías golpeado tan fuerte? —Sigue susurrando, pero de todas formas suena muy enfadado—. Podrías tener una conmoción. ¿Sientes rigidez en el cuello?

Intento centrarme en lo que me dice para sacarle sentido. La verdad es que estoy tan agarrotada en general que es difícil de saber.

—Creo… que no —decido al cabo de un momento.

Sus manos abandonan por fin mi cabeza y saca el teléfono.

—Sí. Sé que es tarde —dice—. Tengo que hacerte una consulta. No, Elliot y yo estamos bien.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el salpicadero y apoyo definitivamente la frente.

—Un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La zona está inflamada, pero no hay sangre. No, está consciente. No. Sí. Una vez. Sí. ¿Y en un hospital…? —Se sucede un largo silencio de explicaciones al otro lado de la línea—. Muy bien. Muy bien. Gracias.

Cuelga.

Noto su mano sobre la nuca.

—¿Urtica?

Gimo débilmente para demostrar que sigo despierta.

—Necesito que te incorpores para poder ponerte el cinturón.

—No quiero… un hospital —me quejo.

—Voy a llevarte a casa, pero primero necesito ponerte el cinturón —dice una vez más, con paciencia—. ¿Sabes dónde estás?

Me incorporo con cuidado, el ceño fruncido para intentar mantener la jaqueca bajo control.

—¿Dónde estoy? —repito sin comprender.

—Sí. Quiero que me digas dónde estás.

—¿En tu coche? —musito.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando? —Me mira muy seriamente.

—Estoy en tu coche —digo con algo más de seguridad.

—¿Tienes Paracetamol?

—En casa.

—Bien.

Hace ademán de inclinarse sobre mí para alcanzar el cinturón, pero me adelanto y lo cojo yo misma. Le oigo resoplar y retirarse hacia su propio asiento.

Palpo a ciegas con la mano izquierda en busca de dónde abrochar la hebilla, pero no lo encuentro.

Quiero cortarme la cabeza.

Le oigo resoplar una segunda vez.

—¿Podrías no ser tan cabezota durante cinco minutos y dejar que me ocupe de ti?

No espera mi respuesta antes de apartar mis manos, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza, y abrochar el cinturón él mismo. Tras comprobar que lo tengo bien ajustado, cierra la puerta de su lado y se abrocha el suyo.

Pone la llave en el contacto y hunde el freno de mano. El rugido del motor me arranca una mueca. Fijo la vista en su mano izquierda crispada sobre el volante mientras empieza a dar marcha atrás.

—Si fueras mía —gruñe— me aseguraría de enseñarte cuándo ceder.

Es mucho más fácil encontrar el enganche cuando puedo seguir la banda del cinturón con la mano. Un pitido empieza a sonar en cuanto lo desabrocho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta alarmado, deteniendo el coche en el acto.

Paso la mano por la puerta y por un milagro logro localizar el tirador con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde vas?

—¡Voy a coger un taxi! —Mi propia voz me atraviesa el cerebro como una sierra, de lado a lado.

—No —contesta simplemente, y su torso ocupa mi reducido campo de visión cuando se inclina sobre mí y vuelve a cerrar de un portazo.

El seguro lanza un chasquido al bloquearse la puerta. Doy un puñetazo contra el plástico. Y me hago daño.

—Déjame salir —exijo.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte en el estado en el que estás.

—¡Y deja de darme órdenes! —le grito.

Tengo que cogerme la cabeza con ambas manos para intentar mantener la compostura.

—Urtica, estás siendo poco razonable —dice con dureza.

—Y tú estás extralimitándote. —Giro el cuello para poder mirarle—. «Si fueras mía te enseñaría…». No soy un puto perro, no te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera.

Estoy muy alterada, el corazón me bombea a toda velocidad y eso no le hace ningún bien a mi cabeza. Aprieto los párpados, y las manos contra las sienes.

—Urtica, si no te calmas voy a tener que… —Casi puedo oírle rechinar los dientes—. Si no te calmas sí va a hacer falta que te lleve a un hospital.

Respiro hondo.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —dice con más suavidad, y al cabo de un instante añade—. Por favor.

—Abre la puerta.

El pitido que avisa de que mi cinturón está desabrochado sigue clavándoseme en las sienes.

—¿Vas a salir? —pregunta, pero suena más preocupado que autoritario ahora.

—Eso es decisión mía.

Pasan tres pitidos más antes de que se oiga el chasquido del seguro.

Respiro hondo otra vez y me incorporo con cuidado. Con una mano agarro el cinturón y esta vez sí consigo abrocharlo. El pitido por fin cesa.

Grey deja escapar por la boca todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y el coche vuelve a ponerse en marcha. Ninguno decimos nada.

—

—Urtica.

Noto una mano en el hombro. Me dolerían las uñas si tuvieran terminaciones nerviosas. Gracias a Dios de nuevo porque no soy un perro.

—Urtica —repite la voz mientras me sacude suavemente.

Por todo el oro del mundo no sería capaz de abrir los ojos. ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Sigo en el coche? No puede ser: estoy tumbada. ¿Qué hora es?

—Nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo.

Abro los ojos de golpe al tiempo que noto cómo un brazo se desliza bajo mi cabeza.

—¡Estoy despierta! —casi grito con la voz áspera de sueño.

Aún es de noche. Reconozco mi habitación bajo la luz suave que se filtra por la ventana. Christian Grey está inclinado sobre mi cama, a punto de quitarme las sábanas con la mano que aún le queda libre.

—Estoy despierta —repito, y empujo con una mano el brazo que me ha pasado por debajo del cuello.

Él cede.

—¿Sabes dónde estás?

—En mi apartamento —murmuro resignada, haciéndome un ovillo aún más pequeño sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo me llamo?

Quizá debería haberle pedido que me llevase al hospital después de todo. Aunque supongo que allí también me hubieran hecho esto. Hay un método de tortura que consiste en no permitir que el prisionero duerma. Siempre me pareció una cosa terriblemente cruel.

—¿Dónde está Kate? —gimo, girando la cabeza para enterrar la cara en la almohada—. Dijiste que te quedarías solo hasta que regresase Kate —continúo contra la tela.

—Conociendo a mi hermano, me temo que la señorita Kavanagh probablemente no regrese hasta el mediodía. Ni siquiera creo que haya visto tus llamadas perdidas.

Mis doce llamadas perdidas. No estoy exagerando.

Gimo de nuevo. Él me aprieta el hombro con suavidad.

—Urtica, dime cómo me llamo y así ambos podremos dormir un poco más.

Suena de verdad cansado. Desentierro la cara para poder mirarle compasivamente.

—Te prometo que esto no es necesario —le aseguro—. Me encuentro bien. ¿Por qué nos torturas a ambos?

—Ya te he dicho que encontrarte bien no es garantía de nada. Un golpe en la cabeza puede ser serio. ¿Cómo me llamo? Nombre y apellido.

Le miro con atención. ¿Por qué está aquí? No me conoce de nada. Y se está comportando de manera sorprendentemente equilibrada y razonable teniendo en cuenta antecedentes.

—Christian Grey.

Me suelta el hombro y se incorpora.

—Volveré dentro de otras tres horas.

Se encamina hacia la puerta y la abre.

—Christian —le llamo antes de que salga. Su cara se vuelve hacia mí a contraluz—. Gracias.

—Duerme. —Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Demasiado comedido había estado.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, por fin puedo volver a cerrar los ojos.

—

Entre el momento en el que me despierto y el que reúno el valor, o la determinación, para apartar las sábanas e incorporarme pasa más de media hora. Aun con todo, me siento de un sorprendente buen humor teniendo en cuenta que siento el cuerpo como si alguien me hubiese troceado y luego recosido los cachos con poco acierto.

Bajo los pies al suelo y arrugo la nariz. Algo apesta. Y con «algo» quiero decir yo. Humo, alcohol, vómito y prefiero no saber qué más.

—Ropa y ducha, ropa y ducha, ropa y ducha —canturreo en voz baja mientras saco unas cuantas cosas de un cajón.

Saco precavidamente la cabeza al pasillo y compruebo que no hay moros en la costa antes de deslizarme hasta el baño y correr el pestillo. Dejo la ropa sobre una silla.

—¡Coño! —exclamo del susto cuando mi reflejo en el espejo capta mi atención.

Me llevo las manos con precaución al enorme moretón que tengo en mitad de la frente. Entonces veo los moratones de la mano derecha: uno sobre el canto de la mano, otro sobre la palma y otro como la sombra casi perfecta de unos dedos sobre la muñeca.

Suspiro.

—Joder. Ni que fueras de porcelana, querida.

A continuación me palpo con delicadeza el inmenso chichón que tengo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Quizá y solo quizá me atreva a lavarme el pelo. Tiro de un mechón para intentar olerlo, pero lo tengo demasiado corto y no llego.

—No, no. Tenemos que lavarnos el pelo. Qué asco.

Apoyo las manos sobre el lavabo con gesto dramático.

—Ortiga, no es por deprimirte, pero pareces una mujer maltratada —le confieso a mi reflejo—. Bueno. ¡Vamos!

Doy una palmada con determinación. Y me hago daño.

—¡Ayyyy! —lloriqueo lastimeramente yo sola.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ya vestida y con el pelo mojado, abro la puerta del baño. Sostengo el pijama sucio en una mano y me encamino de vuelta a mi habitación: abro la ventana, quito las sábanas de la cama y las junto con el pijama y la ropa vomitada de la noche, lo meto todo en el cesto de la ropa sucia y lo dejo junto a la puerta antes de volver a salir del cuarto. Tendré que bajar a hacer hoy la colada.

En el salón, el sillón está vacío. Las sábanas y la almohada de invitados están pulcramente dobladas y colocadas sobre el respaldo. Están tan lisas y perfectas que me dan ganas de pasar la mano por encima. Kate no es tan ordenada.

Me lo encuentro sentado a la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días —saluda. Lleva la ropa de la noche anterior, claro.

—Buenos días.

Me lo quedo mirando parada en el vano de la puerta. Le veo fruncir el ceño ante mi pelo mojado. Su mirada baja por mi cara y a continuación se fija en mi brazo derecho. Su semblante se va poniendo más y más oscuro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor. ¿De dónde has sacado ese periódico?

¿Cómo ha hecho para salir y volver a entrar en la casa sin llaves? ¡¿No tendrá llaves?!

—He mandado a Taylor a hacer algunos recados —contesta.

Estoy segura de que mi suspiro mental de alivio es audible.

—¿Qué tal está tu cabeza?

—Duele menos.

Pliega el periódico y lo deja sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y venir hasta mí. Retrocedería, pero esta vez opto por quedarme plantada en el sitio con propósito desafiante (aunque sospecho que a él no le queda muy claro). Me coge la mano magullada con delicadeza y la levanta para poder verla mejor.

—No es tan malo como parece —le digo mientras me rasco distraídamente la nuca, renunciando a mi breve intento intimidatorio.

Creo que tendré que crecer unos centímetros más si quiero resultar más amenazante. Unos veinte deberían ser suficientes.

Le veo levantar un ceja.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —rebate levantando una de sus grandes manos y pasándome el pulgar por el cardenal de la frente.

Retrocedo un poco, pero mi brazo no es muy largo. Por suerte él no insiste.

—Bueno, técnicamente, ese me lo hice yo.

Contra la nariz de cierto gilipollas.

—Pero este no —agrega bajando de nuevo la vista a mi mano, la marca de los dedos es bien visible sobre la muñeca.

—No me di cuenta de que me estaba apretando tan fuerte —admito—, pero también es cierto que a mí me salen cardenales con mirarme, así que puede que de hecho no me estuviese apretando tan fuerte. En todo caso, sin duda esto va a hacer mi denuncia mucho más sencilla.

Recupero mi brazo con cuidado y rodeo a Grey para poder ir a abrir la nevera.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que no te apriete tan fuerte quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

¿Te refieres a intentar romperle la nariz de un cabezazo y luego por poco liarse a puñetazo limpio con él? Probablemente ya se hace una idea. Si no, tengo la esperanza de que la policía se lo termine de dejar claro.

—Parece que eres muy partidario de la disciplina. —Me giro de nuevo hacia él con un cartón de leche en la mano.

—Oh, Urtica, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe.

—Ah, yo también —contesto con una sonrisa sincera. Me mira y de repente se le corta la risa, parece casi abochornado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Para una cosa en la que coincido con él.

Saco un vaso y me siento a la mesa. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que no estoy siendo una buena anfitriona.

—Perdona, ¿quieres algo?

—Me gustaría ducharme primero.

—Oh, claro. —Me pongo en pie—. Ven, te daré una toalla.

—No es necesario. —Se inclina sobre el borde de la mesa y levanta un bolsa—. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Tu chófer.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ya sabes dónde está el baño —afirmo mientras vierto algo de leche.

Le veo desaparecer por el pasillo y oigo cerrarse la puerta del baño. Suspiro.

¿Dónde está Kate?

Me bebo la leche fría a sorbitos sosteniendo el vaso con ambas manos.

Entonces me fijo en el paquete con los libros que me llegaron ayer está sobre la encimera, al lado de la pila. Me acerco y abro el envoltorio de nuevo con una mano.

—Se los tengo que devolver.

Suena el timbre y del susto termino con ambos brazos cubiertos de leche. Los carísimos libros, gracias al cielo, se salvan por los pelos.

—¡Mierda!

Dejo el vaso en la pila y agarro rápidamente un par de servilletas para secarme. Me acerco cautelosamente a la puerta de entrada.

Los telefonillos son como los hermanos cabrones de los teléfonos.

—Yo no estoy esperando a nadie —mascullo con recelo.

Aprieto el botón del intercomunicador.

—¿Sí?

Una voz muy animada dice una frase muy rápida de la que sólo entiendo las palabras «entrega» y «café».

—Creo que se ha equi…

—Suba —ordena Grey, su cabeza por encima de la mía, y aprieta el botón para abrir el portal, el brazo aún brillante de humedad.

Casi se me para el corazón. Me llevo una mano al pecho. No le había oído acercarse. Está justo detrás de mí como si se hubiera materializado. Mojado.

Miro por encima de mi hombro.

En toalla.

Salgo del hueco en el que me ha encajonado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—¿Es necesario que te pasees desnudo por mi casa? —le pregunto, tapándome los ojos con una mano.

Esta vez sí puedo notar la cara ardiéndome de vergüenza (ajena y propia). Le oigo reírse con su voz grave.

—Hablo en serio.

—Aparentemente sí es necesario. Estabas a punto de devolver nuestro desayuno.

—¿Nuestro desayuno?

Se hace un silencio. Cuando entreabro los dedos para ver qué está pasando él ha desaparecido, pero regresa al cabo de diez segundos abrochándose la camisa sobre el pecho.

—Ya puedes mirar, Urtica —se regodea.

Aprovecho para fulminarle con la mirada.

Suena el timbre de la puerta y abre él mismo. Saca del bolsillo trasero su cartera y despacha al repartidor con su despiadada eficiencia habitual. Ni por favor ni gracias.

—Hablando de modales —rezongo de vuelta hacia la cocina.

Oigo cerrarse la puerta principal y Grey sigue mis pasos. Lleva una bandeja con dos vasos de cartón cubiertos y una bolsa grande de papel.

—Esta está siendo una visita muy divertida —dice. Sigue riéndose de mí, el muy imbécil—. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Deja el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Aunque a juzgar por los productos masculinos que la señorita Kavanagh tiene en el baño —Está intentando sonar casual, pero no le sale— hubiera esperado que estuvieras más acostumbrada a ver hombres recién duchados caminando por la casa, Urtica.

—No entiendo. —Le miro.

Hay algo acusador en su voz, aunque no estoy segura de hacia qué sujeto. Empieza a sacar cosas de la enorme bolsa de papel.

—El champú y el desodorante de hombre que hay en el cuarto de baño.

—Ah, eso. Son míos.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados un instante. Un músculo se tensa en su mandíbula, pero sigue sacando cajas y repartiéndolas por la mesa.

—¿Traes muchos hombres a tu apartamento? —pregunta al cabo de un instante.

Oh. Decir que sí sería tan tentador en este caso. Solo por joder (no literalmente).

—No. —Pero en mi caso decir la verdad suele ser infinitamente más divertido—. El champú y el desodorante son _míos_ —insisto—. _Yo_ los uso.

Entonces sí detiene su movimiento. Clava sus ojos en los míos. Su cara requiere una foto, pero no tengo cámara.

¿Ortiga?: no te rías.

—Tuyos.

—Sí.

Puedo ver que está luchando por mantener los papeles y una cara de poker.

—¿Por qué?

—Los desodorantes para mujer tienen la inquietante manía de oler a fruta y cosas dulces —contesto con serenidad. Me acerco a la mesa y me siento—. Me hacen sentir como que soy el postre.

Le oigo tomar aire por la nariz.

Varias de las cajas huelen muy fuerte a chocolate. Yo también lo noto. Y las quiero.

—Vamos a desayunar —ataja él, la voz súbitamente grave.

Pero no se mueve. Me está mirando fijamente con ojos oscuros. Tiene la cabeza ladeada y esta vez no sonríe.

¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Le devuelvo una mirada interrogativa y finalmente él se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Realmente no te das cuenta de las cosas que dices, Urtica.

Creo que me he perdido algo.

¿Esto significa que no vamos a desayunar?

Por fin él vuelve su atención hacia las cajas cerradas. Agarra la más cercana y la abre. Tras un momento de duda, yo sigo su ejemplo.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo. —Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres un despilfarrador —murmuro.

Hay tantas cosas que no sé dónde mirar. Y el olor a chocolate me desconcentra.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Me pone delante un vaso humeante.

¡Leche!

—Cásate conmigo —me declaro, muy seria.

Él me mira con sorpresa.

Oh.

—¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? —Me río—. Lo siento, hablaba con la leche.

Cojo el vaso con ambas manos, lo destapo y hundo la nariz. Suspiro de gusto.

Él se ríe, por una vez con una risa claramente sincera.

—Eres una mujer fácil de contentar, Urtica.

—Lo soy —confirmo con una sonrisa feliz, y le doy un sorbito a la leche.

Me pone delante una magdalena con arándanos.

¡Magdalena!

Él se ha pedido un café.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —dice entonces.

—Precisamente lo llevo corto para no tener que secármelo.

—No deberías habértelo lavado. Con la cabeza como la tienes, ha sido una imprudencia.

Bufo.

—¿Ya vas a empezar a echarme la bronca otra vez? Pensé que esto lo habíamos dejado claro.

Cuando menos te lo esperes, te regalaré un perro.

Muerdo mi magdalena.

Todos seremos mucho más felices. Afortunadamente, incluido el perro.

Grey aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada más. Yo sigo masticando feliz.

—Gracias por el desayuno, por cierto —le digo cuando trago.

Definitivamente, soy una anfitriona espantosa. Incluso Sheldon Cooper me echaría la bronca.

—Es un placer, Urtica. Me gusta verte sonreír.

Oh, pues… Mierda.

Me quedo mirando la magdalena mordida. Ese tipo de frases no suelen presagiar nada bueno. ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono fustigador.

O no.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por el desayuno —cambio indolentemente de tema.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndolo. Yo sigo hablando, no sea que se dé cuenta de mi estratagema.

—Los libros te los tengo que devolver. Están ahí en la encimera. Pero la comida, al menos, déjame que pague mi parte.

—Los libros son tuyos y no voy a permitir que pagues el desayuno. Urtica, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—Ya sé que puedes permitírtelo. Pero yo también estoy comiendo. ¿Por qué tienes que pagar tú todo?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—Porque quieres.

Porque parece ser que lo necesitas patológicamente. Cosa que deberías hacerte mirar, en mi humilde opinión.

—Porque quiero —confirma.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa y no sé de qué.

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Christian? —procuro reencauzar la conversación.

Deja su café sobre la mesa y me mira fijamente.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Christian»…

Y, en ese preciso instante, le baño. Literalmente.

Toda la leche que tenía en la boca en ese momento acaba sobre su cara y la parte superior de su camisa. Mientras él se queda en shock, yo empiezo a toser descontroladamente, los ojos empañados en lágrimas de lo mucho que pica el líquido en la nariz.

Para empeorarlo todo, la risa no ayuda.

—Que yo… dije… Ah… —jadeo entre toses, buscando a ciegas una servilleta. Las carcajadas se me mezclan con estertores—. Que yo… dije…

Empujo la silla hacia atrás para poder doblarme hacia adelante. Casi no consigo tomar aire, así que la situación pierde rápido toda la gracia mientras intento desesperadamente hacer que el aire vuelva a entrar en mis pulmones y el líquido salga. Por un momento, con la cabeza casi entre las rodillas, creo que me ahogaré.

Para cuando consigo volver a incorporarme, todavía respirando trabajosamente y sofocada, él se ha secado la cara y tiene ambas manos crispadas sobre el tablero de la mesa. Su antes perfectamente planchada y pulcra camisa blanca muestra ahora una constelación de gotas por todo el pecho y los hombros.

Algo dentro de mí se encoje cuando veo la mirada de la que soy destinataria, podría cortarme en dos. Está lívido, tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que por un momento tengo la sensación de que se le partirá el tendón como la cuerda de una guitarra. Está usando todo su obsesivo autocontrol para contenerse, y la forma en que le vibra el pulso sobre la clavícula me dice que no me iba a gustar averiguar lo que pasaría si se dejase ir.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta con voz suave, afilada.

Trago saliva.

Modo salvar el pellejo: activado.

Se me ponen los ojos muy redondos y parpadeo despacio, la boca pequeña y baja.

—Lo siento —me disculpo, la voz suave y sólo muy ligeramente más aguda de lo normal.

Nada en él cambia, pero su mandíbula deja de tensarse.

Soy una maestra de este arte. De todas formas, sólo por precaución, no he vuelto a arrimar la silla a la mesa por si acaso aún tengo que salir corriendo. Con estas cosas es mejor no correr riesgos.

—Lo siento —repito—. No he debido reírme. Eso ha sido terriblemente maleducado por mi parte. Perdóname, no era mi intención.

Le veo entornar los ojos mientras se le afila una leve sonrisa en las comisuras. Le divierto, pero también hay algo definitivamente peligroso en la forma en la que me sigue mirando. Su enfado no ha bajado ni un latido y su expresión parece ahora más oscura.

Se ha dado cuenta.

Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?

Esto nunca me había pasado.

Coloca los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos. El silencio se alarga, y eso es malo, porque si se alarga demasiado comenzaré a reírme de nuevo y entonces sí que la voy a terminar de liar parda.

Este tipo tiene dinero suficiente para salir impune por mi asesinato.

Ortiga, di algo, por Dios.

—Algo —me respondo a mí misma antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Él alza una ceja.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Puedo hacer _algo_ por ti? —sugiero rápidamente—. Puedo mirar si Kate tiene alguna camisa de hombre en su armario.

Más silencio. Cada vez más tenso.

Me muerdo las mejillas por dentro a la desesperada.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrías hacer por mí para compensar tu falta de respeto, Urtica —La voz grave y oscura desde lo profundo de la garganta. No sonríe—. Y unas cuantas más que me gustaría hacerte yo a ti. Pero una camisa limpia puede ser un buen comienzo.

Lo dice todo de corrido y sin que le tiemble la voz. Con dos cojones.

Se me abre la boca.

Ya está. Te has quedado sin perro.

Me pongo en pie y él me imita con un movimiento fluido.

—Me gustaría que te marchases —anuncio, firme—. Ahora.

—Sí —contesta sin apartar la mirada—, creo que será lo mejor.

Sin más preámbulos, me encamino hacia la entrada y le abro la puerta para que pase.

—Señorita Dioica —murmura a modo de despedida.

—Adiós, señor Grey —replico yo sosteniéndole la mirada con los labios fruncidos.

Cierro la puerta con fuerza tras él.

—¡Maldito desquiciado!


	6. Chapter 6

Paso la mayor parte del resto de ese día en comisaría y haciéndome un molesto y terriblemente violento chequeo que añadir a la denuncia contra José. Pero lo peor, casi peor que llevar mi ropa vomitada de ayer en una bolsa de plástico por si me la piden, es que tengo que admitir que hubo un testigo visual de la agresión y señalar quién era con nombre y apellido, lo cual quiere decir que todavía no voy a poder librarme de cierta persona, parece ser. Lo bueno es que, como recompensa por mi esfuerzo, tengo desayuno gratis para varios días esperándome de vuelta en casa y eso me hace muy feliz. Así que intento centrarme en la parte positiva y olvidar el resto.

Me gustaría poder decir que vuelvo a casa sin incidentes y que, una vez allí, realizo un ritual satánico con la bolsa de ropa que Grey ha dejado olvidada en mi baño. Luego hago mi propia colada y le mando un mensaje a Zarza con instrucciones para la reventa de los carísimos libros que siguen sobre la encimera de mi cocina. Y que soy feliz y como muchas magdalenas y los perturbados dejan de acosarme. FIN.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente me liberan de comisaría, exhausta, de nuevo con jaqueca y sintiéndome francamente sucia e incómoda en mi piel después de tanta pregunta y pruebas médicas, lo que realmente sucede es que alguien me está esperando en la puerta. Y no es Kate.

Me quedo rígida.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —pregunto, con la voz mucho más temblorosa de lo que me gustaría.

Malditas aplicaciones espía de internet. ¿Realmente voy a tener que poner otra denuncia hoy? Estoy demasiado cansada para esto. ¿Es que el día no se va a acabar nunca?

Creo que lloraré.

El llanto inminente se me debe de notar en la cara, porque él se apresura a contestar:

—No te he seguido —Está esperando con la espalda apoyada contra el lateral de su coche, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, ahora vestido de nuevo con traje y camisa limpios—. Me han llamado para tomarme declaración.

—Ah. —Dudo un momento—. Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, entonces.

Paso por su lado sin añadir nada más y sigo caminando por la acera. Oigo sonar su teléfono mientras me alejo.

—Grey —contesta bruscamente—. Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

No oigo que se despida, pero ya ha colgado cuando su figura vuelve a entrar en mi campo de visión, acompasando su paso al mío.

—¿A dónde vas?

Frunzo el ceño.

—A mi casa, ¿a dónde crees que voy a ir?

—¿Piensas volver andando?

—Sí. Locomoción bípeda, ya sabes: fue un gran invento en la historia de la evolución.

El teléfono vuelve a interrumpirle.

—Grey. —Pausa—. Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea. —Corta la llamada y se vuelve una vez más hacia mí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ni adiós ni gracias.

Qué encanto.

—Vives a diez manzanas de aquí —señala, como si fuera una idea impensable—. Ven, Taylor nos acercará en el coche.

¿Nos? Ni de coña.

En ese momento reparo en que el coche negro nos sigue rodando a velocidad de colisión paralelo a la acera.

—No es necesario —Acelero el paso—: me gusta caminar.

No le da tiempo a contestar antes de que vuelva a sonarle el teléfono.

¿En esto consiste toda su vida?

Ugh. Teléfonos. Me suicidaría.

—Grey —dice bruscamente.

Yo aprovecho para sacarle algo de ventaja, pero eso no me impide esta vez oír la voz que truena desde el otro lado de la línea

—Hola, Christian. ¿Has echado un polvo?

Se me enciende la cara como un semáforo, todo el cuerpo se me pone rígido.

No quiero oír este tipo de conversaciones. Dios. Vergüenza.

Más distancia, necesito más distancia.

—Hola, Elliot. —Grey suspira y vuelve a ponerse a mi altura gracias a sus zancadas considerablemente más largas que las mías—. Te agradecería que no hablases tan alto: conseguirás que mi acompañante salga corriendo.

—No me estás acompañando, ¡me estás persiguiendo! —le grito.

—¿Quién va contigo? —La otra voz no parece tener más que un volumen de interacción.

Grey mueve la cabeza.

—Urtica Dioica.

—¡Hola, Ortiga! —dice el desconocido, todavía más alto que antes.

Bien, tiene dos volúmenes de interacción: grito y ultrasonido.

Un momento. ¡¿Ortiga?!

Me paro, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en teléfono que sigue contra la oreja de mi acosador particular más empedernido.

Y ¿este quién es?

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —continúa Elliot, su voz es ronca.

Grey frunce el ceño. Ahora sí le miro a él, cada vez más descolocada.

—Así que supongo que Christian se habrá quedado con las ganas —sigue la voz del teléfono.

Se me abre la boca.

—¿Qué coj…?

¿Quién coño es este colg…?

¿Qué significa esa…?

—Estoy llevando a Urtica a su casa —me corta Grey recalcando mi nombre—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Cuelga.

Seguimos parados. Y yo sigo con la boca abierta.

—Urtica, ¿te encuentras bien? —Suena preocupado.

Por si la cabeza no me dolía ya bastante.

Por si tener que pasar el día en comisaría y pasando un examen médico no fuese lo bastante humillante.

Como si tratar con _toda esa gente_ no fuese suficiente contacto social por un maldito día.

Y si digo que no ya no podré despegármelo de encima _nunca_. Y tendré que deshacer mis pasos y rellenar una segunda denuncia.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Urtica? —Si no puedes mentir, cambia de tema como si no hubiera mañana.

—Porque es tu nombre.

—Todo el mundo me llama Ortiga.

—¿De verdad?

El coche negro también está parado junto a la acera, a nuestro lado.

—Urtica —pronuncia pensativo.

Sacudo la cabeza y me limito a reanudar la marcha, ignorándole someramente. Pero no se queda atrás.

—Lo que ha pasado esta mañana en tu apartamento… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice, serio.

Por poco tropiezo con mis propios pies.

Eso no es una disculpa.

¿Cómo que premeditado? ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso?

Esto no puede ir en serio.

Tomo aire.

—Si no te subes ahora mismo a tu coche y dejas de seguirme, te juro que doy media vuelta y vuelvo a comisaría a pedir una orden de alejamiento.

Por fin le dejo atrás.

—

Llego a la puerta de mi casa, benditamente sola, y me detengo a sacar las llaves. Entonces me acuerdo.

—¡Ah! —Levando el índice derecho hacia la madera—. Claro: Elliot es su hermano.

La puerta se abre antes de que pueda meter la llave en la cerradura y un borrón de pelo se me lanza encima.

—¡Ortiga! —Reconozco a Kate por el olor de su colonia—. ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído tu último mensaje. ¡¿A comisaría?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento tanto! —No respira.

Se separa de mí con las manos en mis hombros y me recorre la cara con la mirada.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Tu cara!

Sin darme tiempo a abrir siquiera la boca, me arrastra hacia el interior del apartamento y cierra la puerta. La persona que nos espera en la cocina me hace calvar los talones en el suelo y detenerme.

—¡Tú! —Le señalo acusadoramente.

Entonces todo se vuelve muy confuso. Más de lo normal, quiero decir.

Un segundo tipo muy grande y al que juraría que no conozco (lo cual es mi caso no es garantía de nada) se pone en pie junto a la mesa del desayuno, a caballo entre la sorpresa y la actitud defensiva. Kate lanza un grito y me arrastra detrás de su cuerpo con brusquedad.

—¡¿Has sido tú?! —Mi compañera de piso alterna entre mirar a las dos montañas humanas al otro lado de la cocina y a mí—. ¡¿Ha sido él?! ¡¿Él te ha hecho esos cardenales?!

—¡NO! —gritamos Grey y yo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pero acabas de decir…!

—¡No! —insisto, saliendo de detrás de su cuerpo—. Ha sido José.

Se hace una pausa durante la que Kate me mira sin comprender.

—¿José? —susurra—. Pero…

—Ajá. Un encanto, ¿verdad? —Le dedico una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que levanto el brazo de los cardenales para que lo vea—. Por eso he ido a comisaría.

—Pero… —Sigue sin reaccionar.

Me vuelvo hacia Grey mientras Kate sigue procesando.

—Y tú ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Él se limita a levantar una ceja, divertido.

Te voy a arrancar la cara. A mordiscos.

Estoy demasiado cansada para lidiar con esto.

—Solo he venido a recoger a Elliot —Señala al segundo mostrenco que hay de pie en mi cocina.

Así que ese es el tal Elliot.

—Hola, Ortiga.

Sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan mientras rodea la mesa para venir a envolverme en un abrazo de oso.

Y yo que pensaba que me había librado de esto cuando salí de España. Puerros.

—Eh… Hola —balbuceo cuando por fin me veo libre.

—Elliot, tenemos que irnos —dice Christian en tono suave.

—Claro.

El aludido se gira hacia Kate, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.

La casa tiene habitaciones. De verdad.

Mientras estoy intentando no mirar a la pareja me fijo en que Grey ha recuperado la bolsa con su ropa que se había quedado en el baño.

Esta es mi oportunidad.

Sorteo la mesa y cojo el paquete con los libros que sigue sobre la encimera. Se los tiendo a mi acosador.

—Toma —le digo—, tus libros. No te los dejes.

Él se limita a sostenerme la mirada, una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa empezando a ensanchársele una vez más.

Elliot sigue besando a Kate, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Kate se derrite.

Yo les ignoro y vuelvo a agitar el paquete de libros delante de las narices de Grey, que resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable.

—No se devuelven los regalos, Urtica.

Se da media vuelta, sale al rellano y abre la puerta de la calle. Elliot lo sigue, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Kate. Ella se queda apoyada contra la marquesina de la puerta viéndoles marchar.

Con un suspiro, dejo el paquete de libros una vez más sobre la encimera y saco el móvil.

«Furcia, han caído en mis manos unos libros muy viejos por los que cualquier Wannabe mataría. ¿Quieres que nos saquemos una pasta?». Hago una pausa y me pienso si mencionar lo que pasó ayer. «Tenemos que hablar con calma. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte: hoy he puesto la segunda denuncia de mi vida».

Pulso enviar.

Oigo cerrarse la puerta de entrada y Kate aparece a mi espalda. Tiene el gesto indeciso.

—Entonces ¿seguro que estás bien?

Intento sonreírle a pesar del agotamiento.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—El muy imbécil estaba borracho. Me lo tuve que quitar de encima de un cabezazo. Pero por suerte la cosa quedó en eso.

Más o menos.

Eso parece resolver sus dudas. Y entonces su cara cambia.

—Y… —Me lo veo venir cuando la veo abrir la boca y poner morritos—, ¿con Grey…?

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome—. Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.

Y funciona.

—He quedado con él esta noche.

—Me alegro —le digo, y se queda en la cocina dando saltos como una niña pequeña.

El móvil vibra en mi pantalón. Zarza.

«Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta para la pasta. Sea del tipo que sea.

Y tendrás que contarme lo de la denuncia. Puede que yo también necesite poner una».

Lo que yo necesito ahora mismo es mi cama.

José llama esa noche, pero Kate me arranca el teléfono de las manos antes de que yo pueda contestar y empieza a gritarle todo tipo de barbaridades. De todas formas, le oigo gritar a él también al otro lado de la línea, algo de que soy una puta desquiciada y que he sacado las cosas de contexto. Así que termino por recuperar mi teléfono de las manos de Kate.

—No vuelvas a llamarme —le digo, elevando la voz con rotundidad por encima de sus improperios—. La próxima vez que me llames, grabaré la conversación y la llevaré a comisaria.

Cuelgo.

No, si encima tiene el cretino los huevos de enfardarse. No te jode.

Sigo necesitando mi cama.

—

Paso el domingo acurrucada en el sillón hablando con Zarza por Skype. Planeamos qué hacer con nuestras futuras riquezas de la reventa de libros mientras como helado de uno de esos cubos-tarrina americanos, esos que seguramente los descuartizadores usan para almacenar a sus víctimas en los congeladores de los sótanos de sus casas, porque tienen el tamaño apropiado para meter una cabeza humana entera. Lo cierto es que no me gusta tanto el helado, pero lo acompaño con todos los bollos que Grey compró para desayunar el sábado y entra divinamente.

Kate comienza a empaquetar sus cosas para la inminente mudanza. Yo le echo cuento a mi cabeza y aprovecho mi día libre en el trabajo. Tendré que hacerlo durante la semana, pero realmente necesito un descanso.

El lunes sí hago cajas y luego voy a trabajar.

Las horas pasan muy lentas hasta que por fin todos los clientes se marchan. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. Me dedico a tararear mientras recorro los pasillos. Hay un motivo y solo uno por el que me gusta que me toque cerrar: estoy sola.

Me he tenido que maquillar. Yo. Kate me ha prestado base para que pudiera taparme el inmenso moratón de la frente. Para que nadie haga preguntas que no me apetece responder. Los cardenales del brazo al menos los he podido tapar con una camisa de manga larga. Me cago en todos los muertos de José, el calor que tengo. Estoy sudando. Pero a pesar de todo me alegro de que sea verano, me gusta que todavía sea de día cuando salgo del trabajo, por tarde que sea

Termino lo que estoy haciendo, recojo mi mochila y me encamino hacia la puerta. Entonces me empieza a sonar el móvil. Kate.

—¡Ortiga! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¡Ya deberías estar en casa!

Me miro el reloj.

—Lo siento. He tenido que quedarme reponiendo.

Meto el brazo en la mochila para intentar encontrar las llaves, y casi la cabeza también, el teléfono presionado entre la oreja y el hombro.

—Ah, aquí estáis —suspiro, notando por fin el tintineo del llavero en las puntas de los dedos.

—¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme! —sigue mi compañera de piso—. Después de lo que te pasó el viernes y todo…

Pobre. Si de verdad es un encanto.

—¡Hola, Ortiga! —se oye una voz ultrasónica de fondo.

—Uhm… hola… Elliot —mascullo. Voy hacia la puerta y descorro el pestillo para salir—. Escucha. Lo siento. Gracias por preocuparte. No ha pasado nada. Ya voy para casa, ¿vale?

—Vale, sí.

Vuelvo a coger el teléfono con la mano y levanto por fin la cabeza. Me quedo rígida.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?

—¿Ortiga? —duda la voz de Kate en mi oído. Todavía no ha colgado.

José carga hacia mí con paso decidido, obligándome a retroceder de nuevo hacia el interior de la tienda para evitar que me arrolle. No tengo espacio para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Se me hace un vacío en el estómago.

—Ortiga, ¿pasa algo? ¿Sigues ahí?…

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí, José? —repito, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¡Ortiga!

José me mira con la peor cara de malas pulgas que le he visto nunca. Tiene un morado entre los ojos y sobre la nariz lleva una de esas tiritas que yo pensaba que sólo existían en las películas.

—¿Estás hablando con tu querido Grey? —me pregunta, a medio camino entre la burla y el rencor.

Aprieto los labios. Las palmas de las manos me hormiguean.

—Tengo que colgar —le digo a Kate, la voz aguda—. Llama a…

Pero José me arranca el teléfono de la mano y lo tira al suelo con violencia. Oigo perfectamente el crujido de la carcasa.

—¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! —Mi voz resuena por toda la tienda vacía.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Tienes que mantener la calma, Ortiga. Calma.

Separo las piernas, las rodillas un poco flexionadas. Le placaré si tengo que hacerlo. Todavía tengo las llaves en la mano.

—¿Cuál es MI puto problema? ¡¿Cuál es TU puto problema?! —me grita, dando un paso más hacia mí, hinchándose. Somos casi de la misma estatura, pero él tiene mucho más peso a su favor—. ¿Cómo has podido denunciarme a la policía? ¿Quieres joderme la vida? ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!

—¿Así es como haces tú amigos, intentando violarlos?

—Yo no te… No iba a… —Se le abren los ojos y le veo ponerse rojo mientras lucha con las palabras, la sien palpitándole—. ¡Estaba borracho!

—¿Y ahora? —le lanzo. Me alegro de comprobar que soy capaz de hacer que la voz no me tiemble, y de no estar gritando—. ¿Cuál es la excusa ahora?

Parece que se atraganta, pero eso sólo contribuye a alimentar su enfado.

—Esto, ahora mismo —insisto—, se llama intimidación. Y acoso.

—¡¿Acoso?! ¡Se supone que somos amigos! —Gesticula con violencia frente a mi cara—. ¡Estoy intentando razonar contigo!

¡Razonar! ¡Será cabrón!

Aguanto mi terreno. Aprieto los puños.

—¿Venir a buscarme a mi puesto de trabajo a gritarme? ¿Usar tu superioridad física para intentar intimidarme? —Mierda, ya me estoy poniendo pedante. «Superioridad física»… Bff. «Acorralarme», Ortiga, tendrías que haber dicho «acorralarme». Estoy perdiendo los papeles—. ¡_Eso_ es acoso!

—¡Deja de manipularlo todo!

Todavía es capaz de subir más la voz. Tiene la cara tan roja que parece que le vaya a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. En cualquier momento. Este sería uno tan bueno como cualquier otro, la verdad.

—¡ESTABA BORRACHO! ¡VAS A DESTROZARME LA VIDA SOLO PORQUE COMETÍ UN JODIDO ERROR!

—¡ESE NO ES MI PUTO PROBLEMA! —Estoy chillando. Odio chillar.

¿Cómo de lejos está la puerta? Las llaves se me clavan en la palma de la mano.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—¡VAS A QUITAR LA DENUNCIA!

Le tengo encima. Sin pararme a pensarlo le clavo un rodillazo en la entrepierna, girando la cadera para darme más impulso.

—¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO, SUBNORMAL! —Chillar es sorprendentemente liberador. Nunca me había dado cuenta. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. O quizá la patada tenga algo que ver. Supongo que nunca lo averiguaremos.

José deja escapar un ruido ahogado desde la garganta, agudo, sorprendentemente alto en el repentino y delicioso silencio. Se le doblan las rodillas, las manos agarrándose la zona afectada. La cara se le queda amarilla.

Yo me hago a un lado cuando le veo inclinarse peligrosamente hacia adelante y lo dejo caer de boca contra el suelo. Me lanzo hacia la puerta y salgo del tirón. Las manos me tiemblan tanto que no consigo meter la llave en la cerradura.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Por fin atino, la llave entra y la giro hasta el fondo, dejando encerrado dentro al tembloroso montón que sigue tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Doy un paso y medio hacia atrás, las llaves todavía colgando de la cerradura.

Siento la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de aire. Y me he hecho daño en la rodilla.

—Mierda —jadeo, recuperando la voz—. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Inventario.

Piernas, dos. Brazos, dos. Cabeza, en su sitio. La mochila, dentro, en el suelo. Móvil, también dentro. Me apoyo con una mano contra el escaparate, el codo recto. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Bien, bien —respiro—, podría ser peor.

Un repentino chirrido de frenos a mi espalda por poco hace que me deje caer al suelo del susto.

—¡URTICA!

Oh. Mierda.

Casi me placa, sus manos inmensas rodeando mis hombros y girándome tan rápido que podría marearme. Lleva el pelo completamente despeinado y parece que se haya dejado la compostura en otro traje. Me mira con los ojos tan abiertos como los míos.

—¿Qué hac…? —Sacudo la cabeza. Cambio de idea—. Estoy bien —digo simplemente.

Me mira durante tres respiraciones más, sus dedos clavándoseme en la piel a través de la tela de la camisa. Sus ojos recorren mi cara.

—De verdad. Estoy bien —insisto. Pongo una mano sobre su brazo—. No ha pasado nada.

Parpadea y por fin afloja un poco la presión de su agarre. Se pasa una mano por la cara y cuando la baja por lo menos ya no parece que acabe de ver una abducción extraterrestre.

Sigo notando la cabeza muy ligera.

—Creo que me ha roto el móvil —digo entonces. Giro la cabeza hacia el cristal del escaparate, al rectángulo negro que hay tirado en el suelo.

—Eso no es importante. Te compraré otro —ataja.

Le miro como si lo que está diciendo no tuviese ningún sentido. No tiene nada que ver.

—Me ha roto el móvil —repito.

Es importante.

Él sigue sosteniéndome por los hombros. Se aparta un poco más para poder abarcarme entera con la mirada.

—¿Te ha tocado?

Le sigo mirando.

—Ortiga. ¿Te ha tocado? —insiste, la voz peligrosamente contenida.

—No —contesto—. Le he tocado yo.

Sus dedos se me clavan otra vez.

—¿Qué? —jadea.

—Sí —parpadeo—, en los huevos.

Vuelvo a mirar el interior de la tienda. José todavía no se ha movido, la cara contra el suelo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—

Kate me pone una taza caliente en las manos y yo me quedo simplemente en esa posición, los antebrazos sobre la mesa, la leche humeando. Estamos en nuestra cocina, llevo una manta áspera sobre los hombros, no sé de dónde ha salido. Tengo frío, aunque no sé por qué. Se escucha un rumor bajo y grave de voces desde el salón.

El muy cabrón me ha roto el móvil.

Mi compañera ha estado un buen rato paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, moviendo los brazos sobre la cabeza y despotricando contra José e imaginando desalentadores escenarios en los que ella no me llamaba por teléfono y no llegaba a enterarse de que me había pasado algo otra vez.

Desalentadores escenarios que distarían de todos modos mucho de la realidad. Pero eso es otro tema.

En cualquiera de los casos, y por suerte para todos, el escenario real es ese en el que ella y Elliot lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a la policía (y a Grey, que por algún motivo incomprensible parece haberse afincado en el hotel de Portland).

Finalmente, Kate me arrima otra silla y se sienta a mi lado, lo bastante cerca como para rodearme con los brazos sobre la áspera manta y apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro. La pobre se debe de haber llevado también un susto de muerte.

—Tía —murmuro, la vista fija al frente—, me ha roto el móvil.

Ella levanta la cabeza otra vez y me mira con preocupación, como si estuviera preguntándose si el móvil se ha roto contra mi cabeza.

—Quiero decir —me giro para mirarla yo también—, ha _conseguido_ romperme el móvil. Era un ladrillo indestructible…

Me quedo pensativa un momento. Tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

En mitad de nuestro silencio puedo oír cómo se hace una pausa en el ruido de voces que llegan desde la otra habitación. Grey aparece en el vano de la puerta, la cabeza de Elliot asomando sobre su hombro. Entran.

—El tema del abogado está solucionado —dice con su voz de eficiencia, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

Oh, claro, porque parece ser que le he reventado un testículo. A José, digo. El abogado está a salvo. De momento.

Espera.

—Un abogado. —Abro la boca. La cierro. Trago saliva—. ¿Cuánto me va a costar? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Maldito dinero. Odio el dinero. Casi tanto como los teléfonos. Mañana tendré que comprarme un teléfono.

—Urtica —pronuncia mi nombre muy despacio.

Se me abre la boca, viéndomelo venir.

—Ah. No.

Es una broma. Tiene que ser una broma.

Elliot le hace un precavido gesto con la cabeza a Kate y ella se levanta de su silla.

Grey tiene la mandíbula tensa.

—Urtica —repite. Una nota de advertencia.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no. —Muy rápido.

De repente, nos hemos quedado inadvertidamente solos en la cocina.

Se pasa una mano por la cara y retira la silla que hay frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa. Se sienta y pasea la mirada por la habitación un instante hasta detener los ojos en mi taza.

—¿Has comido? —me pregunta, seco.

—No.

—Tienes que comer.

Le miro y chasqueo la lengua. Él suelta un suspiro.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta dejarte ayudar, Urtica? —Su voz suena recriminatoria, pero también dolida—. ¿O soy yo en particular quien no quieres que te ayude?

—¡Pero es muchísimo dinero!

Porque… estamos hablando de lo del abogado, ¿no?, no de comida.

Seguro que ha buscado el gabinete más ridículamente caro que la sociedad estadounidense sea capaz de producir. Uno de esos que cobran tres mil dólares la hora.

Aprieto las manos sobre la taza ya templada.

—Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que el dinero no es un problema para mí.

—Pero… —Lucho conmigo misma por encontrar algo que decir—. ¡No es justo!

Él se limita a enarcar una ceja. Y parece que se le está agotando la paciencia que había reunido.

Estoy siendo desagradecida. Soy consciente de ello.

Maldita sea.

—Lo siento. —Clavo la vista en la leche, profundamente mortificada—. Te agradezco de verdad que te estés tomando tantas molestias, pero…

Me muerdo la lengua.

—¿Pero? —pregunta, de nuevo calmado, la voz suave.

Pero no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que esto esté justificado.

No confío en ti lo suficiente como para aceptar sin más tu dinero, mucho menos _tanto_ dinero.

Dudo que te hayas hecho rico regalando por ahí tus millones.

No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí.

¿Qué coño quieres de mí?

¡Contesta a la pregunta!

—No me gusta deberle dinero a la gente —atajo.

—Eres consciente, confío, de que esto no es un préstamo. Es un regalo.

Vuelvo a mirarle.

Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

—Los regalos implican una cierta reciprocidad. No está bien que me hagas un regalo al que no puedo corresponder. No es justo.

Se le relajan los músculos del cuello.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, ¿le resultaría más equitativo si hiciésemos un trato, señorita Dioica? —La sonrisa se le está empezando a afilar por la comisura izquierda, divertido.

Oh. Mierda.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —titubeo.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

Oh. Mierda.

—Digamos que establecemos una unidad de valor para la cual ambos tengamos el mismo poder adquisitivo —comienza. Enseña mucho los dientes al sonreír y sus ojos no se apartan de los míos—: el tiempo. Los abogados cobran una tarifa por horas, al fin y al cabo. Usted podría devolverme esa inversión con su propio tiempo: una hora por una hora. ¿Le parece más razonable?

—Te pagaría… en tiempo. —Frunzo los labios.

—El tiempo es oro, señorita Dioica.

Está intentando comprarme. Está intentando hacerme sentir que puedo negociar, que tengo algo de control sobre la situación. Está dándome una salida por la que a mi enorme ego no le duela tanto pasar. Porque los dos sabemos que voy a necesitar un abogado, uno bueno, que los americanos están mu' locos, y algo me dice que ni siquiera con el dinero que vaya a sacar con la reventa de los libros voy a tener suficiente si las cosas se tuercen.

¿En qué momento este hombre me ha calado de esta manera?

Mierda.

Parpadeo frente a su cara casi con estupefacción. De alguna forma, me doy cuenta de que sabe lo que estoy pensando.

—Eres un capullo mucho más listo de lo que pareces —musito.

Los ojos se le afilan durante un instante, pero a continuación suelta una carcajada.

—Ese lenguaje —casi ronronea—. Pero me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Entonces, ¿cerramos el trato?

Extiende uno de sus largos brazos por encima de la mesa, ofreciéndome la mano. Yo me retiro hacia atrás sobre la mesa arrastrando conmigo mi taza de leche intacta.

La leche no forma parte del trato.

Entorno los ojos.

No soy imbécil, ¿sabes?

Él sonríe con sus dientes afilados ante mi mirada.

Deja de leerme el pensamiento, capullo. Todavía estoy a tiempo de comprarte ese perro que te prometí.

¿No preferirías un perro a cambio del abogado? Son muy fieles.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Céntrate, Ortiga. Esto es serio.

—¿Qué condiciones tiene ese trato? Una hora por una hora… ¿dónde?, ¿haciendo qué?

Hubiera pensado que esto le ensancharía todavía más la sonrisa de lobo que me está dedicando. Así que me quedo un poco desarmada cuando le veo dudar, las comisuras de la boca temblándole ligeramente. Retira la mano despacio.

—Realmente debes de tener una pésima impresión de mí, Urtica. —Ya no es una broma, ha recuperado su voz seria de negociador por defecto. Y suena definitivamente dolido.

Algo muy frío me pasa por la boca del estómago.

—No es nada personal —murmuro—. Lo siento. De verdad. Quiero decir que, bueno, es cierto que no me fío de ti. Pero no es nada contra ti en concreto. —Giro la taza entre mis manos—. No me fío de nadie.

Él se limita a asentir.

—Me entristece oír eso, Urtica, pero puedo aceptarlo. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Volviendo a las condiciones de nuestro trato: sólo pretendo disfrutar de tu compañía, dado que estás resultando ser una persona tan… —esboza una media sonrisa, menos afilada que las anteriores— esquiva. Tú misma puedes escoger dónde nos reuniríamos y qué haríamos con ese tiempo. Tú decides. Elliot me cuenta que la señorita Kavanah y tú os mudaréis la semana que viene a Seatle. Eso facilitará las cosas. —Se levanta de la silla apoyando las dos manos sobre el tablero de la mesa—. Piénsatelo. Si prefieres que despida al abogado —aprieta los labios un instante, la mandíbula tensa—, le diré que sus servicios finalmente no son necesarios. Me pondré en contacto contigo para saber tu respuesta. —Se encamina hacia la puerta—. Y, Urtica, come algo. Por favor.

—Christian. —Le paro antes de que salga de la cocina—. ¿Seguro que no prefieres un perro?


	7. Chapter 7

—Pero ¿tú no tienes casa?

O trabajo, ya puestos.

Le miro parpadeando por encima de la pantalla del ordenador. El cliente al que acabo de cobrar todavía se gira para echar una ojeada por encima del hombro en nuestra dirección antes de salir por la puerta de la ferretería.

—¿Es así cómo recibe a todos los clientes, señorita Dioica? —Su sonrisa es muy golpeable.

Casi puedo oír en mi mente la voz de Zarza pidiéndome que le golpee.

Mi jefa me mira de reojo a un par de pasillos de distancia. Resoplo.

Así que esas tenemos.

Suelto el ratón y me enderezo la camisa.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, señor? —le pregunto con mi mejor sonrisa mientras salgo de detrás del mostrador. Puedo ver cómo cambia de postura y su sonrisa se afila. Parece más grande cuando sonríe así, como un pájaro hinchando las plumas—. ¿Quizá más cuerda?

O quizá tornillos. Te faltan unos cuantos.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre puede ser útil —me concede. Realmente le encanta que le siga el juego.

Le conduzco por un pasillo lateral, alejándolo de mi encargada y su mirada acusadora. Me relajo un poco cuando nos encontramos a resguardo.

—En serio —vuelvo a atacar—, ¿no tienes casa?, ¿trabajo? —¿familia?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi turno casi ha terminado. ¿Por qué?

—Hicimos un trato, si mal no recuerdo, señorita Dioica. Una hora…

—Todavía no he firmado nada —le recuerdo yo a mi vez.

—Es cierto. —Su voz me vibra tras las costillas—. Todavía no lo ha hecho.

—Y ¿para qué necesitas tanta cuerda de todas formas? —Llegamos al pasillo correcto y me paro para encararle. Es casi la hora de cerrar, así que ya no queda mucha gente en la tienda—. ¿Estás construyendo una balsa de troncos o es que tienes a alguien amordazado en tu sótano?

Levanto una ceja. Él parece hincharse aún más.

—Se me ocurren lugares más apropiados que un sótano para tales actividades, Urtica.

—Mmm, como ¿una mazmorra, por ejemplo? —¿Es absolutamente necesario que sonrías de esa manera? ¿En qué pasillo estaban las limas?

Resisto con todas mis fuerzas la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

Fracaso estrepitosamente.

Veo cómo se le tensa la mandíbula, aunque consigue que no le tiemble la sonrisa.

Si no fuera porque el tipo da un poquito de mal rolo, estaría todo el rato haciéndolo. Solo por joder.

No literalmente.

—En todo caso —continúa—, no, no he dejado a nadie amordazado en mi casa. Sería… irresponsable por mi parte, marcharme en tales circunstancias.

—Así que ese es tu pasatiempo de ricachón: amordazar gente —me río.

Pasa una mano sobre los rollos de cuerda de la estantería, pero no deja de mirarme fijamente.

—Entre otras cosas. Sí.

Eh… okay.

Y de pronto mi espacio personal se siente mucho más pequeño de lo que debería. Ah, claro, es porque cierta persona me lo está invadiendo.

Me cruzo de brazos, los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —Quita, bicho.

Una broma. Necesito una broma para desviar la atención.

—No estarás pensando en amordazarme a mí también. —Intento resistir la tentación de hinchar los carrillos.

No funciono bien bajo presión.

Veo el peligro justo antes de que se incline otro par de grados sobre mí y levante una mano para rozarme la mejilla con el dedo.

—¿Eso te gustaría? —susurra, la voz muy oscura.

Eh… Fuck!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Doy un paso atrás, sorprendida.

Me lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos durante un instante.

¿Qué diablos…?

Él se endereza, saliendo por fin de mi burbuja personal. La sonrisa le abarca casi la mandíbula de lado a lado.

—Tal vez no debería hacer bromas que no va a saber continuar, señorita Dioica —ronronea al fin, la risa le brilla en los ojos.

Me pongo roja. A lo bestia. Como un cartel de neón con esteroides. Así de roja.

Entonces sí se ríe. Las carcajadas le reverberan en el pecho como el retumbar de un tambor. Yo noto la sangre tan caliente en la frente y las mejillas que creo que se me fundirá el cerebro. Necesito echarme agua. Y entre tanto él se sigue riendo.

Necesito. Agua.

Fría.

Me doy media vuelta para escabullirme, pero él me detiene por el brazo.

—Necesito ir al baño —farfullo, intentando sacudirme su mano de encima sin mirar, la cara vuelta hacia el lado opuesto.

Calor. Calor. Calor.

Intenta rodearme.

Socorro.

—No escondas la cara. —La risa todavía no ha desaparecido de su voz, pero suena más serio—. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Oh, genial. Lo que nos faltaba.

Me tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras niego furiosamente con la cabeza.

—¡No tiene gracia!

Intenta tirar de mis muñecas, pero no me dejo.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —Ahora parece sinceramente curioso. Eso lo hace casi peor.

Es muy grande. ¿Dónde están esos veinte centímetros extra que necesito? Como se le ocurra abrazarme ahora, cortocircuitaré.

—No me avergüenzo —le espeto por detrás de las palmas, procurando mantener la distancia—. Me da vergüenza. Hay una diferencia.

Calor. Mucho, mucho calor. Un calor como un pitido dentro de la cabeza. Como vapor que se acumula, a presión.

Necesito. Agua. Fría.

—Está bien —dice al fin—. Tu turno ya ha terminado. Recoge tus cosas. Te esperaré fuera.

Me suelta.

¡Señor, sí, señor!

El sarcasmo me araña la garganta por querer salir mientras me escabullo por el siguiente pasillo y paso por la puerta del almacén, intentando mantener mis prioridades claras. No me sorprendería si me estuviera saliendo vapor por entre el pelo.

¿Por qué yo?

—

—¡Que dejes ya de reírte! ¡No es mi culpa!

Estamos en la calle. Su coche está aparcado a la puerta de la ferretería, su chófer sentado al volante haciéndose el desentendido.

—Tu inocencia es casi enternecedora. —La risa se le escapa entre dientes agudos.

No quiero ni siquiera saber qué significa eso.

—No es mi culpa —repito, enfurruñada.

No lo es. Y tampoco es una cuestión de inocencia. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco sí, pero eso es otro tema. Me pongo roja por cosas que ni siquiera me dan vergüenza. Pues cuando algo me da vergüenza pasa _eso_. No puedo evitarlo.

Él vuelve a reírse.

Parece más joven cuando se ríe así. Menos serio. Y menos grillado, también. Eso sí es bastante enternecedor, en realidad. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo debilidad por los tipos grandes. Y por los perros grandes. Cuanto más grandes, más bobos. Son adorables.

Necesito un perro.

Ortiga, céntrate.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí —atajo.

—¿No has leído mi mensaje?

—¿Mensaje? —Saco mi nuevo móvil ladrillo del bolsillo para mirar—. No tengo ningún mensaje.

No me da tiempo siquiera a volver a levantar la mirada hacia él antes de que me quite el móvil de las manos a traición.

—¿Qué es esto? —me pregunta con voz súbitamente contenida, sosteniendo el cacharro con dos dedos precavidos por encima de mi cabeza.

Intento alcanzarlo.

—Mi móvil. ¡Trae!

Y me ha costado lo mío encontrar uno, que esos no los venden en cualquier lado. Trátalo con amor y respeto.

—¿Dónde está la BlackBerry que te envié esta mañana?

—Oh. —Dejo de saltar—. ¿Esa cosa que llegó esta mañana es una BlackBerry?

—Sí —contesta, seco, la mandíbula tensa.

—Y… —titubeo—, ¿para qué sirve?

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, creo que intentando decidir si hablo en serio o me estoy quedando con él.

—¿Qué? —me defiendo—. Era un cacharro raro con muchos botones. Yo pensaba que las BlackBerries eran móviles.

Se está haciendo de noche y algunos coches pasan ya con las luces delanteras previsoramente encendidas.

—Es un móvil. —Su expresión se suaviza un tanto antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Sirve para llamar. Y para conectarse a internet.

—Si se conecta a internet, eso es un ordenador —zanjo, convencida—. Y ahora devuélveme mi móvil, por favor. —Tiendo una mano.

—¿Esto? —vuelve a poner cara de estupefacta incomprensión.

—Sí, eso.

—Esto no es un mó…

—Sirve para llamar y para enviar mensajes. Es un móvil. Y es mío. Dame. —Se lo arranco de la mano por fin—. Me ha costado un montón encontrar uno sin cámara.

—Pero…

—¡Shh! —le corto mientras acuno el móvil contra mi pecho—. Herirás sus sentimientos. No me interesa tu frambuesa fancy con un montón de cachivaches que no voy a utilizar. Me gusta este.

Por una vez desde que le conozco, parece demasiado aturdido como para contestar. Yo aprovecho para volver a guardar el móvil en lugar seguro. Me miro el reloj y dejo escapar un suspiro resignado: he perdido el autobús, me va a tocar esperar un buen rato.

—Taylor nos acercará a tu apartamento —zanja él motu proprio—. No hace falta que esperes al siguiente autobús.

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Desde cuándo lees el pensamiento? —Lee esto, cara culo—. Un momento, espera…

¿Nos?

Suspiro.

—Como te decía en el mensaje que no has leído, porque no tienes un teléfono apropiado —Estoy a punto de interrumpirle, pero no me deja, el tono duro—, hoy te acompañaré yo a casa. Ya he hablado con la señorita Kavanah. No es sensato que vayas por ahí tú sola a estas horas. Al menos hasta que este asunto con el fotógrafo se resuelva.

—Oh.

Vaya.

—Gracias. —Parpadeo, un poco sorprendida.

Él me mira con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Gracias? Eso sí es inesperado. —Ya le veo la sonrisa empezar a estirársele por el lado izquierdo—. ¿No me vas a decir que no es necesario y que puedes cuidarte sola?

—Puedo cuidarme sola —asiento—, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

Le sonrío. Él tensa un poco los hombros.

—Además, es verdad que después de lo de ayer me sentiría un poco mejor si no tuviera que caminar sola a casa. —Lanzo una mirada distraída hacia el final de la calle, incómoda—. Ya sé que todo el mundo piensa que soy una insensata, pero tampoco carezco por completo de instinto de supervivencia: soy consciente de que ese colgado es más fuerte que yo.

Y ya no cuento con el elemento sorpresa. No es cuestión de tentar a la suerte una tercera vez.

—Se agradece la compañía.

También viene bien que en este caso la compañía sea un tipo dos por dos, que eso intimida más. Aunque, en realidad, la mayor parte de los agresores son lo bastante cobardes como para que la simple presencia de testigos activos haga que se lo piensen dos veces, independientemente del tamaño de dichos testigos. Pero bueno, una ayuda extra nunca está de más.

—Así que sí: gracias —repito, sonriéndole de nuevo muy felizmente.

Él parece dudar un momento, aún ejercitando esa manía suya de mirar con demasiada fijeza. Por fin sacude un poco los hombros, como para desentumecerse, y me devuelve la sonrisa, que por una vez no parece presagiar una dentellada.

—De nada, Urtica —contesta, y su mirada también parece más redondeada que de costumbre, más suave. Me tiende una mano—. ¿Me permite pues acompañarla a su apartamento, señorita Dioica?

Le lanzo una sonrisa de gato, las cejas levantadas.

—Bueno, te dejo que te vengas —le digo conteniendo la risa, aunque no le tomo la mano—, así de paso recoges tu frambuesa.

—

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le pregunto mientras atravieso el salón en dirección a la cocina, ya con las zapatillas y las gafas de andar por casa.

Él está sentado en el sofá.

La idea no era que te acoplases a café, pero bueno, supongo que tendré que ser agradecida.

Me pregunto a qué hora llegará Zarza. Pensaba que ya estaría en casa. Kate tampoco está. Cuando este se largue les mandaré un mensaje a ambas para ver por dónde andan.

Me paro en el umbral de la puerta.

—Aunque me veo en la obligación de advertirte que nunca he preparado café y no sé cómo funciona la cafetera.

De ahí puede salir cualquier cosa.

Le veo sonreírse.

—Un vaso de agua estará bien —me contesta.

Sabia decisión.

—¡Ok!

Dos minutos después regreso con dos vasos de agua y un paquete de nachos estrujado entre un brazo y el cuerpo, esto último resultado de un momento de duda sobre protocolos y reglas de hospitalidad.

—Aquí tienes —le tiendo su vaso y me dejo caer en la otra punta del sofá.

—Gracias, Urtica.

—Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías enseñarme? —le doy un sorbo a mi agua.

A él se le ponen los ojos muy redondos de repente. Mira hacia abajo, al hueco entre sus piernas y la mesita de centro. Se hace un silencio.

¿Hola?

Me asomo para mirar también, a tiempo para ver una mano alisando el pantalón de él a la altura del tobillo.

—Uy. Perdón —dice una voz. Y la mano desaparece de nuevo bajo la mesa.

Parpadeo. Grey y yo nos miramos. Silencio.

¿Hola?

Me inclino despacio y asomo la cabeza bajo la mesa. Zarza se aplasta contra el suelo de moqueta con cara de ciervo deslumbrado. Nos quedamos mirándonos un instante.

—Ho…¿la? —Parpadeo despacio.

—¡Bu!

Del susto empujo el sillón diez centímetros, mostrenco dos por dos encima incorporado. La estructura de la mesa también pega una sacudida.

Sí. Eso ha sido mi cabeza.

Me llevo las manos a la frente.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —lloriqueo.

Se oye una risa de perro pulgoso.

—Me cago en tu vida, ¡serás furcia!

Grey está raudo a mi lado y me ayuda a incorporarme agarrándome por los hombros.

—Urtica, ¿estás bien?

—¡Aaaaah! —continúo.

—¿Cómo ha podido asustarte? ¡Ya la habías visto!

La cabeza de Zarza asoma entonces por debajo de la mesa.

—Es un don. Lo tienes o no lo tienes.

—¡Cállate, furcia! ¡Y sal de ahí! —vuelvo a espetarle.

Ella se echa a reír una vez más como una desquiciada. Así que meto un pie debajo de la mesa e intento atizarla. Grey sólo contempla la escena con una estudiada cara de póquer.

Mi zapatilla desaparece bajo la mesa. Zarza emerge, sin mi zapato. La miro acusadoramente antes de volver a meter la pierna bajo la mesa y tantear para encontrarlo.

—Perdona, ha sido una semana muy larga —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, en realidad ha sido un fin de semana, pero se me ha hecho tan largo que me ha parecido una semana entera. Una muy larga.

Entonces se gira hacia Grey. Él sigue estudiándonos como quien no quiere que se le vean las cartas.

—Hola —saluda Zarza—. Siento haberte agarrado el tobillo. No quería asustarte a ti. Me equivoqué de pierna. —Hace una pausa—. Ortiga tampoco se depila.

Ella y yo nos miramos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Él consigue reaccionar al fin y tiende una mano, formal.

—¡Ah, sí! —reacciono yo también—. Esta es Zarza. Zarza, este es… —me lo pienso.

Christian suena demasiado personal.

Le miro.

¿Grey? Raro. ¿El colgado del que te hablé? Se va a ofender. ¿Mi acosador particular? Tampoco. Me estoy quedando sin ideas. Mmm… ¿alguien?

Él me devuelve una mirada divertida.

—¿Te has olvidado de mi nombre, Urtica?

—¡No!

Zarza me mira con sospecha.

—Esta vez no. ¡De verdad! —insisto.

—Soy Christian Grey —ataja—. Un placer conocerla, señorita Zarza.

Se estrechan la mano con firmeza.

—Hola. Señor Grey.

Nos quedamos los tres mirándonos en un silencio tenso.

Awkward.

Zarza frunce el ceño.

—¿Sabíais que los machos de caballito de mar son los que dan a luz a las crías?

Uno diría que este es el momento en el que el silencio solidifica y todo el mundo muere asfixiado, pero Grey demuestra ser un animal muy adaptativo.

—Fascinante. Lo cierto es que no lo sabía —dice.

Me lo quedo mirando con franca admiración. Le ha salido un tono de lo más natural.

—Sí —continúa Zarza—, resulta curioso cómo los roles que se asignan a los sexos se intercambian y se difuminan dependiendo de si se trata de aves, peces, reptiles o mamíferos.

—En efecto —concede él, serio.

—Es un tema sobre el que se pueden decir muchas cosas. —Ella me mira acusadoramente.

Y ahí acaba todo una vez más.

—Bueno, ¡yo lo he intentado! —zanja Zarza.

Sí, la verdad es que esto hay que concedérselo. Yo la hubiese ayudado, de verdad, pero no reírse requiere concentración.

—¿Te importa que beba de tu vaso, Ortiga? —Se repantinga en el sofá a mi otro lado.

—¿Le interesan los animales, señorita Zarza?

Ah, pues no había acabado del todo. El tío debe de estar muy motivado.

—No, en absoluto —contesta muy seria—. Lo que le acabo de decir me parece de cultura general.

Y mi concentración se rompe. Comienzo a reírme como una loca. Zarza compone una de sus sonrisas de gato mientras yo procuro no asfixiarme.

Grey tiene otra vez esa cara de póquer tiesa como si le hubiesen metido la cabeza en un tanque de laca.

—Bueno, señorita Zarza —Está intentando desesperadamente traer la conversación a una apariencia de normalidad. Pobre—, ¿cuánto hace que Urtica y usted son amigas?

—Muchos años. Aunque no veo la relevancia. El tiempo es... muy relativo. Para unas personas más que para otras —Se ríe ella sola. Luego nos mira y aclara—: Ortiga estuvo cinco años pensando que yo era rubia.

Grey me mira.

—Entonces supongo que no puedo quejarme de que no te acuerdes de mi nombre, Urtica.

—¡A ver! Es que ¡no lo entendéis!

Zarza vuelve a su risa pulgosa. Él, por otra parte, me mira con las cejas levantadas, a la espera de una explicación. Y Zarza sigue riendo.

—Es una historia larga de contar —atajo.

Y tampoco quiero que te quedes tanto rato.

—Podemos dejarlo para una de nuestra sesiones.

Al menos así habrá algo de lo que hablar.

Zarza me mira con una ceja arqueada.

—No es lo que piensas —la señalo con un dedo.

—¿Terapia de pareja? Menos mal.

Grey está frunciendo el ceño ahora. No quiero saber lo que está pensando. De verdad, no quiero saberlo.

—A ver, furcia. Es una historia larga de contar.

—Qué Sherezade estás esta noche. —Y le da un trago a mi agua.

—Total. —Me vuelvo hacia Grey una vez más.

Acabemos con esto.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Él lanza una mirada de reojo a Zarza.

—A menos que sea un tema del que no se pueda hablar en público —puntualizo con precaución.

Ahora estoy intrigada. Y el hecho de que Zarza se esté asomando por mi lado para verle mejor me dice que ella también.

—Por mí no os cortéis. Haced como si no estuviera. —Sonríe enseñando todos los dientes.

Grey carraspea y se cruza de piernas.

—En realidad, puede que sea apropiado que la señorita Zarza esté presente, dando que ella también está implicada.

Wtf.

Le miramos.

—Me refiero a vuestro blog.

¿Nuestro blog? ¿Ha leído el blog?

—¿Has leído el blog?

Un momento.

Miro a Zarza. Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No somos nosotras —niega enfáticamente.

Él alza las cejas. No cuela.

—Es una de esas inexplicables casualidades de la vida —insiste Zarza—. No nos preguntes.

Sigue sin tragárselo.

—Pero ¿cómo lo has encontrado? —intervengo yo—. No, espera. Esa no es la pregunta. Está en español. ¿Sabes español?

—He hecho mis deberes. —Su sonrisa se ensancha—. Y no negaré que encuentro las entradas sobre sexualidad bastante intrigantes.

Vaya, es un poco pronto para tener La Charla.

—Eh… ¿okay?

—Creepy —corta Zarza—. Pero no sabes ni la mitad. Ahí donde la ves, Ortiga tenía varios fuckbuddies y se carteaba con un amo de la mazmorra.

Ya estamos.

—A ver. No. Para empezar fuckbuddy sólo era uno. Y lo sigo teniendo. —Me giro hacia Grey—. Pero no es mío. O sea, es colega mío, pero no es mi fuckbuddy. Vamos que no… me… lo…

La sonrisa sigue ensanchándosele por la cara conforme las palabras van saliendo por mi boca. Eso me hace perder el hilo. Está asintiendo con la cabeza, como para animarme a continuar. Estoy roja. Se lo veo en la cara. Lo está disfrutando. Capullo.

—Creppy —acota Zarza.

—A ver. Parad ya los dos. —Me pongo en pie y salgo del hueco entre el sofá y la mesa—. Y con el amo de la mazmorra no me carteaba. Hablábamos por Skype.

—Bueno, lo que sea. —Zarza agita una mano—. Yo todo lo que sé es que había fotos de pies involucradas.

—Sólo fue una foto. En singular. ¡Y tenía los zapatos puestos!

Eso es importante.

—Lo entendí bien —pienso con satisfacción.

—¿Qué entendiste bien, furcia?

Oh, ¿eso lo he dicho en voz alta?

—Pues… que era el equivalente de mandarle una foto vestida —musito.

—No —Zarza está usando ese tono que se arrastra hacia el final de la «o» y que la gente usa para explicar cosas—, era el equivalente de mandarle una foto de tu pecho, vestida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Pero…! —Espera—. O sea, es como si le mando una foto de yo, de mí, entera, de mí entera.

A Zarza se le vuelven a arquear las cejas.

—¿Salías tú entera en la foto de tus pies?

Me quedo callada un momento.

Esto va mal.

—No.

—Ajaaaaaaa. —Asiente significativamente con la cabeza.

Pues… Mierda. Eso no entraba en los planes.

Grey adelanta una mano para intervenir.

—¿Amo de la mazmorra? ¿Cómo en… Dragones&Mazmorras?

—¡Nope! —exclama Zarza muy contenta—. Como en tipo al que le va el sado.

Oh. ¡Venga ya!

Mi mirada horrorizada no alcanza a Zarza.

Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Grey me enfoca.

—Vaya —dice. Su mirada ha adquirido un nuevo brillo de interés —. Esto sí es inesperado. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Depende —se me adelanta Zarza—. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?

—¡No! —casi chillo—. ¡No hay nada más que saber! —Rodeo una vez más la mesilla de café y agarro el brazo de Grey para tirar de él y que se ponga en pie. La cara me arde—. Es tarde. Mejor te vas ya, ¿eh? Y tú, furcia —La señalo con índice acusador—, deja de intentar enriquecerte a mi costa.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer, señorita Zarza.

Zarza agita la mano muy contenta a modo de despedida y él le tiende un pedazo de papel antes de que me dé tiempo a impedírselo.

—¡No vayas repartiendo tus tarjetas por ahí! —exclamo, desesperada—. ¡Zarza, suelta eso!

Ella se aparta hábilmente de mi alcance antes de que pueda hacerme con la tarjetita. Considero mis prioridades durante un segundo antes de sacarlo a él del hueco del sofá y empujarle por la espalda para que avance, los brazos estirados por delante de mi cuerpo.

—Tal vez tengamos oportunidad de hablar en otra ocasión —añade todavía mientras se deja empujar.

Zarza sigue agitando la mano animadamente.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, Grey se detiene. Se da la vuelta para encararme. Su mirada desciende hasta mis pies.

—Veo que ahora no llevas zapatos —sonríe con sus dientes agudos.

—¡Creepy! —canturrea Zarza a lo lejos.

Abro la puerta del tirón, empujo a Grey fuera con la mano libre y le cierro de nuevo en las narices. Me dejo caer con la frente por delante contra la madera.

—Ahora va ser imposible… Ahora va a ser imposible.

—¡De nada!


	8. Chapter 8

—¡Zarza! —le chilló mientras regreso al salón a largas zancadas—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Este es el loco que me acosa, ¿recuerdas?!

—Uno: no me digas.

Le entrecierro los ojos.

Furcia.

—No, ahora en serio, yo a este tipo le conocía por, literalmente, «el pesado que me acosa». Y aunque parezca mentira…

—¿Me pongo colorada cuando me miras?

—Cuando te mira él, sí. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¡Eh!

—Díselo a tu cara, no a mí. Aunque parezca mentira, este tipo no lleva un cartel de neón en la frente que lo anuncie. Sobre todo cuando habla de caballitos de mar… o cuando lo intenta. ¿Por qué tan poca gente habla de caballitos de mar?

—¡Céntrate!

—Ah, vale, sí. ¿Esto qué era, el punto uno?

—El dos. Creo.

—Somos un desastre.

Me dejo caer dramáticamente junto a ella en el sofá y entierro la cara en las manos.

—Ahora ya nunca lograré quitármelo de encima —lloriqueo—. Y tú encima quieres lucrarte con mi desgracia. —Saco la cara de entre las manos—. Más te vale compartir, al menos, furcia.

—Y ahí es donde te equivocas, mi querida amiga. He dicho que no lleva un cartel de neón en la frente, pero a este lobo se le ha quedado muy pequeño el traje de oveja. Pero, en plan, pequeño… pequeño, pequeño. Pequeño como si yo intentara ponerme mi vestido de comunión. Creo que solo le cubre un poco la chepa.

—Menos lobos, Caperucita. Your point being…?

—A que precisamente Caperucita fue idiota. Contra este tipo de depredadores no puedes enfrentarte directamente. Por lo que me has contado este tipo tiene bastante poder…

Saca el móvil del bolsillo. Teclea algo y me lo tiende.

«¿Te has asegurado ya de que la casa no está pinchada?».

Levanto la cabeza y la miro con terror.

Oh, Dioses.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Salto del sofá y empiezo a levantar cojines.

«¿Qué quieres que te diga? Parece un tipo con recursos. Este sería un momento perfecto para practicar la lengua de signos. Por precaución».

—Vete a la mierda —le signo.

«Así me gusta».

Y vuelve a hablar:

—¿Hacemos palomitas?

Y después: «Hay que mantener una apariencia de normalidad».

Lloro desconsoladamente.

Oh, mierda, la coartada.

Entre tanto Zarza se hace con el mando de la tele.

—No me gustan las palomitas —sollozo desconsoladamente.

Pone el volumen bien alto.

«Claro, como que no tiene un archivo de lo que te gusta y lo que no».

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

«Pero de todas formas yo también la he pifiado al hablar de él

En fin, la cuestión es que él cree que yo soy Caperucita. La estúpida e ingenua Caperucita, que da información privilegiada a un lobo sobre un ser querido. Pero la realidad es que tú y yo ahora tenemos control sobre la información que recibe sobre ti».

Voy a mi cuarto y regreso con un lápiz y un boli.

Ups.

Regreso al cuarto. Traigo una libreta.

«Pero mi casa está pinchada T-T».

Zarza me quita el boli.

«Eso aún no lo sabemos. Pero también se puede usar en nuestro beneficio. Todo lo que digamos en español él lo interpretará como safe place. Aunque tendré que tener cuidado: si cree que soy demasiado mala amiga a la larga intentará apartarte de mí. Es un equilibrio delicado».

Me quedo un rato mirando la hoja con fruición. Finalmente escribo:

«Deja de escribir tanto. Haces letruja».

En ese momento suena el timbre.

Oh, Dios. ¿Habrá vuelto?

Le dedico una mirada de terror a Zarza antes de levantarme y esquivar los cojines desperdigados por el suelo en dirección a la puerta. Levanto el telefonillo.

—¿Sí? —maullo.

—Paquete para las señoritas Diana Zarza y Urtica Dioica —canturrea una voz.

¿Ein?

Le abro el portal y espero a que llegue a mi piso. Entonces le abro la puerta.

—Paquete para las señoritas Diana Zarza y Urtica Dioica —repite el chico espigado que aparece en el descansillo.

Recibo el paquete con cara de no entender quién soy. Pesa.

—Firme aquí —dice el repartidor—. Y aquí… Bien, muchas gracias. Que tenga una buena tarde.

Y se marcha dejándome aún con cara de haber olvidado mi nombre.

Me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta. Regreso al salón. Zarza me mira desde lo que queda del sofá con las piernas cruzadas y cara de gato, el vaso de agua vacío en las manos.

—Tenemos correo —le digo con extrañeza. Entonces me acuerdo de la libreta—. ¡Ups!

Al llevarme las manos a la boca suelto el paquete, que me cae plano en un pie.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Salto sobre un solo pie. Tropiezo con un cojín caído y acabo tumbada sobre otros tres.

—Ayyyy —lloriqueo.

Hoy no es mi día.

—

Estamos en el descansillo frente a la puerta de mi apartamento. A oscuras. Yo sostengo una linterna y Zarza, el paquete que nos han traído.

—Una cosa es que esté loco. Otra cosa es que haya pinchado el descansillo —dice Zarza con voz de sabiduría—. Y si es de los segundos de todas formas estás perdida.

—Vaya, pues gracias. —La miro mal en la oscuridad.

—Eh, yo solo estoy intentando salvarte. Arriesgando mi cuello ¡en un peligroso juego de espías!

—Esta es mi cara de agradecimiento —le digo entornando aún más los ojos—. Bueno, abre el paquete ya.

—Desagradecida… —refunfuña mientras rasga el papel—. Encima de que encima nos consigo pasta.

—¿Encima de que encima…? —murmuro para mí, haciendo cálculos mentales al respecto.

—¡Ooooh! Qué carta más bonita. Tiene helechos. Es como algo que enviaría Cicuta. —Hace una pausa—. Oh. Es de Cicuta.

—Ese ladrillo pesaba demasiado para ser una carta.

—También hay libros.

Los enfoco con la linterna.

—After. Cincuenta sombras de Grey —leo.

Mierda. Ahora que lo mencionas…

Lo había olvidado.

Nos miramos.

—Oh, leches. Greeeeeeeeey —dice Zarza—. Soy un desastre.

—Algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar. ¿Qué pone en la carta?

«Hola, chicas:

Somos Cardo y Cicuta. Estáis en un libro (Cicuta: bueno, en dos).

Escuchad con atención (Cicuta: bueno, leed, pero no a Marías, a nosotras). La única forma de que podáis salir de ahí es que completéis la historia, al menos los puntos clave de la narración (Cicuta: entrar y salir del mundo mítico)».

Zarza y yo nos volvemos a mirar.

—¿Cómo entrabas tú en el mundo mítico? —me pregunta.

Trago saliva.

—Un… contrato para tener sexo sadomaso.

Me pone la mano en el hombro.

—Te echaré de menos —me dice.

—Que te furcien, furcia. Te recuerdo que en tu libro hay implicada una cierta apuesta.

—¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?

—Eh… Tu colgado se enteraba de que ella era virgen y se apostaba con sus amigotes a que se la tiraba —le resumo.

La cara de asco de Zarza lo dice todo.

—Sí —insisto—, en un juego de truco o trato.

—De… de truco o trato.

—Sí.

Zarza engancha la mano con la que sostengo la linterna y se enfoca la cara. Parece confundida.

—Sabes que truco o trato es lo que hacen los críos por Halloween. ¿Verdad?

—¡Eso: verdad! ¡Verdad o truco! ¡Verdad o trato!

Zarza hace un facepalm. Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Verdad o atrevimiento.

—Pues eso.

—Pues no era eso. Pero vale.

Se hace un silencio.

—Oh, leches, leches, leches, leches… —Zarza mira a un lado con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

—Ah… ¿sí? —La miro dubitativa.

¿Que no solo yo estoy jodida?

—No lo entiendes. Esa situación ya me ha pasado. Es decir, NO me ha pasado: jugamos al juego ese pero no hablamos de mi supuesta virginidad, porque…

—Porque…

—Creo que le tiré un vaso de vodka a una chica y amenacé con prenderle fuego. No es importante.

La miro.

—Oh. —Me lo pienso un momento—. Mira a ver el resto de la carta: puede que diga algo que nos ayude.

Zarza vuelve a alzar el papel.

«Buena suerte, chicas. Os queremos

(Cicuta: Prrrrrr. Bofetón de oso)».

Se hace un silencio.

—Estamos jodidas —resumo.

—

Seguimos a oscuras en el descansillo. He apagado la linterna, para que vaya a juego con nuestros ánimos.

—Tú no lo tienes tan mal —refunfuña Zarza en la penumbra.

—¿Disculpa?

Alzo las cejas. Pero da igual porque nadie me puede ver.

—En serio.

—Discrepo.

—¿No me dijiste que ibas a hacer un contrato con él? Tu tiempo a cambio del de su abogado. Es un contrato.

—Cierto, cierto. Bien. Puede que pueda apañarlo. Y tú… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿Engrosar las listas de homicidios por violencia machista de este país?

Por encima de mi cadáver... Oh. Visto así, quizás sea yo la que engrose esa lista.

—No quiero tener que volver a una de esas fiestas a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento. Sobre todo porque, ¿hola? Estamos hablando de una fraternidad. Solo ir allí ya es atrevimiento. Deberías haber visto la última. Me escapé. Me perdí. Fue horrible. Odio perderme. Lo odio.

—Ohhh… Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Puedes esconderte en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites. Si alguien aparece preguntando por ti… LO MATARÉ SANGRIENTAMENTE.

—Es bonito cuando dices esas cosas —murmura Zarza—. Y siniestro. Estamos a oscuras. Y das miedo.

—Lo digo de verdad. Si consigo el contrato puedo sacarnos de aquí.

—No puedo hacer eso —replica Zarza—. No me gusta dejarte rodeada de locos peligrosos, en una casa posiblemente pinchada y vigilada, pero…

—¡Pero en el libro no la tenía pinchada! —exclamo. Acabo de caer en la cuenta—. Es decir, que se sepa.

—Oh.

Silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Podemos volver a entrar? —pregunta Zarza—. Quiero una manta. O dos. O cinco.

—Y yo, palomitas.

Se ríe como un perro pulgoso.

—¿No odiabas las palomitas?

—Furcia.

—No, escúchame. No puedo tirar esa oportunidad alegremente. Imagínate que tu loco se vuelve más peligroso de lo que ya es. Tiene muchos recursos, ya te lo he dicho. Necesitamos un plan B. Tengo que volver.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir gritando por ahí «¡Wiiiiiiiiii! ¡Soy virgen! ¡Apostad sobre mí!»?

—No. Supongo que quedaré con esos locos otra vez e intentaré motivar una escena similar. Agh. No veo qué futuro tiene esto. De hecho, no veo nada, pero ese es otro tema. En serio, son muy cortos. De verdad. Mucho. Corrrrtos. Debería empezar a comportarme más monja, para que cuele. Aghhhh.

La miró con pena. Yo tampoco veo nada.

—Ánimo.

—Se me tiene que ocurrir algo. Un plan C. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás el cretino que me acosa ya ha hecho una apuesta sin que yo me entere. Quiero decir, estoy todo el día mandándole a freír espárragos. Hay cretinos para los que eso es un reto.

—Uhm. Tu compi de piso podría saber algo.

—Quizás. Tenemos que estudiarnos estos libros en profundidad. Recuerda: Grey no puede ver el tuyo. Fórrale las solapas. O ponle otras aún más anodinas, porque si piensa que estás leyendo una novela paleta irá a husmear seguro.

—Vale. Bueno. Bien. —Hago una pausa—. Pero… ¿Podemos entrar ya?

—Sí, por favor.

Ahora vendría bien un perrito que nos diese su amor.

—Pase lo que pase, nos cubrimos las espaldas —continúa Zarza—. Estamos juntas en esta pesadilla.

En ese momento se escucha una tercera voz en el descansillo.

—¿Ortiga?

Grito. Mucho. Muy alto.

—¡Rápido, lánzale la linterna! —Zarza me agarra del brazo en la oscuridad.

Y vuelvo a gritar. Mucho. Muy alto.

Y no soy la única. Oigo a Zarza rugir a mi lado. Después un golpe como una bola de demolición echando abajo un edificio. Y silencio.

—Creo que era Kate… mi compañera de piso —murmuro.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—Le he tirado la caja con los libros —admite Zarza—. Y creo que le he dado.

—Oh.

—

Hacemos pasar a Kate a casa y le ponemos hielo en la cabeza. Con un poco de suerte tal vez mañana no se acuerde de nada y así no haga preguntas incómodas. Ni nos denuncie a la policía.

El resto de la noche la pasamos Zarza y yo viendo Prácticamente magia. Por algún motivo la única versión que encontramos en Internet está a cámara rápida, lo cual no deja de añadir puntos de hilaridad a la situación, además de hacer la película considerablemente más corta. Aparte de eso, comemos helado en cantidades industriales y comenzamos a buscar posibles compradores para los libros paletos que no he logrado devolverle a Grey.

También hacemos cosas más serias, como analizar minuciosamente la carta que hemos recibido de Cardo y Cicuta y reevaluar nuestra situación actual. No llegamos a ninguna nueva y reveladora conclusión. Lo único que queda claro es que nuestra mejor opción es que Zarza regrese cuanto antes a su historia e intente reencauzar la situación. Yo tengo un contrato que redactar.

Así pues a la mañana siguiente acompaño a Zarza a la estación de autobuses.

—Ten cuidado, furcia —le digo, seria—. Y si tu tarado se vuelve más tarado todavía te vienes para acá.

—Dios mío. ¿Y si se planta aquí a buscarme?

Me meso mi perilla inexistente durante unos instantes.

—Entonces lo colgamos por los huevos de algún árbol y cuando haya dejado de moverse chantajeamos a mi tarado para que oculte el cadáver —contesto con convicción. Asiento con la cabeza—. O le prendemos fuego. Lo que mejor se dé.

—Sigues dando miedo cuando dices esas cosas.

Sonrío enseñando mucho los dientes.

—Gracias —maullo.

Nos damos un abrazo.

—Por cierto —Inclino la cabeza—. ¿Quieres una Blackberry?

—Pues, en realidad eso es muy apropiado, porque las zarzas dan moras. Así que, en aras de que el universo tenga sentido, sí, por favor: dámela.

¿Parte negativa? Me he desviado tanto de la historia original que no tengo muy claro cómo diablos voy a hacer para reencauzar esto. ¿Parte positiva? Como a estas alturas ya da igual, en realidad podría retomarla por donde me diese la gana.

Sigo volteando páginas sin mucho interés hacia atrás y hacia adelante. ¿Otro punto negativo? Cuando la cosa perdió ya por completo el norte creo que rondaba por la página 80 o así, que es cuando él va a buscar a la pava al trabajo para llevársela a su rascacielos de Batman y tirársela. Página 80 de cerca de 500. ¿Cómo es posible que follen tanto?

Corrección: todavía encuentro paralelismos en la página 85. Es ahí cuando se encaminan al helicóptero para ir al bat-ático.

Zarza se fue anoche. Me pregunto qué tiene pensado hacer con lo de su apuesta.

De acuerdo, cojamos este libro por los cuernos. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. Creo. 400 páginas son muchas páginas.

Engancho mi móvil.

«Tienes que llevarme a tu bat-ático». Le doy a enviar.

En lugar de contestar a mi sms como cualquier persona normal, opta por llamarme.

—¿Bat-ático?

Oh. Probablemente yo todavía no debería saber que tiene un bat-ático.

—A tu casa —rectifico.

Se hace un silencio.

—Deberíamos hacer un contrato, o algo así, ¿no? —me apresuro a añadir. Viendo venir un problema—. Quiero decir, para lo del abogado y eso, ¿no?

—Pasaré a buscarte después del trabajo. —Y cuelga.

¿No es maravilloso cuando la gente propone alternativas y te da opción a elegir?

Miro el teléfono, valorando si vale el esfuerzo darle a rellamada.

—¿A que ahora no voy a trabajar y te jodes? —amenazo a la pantalla apagada.

—¿Hablas conmigo? —Kate asoma la cabeza desde su habitación.

—¿Eh?

Kate se ha enterado de que voy a ir al bat-ático de Grey y ha intentado secuestrarme para que me depile, así que de pronto la opción de ir a trabajar se ha vuelto mucho más apetecible. Tanto, tanto, que hasta se me ha adelantado misteriosamente la hora de entrada.

Él, no obstante, es puntual, y cuando salgo de Clayton's ya está esperándome apoyado en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Dioica —me dice.

Nananananana, ¡Batmaaan!

—Señor Grey.

Inclino la cabeza y entro con cierta reticencia en el asiento trasero del coche. El guardaespaldas calvo está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Robin —le digo.

Le veo levantar una ceja por el retrovisor. Creo que no se llamaba así.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Dioica —me contesta de todas formas, en tono educado y profesional.

Christian entra por la otra puerta y yo me doy prisa en poner las manos fuera de su alcance. Dios bendiga los coches enormes.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

Mmm. Veamos. Hoy no ha venido nadie a agredirme a la salida.

—Bien —contesto tras la breve deliberación.

La conversación muere ahí. Por suerte, antes de que me dé tiempo a tener problemas para contener la risa, ya hemos llegado. Para mi sorpresa. Quiero decir: esto tipo vivía en otra ciudad, ¿no? No puedo haberme perdido un viaje de dos horas. Espera, recuerdo que había implicado un helicóptero en este viaje. El legendario helicóptero Aunque aquí hay demasiado edificio para que pueda haber un aeropuerto.

Por favor, qué estoy diciendo: por supuesto que el batcóptero puede despegar desde la calle si hace falta.

NANANANANANANANA…

—¿Urtica?

Grey ya no está en el coche. Está fuera esperando a que yo salga, junto a mi puerta abierta. Le miro con cara de no haber roto un plato.

—¿Eh?

—Te preguntaba si estabas lista —repite.

Ah.

—Sep. —Salgo mirando a todas partes.

Rápido: ¡al batcóptero!

Donde quiera que esté, porque yo sólo veo una calle normal.

—Taylor. —Le hace un gesto al chófer.

Por supuesto que no se llamaba Robin.

Entramos en el edificio y yo sigo a Bruce Christian Bruce hacia los ascensores. Christian. Sigo a Christian hacia los ascensores.

¡Un ascensor! ¿Será el batcóptero disfrazado? Los coches de los superhéroes siempre cogen y se transforman en otras cosas.

Christian me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! ¡También él está pensando lo mismo!

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con voz de ocultar una risa.

¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

En cuanto hemos entrado en el cacharro y las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, de repente el espacio parece muy pequeño. Él está muy cerca y sospecho que si yo, muy previsoramente, no hubiera metido la mano en el bolsillo, me la hubiera cogido.

Intento mantener el rostro impasible mientras busco cámaras en las cuatro esquinas del techo. Es decir, al menos hasta que las puertas se cierran por completo y el ascensor inicia un acenso en caída libre. Me trago un grito hacia adentro mientras me aferro al brazo de mi acompañante, probablemente cortándole toda la circulación, y puede dar gracias de que no he utilizado también los dientes.

Un estómago menos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio y yo me veo en el suelo, con las manos por encima de mi cabeza, todavía agarrotadas en torno al codo derecho de Grey.

—¡Urtica! ¡¿Estás bien?! —De pronto le tengo a mi altura.

—Tengo… —Intento coger aire mientras todos mis órganos internos procuran encontrar de nuevo su sitio— vértigo… —Creo que me ha puesto una mano en la cara e intenta buscarme la mirada— a la veloc… —Por encima del brazo de él veo cómo las puertas empiezan a cerrarse de nuevo frente a nuestra aparente reticencia a salir— ¡NOOO!

Me lanzo hacia adelante. Arrastro conmigo a Grey en mi segunda caída e intento gatear sobre él hacia el exterior, con la velocidad que me confiere la desesperación, mientras las puertas deslizantes topan contra su masivo pecho y se baten en retirada.

Mis manos y rodillas vuelen a tocar el duro suelo y me dejo caer de culo, arrastrándome todavía más lejos de la cabina lanza-cohetes. A Grey le cuesta un momento reaccionar y girarse para poder incorporarse sobre un codo, también en el suelo. Me mira con la boca abierta, el pelo descolocado. Tiene las cejas muy alzadas, los ojos oscuros y afilados.

Intento hacer regresión hacia los segundos inmediatamente previos. Sospecho que he caído justo encima de su cara, justo antes de comenzar a patearle el estómago para alejarme.

—¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A ENTRAR EN ESA COSA! —le grito levantando un dedo acusador hacia el supuesto ascensor.

Las puertas vuelven a intentar cerrarse una vez más antes de que Grey reaccione y se ponga en pie para quitarse de en medio. Se acerca a mí y me mira todavía con ojos afilados desde su considerable altura.

—Me da vértigo la velocidad —confieso a modo de disculpa.

Su mirada parece redondearse un poco. Se inclina, me coge ambas manos y tira para levantarme.

—Eso ha sido sin duda toda una experiencia, señorita Dioica —dice. Entonces mira algo que se encuentra a mis espaldas y se queda pensativo un instante—. Tal vez deba reconsiderar el medio de transporte después de todo.

Miro yo también por encima de mi hombro. ¡El helicóptero!

No, de eso nada, no pienso renunciar al helicóptero después de haber tenido que subir hasta aquí. No flipes.

—A menos que suba mucho más rápido que un avión —O que ese condenado ascensor—, no creo que sea necesario.

—¿Eres capaz de montar en avión? —Me mira con incredulidad.

—¡Ese ascensor iba demasiado rápido! —me defiendo. Es justo en ese momento, que intento usar las manos para enfatizar mis palabras, cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía me las tiene cogidas—. Y además ¡no me has avisado! No me lo esperaba, ¿vale?

Me deshago de su agarre y me cruzo de brazos.

Se oye un carraspeo.

—¿Está todo bien, señor Grey? —dice una voz hacia mi derecha—. ¿La señorita…?

—Todo está bien, Joe, no se preocupe. —La voz de Grey suena inusitadamente suave y respetuosa.

Quien nos habla es un ancianito que se ha asomado desde la puerta de una pequeña cabina de guardia que hay en un lado de la azotea. Creo recordar que esta es la única persona de todo el libro a la que el colgado este habla con respeto. Nunca llegamos a saber por qué.

—Tengo aquí su plan de vuelo, señor Grey —continúa el abuelito entrañable—. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras GREY ENTREPRISAS HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Christian con una cálida sonrisa. Y se vuelve hacia mí—. Vamos.


	9. Chapter 9

De cerca el helicóptero es más grande de lo que parecía: tendrá como siete u ocho plazas. Christian abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Claro, porque cualquier persona en su sano juicio que entrase en un helicóptero lo primero que haría sería ponerse a pulsar botones al azar, no te fastidia.

—¿Quieres que te dé la patita o me haga la muerta también? —le lanzo con los ojos entornados.

Cierra de un portazo.

—Por favor —mastica—, ¿podrías sentarte en ese asiento y no tocar nada?

—Sí, podría —replico, sonrío para mí en la súbita penumbra—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sí.

Espero.

Un rato.

—Por favor —añade al fin.

Mientras avanzo entre los otros asientos me alegro de que toda la azotea esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario no vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo donde me ha indicado y él se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme.

Ni respirar.

Me pregunto si es así como se sentían las damas victorianas con corsés de hueso de ballena.

Me entretengo mirando el panel de mandos mientras él manipula las cinchas del arnés. La verdad es que con tantas lucecitas y colorines sí que dan ganas como de ponerse a pulsar botones, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta un poco más una de las bandas superiores.

Ahora entiendo por qué la de Piratas del Caribe se cae del castillo ese cuando se le declara el Pomodoro.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —susurra de pronto Grey.

EEEEHH…

—Respira, Urtica —añade en tono dulce.

Ya, claro. Muy fácil para ti decirlo. Que corra el aire.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, yo carraspeo. Alzo luna ceja en gesto interrogativo.

¿Te importa?

—Me gusta este arnés —se limita a comentar.

—Ah… ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? —Parpadeo, confusa.

Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien me ha dicho que me siente en este sitio en concreto. A ver si te decides.

Él me mira fijamente un momento antes de soltar una carcajada y apartarse.

Oh. Espera. Su fetiche con atar peña y todo eso. Lo olvidaba.

Christian se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones. Botones brillantes. Me inclinaría hacia adelante si pudiera.

¡NANANANANANA…!

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Waala.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor incluso a través del acolchado. Él también se pone los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy / comprobaciones /.

Oh. Fuck. Este medio de comunicación va a ser un problema.

Por otra parte… Estoy en un helicóptero. Nunca había volado en un helicóptero. Y todo brilla. ¡Y es un helicóptero!

Aplaudiría de ilusión, si no temiese por la integridad de mi caja torácica frente al férreo agarre del corsé arnés. Así pues, me limito a sonreír.

Se gira y me sonríe también.

—¿Hace cuánto que pilotas? —le pregunto, quizá subiendo más la voz de lo que técnicamente sería necesario.

—Cuatro /.

¿Cuatro… años, _meses_, ¡_DÍAS_!?

Pongo cara de circunstancias.

—Estás /, Urtica.

No puedo inclinarme hacia él para leerle los labios. Prometo que me estoy esforzando mucho. Encima, el puñetero micrófono le tapa un lado de la boca. ¿Es este un buen momento para empezar a llorar?

—No sé qué has dicho —le intento explicar.

—¿/?

Mierda.

Empiezo a entrar en pánico.

Él me mira un instante frunciendo el ceño.

—¿E/lexia?

Le miro durante tres segundo más de pánico antes de decidirme a asentir dubitativamente con la cabeza. Sé que por la entonación que necesita una respuesta de sí o no. Espero estar respondiendo a la pregunta adecuada.

Se baja el micrófono para que deje de taparle la boca y gira la cabeza para encararme completamente.

—¿Mejor?

—Dios —exhalo—, gracias.

Podría abrazarle. Doy gracias también por no poder moverme del asiento.

—Decía —comienza a repetir, más alto y despacio, vocalizando con cuidado— que estás segura conmigo. —La sonrisa comienza a afilársele en ese momento por el borde—. Al menos, mientras estemos volando. —Me guiña un ojo con su sonrisa de lobo.

Ya está. Ya se me han pasado las ganas de abrazarle.

Habrá que aumentar la frecuencia de sus clases de batcóptero. ¿24/7 será suficiente?

—¿Lista?

—Sólo si prometes dejar de hacer comentarios tan creepies.

Vuelve a sonreír antes de girarse de nuevo hacia los controles.

—/ torre de control. / aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf / despegar. / confirmación, cambio.

¿Charlie Tango qué, qué? ¡¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese para un batcóptero?!

—Charlie Tango, adelante. / Portland, avance por uno-cuatro /, cambio.

Y ¡uno!, y ¡dos!, y ¡un, dos, tres! Genial. Ahora parece que alguien vaya a echarse a bailar. Mierda. Por favor, Señor, no dejes que esto se convierta en un musical.

—Recibido/ Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade mi acompañante dirigiéndose a mí.

Me preparo para el despegue clavando las uñas en el cuero del asiento, pero, para mi sorpresa, el helicóptero se eleva con relativa suavidad. Mucha más que el ascensor de la muerte, sin duda.

La ciudad parece descender mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo. Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto.

—/, ¿verdad?

Me giro para mirarle, interrogativa.

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —repite, más despacio.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta, y señala con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Euro/ /35. / más seguros. / volar de noche.

—Ajam. —Me parece todo muy bien y muy bonito.

¿Qué pasa? La lectura de labios no es perfecta. Sobre todo cuando la peña comienza a emocionarse y habla más rápido.

—En mi edificio hay un hel/erto —continúa, mirándome con una sonrisa—. Allí nos dirigimos.

—Un ¿qué?

—Un helipuerto —repite.

Un helipuerto. Claro. Por supuesto que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Y probablemente una tuna esperándonos.

Me revolvería en el asiento. Si pudiera.

Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está ahora muy concentrado y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a él. La verdad es que tiene un perfil interesante, tiene la mandíbula muy cuadrada. Me pregunto si hay un insulto infantil para eso. Como lo de «cabezabuque». ¿Bocamarco? ¿Caraladrillo? Mm… No sé si es lo bastante pegadizo como para triunfar.

—/ de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mis esfuerzos creativos.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —pregunto, procurando concentrarme de nuevo en su boca.

—Menos de una hora. /.

Menos de una hora. ¿Cuáles serán las probabilidades de que pueda dejarle a él amarrado al asiento y salir corriendo? Oh. Espera. El mayordomo… ¡Taylor!, se quedó en tierra. No puede llegar a casa de Grey en coche antes que nosotros volando. Tal vez sea mi momento para probar a placarlo. Ah, no: la gracia precisamente de placarlo era ver si el mayordomo le defendería. Si no está, como que el experimento pierde un poco su función.

—¿Estás bien, Urtica?

—Sí.

No estoy pensando en maneras de derribarte ni nada por el estilo.

Le sonrío enseñando mucho los dientes. Me devuelve la sonrisa en la penumbra antes de presionar otro botón del panel.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, /, cambio. —Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Muy profesional todo, no os vayáis a pensar, con números y eso—. Entendido, Seattle, /, cambio y corto. —Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice—: Mira. Aquello es Seattle.

Yo fuerzo mis ojos miopes.

—¿Así es como impresionas a tus ligues para sacarlos de la discoteca? —le pico—. ¿«Vente a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»?

¿«Te enseñaré un puntito de luz borroso en la lejanía»?

—Nunca he subido a una _mujer_ al helicóptero, Urtica. Y tampoco las buscaría en una discoteca —me contesta en tono tranquilo, muy despacio, serio.

Ah, ya. Se me olvidaba que eres sensible con el tema de tu orientación sexual. Ya ahondaremos en eso.

—En otro momento —murmuro.

—¿Qué?

Ups.

—¡Nada!

Se hace un instante de silencio, de silencio de ensordecedora rotación de hélices.

—¿/ impresionada?

—Volar mola —digo tras sopesarlo un instante—. Y se te da bien: lo llevas tan suavito que casi no da impresión la subida.

Me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias, señorita Dioica —me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura.

Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor. En un momento dado alguien que no somos nosotros dice algo por los auriculares y Grey contesta otra vez. Oigo varios «Charlie Tango», ponte a bailar, que tú lo haces fenomenal, TU CUERPO SE MUEVE COMO UNA PALM… Eh, sí, bueno, también oigo algún «preparado» así que supongo que vamos a ir bajando ya.

—Cambio y corto —le oigo decir por encima de la melodía de mi cabeza.

—Está claro que te divierte —le digo.

—¿El qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlón.

—Volar.

—Exige control y concentración, ¿cómo no /? / más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, /. Planeadores y helicópteros. /.

Oh, acabamos de resolver el misterioso misterio de las famosas «aficiones caras y fascinantes». Al fin hoy podré dormir tranquila.

La voz de los auriculares dice alguna cosa más, aunque yo sólo pillo el «cambio».

Suave, suave, su-su-suave…

Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Christian.

Asiento.

—/ en unos minutos —murmura Christian.

La hora de la verdad. DUN DUN DUUUUN.

Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo.

Vamos, Charlie, sigue bailando…

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA, que se va haciendo más grande conforme nos acercamos.

Tío, es que hasta en los nombres que les pone a las cosas parece que te esté dando órdenes. Y si no me da la gana, ¿qué?

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza y contengo la respiración, preparándome para lo que viene. No obstante, el aterrizaje es tan suave como el despegue.

Suave, suave, su-su-su… Joder, para ya.

Christian apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración. Christian se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos. Y ahora también oigo el viento aullando al otro lado de los cristales.

—Hemos llegado —me dice.

¡No! ¿En serio? Esto sí es un plot twist. El suelo no me había dado ninguna pista.

Me mira muy fijamente. Tiene la mitad de la cara iluminada por las luces de la azotea y la otra mitad en sombras. Me haría pensar en la luna, si no fuera porque la luna no es cuadrada. Y no tiene ojos. Ni pelo.

Parece tenso. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. —Su cara está a centímetros de la mía. Su tono es serio—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Not a problem —canturreo mientras me aparto no con excesivo disimulo.

Que corra el aire.

No parece muy convencido.

—De verdad —Le pongo las manos en el pecho para echarle más hacia atrás—, no te angusties.

Me mira un instante más con cautela y luego, pese a ser tan alto, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Echo una mirada por el borde y pego un salto. Aterrizo a su lado y echo de menos tener una coleta que se bambolee con el choque contra el cemento.

Hace MUCHO viento. Menos mal que el helicóptero al menos ya está parado y en silencio.

—Vamos —me grita para hacerse oír.

Le sigo hasta lo que, tras un rápido tecleo de contraseña en un panel lateral, revela ser un ascensor. Mi reflejo en el espejo da medio paso precavido hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Sólo son tres pisos —intenta animarme.

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez —rezongo.

Vamos, Ortiga, no sea prejuiciosa, sólo porque hayas tenido una mala experiencia con un ascensor puntual no quiere decir que todos los ascensores sean iguales. #NotAllAscensores.

Al entrar descubro que no solo es el panel del fondo el que está cubierto por un espejo y cuando, tras teclear otro código en el tablero de números, las puertas se cierran, veo que hasta las propias puertas son espejos por dentro.

Qué mareo.

Con los ojos cerrados, no obstante, esta vez apenas noto la caída. La detención también es muy suave y las puertas se abren en silencio para dar paso a un enorme vestíbulo totalmente blanco.

Rodeamos la mesilla oscura con un centro de flores que hay en el medio y recorremos en silencio un largo pasillo. Grey camina callado y contenido, parece estarse rumiando algo.

El salón al que vamos a desembocar es inmenso, el techo, innecesariamente alto, podría darle aspiraciones de catedral si no fuera por el estilo ultramoderno de todo.

Lo primero en lo que me fijo es en la pared del fondo, toda de cristal. Al otro lado, una balconada da paso a la ciudad dibujada de luces. Estamos tan alto que casi podría parecer una maqueta bajo la oscuridad infinita del cielo. Me acerco como en trance, no me atrevo ni a poner las manos en el cristal para no dejar huellas que puedan distorsionar la vista así que las dejo suspendidas a apenas unos milímetros. Miro todo Seatle a mis pies con la boca abierta.

Christian se acerca en silencio y él sí apoya una de sus grandes manos en el cristal.

—¿Impresionada?

Me giro hacia a él sin poder cerrar la boca. Entonces puedo ver lo que hay más allá de él, por debajo de su brazo levantado.

—¡Una chimenea! —chillo mientras rodeo a mi anfitrión y echo a correr hacia ella y me casi me tiro de rodillas a sus pies.

El fuego está encendido. La chimenea es de metal, plateada y horrenda. Pero ¡es una chimenea! Levanto has manos hacia el calor con el mismo respeto que le he concedido al inmenso ventanal. Cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar de la sensación.

Cuando por fin abro los ojos y giro la cabeza, Grey me está observando desde una distancia prudente, el fuego reflejándosele en las pupilas.

—¡Qué pedazo de sofá! —doy otro berrido.

Tiene forma de U, es enorme. Me pongo en pie de nuevo y me acerco. Parece muy suave mientras recorro la superficie con las yemas de los dedos a pocos milímetros de la superficie.

—Wooo.

Justo ahí veo la cocina. Mis manos se quedan inmóviles mientras se me abren los ojos de asombro. Me levanto y rodeo el sofá por poco trastabillando con mis propios pies.

Oh. Dios. Oh. Dios.

Barra americana, encimera de madera oscura, lisa, limpísima y lista para ser usada, dos pilas, ¡vitrocerámica con fuegos de diámetro regulable!

—_Necesito _esta cocina en mi vida —susurro.

Giro sobre mí misma, sin saber por dónde empezar. Me pondría a abrir y cerrar cajones y aparadores como una desquiciada si pudiera. Esto tiene pinta de tener DE TODO.

Al fin, dejo de dar vueltas sobre mis talones y me acerco con las manos estiradas y reverencia infinita hasta la isla central y sus seis fogones regulables de cristal negro. Miro a Grey con cara implorante.

—¿Puedo?... —suplico, casi sin voz.

—Adelante —concede con un gesto vago de la mano.

Parece sorprendido, intrigado, pero más tranquilo y menos tenso que desde que hemos salido del helicóptero. Aunque puedo ver cómo la comisura izquierda de su boca está comenzando a afilarse pese a sus esfuerzos por mantener una expresión neutra.

Acaricio la superficie pulida con la punta de los dedos antes de apoyar toda la palma e ir recorriéndola con admiración.

—Dios, oh, Dios —casi jadeo, en voz baja—. La cantidad de cosas que podría hacer yo aquí.

Tengo que resistir la tentación de lanzarme encima y restregar la mejilla contra la madera fresca de la encimera. Los grifos están relucientes de limpios, curvas frías y suaves de metal mate.

—¿Urtica? —pregunta Christian a mi espalda.

Su voz suena algo densa. Yo intento recomponerme y volver a poner cara de persona mentalmente equilibrada. Me giro hacia él. La comisura de la boca ha seguido afilándosele mientras yo no miraba, los músculos de la mandíbula tensos en un intento poco fructífero de disimular.

—¿Sí? —pregunto con cautela.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —Tiende una mano con forzada lentitud hacia mí, los ojos muy oscuros.

—No —contesto automáticamente.

Es mía.

No sé qué tipo de fetiche raro tendrás tú con los grifos, amigo, pero a mi chaqueta y a mí nos mantienes al margen.

Espera. Es posible que su pregunta no fuera más que puro protocolo social.

—Quiero decir —rectifico—: no hace falta. Estoy bien.

Y es mía. Quiero tenerla localizada en caso de necesidad.

Tampoco pienso reducir los dos sanos pasos de distancia que nos separan ahora mismo. A mí es que me flipa cocinar, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —vuelve a intentar.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—¿De qué?

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Ah. No, gracias —contesto—. Pero si me sacas un vaso beberé algo de agua.

Mis ojos vuelven a pasearse por los intrigantes muebles cerrados.

Christian saca una copa y un vaso de uno de los aparadores superiores, una botella de vino del mueble bodega bajo la barra americana y otra botella de cristal transparente de lo que resulta ser una nevera camuflada. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre una de las altas banquetas antes de proceder a servir las bebidas.

Dios. Mataría por tener esta cocina. Miro a mi anfitrión con ojos calculadores.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome el vaso.

Un vaso que pesa media tonelada, por cierto. Este cristal sí que es consistente. Útil como arma homicida. Ortiga, en la cocina, con el vaso de agua. Luego me desharía de todos ellos y los sustituiría por unos de Ikea. Es un plan con posibilidades.

Me bebo todo el agua, sedienta, y él vuelve a rellenarme el vaso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.

Yo siempre tengo hambre.

—La verdad es que un poco sí —admito comedidamente—. Además, no se puede mantener una conversación importante con el estómago vacío.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima antes de posar la copa sobre la barra americana y acercarse a la nevera disfrazada de mueble.

—La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

—¿Queso? —Casi me atraganto, escandalizado.

—¿No te gusta el queso?

Ignoro su pregunta.

—¡¿Queso?! ¿Así? ¿A palo seco? —Voy hacia la nevera, todavía sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que estoy oyendo—. ¿Qué clase de cena es esa?

—Me temo que no hay mucho más donde elegir —dice al cabo de una breve inspección—.Tampoco queda nada preparado, dado que llevo fuera todos estos días.

Yo me acerco y echo un vistazo por debajo de su hombro.

—Puedo pedir que nos traigan algo —continúa.

—¿Cómo que no hay dónde elegir? —Me cuelo por debajo de su brazo para poder estar más cerca de la comida—. Veo huevos con los que darle sustancia a ese queso, y esa berenjena sigue teniendo buen color.

—Quizá sea mejor que…

—A callar —le chisto—. Coge los huevos. —Engancho yo misma el queso y la berenjena—. Yo cocino, tú recoges. ¿Hay pan?

Así, tras un par de quests en busca de aceite, especias y sartenes por los aparadores, Christian y yo estamos sentados a la barra frente a dos platos humeantes de revuelto y unas rodajas de berenjena a la plancha. Al final he dejado que me sirva un poco vino para acompañar la cena y me dedico a mojarme los labios de cuando en cuando.

—Delito tiene que no sepas ni dónde está la sal en tu propia cocina —le digo entre bocado y bocado, apuntándole con tenedor acusador.

Él se ríe de buena gana.

—En mi defensa diré que yo nunca cocino.

—Claro —Me llevo teatralmente las manos a la cabeza—, ¿el gran Christian Grey?, ¡¿cocinando?! ¡Habrá traído mayordomos y chefs de París para atender todos sus caprichos! ¿Dónde los has escondido, a ver?

Me giro sobre el alto taburete para inspeccionar con sospecha los aparadores que no hemos llegado a abrir.

—Les he dado a todos la noche libre —me contesta con una amplia sonrisa.

No tengo cien por cien claro si me sigue la broma o es que he dado en el clavo.

—¡Por los derechos laborales! —exclamo alzando mi copa, pero la retiro antes de que él alcance a hacer el chin-chin. Le miro con ojos entornados—. A menos que… —Tomo aire con exagerada sorpresa—. ¡A menos que les tenga usted atados y amordazados en las mazmorras! ¡Señor Grey!

—Le aseguro que no tengo a nadie amordazado en ninguna parte. —Se inclina y choca suavemente su copa con la mía antes de añadir—: De momento.

Tengo como la tentación de extender una mano y comprobar si sus colmillos son tan afilados como parece. Me río estruendosamente antes de volver a mojarme los labios con el vino. Intento no poner cara de asco cuando el líquido me roza la lengua.

Grey me observa, divertido, antes de retirarme delicadamente la copa y dejarla fuera de mi alcance.

—Sorprendentemente —dice, lanzando una mirada de reojo a la bebida cuasi intacta—, creo que ya es suficiente vino por hoy.

Dejo los cubiertos sobre mi plato ya vacío y me restriego los ojos con una mano.

—Suficiente para siempre —bostezo.

Apoyo con un codo en la mesa y dejo que se me cierren los párpados un momento. Cuando vuelvo a mirar los platos sucios ya no están, y Christian me mira con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos mientras hace girar una copa de vino entre los dedos.

—Mierda. —No puedo reprimir otro bostezo

Me miro el reloj.

—Ya son las diez y media y yo ya no soy persona. Pero no hemos hablado de lo de nuestro acuerdo.

Cruzo los brazos a modo de almohada y escondo la cara entre ellos.

Quiero mi cama. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando para haberla dejado tan lejos?

Oigo arrastrar una silla.

—Ven —dice Grey—. Te enseñaré dónde está tu habitación.

Tardo un instante en reaccionar. Entonces levanto la cabeza y le miro. Ha dejado la copa en la mesa y tiene una mano tendida hacia mí.

—¿Eh?

—Tu habitación —repite.

—Pero… —Parpadeo—. ¿No estábamos en Seatle?

Yo vivía en otra parte, ¿no? Todavía.

—¿Urtica?

Miro a mi alrededor.

—Esta definitivamente no es mi casa —murmuro, pensativa.

—Urtica, ¿te encuentras bien?

Vuelvo a mirarle. Está más cerca. Parece preocupado.

—¿Eh?

Uf, qué difícil es pensar cuando se tiene sueño.

Bostezo otra vez y me pongo en pie.

—Anda, ¡has fregado! —Señalo con asombro los platos escurriendo junto a la pila—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido esto?

—Te has quedado un poco adormilada después de cenar —responde comedidamente—. Creo que lo mejor será que…

—¡Ostras! Y yo ahora ¿cómo hago para volver a mi casa? —Del bote que pego creo que él también se asusta.

—Como estaba intentando decirte…

Uff, este tipo encima ha estado bebiendo vino: el helicóptero queda descartado. ¿Habrá autobuses a estas horas? Pero voy a tardar una eternidad. Tendría que haber pensado mejor la ruta de escape antes de venir.

—Agh. Qué desastre.

—No me estás escuchando —interrumpe mis cavilaciones una voz dura.

He acabado junto al sillón de cuero. Grey me mira desde el espacio libre entre el salón y la cocina. Tiene los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eh? —Le miro con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Hablabas conmigo?

Deja escapar el aire en un bufido controlado y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Uhm, este sillón… Creo que intenta decirme cosas bonitas.

—¿Podría quedarme aquí a dormir esta noche? —pregunto con voz ligeramente suplicante. Y añado rápidamente—: Puedo dormir en el sofá. Parece cómodo.

—Urtica —pronuncia despacio, mirándome por encima de la mano con la que todavía se pinza la nariz—. No sé por quién me tomas. Pero esta casa tiene más habitaciones de las que puedas pensar. Si crees que voy a dejar que duermas en el salón estás muy equivocada. Y me estás ofendiendo.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero él hace un gesto para silenciarme.

—Como estaba intentando decirte antes, ya hay una habitación preparada para ti.

Me quedo con la boca abierta como la tenía, sin sonido.

What?

—Dormirás aquí esta noche. Mañana habrá tiempo para que hablemos. Y después, cuando tú quieras, por supuesto te llevaré de vuelta a Portland.

Cierro la boca.

No, en serio.

—¿Qué?

—No entiendo qué parte no está clara.

—Pero de verdad que el sillón es suf…

Levanta una ceja a modo de advertencia.

…iciente.

—Haaaabitación. Okay! —sonrío exageradamente.

—Mucho mejor —concede.

Alzo una ceja.

—Mejor no te pases —le advierto.

Me mira fijamente. Yo le sostengo la mirada, todavía con la ceja en alto.

—En serio.

—Está bien —claudica al cabo de un momento.

Carraspeo.

—¿Y…?

—Lo siento —mastica.

—Mucho mejor —le imito con una sonrisa ladeada, enseñando los dientes.

Vuelve a clavarme una mirada muy oscura. Le palpita la sien.

A que jode.

—Cuidado, Urtica —susurra, la mandíbula tensa.

Me limito a encogerme de hombros.

Has empezado tú. A ver si aprendes.

—Será mejor que te enseñe tu habitación.

—Por favor. —Le dedico un gesto de la mano para que inicie la marcha, sin perder mi sonrisa sardónica.

Él me mira con ojos duros durante dos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta y echar a caminar hacia el hueco oscuro que es ahora el pasillo por donde vinimos.

—Cuidado, Urtica —mascullo con retintín en voz baja—. Pff. Cretino.


	10. Chapter 10

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. La verdad es que los rascacielos tienen sus ventajas.

Ahora que es de día tengo oportunidad de observar con más claridad la habitación. Todo es blanco, tanto que casi hace daño a los ojos: las sábanas de la cama de matrimonio, las paredes, los muebles. Es todo muy aséptico. Lo mejor, con diferencia, es el ventanal tamaño pared desde el que se ve todo Seatle, justo como en el piso inferior solo que sin balconada exterior.

Cojo el móvil.

«Furcia. He dormido en casa del tarado. ¡Estoy viiiiiiva! Comienza la operación: firmar un contrato porque the show must go on! Ò.ó Te tendré informada».

—Muy bien —Doy una palmada—, no sé cierto tarado, pero yo quiero baño y desayuno. ¡Baño y desayuno!

Salto de la cama y me pongo los zapatos. Sigo con la misma ropa del día anterior, que es con lo que he dormido.

Me acerco al gran ventanal, pero no encuentro ninguna manera de abrir un resquicio para ventilar. Incluso busco con la uñas en la junta de la pared.

—Jo, los ricos son megaguarros… —Pongo los brazos en jarras.

En fin.

Vuelvo hacia la cama y estiro las sábanas cuidadosamente. Hecho esto, me acerco con cautela a la puerta y abro medio palmo. Bueno, me acerco a una de las tres puertas que hay en el cuarto. La verdad es que no recuerdo por dónde entré anoche. El caso es que la que abro resulta ser un vestidor enorme.

—Nope. —Retrocedo despacio y cierro de nuevo la puerta sin hacer ruido.

El intento número dos me lleva al pasillo, pero por suerte decido probar primeo con la puerta misteriosa número tres antes de lanzarme a la aventura, porque resulta que mi habitación tiene un baño privado. Un baño privado casi más grande que la propia habitación: dos lavabos, una bañera en la que podría bañarse una vaca y más espacio vacío del que parece apropiado para cualquier cuarto de baño decente.

Me miro en el enorme espejo. Tengo la ropa espantosamente arrugada y pelos de loca. Y apesto.

—Ojalá me hubiera traído algo de ropa —mascullo mientras me peino el pelo con los dedos.

Me hago el lavado del gato y me echo agua en la cara para quitarme las legañas. Finalmente apoyo ambas manos sobre la porcelana blanca y me miro fijamente.

—Me muero de hambre.

Salgo de la habitación de puntillas. El pasillo está vacío y en silencio. Bajo las escaleras y encuentro el camino de vuelta al salón. La chimenea horrenda está ya apagada, lo cual la hace doblemente horrenda, pero el sol brilla con fuerza al otro lado del gran ventanal y hace una temperatura estupenda.

Me encaro con la cocina ultramoderna y reluciente.

—Muy bien. —Me arremango—. This is America. ¡Hoy desayunamos tortitas!

Me hago con todos los ingredientes y un bol y comienzo a batir la mezcla mientras tarareo Mecano por lo bajini. Cuando lo tengo todo preparado pongo una sartén al fuego y echo un poco de mantequilla. He ido subiendo el volumen y para cuando he dado la vuelta a la primera tortita ya estoy bailando mi propia y muy desafinada versión de Hijo de la luna.

Acabo de dejar la cuarta tortita en el plato y dado una vuelta sobre mis talones cuando veo a Christian sentado en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos. Lleva una camiseta holgada y el pelo revuelto. Parece divertido y sorprendido a la vez. Me quedo paralizada todavía con la espátula levantada.

Ups. ¿Le habré despertado?

—Buenos días, señorita Dioica. Está muy activa esta mañana —me dice en tono frío.

—Uhm… ¿gracias?

¿Quizá?

Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —atajo.

—Mucha —me contesta con una mirada intensa.

—¡Genial! —Me giro animadamente hacia la sartén caliente y levanto los brazos con triunfal entusiasmo—, ¡porque estoy haciendo un montón de tortitas!

Se hace un momento de silencio hasta que su voz grave vuelve a hacer vibrar el aire hasta mí.

—Suena muy bien.

—Iba a poner la mesa ahora.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

Cara roja en tres, dos…

—No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido —me dice en tono burlón.

Le dedico una sonora pedorreta por encima del hombro antes de darle la vuelta a la siguiente tortita.

—¡Entretente solo!

Cretino.

Al momento está a mi lado y me tira de un mechón.

—Mmm. Pero yo solo no es tan gratificante —me respira al oído.

Encojo el cuello de las cosquillas.

—¡Cht! —Le espanto con una mano como si fuera una mosca—. Quita, bicho.

Además, apesto.

Se aleja riéndose gravemente y yo sigo con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando me vuelvo hay zumo de naranja en la barra y Christian está preparando café.

—¿Quieres leche caliente?

—Sí, por favor.

Llevo las tortitas y saco nata, sirope y mermelada de la nevera.

—¡Comida, comida, comiiiida! —Miro a Grey, que no se sienta—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

Él sonríe ante mi entusiasmo y señala primero con gesto caballeroso un taburete.

—Señorita Dioica —dice con ceremoniosamente.

—¡Ah! Oh, vale. —Me aclaro la garganta para poner la apropiada voz pomposa—: Señor Grey.

Me siento con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y ahora —Agarro los cubiertos y los choco cual bárbaro sobre la mesa— ¡a comerr!

Se hace un pequeño silencio mientras empezamos.

—Esto está buenísimo —me dice sonriendo al cabo de un momento.

—Claro —le contesto poniéndome una mano frente a la boca llena—, ¿es que acaso lo dudabas?

Me pongo otra tortita en el plato y comienzo a untarle una generosa capa de dulicioso chocolate.

—¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? —pregunta, tal vez intentando iniciar amena conversación.

—Mañana tengo que trabajar. Por lo demás estoy libre.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

Frunzo el ceño.

Wow, wow. ¿Quedarme otra noche? Y qué más.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

Y darme una ducha. Mi reino por una ducha.

—Podemos comprarte algo.

—No tengo dinero para comprar ropa.

—Por supuesto, la pagaría yo.

Eh… Ya. No.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche —insisto.

Me mira muy serio.

—De acuerdo, esta noche —acepta al fin.

Seguimos comiendo.

—Has dormido con esa ropa —observa Christian una tortita después.

Una observación tan asusta solo puede ser respondida con una respuesta igualmente astuta.

—Ajam —mascullo sin apartar la vista de mi comida.

Ninguno decimos nada durante unos segundos. Yo sigo engullendo.

—Pedí que dejasen un camisón sobre la cama para que tuvieras algo que ponerte para dormir —comenta al fin.

Había previsto que me quedaría a dormir.

Me esfuerzo por mantener cara de póquer. Ha dejado los cubiertos pulcramente sobre la mesa y me mira con los dedos entrelazados bajo el mentón.

—Ah, sí —Parto otro cacho de tortita—. Lo vi. Te lo he dejado encima de la mesilla de noche.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quisieras usarlo? —pregunta con voz sospechosamente amable.

Uff. ¿Te hago una lista?

—No es mi estilo —zanjo metiéndome más comida en la boca.

Seda, tirantes de hilo, bordado, demasiada espalda, demasiado corto. ¿Sigo?

—Comprendo. —Se da unos golpecitos en la mandíbula con el índice, pensativo.

Ah. Y no me pondría algo que me hubieses comprado tu o, para el caso, tu guardaespaldas. Me apuesto a que costó una pashta. Creppy.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu estilo, Urtica?

Y ¿cómo coño has averiguado mi talla? Si no me la sé ni yo. Doble creepy.

—De la cabeza a los pies —contesto sin pensar.

Una sombra de horror cruza el rostro de Grey antes de que le dé tiempo a reaccionar y disimularla.

—Buah, una vez tuve uno GENIAL —añado, de pronto mucho más animada—. Era naranja con dibujos de camellos, HORRENDO, pero tenía manga hasta las muñecas y era largo hasta los tobillos. —Me brillan los ojos de ilusión solo de pensar en ello. Dejo los cubiertos quietos un momento mientras me recreo en el recuerdo—. Lo heredé de mi abuela. Era absolutamente fascinante.

Christian aún tarda unos segundos más antes de recomponerse. Finalmente, frunce el ceño y me mira con algo parecido a la preocupación. Aprovecho su silencio para llevarme el vaso de leche a los labios.

Mmm, leche…

—No deberías avergonzarte de tu cuerpo, Urtica —dice entonces.

Me atraganto, pero por suerte esta vez no le baño. Me da unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras yo sigo tosiendo.

—Ya. No —grazno finalmente con voz rasposa—. No van por ahí los tiros.

Me dedica una mirada evaluadora.

Creepy.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —pregunto antes de que le dé tiempo a añadir ninguna otra tontería—. Se supone que teníamos una conversación pendiente, ¿no?

Una conversación que no incluye ropa. Espero.

—Primero acábate el desayuno —dice, ahora más serio.

Trato hecho.

Retomo los cubiertos y me zampo las dos tortitas que aún quedan. Él acaba también con lo que tiene en el plato y no añade nada más.

Justo acabo de meterme el último trozo en la boca cuando el móvil empieza a vibrarme en el bolsillo.

Kate.

—Perdón —me disculpo en dirección a mi anfitrión antes de descolgar—. Hola.

Me bajo del taburete y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

—Ortiga, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?

Está enfadada.

—¿Eh?

¿Tenía que hacerlo?

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí, perfectamente —intento tranquilizarla.

—¿Por fin?

—¿Eh?

¿Por fin qué?

—Sí… Estoy segura —continúa Kate.

No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Kate, ¿te encuentras…?

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

—¿Ha sido tierno? ¿Te ha dolido?

¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Mi cerebro tarda un segundo en hacer clic.

Oh.

—¡Joder! —exclamo—. ¡¿Te crees que…?

Christian alza los ojos hacia mí desde la pila de la cocina. Me pongo una mano frente a la boca y bajo la voz.

Estoy roja, estoy roja, estoy roja.

—¿Te crees que ha… que he… ¡que hemos…!? —Me atraganto con mi propia saliva—. ¡Kate, por favor!

—Ortiga, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

CREEPY.

—Nos vemos esta noche.

Y cuelgo.

Mierda. Esto no se ha acabado. Ya verás luego en casa.

Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Christian moviéndose con soltura por la cocina. Respiro hondo antes de atreverme a regresar a la barra. Los restos del desayuno ya han desaparecido y en su lugar se han materializado unos misteriosos papeles.

—¿La señorita Kavanagh estaba preocupada? —pregunta con malicia, su sonrisa de dentellada comenzando a afilarse por una esquina.

Decido fingir que no he oído la pregunta.

—¿Y esto? —Señalo los papeles.

Él me mira fijamente un momento.

—¿Sabes por qué te regalé precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville?

Parece que no soy la única a la que le gusta ignorar preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

De perdidos al río.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.

Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

No tengo ni idea de qué me estás contando. ¿Has hablado con Kate? ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo?

—Me temo que llegas tarde —le digo, y tengo que reprimir la tentación de sacarle la lengua—. A lo de corromperme, digo.

Por favor, ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Soy una mala hierba!

Christian se queda boquiabierto.

Eh… Bueno, tampoco hay para tanto. En serio, ¿has hablado con Kate?

—Urtica, no sabes lo que dices.

Ya. Es lo que tiene no saber de qué colores va esta conversación.

—Hmm… ¿Los papeles estos son algún tipo de negocio chungo? —aventuro, ahora mirándolos de manera evaluadora—. ¿Has amasado fortuna vendiendo drogas?

Piensa, Ortiga: cosas que puedan corromper a la gente, cosas que puedan corromper a la gente.

Grey me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de sentirse de pronto completamente perdido.

—¿Quieres sobornarme para que no te entregue a la policía? No, claro, para eso tendría que saber en qué estás metido, y no lo sé.

De momento.

Me paso una mano por la nuca intentando pensar en más opciones.

—¿Vas a chantajearme con algo?

Buena suerte con eso.

Cojo los papeles y él, por fin, parece reaccionar.

—Es un acuerdo de confidencialidad —dice. Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómodo—. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me vuelve a tocar a mí sentirse perpleja.

Eso no suena muy corruptor.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin pestañear.

Oh. Esto sí vuelve a sonar corruptor. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha más curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, dame un momento que me lo lea.

Tardo un rato largo. Mucho lenguaje denso y tedioso básicamente para decir eso, que no puedo hablar con nadie de nada que Christian Grey me cuente, nada de lo que vea ni aprenda ni de él ni de su vida.

Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor.

—¿Esto tiene algún tipo de validez real? —le pregunto cuando todavía voy por la mitad—. Quiero decir —Levanto los ojos para mirarlo seriamente—, imagina que me dices que has matado a alguien: ¿no puedo ir a contárselo a la policía?

—Esto solo abarca cuestiones personales —dice con su voz ejecutiva, aunque suena algo más nervioso de lo normal—, de mi vida privada y en tu relación conmigo. Por supuesto si yo cometiese un crimen podrías denunciarme a la policía.

—Ya, claro —mascullo—. Para que tus abogados millonarios me metieran encima a mí en la cárcel. No, gracias.

Él lanza una sonora carcajada.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré —concluyo al cabo de un momento, cuando he terminado de leer.

Me tiende un bolígrafo. Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le doy una. La otra la dejo perfectamente alineada con el canto de la mesa, frente a mí.

—¿Quiere decir eso que ya puedes contarme tu oscuro y turbio secreto? —le pregunto muy entusiasmada.

Quién iba a decir que me lo acabaría pasando así de bien

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Suena extrañamente indeciso.

—¡Sí! —asiento fervorosamente.

Me mira unos segundos más antes de decidirse.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

¿Cuarto de juegos? ¿Ese es el secreto chungo? ¿Juegos pirata? Menuda mierda de corruptor estás hecho.

—¿Quieres jugar a la Wii? —le pregunto mientras intento que la decepción no sea escandalosamente evidente en mi voz.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Urtica, ni a la Wii ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

¿A las Magic? ¿Al karaoke? ¿Al Twister? ¡Al Twister me apuntaría! Aunque no con él, ugh.

Intrigada, dejo que me guíe de nuevo al pasillo. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de una de las puertas y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

Por favor, solo dime que no son muñecos de esos de My Little Pony con agujeros en el trasero para… ¡UGH!

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Christian.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. La opción de My Little Pony es sin duda aterradora, pero quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y me aventuro al interior de la cueva.

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable. La luz es tenue, sutil. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, lo que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Busco por el techo plagado de mosquetones si hay alguna cámara, pero no veo ninguna en la semipenumbra.

Lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallados con un estilo muy recargado. Parece sacada de una película victoriana. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama, solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo, lo cual no es sorprendente, porque dudo mucho que ese tamaño de sábanas lo puedas encontrar en cualquier IKEA. A unos metros hay un gran sofá granate, justo en medio de la sala, encarado a la cama.

Resumiendo: cadenas y esposas y otras cosas para atar y amordazar peña, pero nada de ponies.

—A Dios gracias —suspiro bajito.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Nada!

Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue.

Hay un mueble enorme lleno de cajones estrechísimos junto a la puerta, un banco acolchado de piel de color granate en la esquina del fondo, una larga mesa con dos taburetes y, pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. Esa es otra cosa que hay en cantidades industriales, aparte de cadenas: varas. Varas, palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me acerco y me inclino para examinarlo más de cerca. Es de ante, como uno de esos látigos de las películas que tiene varias colas, y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Christian en voz baja y suave.

¡Dale con el látigo! ¡Kss!

—Di algo —me pide en tono engañosamente dulce.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertido o aliviado.

—¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

—Mhm —mascullo mientras sigo paseando la mirada por los diferentes tipos de látigos.

Hay que reconocer que son bonitos. Llenar esta habitación debe de haber costado más dinero del que yo podría ganar en toda una vida.

—Así que eres un amo de la mazmorra —comento con voz pensativa.

Supongo que entiendo lo del contrato de confidencialidad. Aunque lo de los ponies me sigue pareciendo mucho más digno de tal grado de secretismo.

—¿Un… amo de la mazmorra? —repite sin entender.

Alargo una mano hacia una de las varas más finas.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto señalando.

Él asiente.

La cojo con curiosidad. Es muy flexible. La agito y el silbido resulta ser tan fascinante como imaginaba. Más, si cabe. Se me abre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la agito otra vez, intentando contener una carcajada.

Christian carraspea a mi espalda.

Quizá este no sea el momento más oportuno.

—Urtica, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nervioso—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me pregunto si me regalaría este chisme si se lo pidiera.

Uh. Espera. Esto seguro que lo ha usado para azotar culos.

Vuelvo a poner rápidamente el artilugio en su sitio y doy un paso atrás limpiándome las manos en los pantalones arrugados.

—Ya no lo quiero.

—¿Urtica?

Me giro hacia él.

—¿Hmm?

—Volvamos abajo.

Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla.

Seguro que eso también se ha usado para azotar culos.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Urtica.

A mí ya te digo yo que no. Vamos. Aunque no se puede decir que todos estos cachivaches inquisitoriales le den mucho peso a tus palabras. Siempre he pensado que la Inquisición estuvo compuesta por mucho pervertido, porque anda que sus torturas no parecen para nada sacadas de una cinta de _sadomaso extreme_.

Evito cuidadosamente su mano y volvemos juntos al piso de abajo. Me siento en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana, pensativa. El se acoda al otro lado y me encara.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro…

En una noche oscura, donde un hombre oscuro espera con un propósito oscuro… ¡Eso es de Aladdín!

—…Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme.

Subo los pies a la silla para cruzarme de piernas. Me doy unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice.

¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

—La verdad es que no eres el primer amo de la mazmorra al que me encuentro, pero siempre se pueden encontrar cosas nuevas que preguntar.

—¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —me lanzo al fin.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar a gente que lo acepte?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

—Mmm. No. En realidad no —contesto indolentemente volviendo a darme golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo mientras busco algo de inspiración por las paredes de la cocina—. Tengo hambre.

—Acabamos de desayunar —apunta, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Vuelvo a tener hambre —afino.

Se levanta y saca de la nevera escondida un plato con queso y uvas.

Queeeeso.

Engullo dos triángulos antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto entonces.

—Quince.

Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas sí.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

—Sí.

Just checking.

—¿Grave?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado?

—Sí.

Se me ilumina la cara sin que me dé tiempo a disimularlo.

¡¿Puedo ser la siguiente?!

Intento rápidamente cambiar de tema, antes de que le dé tiempo a hacerse demasiadas ideas raras.

—¿Por qué me has enseñado tu mazmorra?

Levanta una ceja.

Bueno, vale, puede que ese no haya sido el cambio de tema más inteligente de la historia.

—¿De verdad quieres oír la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Mi cerebro pone en marcha el protocolo «pánico» y se suicida. Mi cara ya debe de haber alcanzado el rojo apocalipsis nuclear, sálvese quien pueda.

—No. ¡Sí! No. Mejor no. ¡No lo sé! —Agito una mano furiosamente frente a su cara—. ¡¿Cuál era la pregunta?!

Christian me agarra la mano que sigo agitando frenéticamente frente a su cara, a pesar de lo cual yo no dejo de moverla, y aprovecha para inclinarse dos grados más hacia mí por encima del delicioso queso.

—Urtica, tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—. Te deseo con locura…

Oh, fantástico, los moscones no eran suficiente. Ahora resulta que también atraigo a las polillas. Zarza estará encantada.

—En Mercadona tienen bolsitas contra eso —murmuro.

—¿Cómo?

Miro a Grey, de pronto confusa.

—¿Cómo? —le devuelvo.

Él parece pensárselo un instante antes de respirar hondo y tragar saliva. Suelta por fin mi mano y vuelve a su posición inicial. Yo aprovecho para arrancar una uva.

—Ya sabes que soy asexual.

No es una pregunta. Y él tampoco contesta, se limita a mirarme.

—Así que me imagino que te haces cargo de que aquí —Hago un gesto señalándonos a ambos— no hay nada que hacer.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio —dice entonces—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Puedo llevarme las uvas?


	11. Chapter 11

Lo sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a él y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas que les doy a mis sumisas —me explica—. Forman parte del contrato que firmo con ellas.

No. Jodas.

Cojo el papel con entusiasmo.

—¿Tienes un contrato para que la peña deje que la pegues?

—Eso no es lo único de lo que se trata —comienza, una nota de advertencia en la voz.

—Ya, pero me gusta la reducción al absurdo: es la sal de la vida —Me acomodo mejor en la silla y me inclino sobre la hoja—. Así que de aquí se te ocurrió que tú y yo podríamos firmar un contrato con lo de pasar tiempo juntos.

Muy Sheldon de tu parte.

Comienzo a leer. Él observa mi cara mientras mis ojos se deslizan por el texto y mis cejas se van levantando y frunciendo alternativamente.

_NORMAS_

_Obediencia: La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva._

O será sometida a consejo de guerra por insumisión y poco expeditivismo.

_La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar._

Uy, ese «aceptará» ahí tan ufano no lo salva ni el entusiasmo, bonito de cara.

_Sueño: _

¡Hay normas sobre cuándo tener sueño!

_La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo_

Ah. No.

_Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta._

¿Entre qué horas en concreto dices que no se puede comer?

_Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia _(si así lo exige el _Amo_) _o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno _(y lo exija)_._

Si así lo exige el _Amo_. _Amo_. Digo, Amén.

_Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa._

Mira, esto es a lo único a lo que sí me apuntaría: entrenador personal gratis por toda la jeta.

_Higiene personal y belleza: La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento _(se duchará a menudo para evitar tener pelillos de suciedad en las piernas. Porque el vello corporal está compuesto de mugre, como todo el mundo sabe)_. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida _(y lo exija) _y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno _(y lo exija)_._

_Seguridad personal: La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios._

Vaya, se acabó patear genitales ajenos. Si es que a las _sumisas_ no les permiten hacer nada divertido.

_Cualidades personales: La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo _(porque el sexo es un rasgo de la personalidad, por eso se incluye en este apartado)_. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo _(¿si la _Sumisa_ es borde, el _Amo_ se contagia y es borde también? Qué divertido)_. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente _(de todas ellas, las cometa quien las cometa. Si así lo exige el _Amo_)_._

_El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo_ (si así lo exige el _Amo_. Amón. Digo, amén)_._

Dejo los papeles y me como otra uva. Grey me mira expectante. Mastico despacio.

—Creo que ahora sí que me parece sorprendente que hayas logrado encontrar a quince personas, nada menos, dispuestas a tirar con toda esta… —gilipollez— cháchara. Pero lo que peor me parece —Me como otra uva—, con mucha diferencia, es que tengas apéndices para especificar todas y cada una de las comidas y piezas de ropa aceptables para tus sumisas, pero que la parte de castigos quede abierta a la inspiración del momento del _Amo_. Me parece toda una falta de compromiso y coherencia por su parte, señor Grey.

Y me he quedado sin uvas. Miro el cuenquito con tristeza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te inquieta? —pregunta con un tono sospechosamente a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la esperanza.

—En realidad no hay nada que me inquiete. —Repaso con la mirada las estanterías del despacho, llenas de libros con nombres somníferos—. Cada cual es libre de hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Mientras dejen tranquilo al resto.

Parece perdido.

—Asexual. —Le recuerdo apuntándome con un dedo, y lo encadeno con un gesto que nos abarca a ambos y una sonrisa de gallina clueca.

—Por lo que había entendido —comienza, cauto—, la asexualidad no implica necesariamente celibato.

—Ajam. —Le doy golpecitos desganados a las huesos de uva ensalivados que han quedado abandonado en el cuenco—. Hay personas asexuales que son muy activas sexualmente.

Sonríe una de sus sonrisas afiladas. Yo le miro con ligero recelo. Entonces me acuerdo de las uvas.

Ojalá hubiera más.

—Así que ¿qué tipo de asexual eres tú? —se lanza al fin, desconcentrando mi nostalgia—. ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que te he enseñado?

—Tú mazmorra huele de maravilla —le elogio con una sonrisa, pongo cara de trance al recordarlo—. Y tenía cachivaches chulos.

A pesar de que se hayan utilizado para azotar culos.

Arrima la silla con entusiasmo casi colegial. Me coge una mano, la que no he estado usando para remover huesecillos ensalivados.

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

Desde luego, me estoy poniendo las botas con esto de los secretos turbios el día de hoy.

_LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES_

_Actos con fuego_

_Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos_

Vale. Ya está. Hold it right there. No necesito seguir leyendo. Suficientes secretos turbios por un día. Gracias.

—Eh… Qué bien… —Intento que mi voz incorpore al menos una mínima nota de ánimo mientras le devuelvo la hoja empujándola con la punta de un solo dedo.

—¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.

—Nope. Nope.

Nada en absoluto. Cuándo comemos.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

Le miro.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Casi se me abre la boca.

Coño, que estamos hablando de mí. ¿En qué momento hemos empezado a hablar de mí? Si yo estaba tan tranquila comiendo uvas sin hacerle daño a nadie. Ha sido porque se me han acabado, a que sí. Confiesa.

—Eh. ¿Christian? —Me señalo—. A-sex-ual. ¿Recuerdas? —Abarco con un gesto de la mano todos los papeles que he estado leyendo—. Me parece muy bien todo esto que haces con quien sea que le dé la gana hacerlo contigo. Pero yo había dado por supuesto que nuestro contrato iba a ir por otros derroteros.

De nuevo parece perdido y tarda un momento en responder.

—Sin embargo —Parece recobrarse un poco—, mis «cachivaches» de la sala de juegos te han parecido interesantes.

¿Eso que oigo en una nota de esperanza en la voz? Es hora de aplastarla.

—Sí, el mismo grado de interés que me suscitan las máquinas de tortura de la Inquisición española: qué lindas son las cosas de cuero y madera mezclado con «háztelo mirar», monje del medievo. —Dejo que mis palabras calen—. No voy a tener sexo contigo. Ni contigo ni con ninguna otra persona, vaya, que no es nada personal.

Me mira boquiabierto, paralizado y, de pronto, pálido, muy pálido.

—¿Nunca? —susurra.

—Sep. —Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?

Inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

—Qué concepto tan repugnante y paternalista —refunfuño—. Pero si lo que me estás preguntando es que si nunca me han metido un pene en la vagina la respuesta es no, nunca.

Voy a hacer una confesión importante: me da una vergüenza gigantesca e inhumana hablar de sexo, no puedo remediarlo, pero si hay que hacerlo me calo la gorra y voy a por todas porque yo lo valgo. Las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen.

Christian cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadado.

Bueno, ya estamos.

—¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.

Levanto una ceja.

—Porque no era de tu incumbencia. ¿Te parece razón suficiente?

Christian recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadado. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además, apenas nos conocemos.

Me cruzo de brazos, ceñuda.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto, encima—. Mierda, Ortiga, acabo de mostrarte… —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, siquiera?

—Sep —contesto.

Aunque tampoco sea de tu incumbencia.

—Hasta me regalaron un mono.

Me estremezco.

Dios. Qué asco me dan los monos.

Él pasa por alto mi comentario.

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico guapo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapa.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Bueno, he de reconocer que no estoy de mal ver.

Ortiga, céntrate.

Me señalo por enésima vez.

—Asexual —insisto.

Fuera de coña: ¿cuántas veces van ya?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas.

—Para empezar, el tema lo has sacado tú —le contesto—. Y para continuar, yo pensaba que esto era una conversación puramente teórica.

Él deja de pasearse y vuelve a ponerse frente a mí, con el escritorio de por medio, las manos apoyadas sobre la madera.

—¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

No parece que me esté escuchando.

—Yo diría que «eludir» es exagerar un poco. Simplemente me he dedicado a otras cosas en mis ratos libres.

—¿No tienes ni siquiera curiosidad?

—Sí —admito. Me froto la barbilla con un dedo—. También tengo curiosidad por saber qué se siente al tener un hueso roto y te aseguro que no voy por ahí extendiendo los brazos delante de trenes en movimiento para salir de dudas.

Sigue frunciendo el ceño con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado contigo.

Bueno, es que solo faltaría. No te jode.

—Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—Estoy bien. —Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Prefieres que me marche?

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño.

Eh… Okay.

—En fin. Que tampoco es para tanto. De todas formas, ya te he dicho que no eres el primer amo de la mazmorra con el que me topo. No es como si me hubieras dicho nada que no supiera ya.

Tal vez debería comenzar a preguntarme por qué me topo con tantos amos de la mazmorra.

De pronto oímos voces en el salón.

_—Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Christian nunca se levanta tarde._

Miro a Grey.

Pero si no está en la cama.

_—Señora Grey, por favor._

_—Taylor, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hijo._

Guardaespaldas, que estamos en el despacho.

_—Señora Grey, no está solo._

¿Por qué se pensará que todavía no ha salido de la cama?

_—¿Qué quiere decir que no está solo?_

Pues que está con alguien.

_—Está con alguien._

Pero no en la cama.

_—Oh…_

Oh.

Christian parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos. Me siento como si su cara fuera un espejo de la mía.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.

Sí: «mierda» es una manera de ponerlo.

Se recoloca el pelo con las manos. Lo que lleva puesto, ahora que me fijo, es innegablemente ropa pijama: camiseta holgada y pantalones de cuatros con cintura elástica.

—Vamos —dice—, parece que vas a conocer a mi madre.

Llevo la ropa arrugada del día anterior y el pelo como un nido de cuervos. Nada bueno puede salir de aquí.

—Quizá debería quedarme… —sugiero esperanzada.

—No, claro que no —me contesta en tono amenazador. Y entonces su mueca se vuelve perversa—. O quizá prefieres que les hagamos esperar un poco para que saquen sus propias conclusiones.

—Tarde para eso. ¡Las conclusiones ya las ha sacado el calvo! —le grito.

De pronto le tengo encima con una mano tapándome la boca. Sigue sonriendo mientras se da unos golpecitos en una oreja y señala la puerta.

Tengo que resistir la tentación de arrojarme al suelo y comenzar a retorcerme cual niña del exorcista mientras me arranco el pelo a manojos.

Le quito la mano de una manotazo.

—¡Vas en pijama! —le grito en un susurro, y le señalo a todo él—. ¡Y yo no tengo mejor pinta! ¡¿Y por qué tu mayordomo le ha dicho que estabas en la cama?!

Se está riendo de lo lindo.

Le apunto con un dedo amenazador.

—¿Te avergüenza lo que puedan pensar? —casi ronronea.

Aprieto mucho los labios e hincho los carrillos, conteniendo las ganas de hacer molinillo con los puños.

—Pues mira, gracia no me hace —refunfuño—. Además, APESTO.

Sonríe enseñando mucho los dientes.

—Yo opino que hueles de maravilla.

Que te den, desgraciado. O, bueno, ¡que no te den!, que seguro que te jode más.

—Pero si tan importante es para ti, hay un cuarto de baño detrás de esa puerta. —Señala—. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Arréglate si quieres. Voy a calmarla un poco. —Aprieta los labios—. Te espero en el salón dentro de cinco minutos. Si no, vendré a buscarte y te arrastraré estés como estés.

—Como averigüe cómo se abren los condenados ventanales te juro que me descuelgo por la cornisa —le digo con los ojos afilados.

Él me mira un instante inquisitivo, como si estuviese sopesando las probabilidades de éxito de mi amenaza, antes de salir de la habitación.

Huyo al cuarto de baño, lo bastante grande como para poder sobrevivir un asedio, pero por desgracia sin nada de comer, así que resultaría un asedio muy corto. Después de un frenético y desvergonzado abrir y cerrar de muebles encuentro un cepillo de dientes sin usar y pasta. Vuelvo a hacerme el lavado del gato usando el jabón de manos y una toalla húmeda.

La verdad es que ya solo con haberme lavado los dientes me siento mucho más persona, pero mi pelo sigue siendo un nido de pájaros: adorable, pero tal vez no lo más conveniente cuando se trata de que te presenten a gente asquerosamente rica. Mi ropa también es una causa perdida, está arrugada y huele, como es normal, a dos días de uso. En un claro acto de desesperación que nadie debería tenerme en cuenta, me quito la camiseta, le doy la vuelta y engancho el ambientador del baño.

Prefiero no mirarme una última vez al espejo. Lo que hay es lo que hay. Me dirijo al salón.

—Aquí está —dice Christian levantándose del sofá.

Se hace un instante de silencio mientras el mundo observa los muy perfumados churretones de grasa de mi camiseta.

—¿Qué…? —masculla, mirándome de arriba abajo. No encuentra las palabras. Su cara es una epopeya griega.

—No te queda ambientador en el baño —le informo en voz baja, procurando mantener lo que, espero, sea una perfecta cara de póquer.

La mujer rubia que hay más atrás se gira y, tras un instante de duda, me dedica una amplia sonrisa. Se levanta también. Va impecable, con un vestido de punto marrón claro y zapatos a juego, arreglada y elegante.

Lo que yo decía.

—Mamá, te presento a Urtica Dioica. Urtica, esta es Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

La doctora Trevrelre….-Grey me tiende la mano. T… ¿T de Troy?

Just keep ya head in the game. U gotta, get'cha! get'cha! head in the game!

—Encantada de conocerte —corta mi tarareo interno.

Me cuesta un momento volver a centrarme en ella. Parece sorprendida, aunque no borde. Le estrecho la mano y le devuelvo la sonrisa con toda naturalidad.

—Un placer, señora Tr…

Mierda, ¿cómo seguía?

—Llámame Grace —me salva. Sonríe, y Christian frunce el ceño—. Suelen llamarme doctora Trevelyan, y la señora Grey es mi suegra. —Me guiña un ojo—. Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta mirando interrogante a Christian, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Urtica me hizo una entrevista para la revista de la facultad, porque esta semana voy a entregar los títulos.

Y luego su hijo se dedicó a stalkearme. Ya sabe. Lo típico.

—Así que te gradúas esta semana —me dice Grace.

—Sí.

Empieza a sonar mi móvil.

Y ¿ahora?

—Lo siento —me disculpo, y me retiro mientras rebusco el móvil en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Me acerco a la barra de la cocina. No reconozco el número.

—¿Sí? —Cuando contesto números desconocidos se me pone voz de hombre de dos por dos cabreado. Es fantástico.

Se hace un silencio indeciso al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ortiga?

Mierda, es José. ¿Por qué coño me llama?

—¿Por qué coño me llamas? —Me pongo la mano sobre la boca y doy la espalda a la familia Grey.

—¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado veinte veces. Tengo que verte. Quiero pedirte perdón. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas?

Las veinte llamadas que no he recibido, porque he bloqueado su número no parecen haberle dado ninguna pista. El hecho de que me haya buscado un abogado, tampoco.

Lanzo una mirada por encima del hombro a Christian, que me observa atentamente, con rostro impasible, mientras murmura algo a su madre.

—Mira, colega —le gruño al teléfono—: olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y, sobre todo, mi número de teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? Kate tampoco me coge el teléfono —se queja, ignorándome.

Bendita Kate. A veces es una lianta, pero desde luego tener que lidiar con este tipo de calaña le habrá ganado un huequito en el cielo.

—¿Estás con él? —continúa José en mi oreja.

Miro la pantalla

Anda, que todavía no le he colgado.

Aprieto el botón rojo.

Vuelvo con toda tranquilidad con Christian y su madre. Grace está en pleno parloteo.

—… y Elliot me llamó para decirme que estabas por aquí… Hace dos semanas que no te veo, cariño.

—¿Elliot lo sabía? —pregunta Christian mirándome con expresión indescifrable.

—Pensé que podríamos comer juntos, pero ya veo que tienes otros planes, así que no quiero interrumpiros.

Coge su largo abrigo de color crema, se lo pone y le acerca la mejilla. Christian la besa rápidamente. Ella no le toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Urtica a Portland.

—Claro, cariño. Urtica, un placer conocerte. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes y se la estrecho.

Taylor aparece de repente y es una suerte que ya nadie me esté mirando porque casi me caigo del susto.

—Me cago en sus muertos —murmuro entre dientes, una mano en el pecho.

El mayordomo me ignora.

—Señora Grey…

—Gracias, Taylor.

La sigue por el salón y cruza detrás de ella la doble puerta que da al vestíbulo.

¿Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Dónde?

Christian me mira.

—Así que te ha llamado el fotógrafo…

Le miro sin entender.

—¡Ah! Hablas de José —Me encojo de hombros—. En fin, yo creo que «gilipollas agresor de mecha corta con un solo testículo» sería un mote más apropiado para él llegados a este punto, pero puedes llamarle como quieras. —Hago un gesto vago con la mano, como si apartase una mosca—. Sí, ha llamado.

—¿Qué quería?

—Dar pena, o algo. Creo. —Me rasco la barbilla distraídamente.

Christian arruga la frente.

—Ya veo —se limita a decirme.

Taylor vuelve a aparecer.

—Señor Grey, hay un problema con el envío a Darfur.

Urrarrum.

Christian asiente bruscamente haciéndole callar.

De verdad, qué borde es este tío. ¿O es que es información confidencial de la que yo no debería enterarme? Pff, como si me fuera a acordar de algo dentro de cinco minutos. No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—¿El Charlie Tango —¡Ponte a bailar!— ha vuelto a Boeing —No, ya vale, lo están haciendo a posta— Field?

—Sí, señor. —El mayordomo me mira e inclina la cabeza—. Señorita Dioica.

Le sonrío torpemente, se gira y se marcha.

—¿Vive aquí? —cuchicheo en dirección a Grey.

—Sí —me contesta cortante.

Bueno, ya empezamos otra vez con la bipolaridad.

Christian va a la cocina, coge su BlackBerry y echa un vistazo a los e-mails, supongo. Está muy serio. Hace una llamada.

—Ros, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunta bruscamente.

Escucha sin dejar de mirarme con ojos interrogantes. Cosa que carece de sentido porque quien está haciendo cosas sin sentido es él.

—No voy a poner en peligro a la tripulación. No, cancélalo… Lo lanzaremos desde el aire… Bien.

Cuelga. La calidez de sus ojos ha desaparecido. Parece hostil.

Me miro el reloj disimuladamente.

—Uy, qué tarde se me ha hecho. Igual debería irme…

—Recoge tus cosas. Volveremos a Portland en coche y comeremos algo por el camino.

—No te preocupes —me apresuro a cortar—. Puedo pedir un taxi.

Me mira ceñudo, con cara de muy poco amigos.

¿Un… bus?

Sonrío enseñando todos los dientes.

—Volvemos en coche. Voy a vestirme — zanja.

O…kay, colega. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras giro sobre los talones y saco el móvil del bolsillo.

—¿Vas a llamar al fotógrafo? —pregunta Grey desde mi espalda.

Le miro por encima del hombro.

Da fuq?

Tiene la mandíbula tensa y le arden los ojos. Parpadeo.

—No me gusta compartir, señorita Dioica. Recuérdelo —me advierte con estremecedora tranquilidad.

Me lanza una larga y fría mirada y se dirige al dormitorio. Me quedo mirando con la boca abierta la puerta por la que desaparece.

—Tú tienes un problema mental serio, colega. Háztelo mirar.

Recojo mi chaqueta, que descansa sobre una banqueta, de un zarpazo, y me largo del salón en dirección a la salida dando un sonoro portazo. El mayordomo está esperando ahí, pero tiene el buen instinto de quedarse donde está y fingirse invisible.

Las puertas dobles vuelven a abrirse a mi espalda antes de que me dé tiempo a llegar a lo que, si recuerdo correctamente, es el ascensor.

—¡¿Dónde vas?! —pregunta muy sorprendido.

Va descalzo y lleva solo unos vaqueros.

—A la estación de autobús.

Si es que la encuentro.

Vuelvo a pulsar el botón de llamada del ascensor.

—Te he dicho que volvemos en coche —La impaciencia está ganando terreno a la sorpresa.

—Ya. No voy contigo.

Atraviesa el recibidor de dos largas zancadas e interpone un grueso brazo entre mi cuerpo y las puertas del ascensor, que ya han pitado para abrirse.

—¿Por qué? —exige.

Me cruzo de brazos y paseo mi mirada entre su cara y su brazaco. Finalmente me concentro en sus ojos.

—Porque te estás poniendo gilipollas y yo no estoy para aguantar gilipolleces —contesto con calma—. Por eso.

Y dicho lo dicho, me agacho, apenas, para pasar bajo su brazo y entro en el ascensor. Pulso el botón de bajada.

—Ale, con Dios.


	12. Chapter 12

Resulta que encontrar la estación de autobuses de cualquier ciudad no es difícil: la magia de los taxis.

Frente a la puerta de entrada hay un pedazo de descapotable negro con la capota bajada. Un flipado con gafas oscuras, gorra y chaqueta de cuero está esperando en el asiento del conductor. Me sigue con la mirada con un codo colgando por el borde de la ventanilla bajada.

No tengo delirios persecutorios. Sé que me está mirando aunque no le pueda ver los ojos. Y esa arrogancia me resulta familiar.

—Por supuesto —mascullo.

Me ha seguido. Qué sorpresa.

Me hace un gesto con un dedo para que me acerque, sorprendentemente poco exigente para lo que es. Sonríe por debajo de la gafas.

Yo me aproximo con la cazadora entre los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada con escepticismo.

—Bonito coche —murmuro en tono frío.

Me mira y su sonrisa se amplía.

—Lo sé —me contesta.

Vuelve a parecer más joven y despreocupado, entusiasmado con su, con toda probabilidad, endiabladamente ruidoso juguete.

Hola otra vez, doctor Jekyll.

—¿A dónde vas con estas pintas? —le lanzo—. ¿Has decidido montarte una banda y convertirte en estrella del pop?

Se ríe. Yo relajo también un poco el gesto, a mi pesar.

Repaso el coche con la mirada. Hay una bolsa de piel entre los dos asientos.

—¿Vas de viaje?

—Como ya sabe, señorita Dioica, tengo una importante entrega de diplomas esta semana en Portland.

Ah, sí. La graduación de las narices.

—Esperaba poder convencerla aún de que me obsequie con su compañía en el viaje de vuelta. —Usa su voz más cortés, pero ya he entrenado lo suficiente el oído como para notar que se está mordiendo el orgullo.

Sonrío.

Mastica, mastica.

—Antes de tener esa conversación me parece que todavía me debe una disculpa, señor Grey.

En su cara se cruzan incomprensión, sorpresa y mister Hyde, ninguno se saluda y salen corriendo de escena. Vuelve a tener una perfecta máscara de neutralidad.

—Disculpe mi comportamiento anterior, señorita Dioica.

—Ya. —Lo miro de nuevo con la ceja alzada. Me pellizco el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Pero, vamos a ver. ¿Sabes siquiera por qué te estás disculpando?

Se hace un silencio.

¿Estoy de nuevo dando clases en Infantil y nadie me ha informado?

Tomo aire para ganar paciencia.

—Está bien —digo con calma, doy otro paso hacia el descapotable y reclamo la puerta apoyando ambas manos donde antes él tenía su codo—, veamos. No sé por qué no aprendiste esto en el jardín de infancia ni qué clase de infancia desestructurada tendrías: no soy quién para juz… —Le miro con atención. Se le ha tensado mucho la mandíbula y tiene una mano agarrando el volante con los nudillos blancos— gar.

Oh. Mierda.

Atrás. Atrás. ¡Volved atrás, malditas palabras! A mi boca. ¡Volved a entrar en mi boca!

Lo único que sucede es que allí estoy yo, con la boca abierta, esperando.

Nuevo plan. ABORTAR. ABORTAR.

—No pretendía implicar que hubieras tenido una infancia desestructurada. Que no pasa nada si la has tenido. O sea, bueno, sí pasa. Sería horrible. Pero no digo que sea el caso. Es decir, vamos. Qué sabré yo de infancias normales, ¿no? —Me voy atragantando con las palabras, queriendo ir más deprisa—. Mi madre estaba loca y tenía agorafobia así que no salíamos mucho de casa. —PANIC. PANIC—. Lo que quiero decir es que cada adulto, alumno, quiero decir niño. Cada niño aprende a un ritmo diferente. Que los niños son niños, pero no son tontos. Y a veces hay cosas que no aprendemos y las aprendemos después. O que las aprendemos primero y luego ya no las aprendemos más. O a lo mejor se nos ha olvidado que las hemos aprendido y… y…

Me estoy mareando.

—Urtica.

Por entre los puntitos negros que están bailando frente a mis ojos veo que Christian se ha quitado las gafas y me está mirando. Me sujeta un codo con precaución.

—Creo que necesito sentarme —mascullo con voz débil antes de dar un paso tambaleante hacia atrás.

De pronto me veo con el culo aposentado en la acera. Grey tarda una microcentésima de segundo para estar de rodillas a mi lado.

—Maldita sea, Urtica, ¿te encuentras bien?

Varios otros viandantes nos observan y parecen sopesar si acercarse a echar una mano. La mirada de muerte inminente de Christian puede que tenga algo que ver en el hecho de que el círculo de mirones se desintegre casi incluso antes de haber llegado a formarse. Cosa que en realidad agradezco.

—Urtica —repite con urgencia ante mi falta de respuesta.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien —le tranquilizo.

Solo se me olvidó respirar. O quizá respiré demasiado. No lo tengo claro.

Ni corto ni perezoso, el tipo me levanta en brazos y rodea el imponente deportivo para depositarme en el asiento del copiloto. El nuevo movimiento no ayuda a mi mareo, así que cierro los ojos con fuerza y respiro por la nariz.

El asiento es blandito y cómodo y yo apoyo un momento la cabeza en la parte de atrás. Oigo cerrarse la puerta del conductor y a mi acompañante acomodarse también en el asiento.

—Como se te ocurra encender el motor, te denuncio por secuestro —le advierto sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos—. Te recuerdo que ahora tengo un abogado muy, pero que muy caro.

Hay un instante de silencio antes de que le oiga comenzar a reírse por la nariz. Abro los ojos y le veo mirándome de lado, con una enorme mano intentando tapar la sonrisa que se le nota por los bordes.

—Lo siento mucho —le digo entonces con seriedad—. He hablado de más y he pisado una línea. Perdóname.

Traumas infantiles. NI DE COÑA quiero entrar ahí. Cada cual tiene derecho a su intimidad.

—Acepto sus disculpas, señorita Dioica —contesta, sereno. Mira hacia adelante y su gesto se endurece un poco—. Aunque debo decir que podríamos acabar con todos estos inconvenientes y con tus desafíos si simplemente…

—Ni siquiera termines esa frase —le corto. Me giro sobre el asiento para encararle—. ¿Ves? Justo ahí: ese es el problema. Sácatelo de la cabeza porque ya estás tardando.

Él se limita a mirarme, el ceño fruncido. Me cruzo de brazos.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación —le recuerdo.

Bueno, una parecida. También en un coche. En aquella ocasión había una analogía de perros implicada.

Peeeerros.

Céntrate, Ortiga.

—Ya sabrás tú lo que haces con tus sumisas y lo que ellas te consienten —continúo en voz algo más baja, para que nadie más nos oiga—. Pero a mí no me vas a andar mangoneando y faltándome al respeto.

—¡¿Cuándo te he…?!

—En tu mansión, justo antes de salir —le espeto—. Por poner el ejemplo más reciente.

Parece enfurruñarse.

—A quién yo llame o deje de llamar es asunto mío. Como se te ocurra volver a intentar controlarme, amenazarme o hacerme sentir mal al respecto igual te encuentras con un testículo de menos. Ya que tanta obsesión tienes con «el fotógrafo» igual podéis hacer un club y os dais el coñazo el uno al otro.

Y así a mí me dejáis en paz.

Abro la puerta y voy a bajarme del descapotable.

Contra, que bajo es este coche.

—Urtica, espera. —Me detiene por el codo con mucha menos brusquedad de la que acostumbra. Su voz también es más calmada—. Está bien: lo siento.

—De acuerdo —acepto. Y añado, con mucho mejor humor—. Va a haber nuevas reglas en este pueblo, vaquero, más te vale irte acostumbrando.

—Sí, señora. —Sonríe de lado.

—Y tendrás que enviarme por email ese contrato que tienes —le digo.

Seguro que algo se podrá adaptar. Se supone que tengo que firmar algún contrato con este tipo para terminar la historia.

—Como usted diga, señorita Dioica —contesta al cabo de un momento, la voz más densa.

¡Esto va viento en popa!

Cierro la puerta del descapotable y me acomodo a saltitos en el asiento.

Nunca he montado en un trasto de estos. ¿La capota subirá y bajará automática como en las pelis?

—Entonces —Sonrío muy fuerte y con los ojos haciéndome chiribitas—, ¡¿me llevas a Portland?!

—

Hay poco tráfico, así que no tardamos en llegar a la interestatal 5 en dirección sur, con el viento soplando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Tengo que contenerme mucho para no poner cara de perrito con la lengua al viento mientras voy mirando a todos lados, viendo pasar el paisaje a toda velocidad.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta Christian al cabo de un rato.

Me giro hacia él con la rapidez de un perrillo de las praderas.

¿Que si tengo hambre?

—¡Sí!

La pregunta ofende.

—Conozco un sitio fantástico cerca de Olympia —dice—. Pararemos allí.

Alzo los brazos hacia el cielo con triunfo.

—¡COMIDA!

Él sonríe ante mi entusiasmo y pisa el acelerador. Me veo impulsada contra el respaldo del asiento.

Wiiiiiiiii.

El restaurante es pequeño e íntimo, un chalet de madera en medio de un bosque.

La decoración es rústica: sillas diferentes, mesas con manteles a cuadros y flores silvestres en pequeños jarrones. CUISINE SAUVAGE, alardea un cartel por encima de la puerta. Y yo me dedico a corretear de rincón a rincón soltando «wow» y «halaaaa» y acariciando todas las cosas megalindas de madera que encuentro en mi camino, lo cual son muchas cosas.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía —comenta Grey mientras me sigue con la mirada en mi correteo extasiado—. No se puede elegir… Preparan lo que han cazado o recogido.

Eso consigue captar mi atención. Le veo alzar las cejas fingiendo horrorizarse, pero estoy demasiado ocupada intentando que no se me caiga la baba ante la perspectiva. La camarera nos pregunta qué vamos a beber. Se ruboriza al ver a Christian y se esconde debajo de su largo flequillo rubio para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

Pobre criatura. Danos de comer rápido o te lo dejaré aquí para siempre: verás cómo se te pasa rápido el encanto.

—Dos vasos de Pinot Grigio —dice Christian en tono autoritario.

Wow. Sí que tiene sed.

—Y para mí un vaso de agua, por favor —añado.

Pone mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—El Pinot Grigio de aquí es un vino decente. Irá bien con la comida, nos traigan lo que nos traigan —me dice en tono paciente.

—O…kay? Que lo disfrutes.

No entiendo cuál es el problema.

Arruga la frente y mueve la cabeza, pero parece decidir que lo mejor es dejarlo correr y no dice nada más.

—A mi madre le has gustado —me dice de pronto.

—¿En serio?

Ya lo dudo. Aunque he de admitir que olía de maravilla.

—Claro. Nunca le había presentado una mujer. Siempre ha pensado que era gay.

Y eso sería tan terrible que hasta una tipa chorreando Ambipur por toda la camiseta es una mejor opción. Qué bonito.

—Ah, ¡ya! ¿Quién ha visto a un gay acompañado de una mujer? —teatralizo—. Si hasta por la calle caminan por lados opuestos de la acera. De ahí viene la expresión de «cambiarse de acera», ¿no lo sabías?

Me mira ceñudo.

—No soy gay —insiste.

Llega la camarera con los vasos de vino y mi agua.

—Bien por ti. —Levanto mi vaso para brindar antes de bebérmelo casi entero de un trago.

Veo alejarse a la camarera con suplicante mirada de hambre. Me inclino hacia Grey.

—¿Dónde está la carta? ¿No hay que pedir? —cuchicheo.

—Aquí no se puede elegir —me recuerda—. Nos traerán lo que haya para el día.

—Oh.

Se me había olvidado. Suena terriblemente interesante. Y arriesgado.

La camarera regresa y nos trae sopa, que ambos miramos con cierto recelo.

—Sopa de ortigas —nos informa.

Oh. Nada en el mundo podría hacer este momento más perfecto.

Bueno: un perrito. Por supuesto.

La chica se da media vuelta y regresa enfadada a la cocina. No creo que le guste que Christian no le haga ni caso. Pruebo la sopa, que está riquísima.

—Qué sonido tan bonito —murmura mi acompañante.

No sé si refiere a los sorbidos o los «mmmmm».

—Bueno, según ese acuerdo de lo que sea puedo seguir lanzando preguntas como granadas, ¿cierto? —Él asiente. Intrigado—. Pues, cuenta: ¿siempre has hecho… bueno… lo que sea que hagas, lo de la mazmorra? —le pregunto.

Asiente lentamente.

—Más o menos —me contesta con cautela.

Por un momento frunce el ceño y parece librar una especie de batalla interna.

Luego levanta los ojos, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Una amiga de mi madre me sedujo cuando yo tenía quince años.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

—Una amiga de tu madre —repito—. Te sedujo. Cuando tenías quince años.

Fuck. De pronto esto ha evolucionado de «turbio» a «¿cuál es el número de la policía en este país?».

—Sus gustos eran muy especiales. Fui su sumiso durante seis años.

—Seis años. —Sigo haciéndole los coros, sigo con la boca abierta, la cuchara llena y goteante en el aire frente a mí.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Así que sé lo que implica, Urtica —me dice con una mirada significativa.

Lo observo fijamente, todavía incapaz de articular palabra.

—La verdad es que no tuve una introducción al sexo demasiado corriente.

Lentamente, dejo la cuchara en el plato. De pronto ya no tengo hambre, sólo una sensación muy, muy fría que me atraviesa de hombro a hombro.

Necesito asegurarme de que he entendido lo que está pasando aquí.

—Una amiga de tu madre —Boqueo—. Abusó sexualmente de ti. —Vuelvo a boquear, las manos planas sobre la mesa—. Cuando tenías quince años.

—No es lo que te estás imaginando —niega, tajante—. Era completamente consentido. Aprendí mucho de ella y ella se preocupaba por encima de todo de mis necesidades.

—Si era una amiga de tu madre, ¿cuántos años tenía?

Sonríe.

—Los suficientes para saber lo que se hacía.

—Fuiste su sumiso seis años. —De verdad que lo estoy intentando, pero no consigo dejar de hacer eco.

Trato de llevar la cuenta con los dedos.

—¿Y nunca saliste con nadie en el instituto o en la universidad?

—No —me contesta negando con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta.

La camarera entra para retirar nuestros platos y nos interrumpe un momento.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto cuando ya se ha ido.

Sonríe burlón.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

¿Por qué sigues preguntado todo el rato si quiero saber las cosas que te pregunto? Normalmente la gente hace preguntas por algo.

—Porque no quise. Solo la deseaba a ella. Además, me habría matado a palos.

Sonríe con cariño al recordarlo.

¡Sonríe!

Matarte a palos suena a una manera enternecedora de preocuparse por las necesidades de alguien.

Otra vez esa sensación fría me atraviesa el pecho. Me llevo una mano a la boca e intento respirar despacio. No funciona.

Oh. Dios.

La camarera vuelve con sendos platos de venado, pero se me ha quitado el hambre. Arrastro la silla ruidosamente hacia atrás y me doblo hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caerme como si esto fueran las cataratas del Niágara. No puedo seguir respirando despacio, así que tiro todo intento de sutileza por la ventana y empiezo a llorar en voz muy alta, casi a gritos, el pecho subiéndome y bajándome apenas pero muy deprisa.

Tengo la cabeza muy ligera y todo el aire hormigueándome en las venas, casi como si se me hubiera dormido el cuerpo entero y estuviese empezando a recuperar la sensibilidad, pero no del todo. Mucho ruido en los oídos, como viento, nada coherente ni reconocible. Sé que alguien está haciendo preguntas, pero no sé qué me están preguntando.

Sigo hiperventilando y lanzando aullidos intermitentes de dolor mientras me agarro con fuerza los codos cuando alguien me levanta en volandas y me saca del ruidoso restaurante. Aunque, por algún motivo, el ruido me sigue.

Tres calmantes bajo la lengua y dos bolsas de papel marrón después tengo la cabeza llena de blanco y aún así sigo llorando como una manguera. Estoy sentada en el descapotable, los pies en el asfalto, y Grey se pasea en círculos frente a mí cual tigre enjaulado, pasándose y repasándose las manos por el pelo como si quisiera dejarse calvo.

—Lo siento —gimoteo.

—No dejes la bolsa —me espeta.

—Lo siento —gimoteo dentro de la bolsa.

—No debería haberte contado esto —dice, muy enfadado.

—Prefiero saberlo. —Lloro más fuerte.

Deja de pasearse y se acuclilla frente a mí.

—No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de estar en el Escala con toda la tranquilidad del mundo discutiendo sobre látigos y límites infranqueables y ahora… —Abre los brazos abarcando toda la escena.

Me lo quedo mirando a la cara. Es lo más cerca que lo he tenido nunca sin que tuviera sonrisa de lobo. Bajo la bolsa.

Quince años.

Se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Quince. Años.

Le abrazo a traición y sigo llorando a moco tendido sobre su camisa. Él parece cortocircuitar y no se mueve.

—¿Sigues viéndola? —sollozo.

—Sí.

—¿Y todavía… todavía…? —sollozo más escandalosamente.

¿Todavía abusa de ti la muy pederasta asquerosa y desgraciada?

—No —me dice. Le siento negar con la cabeza y por fin parece reaccionar y me separa con delicadeza—. Ahora solo es una buena amiga.

Una amiga.

La visión se me vuelve a emborronar.

Una. Buena. Amiga.

Una buena amiga que tal vez esté ahora mismo buscando algún otro adolescente indefenso del que abusar sexualmente.

Intento volver a abrazarle, llorando desconsoladamente, pero ahora me tiene por las muñecas y no se deja.

—¿Tu madre lo sabe? —continúo mi húmedo interrogatorio.

Me mira como diciéndome que no sea idiota.

—Claro que no.

—La mataré —gimoteo, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz—. A la pederasta, no a tu madre.

Saca un pañuelo y me lo ofrece.

—Gracias —sollozo antes sonarme los mocos con el pañuelo—. Christian.

Me mira.

Le miro.

—Tengo hambre.

—

—Dios, esto está delicioso. —Me meto otro trozo de carne en la boca—. ¿Qué habían dicho que era?

—Venado.

No sé ni qué delicioso animal es ese. Uno tipo Bambi, quizá, que su pobre madre me perdone.

Christian me observa con una mezcla de sorpresa y cautela, quizá hechizado por mi voracidad, quizá preguntándose si todavía hay riesgo de que estalle a hiperventilar de nuevo.

—Por cierto —Intento no hablar con la boca llena, aunque resulta difícil parar de comer el tiempo suficiente—, ¿ya te lo había pedido? Ya te lo había pedido. No te olvides de pasarme el contrato ese que haces con tus sumisas.

Sus ojos se entrecierran. Yo me meto otro cacho de dulicioso venado en la boca. Sopeso el tenedor en una mano con gesto pensativo.

—No sé si me servirá de gran cosa —continúo cuando he terminado de masticar—, pero quizá pueda usarlo aunque sea de plantilla para redactar nuestro propio contrato de… —Cómo llamar a nuestra relación. Sonrío— amistoso y célibe tiempo compartido.

—Por supuesto: te lo enviaré. —Cierra los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abre, está muy serio—. Investiga un poco, lee el contrato… No tengo problema en comentar cualquier detalle. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes, por si quieres que hablemos antes del fin de semana. —Sus palabras me llegan en un torrente apresurado—. Llámame… Podríamos cenar… ¿digamos el miércoles? De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Nunca he querido nada tanto.

—Valep —contesto alegremente—. Yo también quiero que esto funcione.

No tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme atrapada en esta historia para el resto de mis días.

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue de las otras quince? —le pregunto de pronto.

Alza las cejas sorprendido y mueve la cabeza con expresión resignada.

—Cosas distintas, pero al fin y al cabo se reduce a… —Se detiene, creo que intentando encontrar las palabras—. Incompatibilidad.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Comprendo. —Mastico despacio el siguiente pedazo de carne, porque ya me queda lastimosamente poca—. Entonces ¿ya no ves a ninguna de ellas?

—No, Urtica. Soy monógamo.

—Okay.

Dejo el cuchillo y el tenedor. Él también ha terminado.

Dios, qué rico estaba.

Hay que admitir que él también es de buen comer. Aunque está bastante delgado. Me pregunto si hace mucho ejercicio para mantener la figura. Entonces me acuerdo del entrenador personal que les pone a sus sumisas.

Jo, un entrenador en casa. Nada de ir al gimnasio a escuchar los berridos de apareamiento de macho cabrío de la sección de pesas. Qué lujazo.

Me mira con fijeza.

—Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo —murmura.

—En el ritual de apareamiento de las cabras —contesto distraídamente, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

Le veo alzar las cejas.

Ups. Lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Eh… —Me rasco la nuca con una sonrisa de disculpa—. No, no pienso en nada. En nada.

Llama a la camarera sin quitarme los ojos de encima y le pide la cuenta. Cuando ha pagado, se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Vamos.

Le choco los cinco con entusiasmo y me pongo también en pie.

—Gracias por la comida. —Me relamo todavía con el sabor en la boca.

Volvemos al coche.

Hacemos el viaje de Olympia a Vancouver en silencio. Yo me duermo casi todo el camino. Llorar e hiperventeilar son cosas agotadoras.

Cuando aparca frente a la puerta de mi casa, son las cinco de la tarde. Las luces están encendidas, así que Kate está dentro, sin duda empaquetando, a menos que Elliot todavía no se haya marchado. Christian apaga el motor.

—¿Quieres entrar? —ofrezco cortésmente.

Di que no. Di que no.

—No. Tengo trabajo —me dice mirándome con expresión insondable.

—Guay. —Contengo a tiempo una sonrisa—. Quiero decir. Que te cunda, y eso.

Me coge de la mano, se la lleva lentamente a la boca y me la besa con ternura. Yo le miro con cara de póquer.

Esto lo hacen todavía los viejitos en Polonia. Y es awkward as fuck.

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Urtica. Ha sido… estupendo.

—Uh, ¿de nada? —Tiro de mi mano con toda la delicadeza que consigo reunir, pero me temo que recuperarla necesitaría de un esfuerzo mucho menos discreto—. La verdad es que ha sido entretenido.

Y ese venado…

—¿Nos vemos el miércoles? —pregunta, esperanzado—. Pasaré a buscarte por el trabajo o por donde me digas.

Considero mentalmente lo poco que recuerdo de mis horarios para la semana.

—Okay, miércoles entonces —acepto.

Vuelve a besarme la mano y me la deja en el regazo. Sale del coche y yo aprovecho para limpiarme las babas contra el pantalón. Se acerca a mi puerta y me la abre antes de que me haya dado tiempo a hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Sonrío forzadamente, me despido con la mano y subo a casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate está en el comedor metiendo sus libros en cajas.

—¿Ya estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Christian? ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en tono febril, nervioso.

Viene hacia mí, me coge por los hombros y examina minuciosamente mi cara antes incluso de que la haya saludado.

—Estoy aquí. Christian se ha ido. Estoy bien —contesto, paciente.

Me olfateo con precaución.

Y todavía huelo a gloria. Esto sí que es _o de tualet_.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? No he dejado de pensar en ti todo el rato… después de que Elliot se marchara, claro —me dice Kate sonriendo con picardía.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —contesto, dándome cuenta de que es verdad.

Y qué venado.

—Tan tierno…

Se me hace la boca agua mientras lo recuerdo.

Venaaaado.

—¡¿Sí?! —exclama Kate, emocionada.

—Dios, nunca había probado algo así. Ha sido… —Venaaado—. Casi me muero de gusto.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —Kate me abraza, me agarra los hombros y comienza a dar saltos, todo casi simultáneamente—. ¡Sabía que tenías que probarlo!

—Todo el mundo debería probarlo —afirmo fervientemente.

—¿Te has corrido?

Venaaaado.

Kate me empuja hasta el sofá y nos sentamos. Me coge de las manos.

—Muy bien. —Me mira muy impresionada—. Ha sido tu primera vez. Uau… Christian debe de saber lo que se hace.

Ya ves. Hay que reconocer que tiene un gusto exquisito. Me pregunto de qué conoce ese restaurante.

—Mi primera vez fue terrorífica —sigue diciendo, poniendo cara triste de máscara de comedia.

—¿Terrorífica?

¿Cómo puede ser terrorífico un restaurante? ¿Te hicieron destripar al venado antes de poder comértelo?

—Sí. Steve Patrone. En el instituto. Un atleta gilipollas. —Encoge los hombros—. Fue muy brusco, y yo no estaba preparada. Estábamos los dos borrachos. Ya sabes… el típico desastre adolescente después de la fiesta de fin de curso. Uf, tardé meses en decidirme a volver a intentarlo. Y no con ese inútil. Yo era demasiado joven. Has hecho bien en esperar.

Me he perdido.

—Eso suena espantoso —comento con precaución.

Suena a violación. Nada que ver con venados.

Ella de pronto parece melancólica.

—Sí, tardé casi un año en tener mi primer orgasmo con penetración, y llegas tú… y a la primera.

Tal vez estamos hablando de restaurantes diferentes.

Espera. ¿Qué?

Sacudo la cabeza. La miro.

—¿Qué?

—Me alegro de que hayas perdido la virginidad con un hombre que sabe lo que se hace.

—Wow. Wow. Espera. ¿De qué estamos hablando? Aquí nadie ha perdido nada.

—Sí, ya sé que no te gusta llamarlo así. —Agita una mano como si espantase una mosca y me guiña un ojo—. Llámalo como quieras. ¿Y cuándo vuelves a verlo?

Esta conversación se me ha ido definitivamente de las manos.

—El miércoles. —De perdidos al río—. Iremos a cenar. Y te repito que nadie…

—Así que todavía te gusta.

El venado me encanta. Grey es tolerable.

—Creo que tenemos conceptos distintos de «gustar» —le digo—. De todas formas no creo que el miércoles esté tan bien.

Nada podría superar a ese venado. Nada en el mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que el sitio está muy lejos. No se puede coger el coche para ir hasta allí todos los días precisamente. Y es caro.

—Vamos, por favor, no permitas que el dinero sea un problema, Ortiga. Elliot me ha dicho que es muy raro que Christian salga con una chica.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —le pregunto.

Pues ya ha habido quince. Claro que, si nunca se las ha presentado a su madre, igual tampoco ha hablado de ellas con su hermano. Supongo que no le habrá dicho a nadie que tiene una mazmorra en su ático. Comenzarían a hacer preguntas delicadas. Y hubiera salido a la luz lo de la pederasta de la amiga de su madre. Oh, Dios, la pederasta. Tengo que hablar con la madre, sin falta.

Incluso a pesar de haber dormido en el coche, sigo sintiendo todo el cuerpo pesado. Llorar tanto es agotador.

—Ortiga, ¿qué pasa?

—Estaba recordando algo que me ha dicho Christian.

—Pareces distinta —me dice Kate con cariño.

—Estoy cansada —le confieso.

—¿Cansada?

—Mucho.

Suspiro.

—Yo también. Hombres… —dice con una mueca de disgusto—. Son como animales.

Se ríe.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? —le pregunto sorprendida.

—De tanto darle.

Ah. Oh. ¡Mi oportunidad! ¡Maniobra de diversión!

—Cuéntame cosas de Elliot —le pido.

Kate se ruboriza.

—Ortiga —me dice entusiasmada—, es tan… tan… Lo tiene todo. Y cuando… oh… es fantástico.

Está tan alterada que apenas puede hilvanar una frase.

—Creo que lo que intentas decirme es que te gusta.

Asiente y se ríe como una loca.

—He quedado con él el sábado. Nos ayudará con la mundanza.

Junta las manos, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la ventana haciendo piruetas. La mudanza. Mierda, lo había olvidado, y eso que hay cajas por todas partes.

—Muy amable por su parte —le digo.

De verdad que sí, pero… Ugh. Más gente con la que tratar.

—Bueno, ¿qué hicisteis anoche? —le pregunto.

Ladea la cabeza hacia mí y alza las cejas en un gesto que viene a decir: «¿Tú qué crees, idiota?».

—Más o menos lo mismo que vosotros, pero nosotros cenamos antes —me dice riéndose.

—¿Cómo sabes que cenasteis antes? —le pregunto, a cuadros.

¿Kate también me stalkea?

—A ver: ¿a qué hora cenasteis vosotros? —indago.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Pareces un poco agobiada.

—Estoy agobiada.

Hay demasiada gente acosándome en esta historia.

Me mira, esperando una explicación. Busco una exclusa plausible pero no preocupante en exceso.

—Christian es una persona… particular.

—Sí, ya me hice una idea. Pero ¿se ha portado bien contigo?

—Sí —la tranquilizo—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Hay algo de cenar?

—En la nevera —asiente, y mete un par de libros en una caja—. ¿Qué quieres hacer con los libros de catorce mil dólares?

—Ah, ya los he apalabrado con una amiga para revenderlos y sacarnos unas perrillas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sep. Christian no me ha dejado devolvérselos, y no me los pienso quedar: es un regalo exagerado.

Sonrío, y Kate asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Han llegado un par de cartas para ti, y José no ha dejado de llamar. Qué pesado.

—Sí… a mí también me ha llamado —murmuro hastiada—. Creo que ha cambiado de número para que le cogiese el teléfono, el muy colgado.

Cojo las cartas de la mesa y las abro.

—Vaya, ¡tengo entrevistas! Dentro de dos semanas, en Seattle, para hacer las prácticas.

—¿Con qué editorial?

—Con las dos.

—Te dije que tu expediente académico te abriría puertas, Ortiga.

Kate ya tiene su puesto para hacer las prácticas en The Seattle Times, por supuesto. Su padre conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien.

—¿Estarás bien sin mí en la nueva casa? —me pregunta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? —me alarmo—. Pensaba que nos mudábamos juntas.

—Digo por lo de mis vacaciones.

—¿Te vas de vacaciones?

¿Por qué soy siempre la última en enterarse de todo?

—¿Dos semanas? ¿A Barbados? Pero si te lo he dicho mil veces.

¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo lo que ya se me había olvidado que iba a pasar?

Kate se dirige hacia la cocina, y por primera vez desde que he llegado parece desconsolada.

—Elliot lo entiende —suspira—. Una parte de mí no quiere marcharse, pero es tentador tumbarse al sol un par de semanas. Además, mi madre no deja de insistir, porque cree que serán nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia antes de que Ethan y yo empecemos a trabajar en serio.

Dos semanas sola, sin Kate, en la nueva casa. Será como un sueño. Mis propias vacaciones. El teléfono me saca de mi ensoñación.

—¿Sí?

—¡Ortiga, has vuelto! —exclama José aliviado.

Mierda. Otra vez.

Un momento. ¿Cómo que he vuelto? ¿Cómo sabe que he vuelto? ¿Hay alguien en esta maldita historia que no me esté stalkeando?

—¿Cómo sabes que he vuelto? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Salgo disparada hacia la ventana y miro entre las cortinas con el máximo disimulo. Intento distinguir si hay alguien escondiéndose detrás de algún coche aprovechando la oscuridad.

—¿Puedo verte? —pregunta todavía José en mi oreja.

Mi corazón se salta cinco latidos. Intensifico mi frenético escrutar las sombras desde la ventana.

—¡Espero que no! —casi chillo.

—Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado —sigue a su rollo—. Estaba borracho… y tú… bueno. Ortiga, perdóname, por favor.

—¡¿Y yo?! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Acaba esa frase, capullo!

Kate está ahora a mi lado con cara interrogativa.

—José —vocalizó hacia ella tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

A mi compañera de piso se le encienden los ojos con furia.

—¡Pásamelo! —gruñe, intentando alcanzar el teléfono por entre el súbito nudo de brazos en el que se convierte el espacio entre ambas—. Le voy a decir cinco cosas.

—Quita, deja. —Intento apartarla.

Brazos por todas partes.

—Entonces, ¿sales con él? —pregunta con desdén la voz al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Está ahí contigo ahora?

—Yo no salgo con nadie —contesto por costumbre.

—Ortiga, dame el teléfono —sigue luchando Kate—. Voy a castrarlo.

—Pero has pasado la noche con él —continúa José.

—Dios mío, ¡¿es que me has seguido también hasta el jodido Seatle?! —le grito, espantada—. Kate, por Dios, estate quieta —le cuchicheo, todavía intentando contenerla a distancia.

—¿Es por el dinero? —sigue el colgado en mi oído.

Si pudiera echar fuego por la boca, este sería el momento idóneo.

—Mira, colega, ya que tan obsesionados estáis el uno con el otro, ¿por qué no empezáis a salir juntos y nos dejáis en paz al resto? ¡El mundo sería un lugar mejor!

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo apago.

—Deberías habérmelo dejado a mí —se lamenta Kate, enfurruñada, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir empaquetando.

Tres cuartos de hora después hacemos una pausa para degustar la especialidad de la casa, mi lasaña descongelada en el horno. Kate abre una botella de vino y nos sentamos a comer entre las cajas, con vino barato y agua y viendo programas de televisión basura. La normalidad. Es bien recibida y tranquilizadora después de estos últimos días de locura.

Kate recoge los platos mientras yo acabo de empaquetar lo que queda en el salón. Solo hemos dejado el sofá, la tele y la mesa. ¿Qué más podríamos necesitar? Solo falta por empaquetar el contenido de nuestras habitaciones y la cocina, y tenemos toda la semana por delante.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Es Elliot. Kate me guiña un ojo y se mete en su habitación dando saltitos como una quinceañera. A lo mejor Elliot va a ayudarla a escribir su discurso por haber sido la mejor alumna de la promoción. Yo me quedo haciendo zapping.

Al cabo de un rato. Kate vuelve al comedor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Quizá esté enamorada. No termino de entender el concepto, pero la verdad es que nunca la he visto comportarse así, así que es una hipótesis muy válida por mi parte.

—Ortiga, me voy a la cama. Estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también, Kate.

Me abraza.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto sana y salva. Hay algo raro en Christian —añade en voz baja, en tono de disculpa.

Sonrío para tranquilizarla.

Es un amo de la mazmorra. «Raro» es una forma muy delicada de decirlo.

—

A la mañana siguiente Kate me despierta.

—Ortiga, llevo llamándote un buen rato. ¿Te has desmayado?

Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse. No solo se ha levantado, sino que ha salido a correr. Echo un vistazo al despertador. Las ocho de la mañana.

Dios, necesito nueve horas más.

—¿Qué pasa? —balbuceo medio dormida.

—Ha llegado un tipo con un paquete para ti. Tienes que firmar.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. Es grande. Parece interesante.

Da unos saltitos entusiasmada y vuelve al comedor. Salgo de la cama y cojo la bata, que está colgada en la puerta. En el comedor hay un chico elegante con coleta y una caja grande en las manos.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Te prepararé un vaso de leche —me dice Kate metiéndose en la cocina.

—¿La señorita Dioica?

E inmediatamente sé quién me manda el paquete.

—Sí —le contesto con recelo.

—Traigo un paquete para usted, pero tengo que instalarlo y enseñarle a utilizarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿A estas horas?

—Yo cumplo órdenes, señora.

Me dedica una sonrisa encantadora pero expeditiva, como diciendo que no le venga con chorradas.

¿Acaba de llamarme «señora»? ¿He envejecido diez años en una noche?

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es?

—Un MacBook Pro.

—¿Un MacBro qué?

¿Para qué necesito yo un _bro_?

—Un MacBook Pro —repite el técnico.

No estoy lo bastante despierta como para saber con qué grado de paternalismo puede estarme hablando.

—Todavía no está en las tiendas, señora. Es lo último de Apple.

Esos son los de las manzanas, ¿no?

—Colóquelo ahí, en la mesa del comedor. —Me rindo. Lo observo valorativamente durante un momento—. Si puede, instálelo de forma que ya no se pueda mover de ahí.

—Señora, es un dispositivo portátil.

—Uy, pues con más razón entonces —le digo, la voz más aguda—. Yo es que soy muy torpe, ¿sabe? Átelo, atorníllelo a la pared, lo que quiera.

Los siguientes inquilinos se llevarán una alegría. O un susto… depende del tipo de archivos que se le haya ocurrido meter ahí dentro al loco.

Voy a la cocina a reunirme con Kate.

—¿Qué es? —me pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

Se ha hecho una coleta. Parece que ha dormido bien.

—Un no-sé-qué-bro.

—Un ¿qué?

—Un ordenador.

Creo. Espero.

—¿Por qué te manda un ordenador? Tú ya tienes uno.

—No lo sé y la verdad es que me da miedo preguntar.

Me pasa mi taza de leche caliente.

El portátil es brillante, plateado y bastante bonito, con una pantalla grandísima. Y el tipo no tiene huevos a atornillarlo a la pared como le he dicho que haga.

—Lleva el último OS y todo un paquete de programas, más un disco duro de 1,5 terabytes, así que tendrá mucho espacio, 32 gigas de RAM… ¿Para qué va a utilizarlo?

—No lo he decidido aún. Puede que lo deje como regalo de bienvenida para los siguientes inquilinos.

El tipo me mira pasmado, alzando las cejas con una ligera mirada demente.

—O quizá lo revenda —añado encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspira.

—Bueno, tiene rúter inalámbrico N, y lo he instalado con las especificaciones de su cuenta. Este cacharro está preparado para funcionar prácticamente en todo el mundo —me explica mirándolo con cierto deseo.

—¿Mi cuenta?

—Su nueva dirección de e-mail.

Yo ya tengo una dirección email.

Pulsa un icono de la pantalla y sigue hablándome, pero yo ni caso. No entiendo una palabra de lo que dice y, para ser sincera, no me interesa.

Kate silba impresionada en cuanto lo ve.

—Es tecnología de última generación —me dice alzando las cejas—. A la mayoría de las mujeres les regalan flores o alguna joya —me provoca intentando no sonreír.

Le pongo mala cara. El técnico termina y me pide que firme el albarán de entrega. Mientras Kate lo acompaña a la puerta, me siento con mi taza de leche, abro el programa de correo y descubro que está esperándome un e-mail de Grey.

Lo abro, temiéndome cualquier cosa.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 22 de mayo de 2011 23:15

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Su nuevo ordenador

_Querida señorita Dioica:_

_Confío en que haya dormido bien. Le adjunto el archivo con la información solicitada. Espero que haga buen uso de este portátil, como comentamos. Estoy impaciente por cenar con usted el miércoles. Hasta entonces, estaré encantado de contestar a cualquier pregunta vía e-mail, si lo desea._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc_.

Pulso «Responder».

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:20

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Los nuevos inquilinos estarán encantados con su nuevo ordenador

_He dormido muy bien, gracias._

_Tengo mi propio ordenador y hasta mi propio correo electrónico. Puedes escribirme allí si quieres. Supongo que no hace falta que te dé mi dirección porque seguro que ya la si tienes, stalker._

_O._

Su respuesta llega casi al momento. No me da tiempo ni a averiguar cómo se apaga el cacharro.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:22

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: SU nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)

_El ordenador es en préstamo. Indefinidamente, señorita Dioica. No se le ocurra regalárselo a ningún vecino._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Buena suerte.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:25

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: La presente cuenta de correo estará inactiva hasta nuevo aviso, gracias por su colaboración

_Si no puedo regalarlo, lo venderé. Cierro aquí. Algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida._

_Ale, con Dios._

_O._

Sigo sin haber descubierto dónde está oculta la opción de apagar, así que me limito a bajar la pantalla y confiar en que eso funcione. Suena un bip que anuncia la entrada de un nuevo mensaje, así que imagino que el bicho sigue despierto a pesar de mis mejores deseos. Cojo una manta gruesa que ha quedado en el sofá y se la pongo primorosamente encima antes de volver a mi cuarto a prepararme para ir trabajar. Es mi última semana y preferiría no llegar tarde.

Me ducho a la velocidad de la luz y me visto rápidamente. Me despido a gritos de Kate y salgo.

—

Cuando por fin regreso a casa me armo de valor y enciendo _mi_ ordenador. Tengo, por supuesto, un e-mail de Christian en la bandeja de entrada.

Sabía que tenías mi dirección, cabrón acosador.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:31

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia

_Urtica, el portatil que te he prestado es mucho más seguro que ese viejo monitor de 10kg al que probablemente llamas ordenador. Por favor, sé razonable._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Pulso «Responder».

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:48

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Para su información, tengo un portátil

_Mi ordenador es perfectamente seguro. Tengo antivirus. Y de todas formas ¿por qué nadie iba a querer hakearme? Envíame ya el contrato y deja de tocar la moral._

_O._

_P.S. Tu paciencia se pone a prueba sola._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:50

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Es usted incorregiblemente cabezota

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Le adjunto pues el mencionado contrato para que lo revise y me dé su opinión. Por favor confírmeme que recibe el fichero y es compatible con su ordenador._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Compatible. Me cago en… El muy capullo es capaz de enviarme algo en un formato ilegible solo para que tenga que usar su ordenador _bro_.

Localizo el archivo adjunto y lo escaneo en busca de virus antes de nada, no sea que venga con ladillas. Parece un PDF corriente y moliente y cuando el escáner sale limpio no me da ningún problema en abrirlo.

Vuelvo a la pestaña de correos.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:59

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Documento recibido y libre de ETS

_Señor Grey:_

_Le confirmo que el fichero ha llegado correctamente y que mi ordenador no tiene ningún problema para abrirlo con normalidad. Procedo a su lectura._

_Le mantendré informado._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:02

Para: Utica Dioica

Asunto: Insultado

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Le haré saber que me tomo muy en serio mi salud y la de mis sumisas. Hago que las posibles candidatas pasen un exhaustivo examen médico y ginecológico antes de mantener ningún contacto sexual con ellas. Yo mismo me realizo controles periódicos para cerciorarme de que no tengo ningún problema de salud, sexual o de otro tipo. Puedo asegurarle de que estoy completamente limpio._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:04

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Too much information

_Señor Grey:_

_Nadie le ha preguntado._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:05

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Lectura del contrato

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Mientras está leyendo mis emails no está haciendo sus deberes. Lea el contrato. No quiero más e-mails a menos que tenga preguntas. ¿Entendido?_

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Ya hay que tener jeta.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:06

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Echando balones fuera

_Señor Grey:_

_Deje de mandarme e-mails y podré empezar a hacer los deberes._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:07

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Autoritario

_Haz los deberes._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

No te flipes. Ese email debería llevar como «asunto»: me gusta quedar por encima como el aceite.

Reprimo las ganas de enviarle un último email haciendo un chiste muy malo y muy turbio sobre que, si lo único que conoce en cuanto a posturas es quedar por encima, no creo que sus sumisas hayan disfrutado tanto después de todo. Hacer algo así podría llevarme por la carretera equivocada. Mejor dejarlo correr.

Vuelvo mi atención al archivo del contrato.

—Vamos allá.


	14. Chapter 14

Primera lectura:

Dios mío, esto es más denso que las cláusulas de un contrato bancario. Tengo doce páginas de documento. Y todo para decir, en resumen, que el señor quiere una prostituta gratis.

A cambio de hacer absolutamente TODO lo que a él se le pase por la cabeza, le comprará ropa y le pagará la píldora (porque el señor no va a usar condones, vamos ya). Y si no se hace lo que él quiere, se enfadará y la pegará (que es un método de enseñanza que, se ha demostrado, tiene efectos superpositivos en el aprendizaje).

Pero, ojocuidao, que todo esto es por el bien de la prostituta, no te vayas a creer. Es que la pobre necesita que él, magnánimo, la ayude a explorar y disfrutar plenamente de su sexualidad. En el contrato no se menciona por ningún lado que él vaya a disfrutar en nada con todo esto.

Con dos cojones.

Segunda lectura:

Oh, Dios mío.

Lloro descontrolada y desconsoladamente durante media hora seguida.

El relato de un niño de quince años al que una pederasta ha estado maltratando física y psicológicamente durante seis años. No le puedes mirar a los ojos, ni tocar.

Creo que todavía tengo el mocoso pañuelo de Grey en algún lado. Lo busco y me sueno ruidosamente la nariz con él. Menos mal que Kate no está en casa.

Yo tardé muchos años en ser capaz de permitir que alguien volviese a abrazarme, y disfrutar a de ello. Y mi madre ni siquiera abusó sexualmente de mí. No quiero pensar en esta pobre criatura, ¡era incluso más joven que yo cuando le cayó encima toda esta mierda!

Dios mío.

Vuelvo a sonarme estrepitosamente.

Tercera lectura:

Tiene que haber ALGO que pueda aprovechar de toda esta cháchara sin sentido para poder hacer un contrato decente que pueda firmar y así seguir adelante con la historia. Tiene que haberlo. Solo necesito pensar.

Cuarta lectura:

Esto no hay Dios que lo apañe.

Estoy jodida.

Salgo a pasear. Siempre me ha resultado más sencillo pensar en movimiento. Es posible que la gente con la que me cruzo crea que me he escapado de alguna institución psiquiátrica, porque voy poniendo caras, haciendo ruidos cuyo contexto desconocen (porque no están dentro de mi cabeza) y moviendo mucho las manos.

Kate está saliendo de su coche cuando abro la puerta. La saludo con una mano, pero no le doy tiempo a que me de conversación antes de alejarme. De verdad necesito estar un rato sola. Está anocheciendo.

Cruzo el parque con mis pasitos pequeños de pensar. Camino muy despacio cuando estoy pensando. Mientras tanto voy repasando mentalmente los artículos que recuerdo del texto, bajado y subiendo dedos frente a mi cara para no perder la cuenta.

Por supuesto, desde un punto de vista puramente técnico, da lo mismo lo que le haga a ese contrato, como si me da por firmarlo sin cambiarle ni un punto ni una coma: carece de validez legal. De hecho…

Podría firmarlo y luego no hacer absolutamente nada de nada.

Me rasco la barbilla con un dedo.

No tendría que perder el tiempo en redactar absolutamente nada.

—¡Ja! —Doy un saltito, la cara iluminada en una sonrisa desquiciada, y encadeno un giro sobre la punta del pie derecho.

Paro en seco el movimiento con un derrape y las piernas separadas. Estoy por hacer un pequeño bailecito de la victoria.

Se cumpliría la condición de que hay un contrato firmado. La historia podría avanzar y así yo podría evitar quedarme aquí atrapada para siempre.

Mi palmada entusiasmada viaja lejos en la oscuridad del parque.

—Ugh —mascullo tras un momento de pausa.

Dudo que Grey sea capaz de entender realmente el concepto. Demasiado problemático.

Barro la idea de mi pizarra mental con una mano.

—De acuerdo, Ortiga: opciones.

Si realmente modificar el contrato ya existente es tan problemático, podría escribir mi propio contrato desde cero.

Me detengo un momento y miro las ramas oscuras de los árboles en lo alto mientras considero la idea.

Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a borrar la pizarra con una mano.

—Demasiado trabajo.

Soy demasiado vaga. Soy de verdad capaz de firmar lo que hay solo con tal de no tener que empezar a escribir yo uno desde cero.

Suspiro.

—Vale, a ver.

El quiere-pero-no-le-da contrato sirve básicamente para establecer una serie de líneas generales de lo que puede esperarse y consentirse en el trato con este tipo.

Mis manos siguen mis pensamientos, enlazando piruetas aleatorias con signos reales de LSE.

Además, en su caso tiene sentido, porque como tiene el trauma con lo de que nadie le toque pues lo tendrá que especificar, que la gente no es adivina.

En realidad se trata de un contrato en el que se habla sorprendentemente poco de lo que puede esperarse de él y sí mucho de lo que él espera de la otra persona. En fin, lo retiro: no es sorprendente, está muy en su línea de recibir, recibir, recibir y no dar nada a cambio (no, la ropa no cuenta, ni siquiera el entrenador personal cuenta).

—De verdad espero que este pobre esté yendo a terapia.

La necesita. El resto del mundo necesitamos que la reciba.

Me paro junto a un gran abeto y doy un par de vueltas alrededor tocando la corteza con los dedos.

De acuerdo, de alguna manera voy a hacer que el maldito contrato funcione. Respiro hondo, como para limpiarme por dentro, y alzo los puños con gesto decidido antes de dar la vuelta hacia casa.

—

Kate ha ido a comprar ropa para sus vacaciones en Barbados. Sobre todo bikinis y pareos a juego. Está fantástica con todos esos modelitos, pero aun así se los prueba todos y me obliga a sentarme y a comentarle qué me parecen. No hay muchas maneras de decir: «Estás fantástica, Kate».

Cuando por fin queda satisfecha me escabullo hasta la habitación con la excusa de ir a empaquetar más cajas.

Es en ese momento, cuando entro en mi cuarto, cuando se me ocurre: José lleva dos días dando la murga con que lo siente en el alma y que jo. Si está suplicando mi perdón, a lo mejor no va a denunciarme por reventarle un testículo después de todo.

Me siento distraídamente frente al escritorio.

—Eso es fantástico —susurro alucinada.

Me quedo un momento contemplando el aire con ilusión.

Si no me denuncian, no necesito abogado. Si no necesito abogado, no tengo que hacer ningún contrato con Grey.

Enciendo el portátil y escribo a Christian.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 20:33

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Universitaria libre

_Un contrato muy interesante, pero el fotógrafo no va a denunciarme. Así que parece no hará falta abogado después de todo._

_Ha sido agradable conocerte._

_O._

Me quedo con el cursor suspendido sobre el botón de «enviar».

Oh. Pero yo sí que he puesto una denuncia. Y no pienso quitarla. Además, precisamente el problema de todo esto es que _necesito_ firmar un contrato, el que sea.

—Mierda —rezongo, apoyo la barbilla en una mano con frustración.

Miro el email recién escrito.

—Ojojojojojo. —Achico los ojos con maldad.

Pulso «Enviar».

—Esto le va a cabrear de lo lindo. —Sonrío para mí.

Dejo el ordenador abierto para echar de vez en cuando un vistazo y ver la respuesta. Mientras tanto, me pongo a empaquetar cajas.

Hacia las nueve ya he vaciado la estantería. Decido que es suficiente por un día. Tengo una semana aún y no tengo tantas cosas, así que me lo puedo tomar con calma. Me siento de nuevo frente al ordenador y abro con resignación el archivo del contrato para leerlo otra maldita vez. Engancho un boli y comienzo a hacer tachones y apuntes.

Estoy concentrada en mi trabajo cuando me parece ver un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Me giro y del susto casi me caigo de la silla. Me llevo una mano al corazón.

—¡Joder!

—Buenas noches, Urtica —dice Grey en tono frío, su expresión cauta e impenetrable.

¿Y este qué hace aquí?

—He pensado que tu e-mail merecía una respuesta en persona —me explica en tono seco.

Ostras. Es verdad, que le había enviado un email.

—Pero… —Parpadeo.

No. Esta no era la idea. Respuestas en persona, caca. El ser humano ha inventado los ordenadores y la conexión a internet para algo.

Abro la boca y vuelvo a cerrarla, dos veces.

—¿Kate te ha dejado pasar? —consigo articular al fin.

—Claro, ¿cómo iba a haber entrado si no?

Capaz serías te haberte hecho con una copia de mi llave. Tarado.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —me pregunta, ahora con ojos divertidos.

No hay ninguna silla aparte de la que ya estoy usando yo. Miro mi cama perfectamente hecha, la colcha remetida y sin una sola arruga.

—Err, sí —claudico tras un momento de conflicto interno.

Si no hay más remedio.

—¿Cómo es que…? —comienzo.

Me sonríe.

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman.

Eso ya lo sabía. Bueno, me lo imaginaba. No iba por ahí la pregunta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofrezco de repente, el sentido de la educación grabado demasiado hondo en mi ser.

—No, gracias, Urtica.

Entonces lárgate.

Esboza una deslumbrante media sonrisa con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

—Y ¿a qué has venido, entonces? —Intento que mi voz suene amable, no al ermitaño malhumorado recién salido de su caverna que siento ahora mismo que soy.

—Así que ha sido agradable conocerme… —Me ignora.

—Sí, bueno. —Me paso una mano por la nuca—. Es una forma de ponerlo.

—Y el fotógrafo y tú volvéis a ser amigos. —Pronuncia la última palabra con una voz tan calculada que podría cortar cristal sin un solo chirrido.

Sabía que eso le iba a joder.

—Ya. No. —Miro la pantalla del ordenador con el contrato en primera plana y lo cierro de golpe—. Salí a dar un paseo, y estaba pensando en el contrato. Y, en fin, me apetecía tocarte los… —Me congelo—. Las narices. Tocarte las narices.

Vaya, a esto es a lo que llaman ir pisando «cáscaras de huevo».

Él sonríe con su boca llena de dientes.

—Pensaba que me contestarías por e-mail —atajo—. No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí.

La habitación no es inmensa, así que en realidad está sentado bastante cerca de mí, con sus ojos grises impenetrables, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las piernas separadas. Sus rodillas podrían tocar las mías si me girase.

Se inclina hacia mí y yo me inclino hacia atrás en perfecta sincronía. Hasta que mi espalda toca contra el escritorio. Extiende una mano hasta rozar las puntas tiesas de mi pelo corto. Hace cosquillas.

—Así que has salido a dar un paseo —casi ronronea—. ¿Por qué, Urtica?

Mierda, hace muchas cosquillas.

Ortiga, cara de póquer. No te retuerzas.

Jo, hace eones que nadie me peina. Con lo mucho que me gusta que me peinen. Bueno, no necesariamente que me peinen, tengo el pelo demasiado corto, supongo. Pero qué no daría por un masajeador de cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —su voz me saca del trance.

Abro los ojos un poco desorientada. Ha retirado la mano, aunque ahora su cara está más cerca. Sonríe con todos los dientes afilados.

Mierda. Ha descubierto mi punto débil.

Err.

Uno de mis puntos débiles.

—¿Eh? —Pongo cara de pez—. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—¿Por qué has salido a dar un paseo?

Me pregunto si podría incluir en el contrato una sección sobre masajes capilares. Quiero decir, incluirlo en el contrato de una manera que corte de raíz cualquier tipo de posible ambigüedad. Argh. ¿Por qué la peña ha sexualizado los masajes? ¿Por qué tienen que sexualizarlo todo? Con lo que molan los masajes.

—¡No es justo!

—¿Cómo?

Miro a Grey.

—¿Eh? —Se me pone otra vez cara de pez. Rebusco un instante en mi memoria a corto plazo—. ¡Ah! El paseo.

Giro un poco la silla para alejarme de su cara de piraña.

—Es que pienso mejor en movimiento. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿En qué necesitabas pensar, Urtica?

Su mano vuelve a acercarse peligrosamente a mi pelo.

—Pensar —balbuceo mientras sigo con la mirada el movimiento.

Mierda. Sentimientos encontrados.

—Tenía que pensar.

Sus dedos no llegan a tocarme.

—Pensar.

Pero la sensación de proximidad también me hace cosquillas.

—¿Sí, Urtica?

—¡Warghhh!

Me pongo en pie de un salto y me sacudo entera, primero la cabeza y luego el cuerpo. Y empiezo a rascarme, en el mismo orden, como si fuera un perro pulgoso. Y vuelta a empezar. Me rasco con saña la cabeza y el cuello y luego los brazos.

—Ahh —gimo con alivio.

Termino con un escalofrío.

—Dios, qué gusto.

Me dejo caer al suelo con un suspiro de felicidad, las piernas abiertas y extendidas, las manos apoyadas por detrás de la espalda.

Grey me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Pongo morros.

—Tengo cosquillas por proximidad, ¿vale? —le suelto. Me estremezco una vez más y me rasco detrás de la oreja con una mano—. Muchas. No me estabas dejando pensar.

Su sonrisa de carnívoro empieza a temblar y, antes de que yo pueda entender qué está pasando, el tipo está retorciéndose de risa.

—Urtica… —resuella—, eso ha sido… eso es… —Sigue riéndose, agarrándose el estómago con las dos manos.

Me ruborizo.

Nadie me entiende.

—Eso ha sido, con mucho, lo más divertido que te he visto hacer nunca —dice al cabo de un rato, secándose una lágrima—. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

De pronto le tengo arrodillado frente a mi cara.

—Así que solo tengo que hacer esto. —Coloca una mano a pocos centímetros de mi cuello, bajo mi oreja.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Le miro con odio. No voy a ceder. Él sonríe.

—Así que saliste a pensar —recupera la conversación, la voz otra vez densa, su cara muy cerca, aunque no tanto como su mano.

Sé fuerte, Ortiga.

Trago saliva. Echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, pero su mano me sigue.

—Y has decidido que ha sido agradable conocerme —continúa, la sonrisa más y más ancha y la voz más profunda—. Supongo que no te refieres a conocerme en sentido bíblico.

Dejo escapar una pedorreta.

—Obviamente no, dado que no te conozco en el sentido bíblico.

No puedo seguir estirándome hacia atrás. Acabaré en el suelo. Empiezo a desplazar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a sus dedos, en lo que confío en que sea un movimiento tan lento que resulte imperceptible al ojo humano.

Rascar, rascar, rascarrrr.

—Eso podría solucionarse. —Levanta su segunda mano y la coloca al otro lado de mi cabeza, cortándome la retirada honrosa.

—Ya

Trago saliva. Me tiemblan los hombros, araño la moqueta con las uñas.

—No creo que la Biblia tuviera en mente…

Le estoy mirando a la cara, pero lo único que puedo ver son sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuello.

—Pinzas para…

Sus dedos se desplazan de mi oreja a mi barbilla sin ni siquiera rozarme.

—¿Pinzas, Urtica? —me provoca—. ¿Qué tipo de pinzas?

—Pinzas para…

Me mira fijamente, tiene la sonrisa más afilada que nunca. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás levantando la barbilla.

—Para…

Grrrr.

Le empujo por los hombros con un golpe seco y ruedo por la moqueta para alejarme retorciéndome cual gusano.

—¡Grrrghgrhgrgh!

Él pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás contra la cama, que deja escapar un crujido lastimero, pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para que me importe. Restriego el cuello con desesperación contra el suelo áspero, casi llorando de aliviada felicidad.

Has sido fuerte, Ortiga. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Al final apoyo la frente sobre un brazo y me quedo tumbada bocabajo intentando recuperar la respiración. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que él se está riendo por la nariz.

—¡No tiene gracia, perro pulgoso! —jadeo.

—Perro pulgoso —repite, divertido—. Mira quién habla.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Ladea la cabeza.

—Quizá podría incluir un collar en mi colección de juguetes —dice entonces con aire pensativo.

—Tú sabrás en qué gastas tus millones. Pero como te me acerques con un collar en la mano te quedas sin ella. —Le gruño desde lo profundo de la garganta, enseñando los dientes.

Estoy muy orgullosa de la autenticidad de mi gruñidos perrunos, y él parece apreciar la calidad del sonido.

—¿A ti te han puesto alguna vez un collar? —le pregunto con cautelosa curiosidad.

—Sí.

Huh.

—¿La pederasta asaltacunas?

Alza una ceja. Yo me limito a devolverle la mirada con seriedad.

—Mejor no le diré cómo la llamas. No le hará gracia —murmura.

Me soplo un mechón de pelo para quitármelo de la frente. No funciona.

—Si es la verdad, no es un insulto. —Sigo soplando—. ¿Sigues en contacto con ella? —No me molesto en disimular el asco en mi voz.

—Sí —me contesta muy serio.

Ah, es verdad. Se me había olvidado lo de la «buena amiga». Dios.

—Así que… —tantea antes de cambiar de tema—. Entiendo que todavía estás planteándote mi proposición.

—Tu proposición indecente, ¿quieres decir? —Soplo más fuerte—. No hay nada que plantearse.

Se queda en silencio, como si le cogiese por sorpresa.

Tío, en serio, ¿cuántas veces más va a hacer falta que repita lo de asexual antes de que empiece a calarte?

—Me recuerdas a José —mascullo.

En serio, enrollaos ya o algo y dejadme en paz.

Palidece de golpe. A continuación se pone rojo y le empieza a palpitar muy deprisa la vena de la sien.

—Urtica —me advierte.

—Urtica, nada. No te me pongas ahora encima chulito. —Me incorporo sobre ambos codos y le miro fijamente, sin pestañear.

¡Un concurso de miradas!

—Ya te he dicho que el contrato solo lo quiero como referencia.

Y de todas formas, si hubiese que follar con alguien por pesado, José te llevaría muchos años de ventaja.

Hace una inspiración profunda y cierra los ojos un momento.

¡He ganado!

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos parece casi normal. Aunque sigue teniendo la mandíbula apretada.

—Sin embargo, Urtica, no paras de repetir que el contrato, mi sala de juegos… todo te parece muy interesante.

Me rasco la barbilla con un dedo.

—Sí. Es verdad —le concedo—: es lo que pienso.

Yo soy siempre muy sincera.

Una pequeña sonrisa empieza a insinuársele en las comisuras.

—Y tú misma has admitido que no soy la primera persona que conoces que está metida en este mundo.

—Ah…am. —Le miro con cautela.

—Por lo que recuerdo, el otro hombre que conociste también era un Dominante.

Hago memoria un instante.

—En realidad hubo tres —se me escapa.

Me tapo la boca con una mano.

Mierda.

La sonrisa de él se ensancha. Mucho.

—Bueno, fueron dos. ¡Solo dos! —rectifico—. El tercero no cuenta. Solo es que le iba el bondage.

Bueno, y morder…

—¿Nos va buscando, señorita Dioica? —se regodea con su sonrisa ya totalmente llena de dientes.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le contesto con sofoco—. Aparecéis vosotros. Sois como setas: empiezo a hablar con alguien y, ¡puf!, !un amo de la mazmorra!

—Muy interesante —saborea.

—No, no, no, no. Para el carro. —Me incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas y agito las manos en frenética negativa frente a su cara.

Se está haciendo ideas equivocadas. _Le estoy ayudando_ a hacerse ideas equivocadas.

—¿Puedes culparme por tener esperanzas? —remata—. Soñar es humano, Urtica.

Me cruzo de brazos rezongando.

—Pues sueña en voz más baja —refunfuño.

Inclina calculadamente la cabeza hacia atrás y mira al techo, los dientes afilados asomándole por todas partes.

—Es muy sensible, señorita Dioica —susurra entonces con voz baja y peligrosa—. No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer contigo.

Si es que esto me pasa por abrir la boca.

—Oh, ¡cállate! —le ladro.

Busco a mi alrededor algo que tirarle, pero no tengo nada, así que golpeo la moqueta con los puños.

—¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta que te toquen! —le acuso apuntándole con un dedo amenazador—. Tú tampoco eres quién para hablar.

Se ríe por la nariz, pero cuando me mira sigue teniendo los ojos inquietantemente oscuros.

—¿Piensas quedarte mucho más? ¿No tienes que madrugar mañana o algo así?—le lanzo.

Miro mi cama. La colcha ya no está perfectamente lisa. Porque alguien se ha sentado en ella.

—¿Estás echándome?

Alza las cejas perplejo y algo afligido.

—¿No he sido lo bastante sutil? —pregunto con cara angelical—. Espera, déjame intentarlo otra vez. —Finjo pensármelo un momento—. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta la puerta?

Me mira interrogante, el ceño fruncido.

—¿No quieres que comentemos nada? Sobre el contrato.

—Nah, ya me las apaño bien yo sola. No te preocupes.

Tú limítate a largarte.

Me pongo en pie y le empujo para que se aparte de la cama, cosa que hace de mala gana. Estiro bien la colcha para que vuelva a estar recta y simétrica.

—Ay, cuánto me gustaría darte una buena tunda. Te ayudaría a relajarte, y a mí también.

Le miro por encima del hombro, todavía intentando alcanzar la esquina más alejada del colchón.

—Sueña en voz más baja —le advierto—. Todavía puedo oírte.

Intenta ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo consigue.

—¿Hasta el miércoles, entonces? —concluye.

—Seh, seh. —Suspiro—. Espera, salgo contigo.

Quiero asegurarme de que de verdad te vas.

Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro para ver si está Kate. No está en el comedor. Creo que la oigo hablando por teléfono en su habitación. Christian me sigue. Le franqueo amablemente la salida.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —me dice.

—Miércoles —confirmo.

Respira hondo y por fin sale. Cierro la puerta antes de que le haya dado tiempo siquiera a llamar al ascensor. Vuelvo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y empiezo otra vez a rascarme el cuello.

Grrr.

Kate llama a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Ortiga? —prueba.

Abro. Me mira y me señala.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tienes todo el cuello rojo! —Se alarma—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese repulsivo cabrón guaperas?

—Cosquillas. —Me estremezco y vuelvo a rascarme.

Me lleva hasta la cama y nos sentamos.

Noooo. La acabo de arreglar. Argh.

—¿Cosquillas? ¿Así es como lo llamas? —Se ríe—. Tienes toda la ropa que parece que os hayáis estado revolcando por el suelo.

No entiendo. ¿De qué otra manera se supone que tengo que llamarlo?

—Eso es más o menos lo que ha sucedido, en realidad —admito.

Kate sonríe.

—Wow, Ortiga, ¡bien por ti! —me anima, aparentemente muy impresionada—. Pero ¿no me dijiste que habías quedado con él el miércoles?

—Sí, en eso habíamos quedado.

—¿Y por qué se ha pasado hoy por aquí?

—Porque le he mandado un e-mail.

—¿Pidiéndole que se pasara?

—No, diciéndole que no hacía falta que volviésemos a vernos.

—¿Y se presenta aquí? Ortiga, es genial.

—La verdad es que era una broma —Me paso una mano por el pelo revuelto de la nuca—, pero me ha salido el tiro un poco por la culata.

—Vaya, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

Tras lanzar una mirada furtiva al ordenador para asegurarme de que sigue cerrado, me armo de paciencia y le explico de qué iba mi e-mail sin entrar en detalles.

—Pensaste que te respondería por correo.

—Sí.

—Pero lo que ha hecho ha sido presentarse aquí.

—Sí.

—Te habrá dicho que está loco por ti.

Loco, sin duda.

—No sé exactamente a qué ha venido, pero el caso es que ha descubierto que tengo cosquillas —admito horrorizada.

Kate me mira raro.

—¿Sabías que las cosquillas han llegado a utilizarse como forma de tortura? —lloriqueo lastimeramente.

—Te echa un p… te hace cosquillas… ¿para controlarte? —pregunta con voz dubitativa.

Mueve la cabeza contrariada.

—¡Qué más quisiera él! —resoplo.

Es mejor no seguir hablando de Christian Grey, por si las moscas, así que aprovecho y le pregunto por Elliot. Con solo mencionar su nombre, la actitud de Kate cambia radicalmente. Se le ilumina la cara y me sonríe.

—El sábado vendrá temprano para ayudarnos a cargar.

Se queda mirando al vacío con expresión ensimismada. Yo espero con paciencia a que termine de pensar en lo que sea que está pensando.

—Ah, casi me olvido —salta al cabo de un momento—. Tu padre ha llamado cuando estabas… bueno, ocupada. Parece que Bob ha tenido un pequeño accidente, así que tu madre y él no podrán venir a la entrega de títulos. Pero tu padre estará aquí el jueves. Quiere que lo llames.

—Vaya… ¿Mi madre no vendrá?

Uy, qué pena me da, ¿eh?

—Sí. Llámala mañana. Ahora es tarde.

—Seh.

O la semana que viene. O dentro de un año. O… nunca.

—En fin, estoy un poco cansada, Kate. Creo que me voy a acostar.

Sonríe, pero arruga los ojos preocupada. En todo caso, al fin se marcha y me quedo benditamente sola para poder recolocar la colcha.

Mucho mejor.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando me levanto a la mañana siguiente y enciendo el ordenador, tengo un email de Christian, de anoche.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 23:16

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Esta noche

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Espero impaciente sus notas sobre el contrato._

_Entretanto, que duermas bien._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Venga, a por todas, Ortiga.

Pongo de nuevo en pantalla el documento donde he estado intentado reescribir el contrato, me crujo el cuello, y me pongo manos al teclado.

_CONTRATO a día_ de 2011 («fecha de inicio») entre el Sr. CHRISTIAN GREY («el Sr. Grey») y la Srta. Utica Dioica («Ortiga»)._

_LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE_

_1\. Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Sr. Grey y Ortiga._

_TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES_

_2\. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que Ortiga pueda salvar la deuda contraída con el Sr. Grey con respecto a los servicios de abogacía proporcionados y costeados por el susodicho._

_3\. El Sr. Grey y Ortiga acuerdan que, para la cancelación de dicha deuda, se computará como divisa de intercambio la hora en tanto que unidad de tiempo, no pudiendo en ningún caso aplicarse intereses de ningún tipo._

_4\. El Sr. Grey y Ortiga acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y que las actividades que se realicen serán 100% sex-free, pudiéndose añadir posteriormente actividades a la lista de no permitidas._

_5\. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados. Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción._

_ACTIVIDADES_

_6\. El Sr. Grey podrá, si así lo desea, proponer lugares y actividades recreativas con las que ocupar el tiempo convenido, teniendo que ser estas previamente aprobadas por Ortiga, pudiendo dichas actividades ser rechazadas en caso de requerir un presupuesto que superase las posibilidades adquisitivas de Ortiga._

_7\. Queda excluida de toda consideración cualquier actividad que una o ambas partes puedan considerar insegura._

_8\. Si en algún momento el Sr. Grey no mantiene los términos acordados (aka, se pasa de la raya), Ortiga tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a reclamar que el Sr. Grey finalice asimismo el suministro de los servicios de abogacía mencionados en la clausula segunda._

_9\. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas segunda a quinta, el Sr. Grey y Ortiga deberán alcanzar un acuerdo consensuado con respecto al empleo del tiempo compartido._

_INICIO Y VIGENCIA_

_11\. Este contrato será efectivo desde la fecha de inicio hasta que la deuda sea saldada («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida felizmente por separado._

_DISPONIBILIDAD_

_12\. Ortiga cumplirá sus horas de acompañamiento con el Sr. Grey durante fines de semana alternos, desde el viernes por la tarde hasta el domingo por la tarde, siempre y cuando la fecha elegida sea conveniente para ambas partes, a horas a especificar de mutuo acuerdo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales._

_13\. Ambas partes se reservan el derecho de anular determinadas fechas u horas asignadas sin necesidad de tener que dar explicaciones o justificarse, siempre y cuando se cumpla con la cortesía de avisar a la parte perjudicada con una antelación al menos equivalente al tiempo de desplazamiento hasta el lugar de encuentro acordado._

_UBICACIÓN_

_14\. A determinar por el Sr. Grey y Ortiga de acuerdo a su mutua conveniencia._

_PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD_

_15\. El Sr. Grey y Ortiga admiten que el Sr. Grey tiene una irritante propensión a pasarse de la raya. En este tipo de circunstancias, Ortiga puede utilizar una frase de seguridad a modo de advertencia. Se incluirán dos frases de seguridad en función de la intensidad de la situación._

_16\. Se utilizará la frase de seguridad «eh, tú, capullo» para indicar al Sr. Grey de que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de su paciencia._

_17\. Se utilizará la frase de seguridad «cállate o te corto los huevos» para indicar al Sr. Grey de que a Ortiga ya no le queda paciencia para tolerar más tonterías. Cuando se diga esta frase, la acción del Sr. Grey cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato y deberá disculparse apropiadamente._

_CONCLUSIÓN_

_18\. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad._

_El Sr. Grey: Christian Grey_

_Fecha_

_Ortiga: Urtica Dioica_

_Fecha_

Guardo todos los cambios y regreso a la bandeja de correo.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 09:02

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Nuevo contrato

_Querido señor Grey:_

_Confío en que haya descansado bien esta noche._

_A continuación encontrará mi propuesta de contrato. Espero que el miércoles la discutamos con calma en nuestra cena._

_O._

Cierro el ordenador, me desperezo y comienzo a prepararme para ir a trabajar.

Al volver a casa del trabajo, me veo atrapada en una conversación telefónica con mi madre. Bueno, una mujer que por lo visto aquí es mi madre aquí, gracias a Dios no tengo que llamar a la loca de mi madre de verdad, porque eso sí que iba a ser un DRAMA con todas las mayúsculas.

Mi «madre» está muy triste, siente mucho no poder venir a la entrega de títulos. Y yo lamento no tener una buena excusa para no tener que ir yo misma.

Actos sociales. Brrrr.

Un tal Bob se ha torcido un ligamento y cojea así que por lo visto mi «madre» tiene que atenderlo todo el tiempo. Hasta donde yo sé cojear no te impide mover las manos para, no te digo ya cocinar, Dios me salve, pero cosas más asequibles como pedir comida a domicilio. No sé en qué otro tipo de labores tendrá que atenderle esta pobre esclava doméstica que no pudiesen solucionarse con un par de robustas muletas. Pero bueno, esto son dos personas menos presentes en el acto en cuestión, no voy a ponerle objeciones a semejante regalo de los cielos.

—Ortiga, cariño, lo siento muchísimo —se lamenta mi «madre» al teléfono.

—No pasa nada.

De verdad, si pudiera faltaría yo.

—Ortiga, pareces distraída… ¿Estás bien, mi niña?

Veamos: estoy atrapada en una historia en la que un millonario tarado y sadomaso me stalkea. Por otro lado, quizá consiga firmar un acuerdo #100%sex-free con él para salir de aquí.

—Sí, podría ser peor.

—¿Has conocido a algún chico?

—¿A lo largo de mi vida? —Menuda pregunta extraña—. A muchos.

No los he ido contado pero más de uno, seguro.

Se hace un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola? —pruebo.

—Bueno, cariño, el jueves pensaré en ti. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Yo el jueves pensaré… en lugares felices donde podría estar si no tuviese que asistir a una graduación. Al final va a resulta que sí soy un poco masoquista.

—Bueno. Venga, chao.

—Adiós, cariño.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo. Mientras hablaba con ella, he entrado en mi habitación. Enciendo el ordenador. Tengo un e-mail de Christian, de esta mañana.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 09:07

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Nuevo contrato

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Veo que le ha dedicado muchas energías a elaborar este acuerdo. ¿Por qué no se ha ido todavía a trabajar?_

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—Listo, que eres un listo —le digo a la pantalla con un deje ligeramente gánster.

Este flipao se cree que yo me iba a quedar toda la mañana mirando la pantalla con cara de gamba a la espera a que me contestase al email. Pues claro que me fui a trabajar, no te fastidia.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:29

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Nivel de stalkeo: PREOCUPANTE

_Tal vez debería informar a la policía de que (por algún misterioso motivo) crees conocer mejor que yo mis horarios laborales y el tiempo que tardo en llegar desde mi casa a mi puesto de trabajo. ¿Te gustaría que hablásemos de ello?_

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:32

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Hablaremos en la cena

_Pasaré a buscarla por su casa a las siete en punto._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Compruebo el calendario con extrañeza.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:40

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: ¿?

_Hoy es martes._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:43

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Explicaciones

_Pasaré a buscarla por su casa a las siete en punto _mañana_._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Menos mal, ya me lo estaba viendo otra vez en mi cama.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:49

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Más detalles

_¿Dónde vamos a cenar?_

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:52

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: ¿Suficientes detalles?

_En mi hotel._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Tampoco te flipes, que no es tuyo. ¿O si es suyo? Uf, vete tú a saber.

No importa. Lo importante, Ortiga, es que es un sitio público y con posibilidad de acceso a taxis en caso de que una huida a la desesperada se haga necesaria. Todo está bajo control.

Por otro lado, seguro que cuesta un dineral.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:55

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Menú de estudiante

_Podríamos buscar algún sitio un poco más asequible. Conozco un restaurante decente y no muy caro cerca de mi casa. Comida mejicana, ¿te hace? Así, además, no te tienes que dar el paseo para venir a buscarme y regresar al hotel: se puede ir andando desde aquí._

_ O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 18:59

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Estudiantes que ponen a prueba mi paciencia

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Cenaremos en mi hotel y, por supuesto, correrá a mi cuenta. Taylor pasará a buscarla a las siete en punto._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 19:02

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Usted no tiene paciencia que pueda ser puesta a prueba

_Tú sabrás en qué te gastas tus millones._

_O._

Cena por la cara y chófer, pues tan ricamente.

Kate y yo nos dedicamos a empaquetar y compartimos una botella de vino barato que, como tantas veces, se bebe ella sola mientras yo bebo agua. Cuando por fin casi he terminado de empaquetar mi habitación y me voy a la cama, estoy lo bastante cansada como para ni siquiera acordarme de mi cita inminente con Grey. La actividad física de meter todo en cajas ha sido una buena distracción. Quiero descansar. Me acurruco en la cama y enseguida me quedo dormida.

En la ferretería hay un tipo que no reconozco, pero que debo de conocer de algo, porque está fingiendo trabajar conmigo. Lo único que hace en realidad en todo el día es ir siguiéndome por la tienda y pidiéndome que quedemos, pero lleva puesta la camiseta con el logo. Tengo como una sensación de déjà-vu, pero su cara no me dice nada.

Hay un número limitado de maneras en las que se puede rechazar a alguien de manera amigable. En mi caso, ese número suele ser el cero. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la conversación que escucho entre mi jefa y el pesado al comienzo de la mañana, parece que hay entre ellos algún tipo de relación de consanguineidad. Se supone que no hay que cabrear a la mano que te da de comer, incluso aunque esa mano sólo vaya a darme de comer durante dos días más.

—Venga, Ortiga, ¿por qué no? —repite por vez, probablemente, un millón.

—¡Por Dios! —estallo al fin, llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza.

¿Quién eres y qué coño quieres de mí?

—¡Cállate ya! Me estás poniendo jaqueca.

Me encaro con él con el gesto crispado por la desesperación y la tensión acumuladas de haber estado mordiéndome la lengua durante las últimas cinco horas mientras sentía en mi nuca la mirada fija de mi jefa.

—No, no, NO. No voy a quedar contigo. —Agito las manos con violencia hacia su cara—. Aunque no tuviese ya planes, en lo que a ti respecta tengo planes para el resto de mi vida. Toda ella.

—No, no tienes planes —continúa sin descorazonarse—. Lo dices para darme largas. Siempre me das largas.

AAAAAAAAGH.

—No te estoy dando largas. Te las estoy dando cortas. Muy cortas: NO. Lo único aquí más corto que un monosílabo ERES TÚ.

Tengo como ganas de comenzar a correr por entre las estanterías agitando los brazos y gritando como una desquiciada. Que es lo que soy ahora mismo.

Él parece de pronto muy asustado. Mi jefa me mira, también con los ojos muy abiertos, desde el otro lado del mostrador de cobrar.

Podría hacerlo. Quizá lo haga. Siempre puedo alegar enajenación mental transitoria. Ahora tengo un abogado muy caro. Puedo permitírmelo.

¿Ortiga?...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH! —le grito en la cara al pesado, que retrocede un saludable paso.

Me doy la vuelta y sigo colocando estanterías.

Si los hados me sonríen, eso basta para que me deje tranquila el resto de mi turno. A las cinco en punto salgo echando leches.

Para lo que me queda en el convento ya me cago dentro.

Kate me ha prestado dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos para esta noche y para el acto de mañana. Con mucho primor y agradecimiento yo los meto en una de mis cajas de ropa y me calzo unos vaqueros relativamente nuevos heredados de Zarza y unas deportivas negras relativamente discretas.

Muy bien, Ortiga, lista para ir a negociar un contrato en un hotel de superlujo.

A las siete menos cinco asomo la cabeza al pasillo para asegurarme de que Kate no está en el salón para verme salir.

No hay moros en la costa.

Con el sigilo y habilidad de un ninja que no ha recibido mucho adiestramiento consigo abandonar el apartamento sin ser vista ni interceptada. Abajo ya me está esperando el coche pijo de Grey. No que reconozca el coche en sí, pero su guardaespaldas espera junto a la puerta, así que eso lo hace más sencillo de identificar.

—Gracias, Tyler —le digo con una sonrisa amable cuando me abre la puerta.

Él inclina la cabeza y tiene la deferencia de no comentar nada sobre mi atuendo, aunque le veo mirarme de reojo por el espejo retrovisor en varias ocasiones durante el corto trayecto. Me deja en la puerta del hotel y se marcha con el coche. El tipo que hay a la puerta del hotel se muestra algo menos discreto a la hora de valorar mis vaqueros.

Christian está inclinado sobre la barra, bebiendo un vaso de vino blanco. Va vestido con su habitual camisa blanca, y el resto del traje negro, incluida la corbata. Lanza una mirada, creo que nerviosa, hacia la puerta y al verme se queda inmóvil. Pestañea un par de veces y después esboza lentamente una sonrisa resignada. Avanzo hacia él. Se levanta y viene hacia mí.

—Estoy impresionado —murmura mirándome de arriba abajo—. Vaqueros, señorita Dioica. ¿No hay ninguna manera de que pueda convencerla de ponerse al menos una vez un vestido?

—Nope.

—Lástima —susurra.

Me coge de la mano, me lleva a un reservado y hace un gesto al camarero.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras me siento en el reservado. Puede que esta sea la primera vez que pregunta.

—Tienen una bodega excelente —me informa.

Hoy me siento temeraria.

—Venga. Tomaré lo mismo que tú.

Divertido, pide otro vaso de «Sancerre» y se sienta frente a mí.

Apoya los codos en la mesa y junta los dedos de ambas manos a la altura de la boca. En sus ojos brilla una incomprensible emoción.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —me pregunta amablemente.

—No sabría decirte —respondo, considerando con cuidado la pregunta—. No especialmente.

—¿De verdad?

Compone una sonrisa ladeada y se inclina hacia adelante para acabar casi susurrándome al oído.

—Yo sí lo estoy.

Retuerzo los hombros para calmar el cosquilleo.

Contrólate, le advierto con la mirada.

Llega el camarero con mi vino, un platito con frutos secos y otro con aceitunas. Antes de que se retire aprovecho para pedirle disimuladamente que me traiga también un vaso de agua. Aunque no sé si me oye.

Levanto la copa de vino y la agito, la miro con curiosidad antes de acercármela a la nariz. El olor es suave y afilado, muy frío. Me mojo los labios. Ahí están las agujas clavándoseme en la lengua.

—¿Qué le parece?

Me relamo los labios con aire pensativo y me encojo de hombros.

—No es que el sabor sea desagradable, pero sigue siendo vino —contesto.

Y pincha.

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos? —le pregunto—: ¿quieres revisar punto por punto el nuevo contrato?

—Siempre tan impaciente, señorita Dioica.

—¿Prefiere que le pregunte por el tiempo?

Sonríe y coge una aceituna con sus largos dedos. Se la mete en la boca.

Mmm, aceitunas.

Me agencio yo otra.

—Creo que el tiempo hoy no ha tenido nada de especial —me dice riéndose.

—Y así es como se mata una conversación. —Me meto otra aceituna en la boca.

Él se ríe. Le doy otro sorbito cauteloso a la copa de vino. Mi agua aún no ha hecho acto de presencia y empiezo a tener sed.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de estos contratos, de todas formas? —le pregunto—. No tienen ningún tipo de validez legal, al fin y al cabo.

—No importa si es legal o no. Es un acuerdo al que me gustar llegar con mis sumisas, lo que me gustaría conseguir de ellas y lo que ellas pueden esperar de mí.

—Ya —le interrumpo—, excepto por la parte en que hay muy poca información sobre lo que realmente tus sumisas pueden esperar de ti y sí muchas cláusulas sobre lo que a ti te gustaría conseguir de ellas. Se trata de un acuerdo muy poco equilibrado.

—¿Significa eso que estaría dispuesta a reconsiderar mi propuesta si equilibrásemos un poco más las cláusulas adecuadas? —me lanza con voz densa, la sonrisa ya muy amplia, y esperanzada.

—No. Solo era una apreciación aséptica. —Voy a por otra aceituna y la boca se me llena de un sabor muy desagradable de repente.

Malditas aceitunas de otros colores engañosamente similares a las deliciosas.

Ortiga, estás en un hotel pijo, no escupas.

Repaso la mesa a la desesperada. Mi agua sigue sin haber venido. Creo que se me debe de estar amoratando la cara de no respirar y no masticar para no liberar más sabor repugnante.

—¿Urtica? —tantea Grey algo preocupado.

A la desesperada, agarro lo copa de vino y doy un largo trago sin pensar. La boca se me llena de amarillo que pincha. Y la mezcla con la aceituna NO LO MEJORA.

Mierda.

Creo que se me van a saltar las lágrimas.

—¿Urtica?

Trago todo de golpe y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Me lleno la boca con casi todos los panchitos de un zarpazo urgente. Ahora miro el cuenco de aceitunas con un odio cerval.

Oh, oh. Mi copa de vino ha quedado reducida a la mitad. Creo que esto es más de lo que bebido en toda mi vida, junto.

Grey espera un periodo de tiempo prudencial, observando mis reacciones, antes de decidir que todo parece estar más o menos bajo control, y retomar dubitativamente la conversación.

—Las relaciones de este tipo se basan en la sinceridad y en la confianza —sigue diciéndome—. Si mi sumisa no confía en mí… Tiene que confiar en mí para que yo sepa en qué medida la estoy afectando, hasta dónde puedo llegar con ella, hasta dónde puedo llevarla… Si no puede ser sincera conmigo, entonces es imposible.

¡Directamente al grado… al grano de la cuestión! Yey.

Espera. Estamos hablando de su contrato sadomaso. ¿Qué pasa con el mío?

Céntrate, Ortiga.

—Es muy sencillo, Urtica. ¿Confías en mí o no? —me pregunta con ojos ardientes.

No, Aladdín, no confío en ti.

—Tu contrato no me interesa —le digo—. Me interesa el mío.

Uy, qué de puntos brillantes.

—¿Has mantenido este tipo de conversación con las quince sumisas? —pregunto con curiosidad y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—No.

Me mira raro. Mira mi copa de vino medio vacía. Vuelve a mirarme. Arrastra mi copa hacia su lado de la mesa.

Sí. Beber puntos que brillan no puede ser bueno para la salud.

—¿Por qué no? —insisto.

—Porque ya eran sumisas. Sabían lo que querían de la relación conmigo, y en general lo que yo esperaba. Con ellas fue una simple cuestión de afinar los límites tolerables, ese tipo de detalles.

—¿Vas a buscarlas a alguna tienda? ¿Sumisas 'R' Us?

Se ríe.

—No exactamente.

—Pues ¿cómo?

—¿De eso quieres que hablemos? ¿O pasamos al meollo de la cuestión? A tu propuesta de contrato, como tú dices.

¿Yo no había pedido agua?

Examino con concentración la mesa.

El agua en realidad no tiene color. A lo mejor mi vaso está aquí y no lo estoy viendo. Achico los ojos para intentar afinar mi visión.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta, y me distrae de mis pensamientos.

—¡Comida! —canturreo—. ¿Dónde?

Se ríe.

—Podemos cenar aquí o en mi suite. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos en terreno neutral.

Sonríe con aire burlón.

—¿Crees que eso me detendría? —me pregunta en voz baja, como una sensual advertencia.

Me cuesta un instante localizar todos los músculos necesarios para fruncir el sueño… ceño.

—¿Te dentendría de qué?

Él también arruga el entrecejo.

—Urtica, ¿estás borracha? —pregunta muy serio—. Apenas has bebido media copa de vino.

—No sé —Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza. Bostezo—, pero los puntitos brillantes están empezando a marearme un poco.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Hago una mueca de asco con cada sorbo de café.

Ugh. Café.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —Grey me mira con verdadera preocupación.

—Un poco —titubeo—, creo.

—Desde luego, a esto se le llama no aguantar el alcohol.

Le doy otro sorbo al repugnante café. Realmente está ayudando.

—Es culpa tuya. ¿Quién te manda darme vino? ¡Y con el estómago vacío!

Técnicamente, lo pedí yo. Pero él es un obseso del control, puedo explotar esa debilidad a mi favor. Ajajajajaja.

Ah, no. Técnicamente no lo pedí yo. Lo pidió él.

—Has sido tú, si mal no recuerdo, quien casi se bebe la copa de un trago.

—¡Eso ha sido culpa de la aceituna! —continúo lanzando balones fuera.

Hago un gesto de asco extremo al recordar el sabor.

—¡Y no me habían traído agua! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

Aceitunas. No puedes vivir sin ellas, pero no puedes fiarte de ellas. Como de Aladdín. Bueno, sin Aladdín sí que puedes vivir.

Se limita a sacudir la cabeza.

—Vamos, he reservado un comedor privado.

Me sonríe enigmáticamente y sale del reservado tendiéndome una mano.

—Pediré que te traigan una jarra de agua —murmura.

—Gracias —casi sollozo, sintiéndome al fin libre para abandonar la asquerosa taza de café a medias.

Cruzamos el bar y subimos una gran escalera hasta un entresuelo. Un chico con uniforme del Heathman se acerca a nosotros.

—Señor Grey, por aquí, por favor.

Lo seguimos por una lujosa zona de sofás hasta un comedor privado, con una sola mesa. Es pequeño pero suntuoso. Bajo una lámpara de araña encendida, copas de cristal, cubertería de plata y un ramo de rosas blancas. El camarero me retira la silla y me siento. Me coloca la servilleta en las rodillas. Christian se sienta frente a mí. Lo miro.

Muy bien, demasiado contacto físico por una noche.

Tengo manos. Sé lo que es una servilleta. Sé cómo usar una servilleta.

Me arranco la servilleta de las rodillas en cuanto el camarero ha salido y la dejo hecha un guiñapo sobre la mesa.

Grey me mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué? —le espeto—. ¿Algún problema con mi manera de usar las servilletas?

—Ninguno en absoluto. —Se ríe—. Ya he pedido la comida, por cierto. Espero que no te importe.

—No, está bien —le contesto.

—Me gusta saber que puedes ser dócil.

—Así, si resulta estar repugnante, serás el único responsable. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?

Me lanza una mirada de advertencia, que yo le devuelvo sin pestañear.

—¿Tengo que recordarte las expresiones de seguridad del contrato? —le digo con voz angelical.

—No, Urtica.

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo interior de la americana y saca una hoja de papel. Mi e-mail.

Ostras, tú, que se lo ha impreso y todo.

—Cláusula 3. —Sonríe con su sonrisa de lobo—. Ya que estamos hablando de negociaciones, ¿no le resulta algo injusto exigirme que no pueda aplicar intereses de ningún tipo en la restitución del préstamo?

—Fue usted quien insistió en que no se trataba de un préstamo, sino de un regalo —contesto con cautela.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado. —Se encoge de hombros, indolente.

—Ah, así que era un regalo siempre y cuando yo te dejase follarme y arrearme —le devuelvo. Se le agrandan los ojos y comienzan a oscurecérsele—. Muy filántropo por su parte, señor Grey, nada creepy ni de naturaleza abusiva.

—Digamos que mi privilegio a cambio de no imponer intereses sea realizar algunos cambios beneficiosos para mí en este contrato —sigue, intentando ocultar los dientes por detrás de su máscara de ejecutivo agresivo, énfasis en el agresivo.

Me cruzo de brazos, el morro fruncido.

—Te escucho —concedo precavidamente.

A ver con qué me sale este tarado.

—Si bien estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las cláusulas —Se acoda sobre la mesa, las páginas entre los brazos. Pasa las hojas casi perezosamente—, propongo eliminar de la cláusula cuatro la parte que se menciona específicamente que ninguna actividad tendrá carácter sexual.

Por supuesto.

—No —atajo—. ¿Algo más?

Sonríe.

—¿No está siendo algo inflexible, señorita Dioica? —se burla—. Al fin y al cabo, se trata de una negociación.

—Cláusula innegociable —insisto.

Tío, ¡A-SEX-UAL!

—En la cláusula seis —Se lame la punta de un dedo para separar la página—, ya especificas que, en cualquiera de los casos, toda actividad deberá ser previamente aprobada por ti. No veo cuál es el problema —Me mira con una bien calculada sonrisa de inocencia—. ¿Es que te asusta terminar cambiando de opinión?

Le fulmino con la mirada.

No me he escapado de regreso al futuro. No puedes enredarme llamándome «gallina».

—Muy bien —Rechino los dientes—, en aras de la negociación digamos, por el momento, que podemos eliminar esa especificación en concreto.

A este tipo es que le dices que sueñe en voz baja y ya se descontrola, tú.

—¿Qué más? —pregunto, intentando imitar su voz de negocios.

El camarero llega con el primer plato. Esta comida comienza a tener tintes de batalla. Quizá acabemos lanzándonos…

¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Espero que te gusten las ostras —me dice Christian en tono amable.

¿Esa cosita chafada y temblorosa es una ostra?

—Nunca las he probado —reconozco.

—¿En serio? Bueno. —Coge una—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es metértelas en la boca y tragártelas.

Me sonríe, exprime zumo de limón en su ostra y se la mete en la boca.

—Mmm, riquísima. Sabe a mar —me dice sonriendo—. Vamos —me anima.

—¿No tengo que masticarla?

—No, Urtica.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos. Parece muy joven. Estiro el brazo y cojo mi primera ostra. Le echo zumo de limón y me la meto en la boca. Se desliza por mi garganta, toda ella mar, sal, la fuerte acidez del limón y su textura carnosa. Me chupo los labios. Christian me mira fijamente, con ojos impenetrables.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Será suficiente con esto para dos? —le pregunto con ojos brillantes.

Se ríe.

—Hay segundo plato.

—Excelente. —Sonrío.

Voy a por la segunda.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —continúa Grey con indolencia.

Echa un vistazo a mi e-mail mientras yo sigo comiendo.

Como no te des prisa, te quedas sin ostras, colega.

Te las cambio por el abogado.

Ah, no. Que el abogado ya es suyo.

Porras.

—Ah, sí, hablábamos de qué intereses voy a cobrarle. —Junta las yemas de los dedos por delante de la cara con una sonrisa feroz.

—¿Hay más? —Me quedo con una ostra suspendida en el aire.

—Por supuesto, señorita Dioica.

—Yo esa parte la había dado por zanjada con lo de retirar la mención específica al SEXO NO. Y conste que creo que es un interés exorbitado.

Se limita a sonreír.

Esta reunión no está yendo exactamente como yo planeaba.

—Aquí: cláusula seis. —Encuentra la página que buscaba—. Quiero impugnar la parte según la cual puedes negarte a una actividad si esta supera un determinado presupuesto.

Nos miramos fijamente, con fuerza.

—Yo no tengo dinero para gastarme en tus «aficiones caras y fascinantes». Y no me parece bien que estés todo el rato invitando. Se supone que esto tiene que ser un poco equitativo.

—Creo que ya he dicho un número suficiente de veces que el dinero no es un problema, Urtica.

Ya, bueno. Yo creo que he dicho un número suficiente de veces que soy asexual y aquí seguimos.

Me cruzo de brazos.

—No me gusta que me inviten a todo.

Él resopla y aprieta la mandíbula. Se le está hinchando el cuello cual pavo.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema con que quiera gastar dinero en ti, Urtica —dice, la voz contenida.

Resoplo.

—Unos cuantos —contesto, y comienzo a alzar dedos—: no lo necesito, no me gusta y además me hace sentir como que estás intentando comprarme. Además, ¿también por esas «invitaciones» piensas cobrarme intereses?

Le fulmino con los ojos entrecerrados. Él se ríe.

—Sin duda, tiene una imagen bastante negativa de mí, señorita Dioica. —Toma aire antes de continuar—. No pretendo extorsionarte, Urtica. ¿Servirá de algo si te digo sinceramente que no es mi intención utilizar el dinero para influir en tu decisión de iniciar una relación sexual conmigo?

Joder, otra vez.

—Que esto no va de sexo, coño. No va a haber sexo. —Muevo las manos frente a su cara—. Sólo un máximo del 20% de las actividades podrán estar por encima de mi poder adquisitivo —cedo finalmente, a mi pesar.

—60.

—30.

—50%. —Y añade—. Es mi última oferta. —Sonríe—. O no hay trato.

—¡Pues no hay trato! —berreo.

Inflo los carrillos.

Ortiga, necesitamos un contrato.

Él alza las cejas.

Soy un puñetero libro abierto

—¿45? —casi suplico, a pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar a tiburón de los negocios, no paso de pececillo naranja de feria.

Él ya es todo dientes.

Hablando de tiburones.

—50.

—Ugh, ¡Está bien!

Cojo otra ostra con furia. Aunque el delicioso sabor en la lengua hace que mi cara pierda mucho nivel de cabreo, lo cual le resta fuerza a mi anterior comentario. Lloro internamente mientras saboreo el delicioso molusco.

Se inclina conspiratoriamente hacia mí.

—Sabes que podría haberte pedido más, ¿verdad? —se regodea en un susurro lleno de autocomplacencia.

—Sí —lloriqueo, y me como otra ostra, la de la vergüenza, en todos los sentidos.

El camarero se acerca a la puerta, y Christian asiente ligeramente para indicarle que puede retirar los platos y le pide otra jarra de agua.

Christian me sonríe una vez que estamos de nuevo a solas.

—¿Qué? —rezongo—. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien a mi costa?

—He de admitir que usted nunca me decepciona, señorita Dioica. —Alza su copa a modo de brindis solitario—. Todavía hay dos o tres detalles que me gustaría comentar.

—Muy bien, comentémoslos.

Esto lo voy a lamentar. Lo veo.

El camarero vuelve a aparecer con el segundo plato: bacalao, espárragos y puré de patatas con salsa holandesa.

Pero la comida habrá merecido la pena.

—Espero que te guste el pescado —me dice Christian en tono amable.

Le miro con incredulidad.

Pincho mi comida y bebo un largo trago de agua. El bacalao está tan blandito que se deshace en la boca. Mi cerebro ya está muy lejos de aquí, en un lugar feliz, cerca del mar, en una lonja junto al puerto.

Babas.

—Hablemos de cuándo vamos a vernos —me saca él de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

Busca la página exacta en los papeles mientras con la otra mano también comienza a comer.

—12. Ortiga cumplirá sus horas de acompañamiento con el Sr. Grey durante fines de semana alternos, desde el viernes por la tarde hasta el domingo por la tarde, en semanas que seas convenientes para ambas partes —lee, el tenedor apoyado bajo el labio inferior.

Me mira.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le devuelvo la mirada con otro cacho de pescado y espárrago a medio camino de mi boca—. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

Sigue mirándome.

Tengo que trabajar mis dotes de actriz.

—Mira, no —le contesto finalmente—, no pienso pasar todos los fines de semana contigo. —Me pegaría un tiro—. Necesito mi propio espacio y momentos de silencio contemplativo. —Mi voz tiene como una ligerísima nota de histeria hacia el final, quizá.

Nos evaluamos con la mirada durante un rato largo, durante el cual yo no dejo de dar buena cuenta de la comida.

—Está bien —dice al fin.

—¡No puedes quitarme eso! —exclamo—. Espera. ¿Qué? —Parpadeo—. ¿De verdad?

Me dejo caer con alivio sobre el respaldo de mi silla.

—Con una condición —añade, serio.

Mierda. Mierda infinita.

—¿Qué condición? —grazno.

Se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa. Apoya los dedos bajo la barbilla.

—La cláusula trece. Anulada. —Se inclina un poco más—. No se te ocurra cancelar planes conmigo.

Lo dice muy en serio.

—Pero… ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si me estoy muriendo? —le rebato.

—Si pasa algo tendrás que llamarme —contesta, implacable—, para que pueda ayudarte. ¿Confías en mí?

No, Aladdín, ya habíamos quedado en que no.

Pongo morros. Lo que está sugiriendo es controlador.

—No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?

Me mira en silencio.

—De acuerdo, está bien —acepto—, nada de cancelar.

—Y otra cosa más.

Ahora está claramente enfadado. Le miro con ojos de cordero.

—¿«Eh, tú, capullo»? ¿«Cállate o te corto los huevos»? —mastica—. ¿Es alguna otra de tus bromas? ¿Se supone que tiene gracia?

Uy, va, está muy enfadado.

Quizá debería plantearme dejar de hacer cosas con el objetivo de cabrearle.

Meh. De algo hay que morirse. Me gusta vivir al límite.

Me meto más comida en la boca para ganar tiempo mientras pienso en qué contestar que no vaya a empeorar la situación. Él alza una ceja sin dejar de mirarme. Cuando termino de masticar sigo sin tener ninguna brillante idea, así que me meto más comida. Mastico despacio con ojos de conejito.

—Urtica. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo con frustración.

—Cuando te pasas de la raya, te pasas mucho de la raya —contesto al final, intentando sonar lo más inocente y conciliadora posible—. Necesitaba buscar algo que sonase lo bastante fuerte para llamar tu atención.

Y cabrearte.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas no poner morros de pato.

—Estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrado a utilizar «amarillo» y «rojo» como para que tengan un impacto —me explica, claramente intentando calmarse a sí mismo—. Creo que podemos seguir utilizando esas palabras sin problema.

Buh, no me dejas divertirme.

—Bueno, está bien —le concedo.

Negociar no es lo mío.

Como más. Se me está acabando el pescado. A él todavía le queda un poco más que a mí en el plato.

—¿Por qué no dejas que tus sumisas te miren? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Es cosa de la relación de sumisión.

Huh.

—¿Y lo de no tocarte?

—Eso es otro tema.

Aprieta los labios con obstinación.

—¿Es por la pederasta asaltacunas?

Me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —E inmediatamente lo entiende—. ¿Crees que me traumatizó?

La cuestión no es «si» te traumatizó, sino en qué asuntos concretos.

No contesto.

—No, Urtica, no es por ella. Además, ella no me aceptaría estas chorradas.

—Ah, pero tus sumisas sí tienen que aceptarlas. —Mi último trozo de pescado. Qué tragedia—. Menudo doble rasero te marcas ahí, ¿eh?

Se limita a dar un sorbo a su copa de vino. Todavía le queda pescado.

—Ni mirarte, ni tocarte, ni masturbarse. Les controlas la comida, la ropa y el ejercicio. —Doy dos golpecitos suaves con la punta del tenedor sobre mi plato vacío, pensativa—. ¿Hay algo que les permitas hacer por sí mismas?

¿Ir al baño?

—En eso consisten este tipo de relaciones —contesta—. Como su Amo, me ocupo de tomar todas estas decisiones. Todo el agotador proceso racional queda atrás. —La voz se le va animando y oscureciendo conforme avanza—. Cosas como «¿Es lo correcto?», «¿Puede suceder aquí?», «¿Puede suceder ahora?». No tienen que preocuparse de esos detalles. Lo hago yo, como su Amo.

—Aham.

—Por ejemplo, si fueras mi sumisa —Se inclina sobre la mesa y baja la voz, un susurro ronco—, podría decirte que te quitases esos horribles pantalones ahora mismo.

Resoplo.

—Ya, claro. ¿Es que has traído alguna otra cosa que pueda ponerme, ya que tanto te molestan?

No me sorprendería que tuvieras una bolsa de ropa de alguna tienda ridículamente cara debajo de la mesa. Es el tipo de cosas que tendrías.

—No, Ortiga —No deja de mirarme a los ojos—. No he traído otra ropa para ti.

Le sostengo la mirada. El silencio se alarga.

¿Qué…?

Entonces cala. Me echo para atrás en la silla.

—Wow, wow. ¡AMARILLO, colega! —le advierto, agitando las manos—. ¿En mitad de un restaurante? ¡En mitad de la comida! —Me escandalizo.

Ni siquiera hemos comido postre.

La sabiduría ancestral de Zarza establece que toda comida, por muy buena que sea, si no acaba con un postre igualmente bueno, es una comida decepcionante.

Él no se ha movido de donde estaba, inclinado hacia mí por encima de la mesa, sonriente con sus dientes puntiagudos. Aunque ahora hay un punto de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Eso significa que si no estuviéramos en un restaurante y ya hubiéramos terminado de comer, sí que lo harías?

¿Hola?

—¿No? —Le miro con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que pidamos el postre, Urtica? —ronronea—. Se te pone una piel muy bonita cuando te sonrojas.

Lo que faltaba.

En ese preciso momento el camarero llama a la puerta y entra sin esperar respuesta. Mira un segundo a Christian, que le pone mala cara pero asiente enseguida, así que el camarero recoge los platos.

Corre, Ortiga, ¡aprovecha ahora que está distraído!

—Bueeeeno. Parece que ha llegado el momento de buscarme un taxi —comento alegremente al tiempo que me pongo en pie.

—¿Te marchas? —me pregunta sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Sorpresa.

Creo que la próxima vez que quede con él llevaré puesto mi delantal de cocina hecho por Zarza: «soy un As(exual) de la cocina». Quizá eso ayude.

El camarero se retira a toda prisa.

—Me marcho —confirmo, por si quedaba alguna duda—. Además, mañana tenemos los dos la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos.

Christian se levanta automáticamente.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Nadie te ha pedido opinión.

—Eh… ¿lamento que te sientas así? —tanteo.

¿Qué diablos se supone que hay que decir en este tipo de situaciones?

—Podría conseguir que te quedaras —me amenaza.

La carcajada que no consigo ahogar a tiempo se convierte en una pedorreta.

—¿Me atarás a la silla? —Levanto una ceja.

A él se le afila la sonrisa.

Oh. Mierda. Es que es imposible decir algo que este tarado no sea capaz de reinterpretar a su conveniencia.

—No —le espeto, un índice en alto.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo mirándome detenidamente.

—Mira, cuando viniste a entrevistarme y te caíste en mi despacho, todo eran «Sí, señor», «No, señor». Pensé que eras una sumisa nata. Pero, la verdad, Urtica, no estoy seguro de que tengas madera de sumisa —me dice en tono tenso.

Definitivamente, el delantal se va a convertir en un artículo de primera necesidad. Quizá deba hacerme también con unas cuantas chapitas que ir colocando estratégicamente.

—¿Lamento que te creases a ti mismo falsas expectativas?

En serio, ¿qué cojones se supone que hay que responder a este tipo de cosas? ¿Alguien, por favor, que me dé el manual de conversación apropiada con amos de las mazmorras?

—Total —atajo—. Piénsate lo del contrato y ya me dirás.

—¿No puedo convencerte de que te quedes? —me pregunta todavía.

—No.

A menos que haya implicados una docena de achuchables cachorritos peludos y achuchables.

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

Wow. Esto sí que es un salto mortal con triple tirabuzón. Y sin chuchitos.

—Se te está yendo —le advierto, de pronto ligeramente preocupada.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás despidiéndote de mí?

—Porque voy a marcharme.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes.

—No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que está pasando ahora mismo en tu cerebro —Le miro con suspicacia, comenzando a considerar seriamente el ictus como causa probable de esta situación surrealista—, pero te recuerdo que mañana vamos a tener que vernos en la entrega de diplomas.

Aunque, si por mi fuera, me lo ahorraría.

—Como quiera, señorita Dioica —dice al fin con rostro impasible—. La acompaño hasta el vestíbulo.

Recojo mis cosas y permito que me acompañe. Cuando salimos justo tengo la suerte de que una pareja está desalojando un taxi, así que me lo pido antes de que nadie pueda adelantárseme.

—Gracias por la cena —le digo a Grey.

—Ha sido un placer como siempre, señorita Dioica —me contesta educadamente, aunque parece sumido en sus pensamientos, abstraído por completo.

Lo observo detenidamente y intentando decidir si una de sus comisuras parece o no ligeramente más caída que la otra. De pronto se gira y me mira con expresión intensa.

—Esta semana te mudas a Seattle. Si tomas la decisión correcta, ¿podré verte el domingo? —me pregunta en tono inseguro.

—Err —titubeo—. Te recuerdo que el que tiene que decidir si mi contrato te vale o no te vale eres tú.

Por un momento parece aliviado, pero enseguida frunce el ceño.

—Ahora hace fresco. ¿No has traído chaqueta?

—No.

Mueve la cabeza enfadado y se quita la americana.

—Toma. No quiero que cojas frío.

—No te preocupes —le rechazo—. El taxi seguro que tiene calefacción. Y luego es del coche a mi casa. No me va a dar tiempo a enfriarme.

—Deberías dejar al menos que Taylor te llevase a casa —insiste aún, aparentemente tirando de toda la lista de excusas que puede pensar.

—No es necesario, de verdad.

Ya tengo un pie dentro del taxi.

Qué despedida más larga. Mierda.

—¿No tienes coche propio?

Sep. Ya entramos dentro de las excusas desesperadas para alargar el momento.

—No —contesto simplemente.

—Urtica, creo que podremos arreglarlo.

Le miro interrogante.

—¿Arreglar el qué?

—No puedes vivir en una ciudad como Portland, o Seattle, y no tener coche propio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Nunca he tenido coche y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema.

De pronto lo entiendo.

Ni se te ocurra comprarme un coche —le advierto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—Ya veremos —me contesta.

Uy, la leche que le dieron. O la que no le dieron a tiempo. Quién sabe.

Entro definitivamente en el taxi.

—Adiós, Christian —le digo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Le doy la dirección de mi casa al taxista y me repantingo en el asiento mientras dejo que la radio llene el silencio para no tener que entablar conversación. Intento hacer balance de la noche. No sé si voy a conseguir que ese tarado firme mi contrato. Y si no lo firma.

Mejor no ponernos todavía en el peor caso posible. Tal vez todavía quedaría opción de renegociar.

Lo malo es que el tipo es espeso. Y está muy obsesionado. Ugh.

El taxi se detiene justo frente a mi casa. No veo luces encendidas, así que Kate debe de haber salido. Es un alivio. Pago al taxista y subo.

Tengo un email de Grey en la bandeja de entrada.

—Y ahora qué.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2011 22:01

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Esta noche

_No entiendo por qué has salido corriendo esta noche. Espero sinceramente que hayamos podido al menos sentar las bases para un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso. Quiero de verdad que esto funcione. Confía en mí._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Me cubro los ojos con una mano.

—Maldito Aladdín, no se ha enterado de una mierda.

Menudo desperdicio de noche. Aunque la comida era deliciosa.

Me pongo el pijama y me voy a dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

Corro por toda la mazmorra porque mi vida depende de ello, Grey me persigue y acabo parapetándome tras un potro de tortura. Él está frente a mí con un plumero rosa. Solo lleva puestos unos pantalones viejos, gastados y rotos. Golpea despacio el plumero contra la palma de la mano sin dejar de mirarme. Esboza una sonrisa triunfante. Por algún motivo estúpido el potro está colocado como barricada contra una esquina, lo cual significa que no tengo por dónde escapar. Se acerca a mí y me acerca la punta del plumero a la cara. Huele a plástico.

—Chupa —me ordena en voz baja.

¡Sí, bueno! ¡A saber cuántos culos ha tocado eso!

Me despierto totalmente desorientada. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Estoy en mi cama, sola. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Me incorporo de un salto, me estremezco. Es de día. Miro el despertador: las ocho. Me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿Casi me hacen meterme en la boca un plumero de culos? ¿Habrá sido por algo que comí?

Kate se acerca a mí corriendo cuando entro tambaleándome en la cocina.

—Ortiga, ¿estás bien? Te veo rara.

—Plumeros rosas de culo —lloriqueo, aún grogui.

Todavía no me he recuperado del sueño.

—¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Has dormido?

—No muy bien.

Abro la nevera. Necesito leche.

—¿Qué tal la cena? —me pregunta.

Aquí vamos.

—Comimos ostras. Y luego bacalao, así que diría que hubo bastante pescado.

—Uf… Odio las ostras, pero no estoy preguntándote por la comida. ¿Qué tal con Christian? ¿De qué hablasteis?

Has preguntado por cena. La cena fueron ostras y bacalao. Muy rico.

—Se mostró todo lo tolerable que alguien como él es capaz de conseguir.

Me callo. ¿Qué puedo decirle? No me apetece contarle que tengo que firmar un contrato, hará preguntas. Y tampoco puedo contarle nada relacionado con que una pederasta abusó sexualmente de él cuando tenía quince años y ahora es un amo de la mazmorra que azota culos con plumeros rosas. Bueno, con plumeros rosas quizá no, pero tanto da.

Intento desesperadamente recordar algo de mi cita con Christian que pueda comentar con Kate.

—Amenazó con comprarme un coche.

—¿Un coche? Pero si ni siquiera tienes carnet. ¿Por qué estás tan evasiva? Suéltalo, amiga mía.

—Kate, hablamos de un montón de cosas. No me acuerdo. —Es una excusa plausible en mi caso—. De todas formas la comida fue sin duda lo mejor de todo.

La leche ya está caliente, así que cojo mi taza y me siento a la mesa.

Momento distraer a Kate.

—¿Quieres leerme tu discurso de hoy?

—Sí, por favor. Anoche estuve preparándolo en el Becca's. Voy a buscarlo.

Kate sale corriendo de la cocina.

Uf, he conseguido darle esquinazo. Abro un panecillo y lo meto en la tostadora.

Anoche me costó dormirme. Estuve dando vueltas a diversas opciones. Tengo que conseguir que el tarado firme el contrato para que podamos seguir adelante, pero no tengo nada con lo que esté dispuesta a negociar. Estoy a expensas de lo que el señorito tenga a bien aceptar.

Maldito niño rico. Y abusado sexualmente.

Se me llenan instantáneamente los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pobre criatura —sollozo.

Kate vuelve a la cocina con su portátil. Me seco las lágrimas con disimulo y me concentro en mi panecillo. Empieza a leer su discurso, y yo la escucho pacientemente.

Alguien está llamando a la puerta. Un tipo con traje. No sé quién es y no sé qué quiere. Pero no para de llamar.

Echo otra ojeada por la mirilla.

—Orti, hija, ¿estás lista?

Oh. Claro. También tengo un padre en esta historia. Parece.

Abro la puerta.

—Hola —saludo, intentando poner sonrisa de que le conozco, aunque no sé qué tipo de sonrisa puede ser esa.

—Hola, Orti, me alegro de verte. —Me da una abrazo.

Me aparta un poco, y con las manos en mis hombros me mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien, hija?

Vaya, todas las figuras m/paternas son muy perceptivas en esta historia.

—Claro, papá —le digo con más entusiasmo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sonríe arrugando las comisuras de sus ojos oscuros y me sigue hasta el comedor.

—Por nada. Estás muy guapa —me dice.

Vuelvo a llevar los vaqueros de Zarza. Es la única ropa que tengo que parece remotamente «de vestir».

—¿Dónde está Kate? —pregunta entonces.

—Ha ido al campus. Va a pronunciar un discurso, así que tiene que estar allí antes.

—¿Vamos tirando?

—Todavía tenemos media hora. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Mierda. Este va a ser un día muy largo y muy lleno de conversaciones de ascensor.

Muchos silencios incómodos después, mi «padre», que resulta llamarse Ray, deja el coche en el aparcamiento del campus y seguimos a la multitud con birretes negros y rojos hasta el gimnasio.

—Suerte, Orti. Pareces muy nerviosa. ¿Tienes que hacer algo?

Ah, sí, debe de haberse dado cuenta de mis sutiles contorsiones de cuello en mi desesperado intento por mantener todas las direcciones controladas, en previsión del momento en que aparezca el tarado.

—No, papá. Es un gran día.

Y cierta persona puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Sí, mi niña se ha graduado. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Orti.

—Gracias, papá.

El gimnasio está lleno de gente. Ray va a sentarse a las gradas con los demás padres y asistentes, y yo me dirijo al mar de sillas para estudiantes. De algún lado he sacado una toga negra y un birrete, así que parece que finalmente no hubiera sido necesario recurrir a los pantalones de Zarza después de todo.

Todavía no hay nadie en el estrado, pero no dejo de mirar en todas direcciones. Está por aquí, en algún sitio. Me pregunto si Kate está hablando con él, quizá interrogándolo. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento entre compañeros cuyos apellidos también empiezan por D. Estoy en la segunda fila, lo que me ofrece tan solo un limitado anonimato. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Ray en las gradas, arriba del todo. Lo saludo con un gesto. Me contesta agitando tímidamente la mano. Me siento y espero.

El auditorio no tarda en llenarse y el rumor de voces nerviosas aumenta progresivamente. La primera fila de asientos ya está ocupada. Yo estoy sentada entre dos chicas a las que no reconozco, lo cual no es garantía de nada. Es evidente que son muy amigas, y hablan muy nerviosas conmigo en medio.

A las once en punto aparece un señoro entrado en años desde detrás del estrado, le siguen otros tres señoros y los profesores, todos ataviados en negro y rojo. Todo el mundo se levanta y aplaude, así que como estoy en la segunda fila y no hacerlo quedaría muy cantoso intento pasar desapercibida siguiéndoles el rollo. Algunos profesores asienten y saludan con la mano, y otros parecen aburridos. Al fondo del escenario están Kate y Grey. Por fin el público se sienta y cesan los aplausos.

—¡Mira a aquel tipo! —cuchichea entusiasmada una de las chicas sentadas a mi lado.

—¡Está buenísimo! —le contesta la otra.

—Tiene que ser Christian Grey.

—¿Está libre?

Uy. Estas pobres no saben en la que se pueden estar metiendo.

—Creo que lo que está es bastante desquiciado —murmuro.

—Oh —exclaman las chicas mirándome sorprendidas.

—Sep. Es uno de estos stalkers que averiguan dónde vives y te pinchan el teléfono —añado.

—Qué lástima —se lamenta una de las chicas.

—Ni que lo digas —coincido.

Mientras el rector se levanta y da comienzo al acto con su discurso, veo que Christian recorre disimuladamente la sala con la mirada. Me hundo en mi asiento y encojo los hombros para que no me vea. Fracaso estrepitosamente, porque un segundo después sus ojos encuentran los míos. Me mira con rostro impasible, totalmente inescrutable. Me calo el birrete hacia adelante y disimulo. Mis vecinas de asiento me miran con extrañeza, pero no dicen nada.

No pienses en plumeros rosas.

Kate avanza por el estrado y la sala irrumpe en aplausos. El rector se sienta y Kate se echa la bonita melena hacia atrás y coloca sus papeles en el atril. Hace reír a todo el mundo con sus bromas y cuando termina todo el mundo se levanta, la aplaude de nuevo y la vitorea. Yo le sonrío y levanto los pulgares, y ella me devuelve una sonrisa. Se sienta, el público también, y el rector se levanta y presenta a Grey haciendo un breve resumen de los logros de Christian: presidente de su extraordinariamente próspera empresa, un hombre que ha llegado donde está por sus propios méritos…

Porque que te adopten padres ricos no te facilita para nada la vida.

—… y también un importante benefactor de nuestra universidad. Por favor, demos la bienvenida al señor Christian Grey.

El rector estrecha la mano a Christian y la gente empieza a aplaudir.

NO PIENSES EN PLUMEROS ROSAS.

El tipo se acerca al atril y recorre la sala con la mirada.

—Estoy profundamente agradecido y emocionado por el gran honor que me han concedido hoy las autoridades de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, honor que me ofrece la excepcional posibilidad de hablar del impresionante trabajo que lleva a cabo el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la universidad.

Ni que esto fuera Harvard, tú.

—Nuestro propósito es desarrollar métodos de cultivo viables y ecológicamente sostenibles para países del tercer mundo. Nuestro objetivo último es ayudar a erradicar el hambre y la pobreza en el mundo.

Y la paz en el mundo.

—Más de mil millones de personas, principalmente en el África subsahariana, el sur de Asia y Latinoamérica, viven en la más absoluta miseria. El mal funcionamiento de la agricultura es generalizado en estas zonas, y el resultado es la destrucción ecológica y social.

Hala. Toma ya. Pedazo de clasismo que te has marcado, ¿no? Ahora resulta que en Latinoamérica no se cultiva y encima se están cargando el planeta, los muy capullos. ¿Algo más de lo que quieras echarles la culpa?

—Sé lo que es pasar hambre. Para mí, se trata de una travesía muy personal…

Se me desencaja la mandíbula.

Christian ha pasado hambre. Maldita sea. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

Recuerdo la entrevista y me devano los sesos desesperadamente intentando recordar el artículo de Kate.

Fue adoptado a los cuatro años, creo.

No me imagino que su amable y millonaria madre adoptiva lo matara de hambre, así que debió de ser antes, cuando era muy pequeño. Trago saliva y se me encoge el corazón pensando en un niñito de ojos grises hambriento.

Oh, no. No solamente abusaron de él sexualmente con 15 años, encima fue un niño maltratado y muerto de hambre.

Es una suerte que justo en ese momento acabe el discurso y todo el mundo empiece a aplaudir porque a mí se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y comienzo a llorar casi a voz en cuello. Gracias a Dios, ni siquiera mi vecinas de silla parecen darse cuenta de que no me he puesto en pie, como el resto, y que en vez de aplaudir estoy berreando como un bebé al que le han quitado el chupete.

Grey sonríe brevemente ante el cálido aplauso, incluso Kate está aplaudiendo, y vuelve a su asiento. A continuación uno de los señoros del estrado se levanta y empieza el largo y tedioso proceso de entrega de títulos. Hay que repartir más de cuatrocientos, así que pasa más de una hora hasta que oigo mi nombre.

Avanzo hacia el estrado sollozando entre las dos chicas que había sentadas conmigo, y que me miran sin saber muy bien cómo intervenir o qué decirme. Christian me lanza una mirada extrañada y pálida cuando me ve subir los escalones y aparecer con la nariz goteante.

Cuando la chica que hay delante de mí se marcha con su título y me quedo justo frente a Christian se hace un silencio inseguro.

Un niñito de cuatro años solo y hambriento.

—Felicidades, señorita Dioica —me dice al fin, quizá pensando que es mejor fingir normalidad para que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo estoy, como si eso fuera posible.

Esquivo el diploma que me tiende y le rodeo el masivo pecho en un abrazo de oso. Hundo la cara en su corbata y continúo llorando muy escandalosamente.

—…siento…oh…niñito…Dios…hambre… —pueden irse escuchando palabras estrujadas y casi incomprensibles entre mis sollozos.

Hay un silencio sepulcral en todo el salón y Grey está inmóvil como una estatua bajo mi abrazo. Finalmente noto cómo intenta con cierta delicadeza separar mis brazos, pero yo aprieto con más fuerza y me niego a dejarle ir. Lloro más fuerte e incluso intento encaramarme a él cual koala. La cola a mi espalda ha quedado completamente obstruida y ya comienzo a oír el zumbido de los murmullos.

Al final noto que comenzamos a movernos hacia alguna parte.

Un niñito pequeño, solo y hambriento y escuálido.

Me agarro aún con más fuerza, por si acaso, pero muevo los pies para avanzar en la dirección que me marcan. Creo que bajamos del estrado y salimos a alguna otra parte porque los murmullos van haciéndose cada vez más débiles hasta desaparecer.

—¡Ortiga! —me llama la voz angustiada de Kate, noto sus manos en los hombros—. Ortiga, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—…pequeño y escuálido… —sigo gorgoteando entre llantos contra la corbata de Christian. Ladeo un momento la cabeza para poder mirar a Kate—. Tu discurso… ha sido… genial —le sollozo.

Ella me mira con pánico sin atreverse a decir nada. No entiende qué está pasando. Estamos en un pasillo por detrás del estrado, unas gruesas cortinas nos separan de las probables miradas curiosas del resto de la concurrencia.

Grey consigue por fin desenganchar mis garras de su espalda y me separa con delicadeza. Yo sigo flexionando los deditos e intentando volver a mi árbol cual koala.

—Es usted sin duda una caja de sorpresas, señorita Dioica —murmura Grey

—…pequeño y escuálido y muerto de hambre… —continúo balbuceando mientras las lágrimas siguen cayéndome por las mejillas en un no parar.

Sonríe brevemente a Kate.

—Discúlpanos —le dice.

Y antes de que Kate pueda responder, me coge del brazo y me lleva hacia lo que parece un vestuario de hombres. Comprueba que está vacío y cierra la puerta con pestillo.

Pequeño y solo y muerto de hambre.

Una nueva tanda de lágrimas comienza a empaparme la toga negra, que por suerte es discreta hasta para eso.

—Ortiga —dice con suavidad, con más suavidad de la que le he oído nunca. Se inclina hasta que nuestras caras quedan a la misma altura—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me dijiste que habías tenido una infancia tan dura —le acuso entre sorbidos de nariz.

Vuelvo a intentar abrazarle, pero él me detiene. Saca un pañuelo y me lo tiende.

—¿Estás así porque he dicho que sé lo que es pasar hambre? —Parece extrañado.

—Sí —me sueno ruidosamente la nariz—. Tu también discurso ha estado… err… bien —añado, intentado decir algo positivo por entre mis hipidos.

Excepto por la parte en que eres un racista y un condescendiente de mierda y asumes que la gente que se muere de hambre es por no saber cultivar y encima les echas las culpas de estar cargándose el planeta.

—Gracias —dice.

Le sigo mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Un niñito hambriento y solo y desquerido.

Y vuelta a empezar.

Unos cien hipidos y tres pañuelos después me siento lo bastante calmada como para volver a ser persona. Así pues, inicio retirada hacia la salida del vestuario.

—Mañana te daré una respuesta sobre nuestro contrato —dice él cuando mi mano se posa sobre el picaporte.

—Okay.

La puerta no se abre.

—¿Te quedas a tomar algo? —me pregunta.

¿Aquí?

Le miro extrañada.

Oh. Tal vez es un intento de iniciar conversación. ¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta? Pruebo con la otra mano.

—No sé —contesto distraídamente mientras estudio el mecanismo del picaporte—, tengo por ahí un padre que tal vez quiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

—¿Tu padrastro?

Le miro.

—¿Mi padrastro?

Él también me mira.

—Ah, sí. ¿Ese hombre que estuvo una temporada casado con tu madre y al que sigues queriendo como a un padre?

Oooh. Grey, a veces eres útil. Gracias por la intel.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —dice.

Diría que a mí también, pero estaría mintiendo. Además, dos son compañía, tres son multitud.

Podría presentarlos y dejarles solos. Eso harían dos.

Ortiga, sé buena.

—Quizá no es la mejor de las ideas. —Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la puerta cerrada.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —pregunta muy serio.

Abre el pestillo de la puerta.

—¡Oh! ¡Un pestillo!

Christian me está mirando.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—¿Por qué no quieres presentarme a tu padrastro, Urtica?

—Ah.

Me lo pienso con seriedad un momento, la mano bajo la barbilla.

—Bueno, tampoco iría tan lejos como para decir que no te lo quiero presentar —contesto—, simplemente no veo la necesidad. Además, hace tiempo que no me ve y me imagino que querrá pasar tiempo conmigo.

Además, ¿cómo quieres que te presente? Papá: este es el colgado que se dedica a stalkearme y al que le encantaría encadenarme a una cama con fines sadomaso. Los padres americanos tienen escopetas para situaciones como esta.

Huh. Eso es toda una idea, de hecho. Por otra parte, todavía no tengo el contrato.

Suspiro.

Esa idea tendrá que esperar.

—Bueno, ya me dirás lo del contrato —me despido—. Chao.

Abro la puerta y salgo. Los señoros de los discursos, varios profesores y Kate se me quedan mirando cuando paso a toda prisa por delante de ellos.

Mierda. No va a haber manera humana de pasar desapercibida después del numerito de hace un momento. Puede que yo tenga mala memoria para las caras, pero seguro que más de uno se va a acordar de la mía durante algún tiempo.

Hablando de mala memoria para las caras, la sala aún sigue medio llena y no tengo nada claro que vaya a ser capaz de reconocer a mi padrastro. Por suerte es él quien me ve a mí. Me hace un gesto con la mano y empieza a bajar de las gradas para ir a mi encuentro.

—Orti, felicidades —me dice pasándome el brazo por los hombros—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que te has emocionado mucho ahí arriba. —Me mira de arriba abajo—. No sabía si preocuparme.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¿Te apetece venir a tomar algo? —desvío rápidamente la atención.

—Claro. Hoy es tu día. Vamos.

—No tenemos que ir si no quieres.

Por favor, di que no.

—Orti, he estado dos horas y media sentado, escuchando todo tipo de parloteos. Necesito una copa.

Uff, ¿quién no?

Avanzamos entre la multitud a través de la cálida tarde. Pasamos junto a la cola del fotógrafo oficial sin detenernos.

—Ah, lo olvidaba —Mi padrastro se saca una cámara digital del bolsillo—. Una foto para el álbum, Orti.

Pongo cara de loca mientras me saca la foto.

—Voy a quitarme ya la toga y el birrete. Me siento medio tonta.

Encontramos un entoldado inmenso y lleno de gente en el que te sirven cosas de beber y picoteo. Alumnos, padres, profesores y amigos se apelotonan charlando alegremente. Mi padrastro me pasa una copa de champán, o de alguna otra bebida no identificada que pueda utilizarse para brindis y demás celebraciones.

—¡Ortiga!

Al girarme, alguien me coge de improviso entre sus brazos. Me levanta y me da vueltas en el aire sin que se me derrame la copa. Toda una proeza.

—¡Felicidades! —exclama sonriéndome, con unos ojos verdes brillantes.

Maldito seas, deja de balancearte para que pueda tirarte el champán encima como venganza.

—¿Ortiga? —insiste—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Le miro. Ojos verdes, pelo rubio. Podría ser cualquiera.

—¡Soy Ethan! —exclama.

Le miro. Se llama Ethan. Podría ser cualquiera.

—¡Uau, Ethan! Qué alegría verte —exclamo con mucha emoción, fruto de mis muy motivacionales tres años de teatro.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, no seas mi compañero de trabajo. Eso supondría que te vi ayer.

Me giro muy diligentemente hacia mi padrastro.

—Papá, este es Elli…Ethan —le presento.

A la inversa no me atrevo porque no recuerdo bien cómo se llama mi padrastro y eso podría terminar de pifiarlo todo y que me internasen en un sanatorio mental, como los de las películas.

Se dan la mano. Mi padrastro evalúa fríamente al desconocido que me ha hecho volar por los aires con todas las confianzas del mundo.

Bueeeeno. Pues se ha quedado buen tiempo.

—¿Qué tal todo? —le pregunto al cariñoso no conocido, tirando de mi, literalmente, única baza de conocimiento sobre él: ninguna.

—Oh, ¡genial! Seguro que Kate ya te ha contado. He vuelto de Europa hace una semana y quería darle una sorpresa —me dice en tono de complicidad.

—Qué detalle —le digo sonriendo.

Así que tienes alguna relación con Kate.

Achico los ojos para mirarle con más atención, en busca de pistas sobre su identidad.

—Era la que iba a pronunciar el discurso de graduación. No podía perdérmelo.

Parece inmensamente orgulloso.

¿Pariente? ¿Admirador? ¿Novio?

—Su discurso ha sido genial —admito.

—Es verdad —confirma mi padrastro.

Por algún motivo incomprensible, me doy cuenta de repente, el tal Ellan me tiene cogida por la cintura y durante un momento me quedo quieta en muda sorpresa.

Se supone que en Estados Unidos no son una cultura tan de contacto como España. ¿Se puede saber qué colores está pasando aquí? ¿Darle un puñetazo para apartarlo será considerado descortés aquí también? Las reglas de cortesía parecen de pronto muy difusas y no las tengo todas conmigo.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los gélidos ojos grises de Christian Grey. Cabreado, para variar. Kate está a su lado.

—Hola, Ray. —Kate besa en las mejillas a mi padre, que se ruboriza—. ¿Conoces al novio de Ortiga? Christian Grey.

Es intensamente creepy que mi padrastro se ruborice porque una veinteañera compañera mía de universidad le dé un beso en la mejilla.

Espera un segundo.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Del susto pego un salto que me aleja del brazo demasiado cariñoso del tal Elliot.

¡Noo!

—Señor Dioica, encantado de conocerlo —dice Christian tranquilamente, con calidez, sin que le haya alterado la presentación de Kate, mi grito o mi tripe salto mortal con tirabuzón.

Tiende la mano a mi padrastro, que se la estrecha sin dar la menor muestra de sorprenderse por lo que acaba de presenciar tampoco.

Pero si al otro casi le fulminas con la mirada. Este, ¡este! es el que requiere que te conviertas en mister-padre-americano-con-escopeta. ¡Céntrate, papá!

—Señor Grey —murmura mi padrastro.

Su expresión es indescifrable. Solo abre un poco sus grandes ojos castaños, que se giran hacia mí como preguntándome cuándo pensaba darle la noticia.

—Y este es mi hermano, Ethan Kavanagh —dice Kate a Christian.

Este dirige su gélida mirada a Ethan.

¿No se llamaba Elliot? Yo sé que había un Elliot. Ah: Elliot, hermano de Christian, novio de Kate; Ethan, hermano de Kate, nada de Christian.

Esto va a ser un infierno.

—Señor Kavanagh —dice Grey fríamente.

Se saludan. Christian me tiende la mano.

—Ortiga, cariño —murmura.

Casi me muero al oírlo. Literalmente.

Como mi cuerpo estupefacto no hace ademán de moverse, Christian se coloca resueltamente a mi lado. Kate me sonríe.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué me sonríe. Ni de qué va todo esto.

—Ethan, mamá y papá quieren hablar con nosotros —dice Kate llevándose a su hermano del brazo. Y se despide de nosotros con una mano, todavía sonriente.

—¿Desde cuándo os conocéis, chicos? —pregunta mi padrastro mirando impasible primero a Christian y luego a mí.

He perdido la capacidad de hablar. Sólo sigo con la mirada a mi compañera de piso, que se aleja. Christian me roza la espalda y luego deja la mano apoyada en mi hombro. Giro la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos como dos melocotones.

El mundo ha entrado en caos. Ninguna de las reglas de cortesía y espacio personal que creía conocer hasta el momento son ya válidas. Es el caos y el apocalipsis.

—Unas dos semanas —dice en tono tranquilo—. Nos conocimos cuando Urtica vino a entrevistarme para la revista de la facultad.

—No sabía que trabajabas para la revista de la facultad, Orti.

Vuelvo mis ojos de melocotón hacia mi padrastro.

Suena molesto. O no. No lo sé. Ya nada tiene sentido.

—Kate estaba enferma —consigo murmurar.

No logro decir nada más.

—Su discurso ha estado muy bien, señor Grey.

—Gracias. Tengo entendido que es usted un entusiasta de la pesca.

¡YO NO SÉ ESO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TÚ SABER ESO?!

Mi padrastro alza las cejas y esboza una sonrisa poco habitual, auténtica. Y de pronto se ponen a hablar de pesca. Mis ojos rebotan de uno a otro como si esto fuera un partido de tenis. Sencillamente, nada de esto tiene sentido.

Se lo ha metido en el bolsillo.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras enfoco la mirada en la cara de Grey, muy por encima de la mía.

Su poder no tiene límites.

Me disculpo y voy a buscar a Kate. Está hablando con sus padres, que están encantados de verme y me saludan cariñosamente. Intercambiamos varias frases que, espero, aunque ya no tengo certeza de nada, sean de cortesía. Hablamos sobre todo acerca de sus próximas vacaciones en Barbados y nuestro traslado.

—Kate, ¿cómo has podido soltar eso delante de mi padrastro? —le pregunto entre dientes en la primera ocasión en que nadie puede oírnos.

—Porque sabía que tú no lo harías, y quiero echar una mano con los problemas de compromiso de Christian —me contesta sonriendo dulcemente.

Creo que voy a llorar. O a entrar en shock. No lo he decidido. ¿Estas cosas se deciden?

—Y el tío se ha quedado tan tranquilo, Ortiga. No te preocupes. Míralo… Christian no aparta la mirada de ti.

Me giro y veo que mi padrastro y Christian están mirándome.

—No te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—Creo que voy a ir a… a… —balbuceo—. Sí. Creo. —Miro a Kate—. Adiós.

—¡Ortiga, te he hecho un favor! —me grita todavía mientras me alejo.


	18. Chapter 18

Mis pies tambaleantes me devuelven al lugar donde mi padrastro y Grey conversan amigablemente.

—Hola —les saludo a los dos con algo que, espero, suene a cordialidad, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que suene a robot catatónico.

Parece que todo va bien. Christian está sonriendo por alguna broma entre ellos, y mi padre parece increíblemente relajado.

—Ortiga, ¿dónde está el cuarto de baño? —me pregunta mi padrastro.

—Al fondo a la izquierda —indico con voz mecánica.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Divertíos, chicos.

Se aleja. Miro a Christian. Nos quedamos un momento quietos mientras un fotógrafo nos hace una foto.

—Gracias, señor Grey —dice el fotógrafo, que se escabulle a toda prisa.

El flash me ha dejado ciega, pero mis párpados catatónicos no parpadean.

—Así que también te has ganado a mi padrastro.

—¿También?

Le arden los ojos y alza una ceja interrogante.

—Bueno. A ver —intento puntualizar.

Levanta una mano y desliza los dedos por mi mejilla.

—Ojalá supiera lo que estás pensando, Urtica —susurra en tono perturbador.

Me coloca la mano en la barbilla y me levanta la cara. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Ahora mismo? —pregunto—. Estoy pensando que ya sé que eres muy alto, pero tampoco hace falta que me levantes físicamente la cabeza para que te mire. —Le quito la mano—. También puedes pedírmelo.

Y yo puedo elegir hacerte caso. O no.

Se ríe. No parece ofendido.

—Veo que realmente va a ser imposible convencerte de que te pongas un vestido alguna vez —comenta entonces mirándome de arriba abajo—. ¿Vaqueros incluso en el día de su graduación, señorita Dioica? ¿Son los mismos que llevabas ayer?

—De hecho, sí.

De pronto me engancha con un dedo por una de las tiras por donde va el cinturón y tira de mí para acercarme. De repente es como si estuviéramos solos en una especie de burbuja privada. Inclino la parte superior del cuerpo hacia atrás para tener algo más de espacio para respirar.

—Para ser una persona a la que no le gusta que la toquen, eres muy de andar tocándonos al resto —le digo.

Quizá debería haber incluido una cláusula específica en el contrato que limitase el contacto físico a lo mínimo imprescindible, lo obligado por las normas de cortesía, y para ocasiones de emergencia, como cuando tienes que evitar que un ciclista atropelle a alguien en un semáforo.

—Me gusta observar tus reacciones —me susurra. Y sonríe con muchos dientes—. Para ser una persona no interesada en el sexo, eres muy sensible al tacto.

Hago una pedorreta.

—Qué tendrá que ver —replico—. Hay muchas formas de contacto físico sin que haya sexo de por medio. Y algunas me gustan mucho.

Me mira desconcertado y sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables.

—Sin sexo —repite en voz baja, como si lo estuviera sopesando.

Intento no poner cara de «duh».

—Claro.

Me gustan los masajes y los abrazos y las cosquillas y que me peinen y que me acaricien la cara y que me toquen el cuello.

Me da un escalofrío de gustito al pensarlo.

—Te gusta que te toquen, pero no te gusta el sexo.

Yo no he expresado tal opinión sobre el sexo, pero mejor hagamos las cosas sencillas.

—Con algunas matizaciones, pero sí: podríamos decir que me gusta que me toquen.

Pestañea y observo en sus ojos su lucha interna.

—Ortiga —dice en tono dulce—, no sé bien cómo podría funcionar algo así.

—Hay gente extraña que a algunas relaciones de ese tipo las llaman «amistades» —le digo con una sonrisa.

Muy loco todo, lo sé.

Él sonríe también ligeramente.

—Una amistad sin sexo —sopesa.

—¿Nunca lo has probado? —le sigo pinchando.

—¿Y tú? —contraataca entonces—. Dices que todo te parece tan interesante, tan «fascinante» —Se le está afilando, mucho y muy deprisa, la sonrisa—, ¿por qué no lo pruebas? —me susurra.

Es claramente un desafío. Ladea la cabeza y esboza su muy puntiaguda sonrisa de lobo. Respiro hondo.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—¿Qué?

Me observa muy atento, sorprendido.

—¿Eso es lo que te pensabas que iba a decir? —Le empujo para que me suelte el pantalón y poder separarme un poco—. En serio, despierta. —Chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara—. Mira, no pretendo herir tu ego ni nada así, pero no eres la primera persona que me propone probarlo: no lo he hecho porque no me interesa. Sé que puede ser difícil de entender, pero simple y llanamente no me apetece. ¿Quieres que folle contigo sabiendo que ni me interesa ni me apetece? —le pregunto muy en serio.

Frunce el ceño, quizá confundido.

—No. Claro —murmura al cabo de un momento.

Vaya, menos mal. Lo contrario sería MUY preocupante.

Da un paso atrás y de pronto mi padrastro ya está de vuelta. El ruido en el interior del entoldado aumenta progresivamente y me invade los oídos. No estamos solos.

—Orti, ¿vamos a comer algo? —pregunta mi padrastro.

¿Se llamaba… Fray?

—Vamos —contesto.

—Christian, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —le pregunta Fray.

Lo miro suplicándole que no venga.

—Gracias, señor Dioica, pero tengo planes. Encantado de conocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo —le contesta Fray—. Cuídame a mi niña.

—Esa es mi intención.

¿Ein?

Le miro bien, intentando descubrir sus intenciones. Su sonrisa es más tranquila ahora y me pilla desprevenida.

¿Puede ser… que por fin lo haya entendido? No sé si eso significa que va a haber contrato o no. Mierda.

Se estrechan la mano. Estoy mareada. Fray no tiene ni idea de cómo va a cuidarme Christian. Y yo tampoco. Él me coge de la mano, se la lleva a los labios y me besa los nudillos con ternura sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—Nos vemos luego, señorita Dioica —me dice con suavidad.

Estoy oficialmente perdida.

Antes de que pueda pensarlo mucho más Fray me coge del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida del entoldado.

—Parece un chico muy formal. Y adinerado. No lo has hecho tan mal, Orti. Aunque no entiendo por qué he tenido que enterarme por Katherine —me reprende.

Err…

—Porque no es mi novio. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno —continúa él solo—, cualquier hombre al que le guste pescar a mí me parece bien.

Vaya por Dios, me ha ido a tocar justo un padre americano sin escopeta y muy fácil de complacer.

—

Al anochecer Fray me lleva a casa.

—Llama a tu madre —me dice.

—Lo haré. Gracias por venir.

Argh, formulaicas.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, Orti. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Bueeeno. Me he alegrado mucho de verte —digo balanceando los brazos—. En cuanto me instale en Seattle, iré a verte.

¿Se abraza la gente en este país para despedirse?

—Suerte con las entrevistas —dice él, no haciendo ademán de abrazo alguno—. Ya me contarás cómo te van.

—Claro.

—Te quiero, Orti.

—Yo también, papá.

Yo también me quiero. A ti no te conozco.

Me sonríe con ojos cálidos y brillantes y se mete en el coche. Le digo adiós con la mano mientras se adentra en la oscuridad, y luego entro en casa.

Tengo una llamada perdida de José con un mensaje en el contestador deseándome lo mejor en la ceremonia de graduación. Lo borro y me voy al ordenador. Allí tengo un mensaje de Christian.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 17:22

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Relaciones asexuales

_Muy bien, Urtica, probaremos a hacerlo a tu manera: esa misteriosa relación llamada «amistad» sin sexo. Podemos dar los últimos retoques al contrato cuando quieras._

_Hoy estabas encantadora._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Me quedo mirando la pantalla con cara de no estar entendiendo una ecuación muy sencilla.

Guau. ¿Lo he conseguido? ¿Habemus contrato?

Pulso «Responder».

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 19:23

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Relaciones asexuales

_Si quieres, puedo ir a verte esta noche y lo comentamos._

_O._

Mejor firmamos cuanto antes. No sea que se arrepienta. Mami necesita un contrato para volver a casa.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 19:27

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Relaciones asexuales

_Voy yo a tu casa. Tú no tienes coche. Nos vemos enseguida._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Fíjate, y no tengo ni que salir de casa.

Me estiro levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza con satisfacción.

Al final todo está saliendo a pedir de boca.

—Hola.

Le abro la puerta y aparece vestido con vaqueros y cazadora de cuero.

Para que luego se queje de _mis_ vaqueros. A ver cuándo le vemos a él con un vestido, no te digo.

—Hola —dice, sonriente.

—Pasa.

—Si me lo permites —contesta, divertido.

No entiendo la broma, pero le dejo pasar. Cuando entra, le veo una botella de champán en la mano.

—He pensado que podríamos celebrar tu graduación —comenta, y alza la botella para que yo la vea bien—. No hay nada como un buen Bollinger.

Bollinger.

—Suena a coche de carreras.

O a español inventándose cómo se dice «bolera» en inglés.

Él sonríe. Está extrañamente animado esta noche.

Me pregunto si ya ha tomado algo antes de venir.

—Me encanta la chispa que tienes, Urtica.

Definitivamente. Este se ha tomado algo.

—No tenemos más que tazas —comento con cautela, mirándole de reojo—. Ya hemos empaquetado todos los vasos y copas.

—¿Tazas? Por mí, bien.

Me dirijo a la cocina.

—¿Quieres platito también? —le grito mientras abro el aparador.

—Con la taza me vale, Urtica —me responde distraídamente desde el salón.

Colega, en esta historia no paran de repetir el nombre de la gente cada vez que hablan. Me siento como si estuviera en un manga.

Vuelvo y dejo las tazas en la mesa. Yo me he traído un platito. Pienso sorber ese champán como una auténtica dama victoriana.

Una auténtica dama victoriana en vaqueros.

Él coge el champán, le quita el aluminio y la malla, retuerce la botella más que el corcho y la abre con un pequeño estallido y una floritura experta con la que no se derrama ni una gota. Llena las tazas a la mitad.

—Es rosado —comento sorprendida.

—Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, una añada excelente —dice con entusiasmo.

—En taza.

Sonríe.

—En taza. Felicidades por tu graduación, Urtica.

Brindamos y él da un sorbo.

—Gracias —susurro, y doy también un sorbo, con recelo. Se me abren los ojos de sorpresa—. ¡Está bueno!

Y casi no tiene burbujas.

—Me alegro de que te guste —celebra—. Tiene muy baja graduación, ni siquiera tú deberías poder emborracharte con esto.

Doy otro sorbo y agito con asombro mi taza, el meñique extendido.

—Yo no me subestimaría —mascullo, distraída.

Christian me coge de la mano y me lleva al sofá, donde se sienta y tira de mí para que tome asiento a su lado.

—Tu padrastro es un hombre muy taciturno.

Ah… No entiendo en base a qué estás haciendo esta afirmación, pero ok.

—Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano —digo con un mohín.

Christian ríe suavemente.

—Solo porque sé pescar.

Eso parece, sí.

—¿Cómo has sabido que le gusta pescar?

—Me lo dijiste tú. Cuando fuimos a tomar un café.

—¿Ah, sí? —Doy otro sorbo. No lo recuerdo. Mmm… este champán es bueno—. ¿Probaste el vino de la recepción?

Christian hace una mueca.

—Sí. Estaba asqueroso.

—Tenía toda la pinta. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de vinos?

—No sé tanto, Urtica, solo sé lo que me gusta. —Sus ojos grises brillan, casi plateados—. ¿Más? —pregunta refiriéndose al champán.

—Valep.

Se levanta con elegancia y coge la botella. Me llena la taza. Lo miro recelosa.

—¿No querrás emborracharme?

—Veo que ya lo tenéis todo empaquetado. ¿Te mudas ya?

Me está ignorando.

Dejo la taza y su platito con precaución sobre la mesa.

—Más o menos —contesto.

Apenas queda espacio para poder usar cómodamente la mesita de centro y el sofá entre tanta caja.

—¿Trabajas mañana? —continúa el interrogatorio.

—Sí, es mi último día en Clayton's.

—Te ayudaría con la mudanza, pero le he prometido a mi hermana que iría a buscarla al aeropuerto.

Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Mia llega de París el sábado a primera hora. Mañana me vuelvo a Seattle, pero tengo entendido que Elliot os va a echar una mano.

—Sí, Kate está muy entusiasmada al respecto.

Christian frunce el ceño.

—Sí, Kate y Elliot, ¿quién lo iba a decir? —masculla, y no sé por qué no parece que le haga mucha gracia—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con lo del trabajo de Seattle?

¿Tú no habías venido a que firmásemos un contrato?

—Tengo un par de entrevistas para puestos de becaria.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Eh… ¿No lo sé? —No entiendo la pregunta—. Pensar, lo que se dice pensar, no había pensado en decírtelo en ningún momento específico.

Entorna los ojos. Yo solo le miro, todavía intentando entender qué parte de la conversación me he perdido.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta.

—¿Dónde qué?

—¿Dónde son las entrevistas?

Uy, sí. A ti te lo voy a decir, para que compres la editorial o algo. Ya te veo venir, colega.

—En… sitios. —Parpadeo.

Él entorna más los ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de sitios?

—Un par de editoriales.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, trabajar en el mundo editorial?

Asiento con cautela.

—¿Y bien?

Se hace una pausa.

—Y bien ¿qué?

—No seas retorcida, Urtica, ¿en qué editoriales? —me reprende.

—Unas pequeñas. Seguro que no las conoces. —Agito una mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa?

—Tráfico de influencias.

Frunce el ceño.

—Pues sí que eres retorcida.

Y se echa a reír.

—¿Retorcida? ¿Yo? Menuda jeta, majo. A ver, ¿vamos a hablar de ese contrato o no?

Saca otra copia del contrato que le mandé.

¿Anda por ahí con esas cosas en los bolsillos?

Echa un vistazo rápido a mi taza abandonada en la mesa.

—¿No vas a beber más?

—Por si acaso.

Me dedica una de esas sonrisas de suficiencia suyas y vuelve a centrar su atención en los papeles.

—Bien. He añadido las correcciones que ya acordamos durante la cena de ayer. —Y comienza a enumerar—. He eliminado la especificación sobre actividades de carácter sexual de la cláusula cuatro.

Me acerco a él en el sofá y echo un vistazo a las páginas. Es muy meticuloso.

Algo bueno tenía que tener.

—La cláusula seis matiza que un cincuenta por ciento de las actividades aceptadas podrá y deberá estar por encima de su nivel adquisitivo, señorita Dioica.

—¿Deberá? —Le miro con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡¿Cómo que deberá?!

Él se limita a sonreír enseñando los dientes.

—Por supuesto. Ambos sabemos que aprovecharás cualquier ambigüedad en el lenguaje para interpretar lo acordado a tu favor y no aceptar mis propuestas. Tengo que asegurarme de que eso no va a suceder.

Maldición.

—Entonces quiero ponerle un techo al presupuesto —pienso deprisa.

—Categóricamente no.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

Me mira con expresión grave.

—Voy a gastar mucho dinero en nuestras actividades, Urtica. Acostúmbrate. Me lo puedo permitir. Soy un hombre muy rico. —Me coge la mano y me planta un beso en los nudillos—. Por favor.

Me suelta. Yo me limpio la mano contra el pantalón, lo cual hace que él frunza el ceño, pero no dice nada.

—Eso hace que me sienta como que me estoy aprovechando de ti de alguna manera —mascullo—. Me hace sentir que soy interesada.

—No debería, Urtica.

—Ya, no debería: lo haces porque te da la gana y yo no te he pedido nada. Pero me siento así.

—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, Urtica.

Ya está, ya se me ha pasado. Ahora vuelvo a sentirme como en un manga.

—No te juzgues por lo que puedan pensar los demás —sigue—. No malgastes energía. No hay nada de interesado en ti, Urtica. No quiero que pienses eso.

Suspiro.

—Bueno —claudico a regañadientes.

Su mirada se vuelve más cálida.

—Eso está mejor —murmura.

Espera un segundo. ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes de mis innecesarios pensamientos auto-despreciativos?

—En la cláusula trece —continúa, desconcentrando mis esfuerzos por hacer memoria— queda especificado que no pueden cancelarse planes ya acordados y las palabras de seguridad vuelven a ser «amarillo» y «rojo». Esto es con respecto a las modificaciones que comentamos anoche —concluye—. Pero hay algo más que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de dar por válido el contrato. Una propuesta.

—Una propuesta —repito con recelo.

Él sonríe. Una sonrisa que no me gusta nada.

—Sí.

Esto no me va a gustar.

—Dispara.

—Mencionaste que hay formas de contacto físico que no implican necesariamente sexo y que sí disfrutas. Eso me hizo pensar… —Se rasca la barbilla con cierta teatralidad.

Ya llevo un buen rato pensando, canturrea mi cerebro. Es muy peligroso. Lo sé.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Al grano —le apremio.

Ese anciano es el padre de Bella, y su coco solo anda así, así.

Mierda. Ya lo hemos terminado de arreglar.

Grey deja los papeles y su taza sobre la mesa y se gira en el sofá para encararme. Yo hago un poco de espacio entre ambos ahora que estamos cara a cara.

Al pensar en el viejo chiflado…

—Bueno, se podrían adaptar mis…

Las ideas me vienen y van.

—… gustos personales de forma que podamos disfrutar los dos de ello sin que haya involucrado sexo.

Parpadeo. Él me devuelve una mirada que aspira a ser neutra.

Por casarme con Bella seré muy cruel.

—Eh… —Me pellizco el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas—. A ver. Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien.

Y he trazado un magnífico plaaaaaan.

—Así que tu rutina habitual de zurrar a la sumisa y luego follarte a la sumisa —Vuelvo a parpadear—, ¿la vamos a adaptar a primero zurrarme y luego no follarme? ¿Es eso lo que estás proponiendo?

Vaya. Guau. Gran plan. Suena tentador. ¿Quién le diría que no a algo así?

Sus ojos se oscurecen veinte tonos de golpe.

—Eso es simplificar mucho la situación, Urtica —dice con peligrosa calma—. Los castigos físicos no son más que un correctivo. Hay mucho más que eso implicado en una relación de dominación.

—Ah, claro, claro. —Le devuelvo la mirada todavía con la incredulidad marcada en el gesto—. Así que lo que estás proponiendo es que tenga que hacerte caso en todo, y si no me zurrarás, pero luego no me follarás. Muy considerado.

Aprieta los labios. Se está cabreando.

—Dentro de este paquete tan fantástico supongo que también has pensado incluir el bondage. —Pongo voz aguda y entusiasmada en exceso—. ¿Me atarás antes de zurrarme? ¿O al final la idea del collar de perro ha terminado por convencerte y me sacarás a la calle con correa?

Mi voz está rebasando los agudos para entrar en la histeria. Estoy empezando a marearme un poco con las imágenes excesivamente gráficas que pasan a toda velocidad por mi cerebro.

—Urtica.

Mmm, el alcohol.

—Creo que necesito un vaso de agua —murmuro.

Me levanto y sorteo sus piernas para ir a la cocina. Lleno una taza de agua del grifo y me la bebo casi de un trago. Aprovecho para echarme también un poco de agua fresca en la frente y el cuello. Me apoyo con las manos sobre la pila y respiro hondo.

De repente le tengo a mi espalda.

—Urtica, ¿te encuentras bien?

Me giro para encararle.

—Claro —grazno—. ¿No me ves? Esta es la cara de alguien muy entusiasmado.

Me señalo con un dedo tembloroso.

—Esto es porque nuestro contrato te produce cierto reparo —dice—, es algo de lo más normal. No sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

No, no. No te equivoques. Yo no me estoy metiendo en ninguna parte.

—Eso no forma parte del contrato —puntualizo.

—A ver, ¿cuál es tu actitud general respecto a sentir dolor?

No hagas como que no me has oído. Sé que me has oído.

Me mira expectante. Yo le devuelvo la mirada en blanco.

—¿Recibías castigos físicos de niña? —insiste.

Algún tortazo me llevé.

Continúo mirándole en blanco.

—No es tan malo como crees. En este asunto, tu imaginación es tu peor enemigo —susurra.

Me limito a parpadear. Es posible que esté en shock.

—Te veo nerviosa. ¿Por qué no repasamos los métodos?

Se saca otro papel del bolsillo y me enseña la lista. Yo la miro por inercia.

• Azotes

• Azotes con pala

• Latigazos

• Azotes con vara

• Mordiscos

• Pinzas para pezones

• Pinzas genitales

• Hielo

• Cera caliente

• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

Levanto de nuevo la mirada hacia su cara.

Lejía para los ojos. Lejía. Por favor.

—Vale, dado que vamos a eliminar el componente sexual podemos descartar las pinzas —dice, pensativo—. Muy bien. Lo que más duele son los varazos.

Palidezco.

—Ya iremos llegando a eso.

—O más bien no.

Veo que va a añadir algo, pero le detengo con un gesto de la mano.

—El contacto físico máximo que tienes permitido es palmaditas en la espalda si me he atragantado —establezco con voz firme y seria—. Y esta conversación sobre métodos de castigo se termina aquí.

Por algún motivo, él sonríe.

—Pero te gustaban mis látigos —insiste aún, intentando esconder la sonrisa.

—Tus látigos y yo no vamos a tener más contacto físico —zanjo.

Es una relación a distancia.

—Muy bien —dice—. Con una condición.

No podía ser tan fácil.

Estudia con recelo mi expresión de perplejidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunto en voz baja.

Por favor, yo solo quiero fingir que nunca he visto esa lista. Me da igual que esto fuese precisamente lo que tenías planeado desde el principio, cabrón manipulador.

—Que aceptes encantada el regalo de graduación que te hago.

—Ah.

Con tal de que no sean pinzas para pezones.

Me mira fijamente, evaluando mi reacción.

—Ven —murmura.

Se quita la cazadora, me la echa por los hombros y se dirige a la puerta.

Aparcado fuera hay un descapotable rojo de tres puertas.

—Para ti. Feliz graduación.

Yo abro la boca.

Me ha comprado un puñetero coche.


	19. Chapter 19

Me quedo en silencio mirando mi flamante coche nuevo. Cogiéndome de la mano, él me lleva por el camino de entrada hasta esa nueva adquisición.

Ejem. ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre el tema del contacto físico? Se mira, pero no se toca.

—Urtica, no puedes vivir en Seattle sin un coche —repite su argumento clave.

Él me mira, pero, de momento, yo no soy capaz de mirarlo. Contemplo en silencio el coche, tan asombrosamente nuevo y de un rojo tan luminoso.

—Se lo comenté a tu padrastro. Le pareció una idea genial —me susurra.

Me vuelvo y ahora sí lo miro, boquiabierta.

—¿Le mencionaste esto a Fray? ¿Y te dijo que era una buena idea?

Qué cabrón.

—Es un regalo, Urtica. ¿Por qué no me das las gracias y ya está?

Me tapo la cara con una mano. Suspiro.

—Te agradezco la intención y todo eso… —digo con precaución y le miro por entre los dedos—. Pero no tengo carnet de conducir.

Sus ojos se abren más de lo que parece sano y natural en un ser humano.

—¡¿Qué?!

—

—¡Gano yo! ¡Ja! —le grito al tiempo que me pongo en pie de un salto y le señalo con un dedo.

Hago un pequeño bailecito de la victoria mientras él mira ceñudo las cartas. Le he enseñado a jugar a Buitre con mi baraja española. Siendo, como es, su primera vez con estos palos, su desconocimiento y mi dislexia se han disputado muy fuerte el último puesto en cuanto a velocidad. Ha sido una batalla justa.

—Muy bien —claudica—. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Vuelvo a sentarme de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la mesa de centro entre ambos.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

—Porque estoy muy jodido, Urtica. Tengo muchas más sombras que luces. Cincuenta sombras más.

Ah. Una respuesta muy poética.

—Tuve una introducción a la vida muy dura. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles. No lo hagas y ya está.

Recoge las cartas y comienza a barajarlas como si fuera un croupier.

Hay que joderse.

—No me lo puedo creer —me indigno señalándole con un dedo—. ¡¿Me has dejado ganar?!

—Señorita Dioica, no es usted solo una cara bonita —se regodea con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ya sé que habíamos dicho que nada de zurrar, pero tengo como ganas muy fácilmente explicables de darte un puñetazo en toda la jeta.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —me dice en tono serio.

Lo miro ceñuda.

Supongo que no puedo decirle lo que realmente estoy pensando. Seguro que hasta le gusta. Ugh.

—Nada. Solo es que tengo sueño —Estiro los brazos—. He tenido pesadillas esta noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alza las cejas—. ¿Qué soñabas?

Mierda. Tema equivocado de conversación.

—No es importante —intento desviar su atención—. ¿No te tienes que ir ya?

Me mira en silencio todavía un momento más antes de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa y ponerse en pie.

¡Se va!

—¿Te vas a llevar el coche? —le pregunto con voz esperanzada, los dedos cruzados a mi espalda.

—Por el momento lo dejaré aquí —mastica y me mira muy serio—. Mandaré a alguien a buscarlo y lo llevarán a tu nueva casa. Ya hablaremos de cómo vamos a solucionar tu problema cuando te hayas instalado.

Parpadeo.

—¿Mi problema? ¿Qué problema?

Se hace otro silencio mientras él sigue mirándome ceñudo.

Un momento, ¿cómo que lo llevarás a mi nueva casa? Yo no te he dicho dónde voy a mudarme.

Levanto un dedo indignado para apuntarle.

—¡Me has investigado! ¡Otra vez!

Ya que sabes dónde voy a vivir, podrías decírmelo. Para estar en la misma página y eso.

Él opta por ignorarme, como es su costumbre.

—Tu problema con no saber conducir, Urtica. —Se recoloca la ropa, pensativo—. Quizá debería utilizar una parte de nuestro tiempo para enseñarte.

—¿Tú, enseñarme? —Todavía tengo el dedo levantado.

—Por supuesto. —Me sonríe con la boca llena de dientes—. Podría ser divertido.

—No sé si tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es divertido —mascullo.

Aunque, sacarse el carnet es como la leche de caro, igual no es del todo mala idea aprovecharme un poco más de él, ya que estamos.

—En fin —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—, de cualquiera de las maneras, ahora tengo que irme. Taylor me está esperando abajo. Te veo el domingo. Tendré listo el contrato revisado y entonces podremos empezar a jugar de verdad.

—¿A jugar?

Me cruzo de brazos.

Y lo de hoy ¿qué era, entonces? ¿Un simulacro de incendios?

—Claro, quiero llevarte a algún sitio interesante —aclara—. Pero no lo haré hasta que no hayas firmado.

Interesante. Traducción: caro.

—Ah. ¿O sea que podría alargar esto si no firmo?

Me mira pensativo, luego se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Supongo que sí, pero igual reviento de la tensión.

—¿Reventar? ¿Cómo?

Asiente despacio y sonríe, los dientes comenzando a afilársele otra vez.

—La cosa podría ponerse muy fea.

Pobre cosa. Tú sí que eres feo.

—¿Cómo… fea?

Dios mío, me he convertido en el interlocutor perfecto de este pequeño Sócrates, mi archienemigo.

—Ah, ya sabes, explosiones, persecuciones en coche, secuestro, cárcel…

Muchas pelis has visto tú.

—¿Me vas a secuestrar?

—Desde luego —afirma sonriendo.

—¿A retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?

Que alguien me corrija si me equivoco, pero yo diría que uno no debería hacer este tipo de afirmaciones con una sonrisa. Sobre todo alguien que realmente sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Y luego viene el IPA 24/7.

—¿Hipo-qué?

—IPA. Intercambio de Poder Absoluto, las veinticuatro horas.

Le brillan los ojos.

Ya hemos quedado en que eso no forma parte del trato, colega.

—Así que no tienes elección —me dice con aire burlón.

—Claro —digo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo mientras alzo la vista a las alturas—. ¿Tú no tenías que irte?

—Sí —concluye echando un vistazo al reloj—. Me marcho ya.

—Te acompaño.

Kate aún no está en casa. Aún debe de andar cenando con sus padres y su hermano. Le llevo hasta la puerta y cierro a su espalda sin demasiadas ceremonias.

Por fin a solas.

Me dejo caer a plomo sobre el sofá y me tapo la cara con un brazo.

Entonces se abre la puerta y aparece mi compañera, sonriéndome.

Esto me pasa por gafe.

Kate me mira un momento y luego repara en las tazas que siguen sobre la mesa. Vuelve a mirarme a la cara. Ahora ya no sonríe.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me pregunta mientras viene hasta mí—. ¿Te ha vuelto a disgustar ese capullo indecentemente rico?

—¿Eh?… —Parpadeo.

¿Tan mala cara tengo? Joder.

—No… es que… —Me lo pienso.

Pero no está aquí ahora para defenderse.

—Eh… Sí. —Pongo cara de circunstancias—. Es un capullo.

—Mándalo a paseo, Ortiga. Desde que lo conociste, estás muy trastornada. Nunca te había visto así.

Vaya, pues sí que cambia de opinión rápido esta muchacha. Menos mal que no se lo ha presentado a mi padrastro hace unas horas como «mi novio», que si no…

—Siéntate, vamos a hablar. Nos tomamos un vino. Ah, ya has bebido champán. —Examina la botella—. Del bueno, además.

Sonrío sin ganas y me incorporo sobre el sofá.

Yo preferiría irme a dormir, pero supongo que no va a ser tan sencillo. Maldita sea, no me he parado a evaluar lo suficiente los puntos débiles de mi mentirijilla.

Kate vuelve al salón con una botella de vino tinto y las tazas lavadas.

—Venga.

Me ofrece una taza de vino.

Iugh. Vino.

—Ortiga, si es el típico capullo que pasa de comprometerse, mándalo a paseo. Aunque la verdad es que no entiendo por qué tendría que suceder. En el entoldado no te quitaba los ojos de encima, te vigilaba como un halcón. Yo diría que estaba completamente embobado, pero igual tiene una forma curiosa de demostrarlo.

Pues, insisto, podrías haber cambiado de opinión sobre él antes de presentarlo formalmente como mi novio. Gracias.

—Es complicado, Kate.

Hay un contrato de por medio.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? —pregunto.

Basta con una pregunta sobre su día para que se olvide del tema y empiece a parlotear sobre su vida. La gran noticia es que Ethiot igual se viene a vivir con nosotras cuando vuelvan de vacaciones. Yo frunzo el ceño.

Otro compañero de piso. De verdad que tres son multitud. Me pregunto qué opinará Christian al respecto, si ya parecía hacerle poca gracia el mero hecho de que estos dos estuviesen saliendo juntos. Bah, que se joda.

Kate me da un abrazo y coge el teléfono para llamar a Ethian. ¿Ellian? ¿Ellion? No lo tengo claro.

¿Quién es entonces el que se viene a vivir con nosotras?

—

Después de lavarme los dientes, echo un vistazo al ordenador. Tengo un correo.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:14

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Descapotable

_Querida señorita Dioica:_

_Taylor recogerá su coche el viernes y lo llevará hasta su nuevo apartamento en Seattle. El domingo le daré las llaves y comenzaremos las lecciones._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de proceder a redactar mi respuesta.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:20

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Descapotable

_¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor!_

_O._

Le doy a «Enviar».

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:26

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Gratamente sorprendido

_Veo que no todo está perdido con usted, señorita Dioica. Debería mostrarse así de obediente más a menudo._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:40

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: No te flipes

O.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:44

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: ¡Cuidado!

_Querida señorita Dioica:_

_Doy por sentado que es el champán lo que le hace hablar así, y que el día ha sido muy largo. Aunque me siento tentado de volver allí y asegurarme de que no se siente en una semana._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Me quedo mirando a la pantalla.

—¿Asegurarte de qué, dices?

Lo que me faltaba por leer.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2011 23:57

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

_Querido señor Grey:_

_Ya le he dicho que no se flipe, no lo volveré a repetir. Me veo en la obligación de recordarle que el único contacto físico que tiene permitido hacia mi persona son golpecitos en la espalda en caso de atragantamiento._

_En serio, ¿a qué viene esta obsesión con zurrar a la gente?_

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:03

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

_¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Este tipo tiene problemas serios para diferenciar las preguntas retóricas de las que no lo son.

Medito un momento mi respuesta.

Tampoco es que me vaya la vida en ello, pero igual me da alguna pista sobre cómo evitar que el tema siga recurriendo.

—Venga, va.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:09

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

_Dispara._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:13

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

_Me gusta el control que me proporciona, Urtica. Quiero que mis sumisas se comporten de una forma concreta y, si no lo hacen, las castigo, y así aprenden a comportarse como quiero. Disfruto castigándolas y disfrutaría mucho castigándote a ti. He querido darte unos azotes desde que me preguntaste si era gay._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Maravilloso. _Disfruta _zurrando peña. Eso no es creepy ni nada.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:15

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

_Así que el asunto va de poder y control sobre la otra persona, muy en tu línea, he de decir. Pero eso no responde a por qué te gusta hacer daño a otra gente. ¿Por qué pegar? ¿Eres un sádico? ¿No te han dicho nunca que el condicionamiento positivo es mucho más efectivo que el negativo?_

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:17

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

_Soy un Amo. Y así soy yo, Urtica. Necesito controlarte. Me gustaría que te comportases de una forma concreta, y si no lo haces… Me encantaría ver cómo se sonroja y se calienta tu hermosa piel blanca bajo mis manos. Sólo de pensarlo me excita. Pero el dolor no es la razón principal. Es el hecho de que fueras mía y pudiera hacer contigo lo que quisiera: control absoluto de otra persona. Eso me pone. Muchísimo, Urtica._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—Wow, wow. Para el carro, amigo.

Qué manía con personalizar.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:20

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: AMARILLO

_Por el bien de ambos y en aras de mantener una convivencia saludable, te aconsejo que te vayas quitando esas ideas de la cabeza. Andarlo repitiendo solo conseguirá que te pongas más pesado al respecto y te recuerdo que NADA DE ESO VA A SUCEDER._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:21

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: AMARILLO

_Usted me ha hecho una pregunta y yo la he respondido, señorita Dioica._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:23

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: AMARILLO

_Una pregunta teórica que usted ha decidido personalizar. Me remito a mis emails de las 23:57 y las 00:20._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:24

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: AMARILLO

_Soñar es gratis, Urtica. De todas formas, no sé si me estoy explicando muy bien. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo. No he meditado mucho todo esto. Siempre he estado con gente de mi estilo._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—Te estás explicando de maravilla —mascullo—, descuida.

Me quedo mirando a la pantalla un momento.

Gente de su estilo. Dios mío, la pederasta asaltacunas, claro.

Comienza a temblarme el labio inferior.

El muy desgraciado ni siquiera sabe hacer la conexión entre toda la mierda que le hicieron de niño y esto.

Le doy a responder.

Pobre desgraciado. Y ¿qué le digo?

Acaricio el teclado con las yemas de los dedos.

_¿Nunca te has parado a pensarlo? Ya tienes una edad._

Borro.

_Se me ocurren un par de motivos. ¿Necesitas alguna pista?_

Borro otra vez.

_Con «siempre» ¿te refieres a «desde que» la pederasta asaltacunas abusara de ti cuando tenías 15 años?_

Definitivamente borro.

Jodida lunática pederasta asaltacunas. ¿Cómo puede existir gente así de trastornada en el mundo?

Vuelvo a pasar las manos distraídamente sobre el teclado.

_Dios mío_

¿Y si…? ¿Y si la lunática asaltacunas se volvió una sadomaso asaltacunas precisamente porque algo así le pasó a ella cuando era niña? Fuck. No es descabellado. Estas mierdas tienden a reproducirse.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a reaccionar, los lagrimones ya me están cayendo descontroladamente por las mejillas. No me da para ver las letras, así que mando todo decoro a paseo y comienzo a llorar un río directamente sobre el portátil.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando los gritos de Kate me distraen de mis pensamientos sobre locas abusadoras de menores y sus hipotéticas infancias abusivas.

«¿Qué coño crees que haces aquí?».

«¡Vale, pues no puedes!».

«¿Qué coño le has hecho ahora?».

«Desde que te conoció, se pasa el día llorando».

«¡No puedes venir aquí!».

Christian irrumpe en mi dormitorio y, sin ceremonias, llega hasta mí y hace girar mi silla para verme la cara.

—Dios mío, Ortiga —susurra.

Se acuclilla frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto espantada entre sollozos.

Mierda, no puedo parar de llorar.

Viene Kate y se queda en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Quieres que eche a este gilipollas de aquí? —me dice irradiando una hostilidad termonuclear.

Christian la mira arqueando una ceja, sin duda asombrado por el halagador epíteto y su brutal antipatía. Medito mi respuesta un instante antes de acabar negando con la cabeza. Ella me pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dame una voz si me necesitas —me dice más serena—. Grey, estás en mi lista negra y te tengo vigilado —le susurra furiosa.

Él la mira extrañado, y ella da media vuelta y entorna la puerta, pero no la cierra.

Christian me mira con expresión grave, el rostro demacrado. Lleva la americana de raya diplomática y del bolsillo interior saca un pañuelo y me lo da.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—¿A qué has venido? —le digo yo, ignorando su pregunta.

Mis lágrimas han cesado milagrosamente, pero sigo respirando a sollozos.

—Tu último email era preocupantemente críptico, así que he venido. Y te encuentro así. —Me mira extrañado—. Seguro que es culpa mía, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué.

¿Le he enviado un email?

Miro el ordenador y voy a mis correos enviados. Es cierto, hay correo mío de hoy a las 00:31.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 00:31

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: AMARILLO

_Dios mío jdhkjjkhsd_

_..dsahjk.-mcsdfuh76e_

Críptico es, sin duda, una manera de llamarlo.

—Debo de haberle dado a enviar sin querer —reflexiono.

—Cuéntame —susurra—. De haber sabido que estabas así, no me habría marchado.

Le miro. Lo ha dicho muy en serio.

Mierda. A ver ahora cómo me lo saco de encima.

—Estaba bien cuando te fuiste, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Si vas a llorar, llora delante de mí. Necesito saberlo.

No me ignores.

—¿Quieres que llore?

¡¿Quieres que llore?! ¡Pues agárrate!

—No en particular —contesta—. Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes. No quiero que te me escapes entre los dedos. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? Es tarde y los dos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

Fuck.

—Eh… ¡KATE!

—

Christian Grey ha pasado la noche en su hotel y me siento descansada.

Kate es una compañera de piso estupenda cuando odia a la gente.

Sonrío y salgo despacio de la cama. Estoy más animada de lo que he estado en las últimas veinticuatro horas o así. Me doy una ducha, me visto y me dirijo a la cocina a por mi ración diaria de azúcar.

Después de desayunar, me preparo rápidamente para mi último día en Clayton's. Es el fin de una era: adiós a los señores Clayton, a la universidad, a Vancouver, a mi piso. Y hola al contrato que será mi llave para decir también adiós a esta historia.

Son las 07:52. Tengo tiempo, así que decido ir dando un paseo hasta la parada más alejada. Es una gozada poder disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco antes de tener que entrar en un autobús atestado en hora punta.

Hoy hay jaleo en la tienda, con lo que el tiempo pasa rápido. A la hora de comer, el señor Clayton me llama desde el almacén. Está al lado de un mensajero en moto.

—¿Señorita Dioica? —pregunta el mensajero.

Miro intrigada al señor Clayton, que se encoge de hombros, tan perplejo como lo estoy yo.

Oh. Mierda.

—No. No soy yo —niego rotundamente. Desestimo la idea con ambas manos—. Se equivoca de persona. Cien por cien.

Mi jefe y el mensajero se miran. Mi jefe tiene el ceño fruncido y cara de incomprensión. El mensajero vuelve a mirarme a mí. No parece convencido.

Mmm. Tendré que trabajar más mis negaciones de identidad.

—Ugh, está bien —claudico—. Deme lo que sea que ese loco me haya enviado ahora.

Firmo el albarán y cojo el paquetito. En cuanto tiene las manos libres, el mensajero pone preventivamente pies en polvorosa. Mi jefe también se marcha, supongo que prefiere no preguntar.

Rasgo el envoltorio marrón y saco la caja. Es una BlackBerry. Otra.

Me pregunto si Kate querrá un móvil nuevo.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando abro la caja se conoce que el cacharro ya está encendido, porque hay una lucecita en la parte superior que parpadea. Justo cuando lo cojo, además, me vibra entre las manos. Casi lo suelto del susto. Lo miro desde todos los ángulos intentando decidir qué botón debería presionar para iluminar la pantalla. O desbloquearlo. O lo que sea que haya que hacer con él.

Mi confusión es totalmente justificada. Este cacharro tiene más botones de lo que resulta decoroso para ningún teléfono decente: todo un teclado qwerty además de los números. Y son todo teclas muy pequeñas.

Después de mirarlo mucho y presionar un par de botones al azar sin resultado, estoy a punto de volver a meterlo en la caja y tirarlo a la basura sin más miramientos. Como si temiera mis intenciones, el muy maldito vuelve a vibrar y se me escapa de las manos del susto que me pego. Salta hacia arriba, hace un triple, me rebota dos veces en las puntas de los dedos y lo termino atrapando in extremis a un palmo del suelo.

Tengo el estómago haciéndome cosquillas en la campanilla.

—Por Dios.

En la pantalla ha aparecido un aviso. Tengo un email de Christian Grey. La luz vuelve a apagarse y me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el cristal negro. Le doy otras dos vueltas más.

—¿Cómo demonio te enciendes, cacharro? —le pregunto con consternación.

Encuentro un botón que no había visto en el lateral y al presionarlo vuelve a encenderse la pantalla. Lo miro durante un instante como si se tratase de algún tipo de brujería. Me pide una contraseña.

—Habrá sido capaz —susurro.

Por supuesto, lo ha sido. Introduzco mi contraseña habitual.

—El muy capullo…

Un icono parece informarme de que tengo correo. Varios emails.

—No. —Niego lentamente con la cabeza mientras presiono el botón que, por similitud con los móviles de toda la vida, entiendo que es el equivalente a la tecla Enter—. Sí. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué te pensabas, Ortiga?

Se ha abierto mi bandeja de correo electrónico. El mío, no uno que me haya creado este tarado, _el mío_.

—Me ha jaqueado.

Tengo dos mensajes de infojobs y un email de Grey.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 11:15

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: BlackBerry NO TRANSFERIBLE

_Quiero poder localizarte a todas horas y, como he descubierto que la señorita Zarza se encuentra en posesión de la anterior BlackBerry que te envié, he pensado que necesitabas una para ti. Y algún incentivo para no deshacerte de esta: me he tomado la libertad de pedir que introdujeran tu correo y lo asociasen al aparato, por lo que no podrás borrarlo para que lo utilice otra persona. Para que la transición te resulte más sencilla, el número de teléfono, contraseña y PIN siguen siendo los mismos. La tarjeta que tienes en aquel cacharro pretecnológico tuyo ya ha sido desactivada._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—No —susurro, espantada—. No habrá sido capaz.

Busco en mis bolsillos hasta que encuentro mi preciado móvil para abuelos con problemas de visión.

Ha sido capaz.

—¡NOOOO! —le grito al teléfono mientras lo agito frente a mi cara con gesto desesperado.

No tiene señal. No da tono.

Caigo de rodillas, conmocionada.

—¡No me dejes!

Mi jefe vuelve a aparecer por la puerta del almacén con cara de susto. Corre hacia mí cuando me ve en el suelo.

—¡Ortiga! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

No le miro. Sigo con la vista fija en mi pobre y fiel teléfono.

Tuviste una vida efímera.

—Lo ha matado —tartamudeo.

Ni siquiera te dio tiempo a ser reventado por el loco de José y morir con honores, protegiendo a tu dueña.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama mi jefe—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién? ¿A quién?

Alzo la cara hacia él.

—El teléfono —balbuceo—. Mi pobre teléfono. Lo ha frito.

—¡Ortiga! —Se le empieza a impacientar la voz—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¡No puedes darle a la gente estos sustos!

—Lo siento —lloriqueo mientras acuno el teléfono inservible contra mi pecho—. No ha pasado nada. Todo está bien. —La voz se me va haciendo pequeña—. Todo va a ir bien.

Nada está bien. Mi precioso teléfono nuevo ha muerto. Puede que no lo haya tenido mucho tiempo, pero ya le había cogido cariño.

Mi jefe alza las manos al cielo y murmura algo que no alcanzo a oír antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Agarro la frambuesa-teléfono con ambas manos y comienzo a pelearme con las teclas. Son diminutas y yo tengo dedos de morcilla.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:36

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Monstruio

_Mi pobree inocente teléfomno. ¿Por qué has hechgo esto?_

_O.,_

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:37

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Hay cambios que son necesarios

_El asunto del mensaje es algo exagerado, señorita Dioica. Veo por su escritura que tendrá que acostumbrarse a su nuevo teclado. Respondiendo a su pregunta: lo he hecho porque puedo._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:42

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: No estroy exagewrandio.

_Tye mataréw. Hasd frito mi teléfdono. No nexesito estew chisme ridícuklamente caro y conm demasiados botrones minúsculis. ¿Cómo tre atreves a inbvadir mi privacidas de este modo?= Estop es imperdonable._

_O._

Corregir los errores es una tarea imposible para mis torpes y regordos dedos, y estoy enfadada. Así que le mando el mensaje tal cual.

La respuesta no se hace esperar.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:45

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Libere su mente

_¿De verdad se siente así o cree que debería sentirse así? Son dos cosas muy distintas. Si es así como se siente, ¿cree que podría intentar abrazar esas sensaciones y digerirlas, por mí? Eso es lo que haría una sumisa. Ya hablamos anoche de esto: no malgaste sus energías con sentimientos de culpa. Soy muy rico, puedo permitirme hacerle todos los regalos que desee. Debería aceptarlo y darme las gracias._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

A ti sí que te voy a abrazar. El cuello. Con alambre. De nada.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 13:58

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Lo tengfo claro

_1\. NO SOYT U SUMISA._

_2\. No te he pewdido nada._

_3\. Akl final li que vas a conseguirt es que salga corroiendo y no pare hasta qwue esté segura de estar lko basdtasnte lejos comno para quie no puedsas encontrasrme._

_4\. ¿Tú esque nunca trahbajas?Feja de escreibirme._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:01

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Hombres de negocios

_Señorita Dioica:_

_Ya que lo pregunta, estoy en una reunión, hablando del mercado de futuros. No podría llegar lo bastante lejos. La encontraría. Puedo rastrear su móvil, ¿recuerda? ¿No debería usted volver también al trabajo?_

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Y a ti qué te hace pensar que me llevaría la frambuesa esta. Iluso.

Miro ceñuda la pantalla. Le doy a «Responder».

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:04

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Acosador

_¿Hasd buscado ayuda priofesional para esda tendencia al acoso?=_

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:05

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: ¿Acosador, yo?

_Le pago al eminente doctor Flynn una pequeña fortuna para que se ocupe de mi tendencia al acoso y de las otras. Vete a trabajar._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:10

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Charlkatanes caros

_Si nme lo permiytes, te sugiero quie busqueds una segunda opinión., No parecre que el docvtor Flynn sea muy weficiente._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:12

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Segundas opiniones

_Te lo permita o no, no es asunto tuyo, pero el doctor Flynn es la segunda opinión. VETE A TRABAJAR._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—Oye, colega, a mí no me grites —le advierto al teléfono con un dedo amenazador.

De: Urtica Dioica

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:16

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: MAYÚSCULAS CXHILLONAS

_Coimo soy el bklanco de tu tendencia al acvoso, creo quie sí es asunto mío. Creoi quie debertías lklamar a ese tal doctor Flytnn ahora mismo. Ty tendenciua al acoso sde está desconrtiolando. ESTOY EN MI DESCANSDO DE KLA COMIDAS._

_O._

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:17

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Touché

_El doctor Flynn está de vacaciones._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

—No me extraña. Yo también necesito unas vacaciones de ti.

En realidad se me ha agotado ya el tiempo de comer, así que voy hasta mi taquilla y, con mucho odio, meto el cacharrito dentro y vuelvo a cerrar con llave. Escribir con ese teclado es una auténtica tortura, lenta y muy sádica. Lo oigo lanzar un nuevo bip y vibrar en el interior de la caja metálica, pero lo ignoro y me alejo.

A las cuatro, los señores Clayton reúnen a los demás empleados de la tienda y, con un discurso emotivo y embarazoso, me entregan un cheque por importe de trescientos dólares. En ese momento, me golpea el hecho de que mañana me mudo. Tengo la casa llena de cajas y mañana me mudo. Y entonces habrá que deshacer de nuevo todas las cajas.

¿Por qué diablos me mudo? Con lo cómodo que es no mudarse. Mierda. Piensa en cosas felices, Ortiga, como en qué puedes gastarte esa maravillosa pashta extra que te acaban de dar.

—

Kate está saliendo del coche cuando llego a casa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta acusadora, señalando la BlackBerry que llevo en la mano porque es demasiado grande como para caberme en un bolsillo.

—Un muy sofisticado aparato de tortura —gimo.

Y, como para apoyar mis palabras, el cacharro infernal vuelve a lanzar un pitido con vibración en mi mano. No sé cómo apagarlo y me está volviendo loca.

Se queda boquiabierta.

—Ese capullo generoso y arrogante, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—He intentado rechazarlo, pero es como discutir con una pared.

Una pared con más conocimientos que yo sobre informática, que me ha jaqueado el email y lo ha metido ahí dentro para que no pueda tirarlo a la basura.

Kate frunce los labios.

—No me extraña que estés abrumada.

—No sabes ni la mitad —mascullo con voz casi inaudible.

Me froto la cara con una mano.

—¿Terminamos de empaquetar? —propone.

Asiento y la sigo dentro.

Estamos en la cocina cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Veo a Tayler a través de la mirilla, impoluto con su traje.

¿Y esto?

Abro la puerta con cautela.

—Señorita Dioica —dice—, he venido a por su coche.

—Ah… Okay —parpadeo.

Kate ha asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y nos observa.

—Yo no tengo las llaves —le digo al hombre.

—Las tengo yo —me informa—. Sólo quería avisarla. No necesita preocuparse por nada. Su coche estará en su nueva casa para cuando lleguen mañana.

Y ¿si no llego?

Me saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dispone a marcharse.

Me pregunto en qué consistirá exactamente su trabajo.

—¡Espere!

Él se detiene, puede que algo sorprendido.

Lanzo una mirada por encima de mi hombro. Kate sigue observándonos, así que salgo al rellano y entrecierro la puerta a mi espalda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para el señor Grey?

—Cuatro años, señorita Dioica.

¿Qué tipo de recados tienes que hacer para él, aparte de trasladar coches y comprar camisones de seda más bien porno?

Le lanzo una mirada evaluadora. Probablemente habrá firmado también un acuerdo de confidencialidad. ¿Cuánto puedo preguntar?

—Es un buen hombre, señorita Dioica —dice, tal vez interpretando mi silencio como nerviosismo, y sonríe.

Luego se despide con un gesto, llama al ascensor, que se abre de inmediato, y desaparece tras las puertas metálicas.

—Un «buen hombre». Ya —mascullo—. Bueno para considerar su ingreso en un psiquiátrico.

Meneo la cabeza mientras vuelvo a entrar en casa. Kate está de pronto a un palmo de mis narices.

—¿Un coche? ¡¿Te ha regalado un coche?! —exclama con incredulidad—. ¡Si ni siquiera tienes carnet!

Me encojo de hombros.

—Yap. Pues si así y con todo no he conseguido que devuelva el coche, figúrate cómo voy a hacer para devolverle la BlackBerry.

Quizá pueda destriparla y diseminar los cachitos por todos los confines del mundo, como en las quests de artefactos mágicos chungos: así nadie podrá volver a montarla de nuevo. MUAJAJAJA.

Paso junto a Kate sin más ceremonia y retomo el embalaje de tazas.

—

A las ocho, cenamos comida china. Hemos terminado. Ya lo hemos empaquetado todo y estamos listas para el traslado. Nos sentamos en el sofá, vemos telebasura y Kate bebe cerveza. A medida que va avanzando la noche y la cerveza va haciendo efecto, bulliciosa y emotiva, mi compañera de piso va rescatando recuerdos. Casi cuesta creer que hayan sido cuatro años.

Tantos como el calvito lleva trabajando para mi acosador particular más empedernido. Y en realidad yo no sé tantas cosas de Kate. Igual él tampoco las sabe. De Grey, digo. Eso explicaría lo del «buen hombre».

Llaman a la puerta y el corazón se me sube a la boca.

¿Será…? A lo mejor ahora es capaz de leerme el pensamiento a través de las ondas telefónicas. Terror. A ver, Ortiga, que no cunda el pánico: esto no es una historia de ciencia ficción. No lo es, ¡¿verdad?!

Abre Kate y, gracias a Dios, no es el Grey que yo me temía. El armario de dos por dos que se ha buscado por novio prácticamente la coge en volandas. La envuelve en un abrazo hollywoodiense que enseguida se convierte en un húmedo y ruidoso besuqueo.

Por favor, marchaos a un hotel.

Me espanta su falta de pudor.

—Yo me voy a… —balbuceo mientras me pongo torpemente en pie, intentando con desesperación encontrar un lugar seguro al que mirar.

Probablemente no me oyen.

—Sí. Me voy —zanjo.

Kate me mira entonces, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

—Vale. —Sonríe.

Paso por su lado intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible.

—Hola… —¿Cómo se llamaba el armario? De perdidos al río—. Y adiós.

Me guiña uno de sus enormes ojos azules a la que yo salgo por la puerta. No respiro tranquila hasta que he cerrado a mi espalda, pero todavía oigo las risas adolescentes al otro lado de la barrera, así que me lanzo a llamar al ascensor.

Es tarde cuando regreso. Lo cierto es que tenía la insensata esperanza de que el invitado inesperado se hubiese marchado ya o, al menos, que él y Kate estuvieran ya durmiendo, pero ni modo. Les oigo nada más abrir la puerta y por un momento me planteo volver a cerrarla y buscarme un banco cómodo en el parque donde poder pasar la noche.

No sé aún cómo será la casa nueva, pero no puede ser lo bastante grande como para compartirla con esos dos juntos.

Me armo de valor, aprieto los dientes y los puños y entro. Cierro la puerta con toda la delicadeza posible y huyo de puntillas a mi habitación. Enciendo rápidamente el ordenador y me pongo los cascos. Busco en YouTube un documental sobre homo sapiens y lo dejo sonando en mis oídos mientras me relajo por fin sobre la silla y abro el email. Por supuesto, tengo correo de Christian. Mensajes, en plural.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 14:32

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Domingo

_¿Quedamos el domingo a la una? Te esperaré en el Escala. Yo me voy a Seattle ahora. Confío en que la mudanza vaya bien, y estoy deseando que llegue el domingo. _

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

¿Y «el Escala» está en…?

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2011 22:14

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: ¿Dónde estás?

_¿Aún sigues en el trabajo, o es que has empaquetado el teléfono, la BlackBerry y el MacBook? Llámame o me veré obligado a llamar a Elliot._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Ya le escribiré mañana.

Si alguien pregunta, sigo en el trabajo.

Justo acabo de volver a la pestaña del documental cuando el escritorio vibra. Miro la madera con aprensión y tardo un momento en encontrarle una explicación lógica al asunto.

Oh. Mierda.

Abro el cajón de arriba como si temiera que fuese a salir de él un ejército de avispas enfurecidas. La frambuesa, que he metido allí nada más llegar esta tarde a casa, parpadea. La desbloqueo. Cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz.

Ups.

Escucho el mensaje. Es Christian.

«Me parece que tienes que aprender a lidiar con mis expectativas. No soy un hombre paciente. Si no contestas a mis emails, me preocupo, y no es una emoción con la que esté familiarizado, por lo que no la llevo bien. Llámame.»

Mierda, mierda. ¿Es que nunca me va a dar un respiro?

Miro ceñuda el teléfono y luego la ventana.

Tentador.

Abro una nueva pestaña en el navegador del ordenador.

Google: ¿Cómo se apaga una BlackBerry?

—

Elliot, novio de Kate, admira su obra.

Elliot, novio de Kate, hermano de Christian. Que no Ethan, hermano de Kate, sin relación con Christian. Por Dios, Ortiga, tienes que intentar memorizar como mínimo uno de los dos nombres asociado a la persona correcta, de lo contrario esto puede llevar a sitios oscuros e incómodos.

Elliot, novio de Kate, nos ha reconectado la tele al satélite del piso de Pike Place Market. Kate y yo nos tiramos al sofá, riendo.

He de admitir que el hecho de que el tipo me haya dejado el hacer los agujeros con el taladro eléctrico me ha predispuesto favorablemente hacia él. Me gustan las brocas. Las tiene de todos los tamaños en su maravilloso (y pesado) maletín.

La tele de plasma queda rara sobre el fondo de ladrillo visto, pero ya me acostumbraré.

—¿Ves, nena? Fácil.

Elliot, novio de Kate, le dedica una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos a la susodicha y ella casi literalmente se derrite en el sofá. Yo les pongo los ojos en blanco a los dos.

—Me encantaría quedarme, nena, pero mi hermana ha vuelto de París y esta noche tengo cena familiar ineludible.

—¿No puedes pasarte luego? —pregunta Kate tímidamente, con una dulzura impropia de ella.

Me levanto y me acerco a la zona de la cocina fingiendo que voy a desempaquetar una de las cajas. Se van a poner pegajosos.

—A ver si me puedo escapar —promete.

—Bajo contigo—dice Kate sonriendo.

—Hasta luego, Ortiga —se despide Elliot, novio de Kate, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Adiós, Eliot. —Novio de Kate—. Saluda a Christian de mi parte.

Le mandé un mensaje esta mañana diciéndole que vale a lo del domingo. Para una persona normal eso sería suficiente por el momento, pero dado que parece que si no doy señales de vida cada pocas horas se piensa que me ha fulminado un rayo, tal vez así se calme un poco. Así no me llamará. Espero.

—¿Solo saludar? —Arquea las cejas como insinuando algo.

—Sí.

Le miro sin entender.

—¿Qué más quieres hacer? —pregunto, confusa.

—Oh, no sé… —Me guiña un ojo y se ríe.

Mira, si quieres decirle o hacerle cualquier otra cosa eso ya que vaya de tu parte. A mí no me metas.

Le despido con un gesto vago de la mano mientras me doy la vuelta. Él y Kate salen del piso.

Kate vuelve unos veinte minutos después con pizza. Nos sentamos, rodeadas de cajas, en nuestro nuevo y diáfano espacio, y nos la comemos directamente de la caja.

Resulta que el piso es cortesía del padre de Kate, que me imagino que está forrado, porque tenemos tres dormitorios y un salón inmenso en pleno centro de la ciudad, y una cocina muy moderna. Desde luego, no me voy a quejar.

A las ocho suena el interfono. Kate da un bote y a mí se me sube el corazón a la boca.

—Un paquete, señorita Dioica, señorita Kavanagh.

Gracias a Dios. No es Christian.

—Segundo piso, apartamento dos.

Kate abre al mensajero. El chico sostiene una botella de champán con un globo en forma de helicóptero atado a ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —Apunto al globo con cara de asco.

El mensajero sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Yo solo entrego paquetes, señora.

Kate lo despide con una sonrisa deslumbrante y me lee la tarjeta.

_«Señoritas:_

_Buena suerte en su nuevo hogar._

_Christian Grey»._

Kate mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Es que no puede poner solo «de Christian»? ¿Y qué es este globo tan raro en forma de helicóptero?

—Su batcóptero.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene un helicóptero. —Me encojo de hombros—. Forma parte de sus aficiones «caras y fascinantes».

Kate me mira boquiabierta.

—Cómo no… Ese capullo indecentemente rico tiene helicóptero. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Kate me mira acusadora, pero sonríe, cabeceando con incredulidad.

—¿No te lo he contado? —Parpadeo.

—No.

Me rasco la cabeza.

En realidad hay tantas cosas que no te he contado. Créeme: no quieres saberlas.

—He tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente —esquivo el tema con habilidad.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Te las apañarás sola mientras estoy fuera?

Será la gloria.

—Creo que sí —respondo, intentando no parecer entusiasmada en exceso—. No te preocupes.

Ciudad nueva, en paro, con un abogado caro y reluciente… y un stalker escandalosamente rico al que le encantaría atarme al cabecero de una cama. Todo está bajo control.

—¿Le has dado nuestra dirección? —interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

—¿Bromeas? El tipo es un acosador, te aseguro que no necesita mi ayuda —barrunto con resignada desesperación.

Kate frunce aún más el ceño.

—Por qué será que no me sorprende. Me inquieta, Ortiga. Por lo menos el champán es bueno, y está frío.

Me inquieta que el tipo que creo que es tu novio sea un acosador, pero al menos el champán nos lo envía frío. Kate, la mujer de las prioridades en su sitio.

Por supuesto, solo Christian enviaría champán frío, o le pediría a su secretaria que lo hiciera… o igual al mayordomo.

Abrimos la botella y lo servimos en tazas que, al ser lo último que se empaquetó, también ha sido lo último en salir.

—Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 —leo la etiqueta imitando la voz de Christian—, una añada excelente.

Levanto mi taza, el meñique extendido.

—Por mi acosador, ¡un tipo que sabe que el champán se envía frío!

Sonrío a Kate y brindamos.


	21. Chapter 21

Me despierto temprano en la mañana del domingo y me quedo tumbada mirando fijamente mis ominosas cajas. Debería ir desempaquetando cosas. Pero hoy es el día.

El día de la verdad. Tengo que conseguir mi contrato.

Desde la cúspide de una de las torres de cajas, la frambuesa lanza un pitido y vibra. Yo me cubro la cabeza con las sábanas, ahogando un sollozo desesperado.

Si no la veo, no me ve.

El cacharro vuelve a pitar.

—No estoy —suplico lastimeramente.

Tras unos segundos más, me aparto la tela de la cara. Me pongo en pie sobre la cama para alcanzar el cacharro y echar un vistazo.

—Maldito infojobs —mascullo—. Y maldito, maldito Christian Grey.

Es domingo. Son las ocho de la mañana. Esto no es humano.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2011 08:04

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Mi vida en cifras

_Necesitarás el código de entrada para poder acceder al edificio: 819693. Y el código del ascensor: 1880._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Gruño.

De: Urtica Dioica Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2011 08:08

Para: Christian Grey

Asunto: Su vida en cifras

_Una vida corta. Buenas noches._

_O._

Le da tiempo a responderme en lo que me cuesta volver a desplomarme sobre el colchón. Leo la pantalla con un solo ojo.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2011 08:11

Para: Urtica Dioica

Asunto: Hora de despertar

_No llegues tarde_

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Dejo caer el brazo por el borde de la cama y la frambuesa rebota sobre la moqueta. Me doy la vuelta acurrucándome cómodamente entre las sábanas todavía calentitas.

Mañana. Mañana será el día.

—

A las 12:20 bajo a buscar un taxi. Hay un coche serio y reluciente esperando en la parada que hay en la concurrida plaza, pero no es amarillo. El que supongo que es el conductor, muy trajeado, aguarda con el culo apoyado en el capó. Considero la escena un momento.

No es amarillo. Pero está en la parada de taxis.

Antes de que haya tenido tiempo suficiente para considerar mi dilema, el tipo trajeado se incorpora y se me acerca.

—¿Urtica Dioica? —pregunta antes de que me dé tiempo a abrir la boca.

Le miro sin parpadear.

—¿Sí? ¿Nos… conocemos?

Intento estrujar mi memoria.

—Me envía el señor Grey para recogerla —me informa.

—Ah.

Por supuesto.

Me encojo de hombros.

Bueno. Taxi gratis. ¡Rápido, Robin! ¡A la batcueva!

El chófer me abre la puerta trasera y yo me meto. Huele a coche nuevo y tiene una botella de agua en el reposabrazos central. Cuando él se sienta al volante me pregunta si quiero que ponga música. Me da como palo pedirle la banda sonora de los dibujos de Batman, pero es todo un detalle. Así que le digo que no hace falta y me recuesto en el asiento mientras tarareo por lo bajini.

Me deja en la puerta del enorme rascacielos. Con mucho cuidado de no mezclar los números, compongo en el panel la contraseña que me he apuntado en el dorso de la mano izquierda.

Si me equivoco… ¿saldrán hombres de negro para llevarme y que no se vuelva a saber de mí?

El portal es como muy moderno, todo lleno de líneas definidas y asépticas. Para el ascensor introduzco el otro código que me dio Christian. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el ático del rascacielos mantengo los ojos cerrados para no tener que ver las infinitas paredes de espejo.

No sé a quién se le ocurriría hacer esto dentro de un ascensor. Sin duda a algún otro sádico de la talla de Grey. Quizá fue él.

La caja de tortura se detiene y por fin se abren las puertas. Me encuentro en el vestíbulo del apartamento número uno.

Cuando salgo del ascensor, veo a Tayler delante de la puerta de doble hoja.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Dioica —dice.

—Llámame Ortiga, por favor.

—Ortiga. —Sonríe—. El señor Grey la espera.

Apuesto a que sí.

Le dedico una sonrisa amistosa antes de pasar por su lado cuando abre la puerta.

—Ortiga, ¡comienza el espectáculo! —susurro para mí.

NANANANANANA… ¡BATMAN!

Christian está sentado en el sofá del salón, leyendo la prensa del domingo. Alza la vista cuando Taylor me hace pasar. Allí sigue la chimenea horrenda y el ventanal enorme con vistas a la ciudad. Christian parece tranquilo y sereno con sus vaqueros y una camisa suelta de lino blanco. No lleva zapatos ni calcetines.

Me huelen los pies. ¡Lara lara lara!

Me quedo quizá un momento más de la cuenta mirándole los pies descalzos. No me parecía el tipo de persona al que le gustaría ir descalza por su casa.

Los ojos le brillan con malicia por debajo del pelo revuelto y despeinado cuando vuelto a alzar la vista. Se levanta y se acerca despacio a mí con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Dioica —dice inclinándose sobre mí para susurrar—. Veo que le interesan los pies.

¿Eh?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

—… ¿Anatómicamente? —Parpadeo.

No podría pensar en una parte del cuerpo que fuera más fea.

Ortiga, no le digas eso, al pobre. Ya bastante complejo y trauma tiene que tener para no querer que nadie le toque. A ver si se lo va a tomar como un defecto personal y se va a deprimir encima.

Él deja escapar una risa oscura antes de incorporarse.

—Llegas puntual. Me gusta la puntualidad. Ven. —Me coge de la mano y me lleva al sofá.

—A mí también me gusta la puntualidad.

Déjame la mano quieta, bicho.

—Quiero enseñarte algo —dice mientras nos sentamos.

Me pasa el Seattle Times. En la página ocho hay una fotografía de los dos en la ceremonia de graduación.

Madre mía. Salgo en el periódico. Esto no puede ser bueno.

Leo el pie de foto.

«Christian Grey y su amiga en la ceremonia de graduación de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver».

—Ah. Pues no era para tanto —admito—. Amiga está bien.

Le devuelvo el periódico.

—Sale en el periódico, así que será cierto.

Sonríe satisfecho.

Quien no se consuela es porque no quiere.

Está sentado a mi lado, completamente vuelto hacia mí, con una pierna metida debajo de la otra. Alarga la mano y me tira con suavidad de un mechón de pelo que me sale disparado de punta junto a la sien.

Levanto una ceja, pero resisto la tentación de darle un manotazo.

—Entonces, Urtica, ahora tienes mucho más claro cuál es mi rollo que la otra vez que estuviste aquí.

—Uhm… Eso parece.

Me mira.

—Y aun así has vuelto.

—A…ham.

A firmar un contrato. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—¿Has comido?

Oh. Un sitio fantástico al que llegar. Ya me estabas asustando.

—Si digo que no ¿me ofrecerás más comida? —Pongo morritos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Esa pregunta se contesta sola.

Suelta una carcajada. Entonces se calla y frunce el ceño de pronto.

—Urtica, a mi madre le gustaría que vinieras a cenar esta noche. Tengo entendido que Elliot se lo va a pedir a Kate también. No sé si te apetece. A mí se me hace raro presentarte a mi familia.

¡Más comidaaa! La vida es una fieshta.

—¿Por qué se te hace raro?

—Porque no lo he hecho nunca.

—¡Para todo hay una primera vez! —sonrío.

Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con tu madre. El único fallo que le veo a esto es que es la una. Hasta la cena es mucho rato de interacción social. En fin, todo sea por el bien mayor. A lo mejor tengo suerte y cenan a la canadiense, en plan a las seis de la tarde. Lo que vendría siendo una merienda con aspiraciones, vaya.

—Muy bien, entonces —concluye tras un momento de intensa deliberación interna.

Recoge un mando a distancia que hay sobre la mesa de café y apunta a la chimenea. De inmediato comienza a sonar una melodía suave y dulce. Yo abro mucho los ojos.

Chimeneas que hacen música. Ya lo que me faltaba por ver.

La música parece serenarle un tanto y vuelve a dejar el mando. Nota mi asombro y sonríe.

—¿Nunca has visto un iPod? —se burla.

Su mano señala una caja blanca que hay justo junto a la chimenea. Encima de ella hay una pantalla erguida sobre un soporte.

¿Se supone que el iPod es la caja o la especie de pantalla de ordenador esa?

—¿Qué música es?

—Es una pieza de Villa-Lobos, de sus Bachianas Brasileiras. Buena, ¿verdad?

—Claro —musito.

Muy conocida en su casa a la hora de la sopa. Me parece bien.

—¿Comemos? —Me ofrece una mano.

—Now you're talking! —exclamo con entusiasmo y le choco los cinco.

Me acerco animadamente a la zona de la cocina. La barra del desayuno está preparada para dos. Christian saca un cuenco de ensalada del frigorífico.

—¿Te va bien una ensalada César?

—¿Con pollo y bien de salsa? —Los ojos me hacen chiribitas.

—Sí.

—¡Me va genial!

Estará bien para empezar.

Lo veo moverse con elegancia por la cocina. Me pregunto cuál es el problema para que no quiera que le toquen. Probablemente no es buena idea preguntar, no quiero revolver la mierda.

—¿En qué piensas? —dice, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Observaba cómo te mueves.

Arquea una ceja, divertido.

—¿Y? —pregunta con sequedad.

Le devuelvo la mirada.

—¿Y? —repito—. Solo eso.

—¿Alguna conclusión?

Medito un momento antes de contestar.

—Te mueves —concluyo.

Parece descolocado, pero se esfuerza por mantener una cara neutra.

—Vaya… Gracias, señorita Dioica —murmura. Se sienta a mi lado con una botella de vino en la mano—. ¿Chablis?

—¿Quién? —Le miro sin entender.

—¿Vino? —vuelve a intentar.

—¡¿Quién?!

¡Y yo qué sé si vino o no vino!

Grey levanta una ceja y agita la botella que tiene en la mano.

—Ah, ¡que si quiero vino! —A ver si aprendes a hablar más claro—. No, gracias.

—Sírvete ensalada —dice en voz baja.

Hago un entusiasta saludo militar.

—¡A la orden, mi capitán!

Me pongo una muy generosa cantidad de comida. La salsa está como para relamer el plato, pero ya he comido antes, así que no es que me esté muriendo de hambre.

—He estado meditando sobre la conversación que tuvimos con respecto a… mis preferencias. Una de las razones por las que la gente como yo hace esto es porque le gusta infligir o sentir dolor. Así de sencillo. A ti no, así que ayer dediqué un buen rato a pensar en por qué me gusta lo que me gusta.

Le miro, masticando despacio.

Si tanto te gusta el dolor ¿por qué no te cierras a ti mismo una puerta sobre un dedo? Verás qué jolgorio.

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? —pregunto.

—No.

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

—Aham.

Nunca me pareciste el yogurt más avispado del pack.

Sigo comiendo.

Por una vez desde que nos conocemos, acabo antes que él. Dejo los cubiertos ordenadamente sobre el plato vacío y me estiro con satisfacción. Apoyo la barbilla en una mano, cierro los ojos y me centro en saborear el regusto que me queda en la boca.

—¿Impaciente por empezar, señorita Dioica?

Salsa César…

—Nah. Tómate tu tiempo —le contesto sin abrir los ojos.

Yo estoy bien.

Le oigo retirar el taburete sobre el que está sentado al cabo de un momento.

—¿Lista para conducir?

Cuando abro los ojos me tiene tendida una mano. Se la miro con desconfianza.

—No he firmado nada.

—Lo sé… pero últimamente te estás saltando todas las normas.

No, si encima será culpa mía, no te fastidia. Quiero mi contrato.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo carnet.

—Ya está todo arreglado —afirma crípticamente con una sonrisa.

Ya estamos.

—¿Cómo que «arreglado»? ¿A quién has sobornado esta vez?

Este es capaz de haberme encargado un carnet falso. Lástima que no se pueda falsificar la práctica al volante, porque seguro que también lo habría hecho, y eso sí sería mucho más útil.

—Yo no soborno a nadie, señorita Dioica —me dice, ahora, el gesto más duro.

—Ya. —Chasqueo la lengua, cosa que hace que él frunza el ceño—. Solo les ofreces cantidades de dinero obscenamente grandes para que hagan lo que tú quieras. ¿Es eso?

Sonríe, la comisura izquierda empezando a afilársele hacia arriba.

Oh, ¡venga ya! ¿En serio te vas a poner cachondo porque diga la palabra «obsceno»?

Me cruzo de brazos.

—Exactamente —casi ronronea.

Esto es surrealista.

—Bien. Vamos —concluye.

Ante mi falta de movilidad, me coge de la mano y, dejando todos los platos sucios en la barra de desayuno, nos vamos a su despacho. Me dejo arrastrar, resignada. Christian abre la puerta y se aparta para dejarme pasar. Dentro persiste un ligero olor a ambientador de baño que me trae recuerdos.

Encima del escritorio hay una pila de papeles. Él por fin me suelta la mano y me indica que me siente. No veo el fallo en el plan de sentarme hasta que me he arrimado a la mesa y él, en lugar de tomar también asiento al otro lado coge y, con toda la cachaza y falta de vergüenza del mundo, traba una pata de la silla con el pie y se inclina sobre el escritorio casi directamente por encima de mí. De pronto es como estar en el interior de una cueva.

¿A que levanto la silla y te la aterrizo encima, que vas descalzo, flipado?

Ortiga, respira.

—Ya estás quitando ese pie de ahí —le amenazo sin levantar la voz.

Tío, en serio. ¡Un mínimo de autocontrol! Y un poco menos de control ajeno.

Su pie retrocede a regañadientes.

—Y lo que sea que haya que leer en esos papeles seguro que lo puedes leer igual de bien diez centímetros a la derecha —añado.

No me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba porque le tengo demasiado cerca como para que resulte cómodo, pero casi puedo sentir su sonrisa autocomplaciente sobre mi coronilla.

—Impone usted unas duras condiciones, señorita Dioica —comenta con tono ligero, pero se aparta.

Ya libre de su presencia torreónica sobre mi cabeza, echo un vistazo a los papeles que tengo delante.

—¿Un examen de conducir? —Levanto una ceja.

—Muy bien, señorita Dioica. —Sonríe.

Cojo uno de los papeles y le doy la vuelta para leer la parte de atrás.

—¿Esto no se supone que hay que hacerlo en un sitio oficial o algo así?

Definitivamente, no en el salón de tu casa. O la casa de tu acosador particular, para el caso.

—He conseguido una… —Sopesa la palabra un momento— dispensa.

Justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta. Aparece Taylor.

—Ha llegado la señora Greene, señor.

—Dígale que pase.

La «señora Greene» es alta y rubia y va impecable, vestida con un traje de chaqueta azul marino. Me recuerda a las mujeres clónicas que trabajan en la oficina de Christian. De hecho, nada me asegura que no sea una de ellas. Es como un modelo de retrato robot, otra rubia perfecta. Lleva la melena recogida en un elegante moño. Tiene edad como de ser madre de chavalada ya entrando en la adolescencia.

—Señor Grey —saluda educadamente y estrecha la mano que él le tiende.

—Gracias por venir habiéndola avisado con tan poca antelación —dice Christian.

—Gracias a usted por compensármelo sobradamente, señor Grey. Señorita Dioica.

Sonríe. Su mirada es fría y observadora. Yo, por hacer algo, me pongo precavidamente en pie y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Nos damos la mano y de inmediato me gusta que no sea besucona. Le dedica a Christian una mirada significativa y, tras un instante incómodo, él capta la indirecta.

Cada vez me cae mejor.

—Estaré fuera —murmura el sobrante, y sale del despacho.

—Bueno, señorita Dioica. El señor Grey me paga una pequeña fortuna para que supervise su prueba teórica de circulación vial. ¿Tiene los papeles listos?

Vaya. Mi propio examen-clase particular con institutriz privada. Y en domingo. Si esto no es ilegal, sin duda debe de haber costado la renta de un país pequeño. O tal vez las dos cosas.

—Está todo aquí —atino a decir, señalando el escritorio.

Sorprendentemente, no soy tan incompetente como me temía. Supongo que haber vivido en una familia en la que todo el mundo conducía me habrá enseñado algo. Sólo necesito algunas aclaraciones contextuales sobre un puñado de enunciados y hay tres o cuatro señales viales que no recuerdo haber visto nunca en mi vida, pero el significado de dos de ellas era fácilmente deducible. Por fin, la «señora Greene» estampa su firma y un sello en uno de los papeles y me indica que mañana por la mañana tramitará el papeleo necesario. Se aquí a uno o dos días me llegará el carnet provisional físico, que me da derecho a circular siempre y cuando vaya en compañía de una persona mayor de edad y con carnet de conducción en vigor.

Se pone muy seria mientras me sermonea hasta ponerse tan azul como su traje sobre la importancia de la seguridad vial y la precaución al volante. Y noto que se muere de curiosidad por saber qué «relación» tengo con el señor Grey. Yo no le doy detalles. Seguro que no estaría tan serena y relajada si hubiera visto la mazmorra que hay escondida en el piso de arriba.

Al terminar volvemos al salón. Christian está leyendo, sentado en el sofá. La música sigue saliendo de la caja blanca mágica junto a la chimenea. Él se vuelve cuando entramos, nos mira y me sonríe.

—¿Ya habéis terminado? —pregunta como si estuviera verdaderamente interesado.

Apunta el mando hacia la elegante caja blanca bajo la chimenea que alberga su iPod y la melodía se atenúa, pero sigue sonando de fondo. Se pone de pie y se acerca despacio.

—Sí, señor Grey. Cuídela, es una joven hermosa e inteligente.

Christian se queda tan pasmado como yo.

Oiga, que vamos a conducir, no a casarnos, señora.

Christian se recompone antes.

—Eso me propongo —masculla, divertido.

Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza.

—Le enviaré la factura —dice ella muy seca mientras le estrecha la mano.

Se vuelve hacia mí.

—Buenos días, y buena suerte, Ortiga.

Me sonríe mientras nos damos la mano, y se le forman unas arruguitas en torno a los ojos. Surge Taylor de la nada para conducirla por la puerta de doble hoja hasta el ascensor.

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Dónde se esconde?

—¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunta Christian.

—Me ha dicho que soy un peligro para la sociedad y que nunca jamás me ponga al volante —digo parpadeando con cara de no haber roto un plato en mi vida.

A Christian se le abren los ojos, sorprendido. Me tomo un instante para apreciar mi obra antes de hinchar los carrillos mientras agito la copia del papel firmado y sellado frente a sus narices.

—¡Has picado!

—Es usted incorregible, señorita Dioica —murmura con un punto de risa por detrás de la desesperación fingida.

—Exacto —le concedo yo alegremente—, así que ni lo intentes.

—Bien —concluye, tendiéndome una mano—, ¿bajamos?

—¿Adónde?

—Al garaje, por supuesto.

—¿Tú estás seguro de esto?

Él amplia su sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

—Créeme, Ortiga, tengo los seguros más caros que el dinero puede comprar.

Tú mismo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Muy bien.

Le choco la mano que todavía tiene extendida, pero esta vez es lo bastante rápido como para sujetármela tras el contacto. Frunzo el ceño.

—Esto no es un calientamanos, ¿sabes? —le aviso.

Él me sostiene todavía un momento, su pulgar acariciándome el dorso, antes de dejarme ir. Se recoloca la camisa y hace un gesto caballeroso en dirección a la puerta. Me fijo en que ya se ha calzado.

—Después de usted, señorita Dioica.

—

—Cogeremos el Audi R8 —dice señalando un coche negro.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras para elegir —me río.

Él me mira con intención. Se me corta la risa mientras se me va abriendo la boca lentamente.

—No. —Niego con la cabeza.

—Sí, Urtica, son míos.

—¡¿Todos?!

Se encoge de hombros.

—Los suficientes.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor.

El tipo podría montarse su propio concesionario aquí abajo.

Nos detenemos frente al coche negro que ha señalado antes.

—Bien, lo primero que debes saber de un coche es reconocer las partes importantes del motor —comienza.

Su actitud ha ido variando paulatinamente conforme bajábamos, como si se hinchara.

Como un pavo.

El coche lanza un pitido y guiña todas las luces. Grey abre la puerta del conductor y se inclina hacia adentro para buscar algo. Se oye un clac y el capó se levanta. Me inclino para mirar el interior con curiosidad cuando él ha asegurado la tapa.

—Veamos, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—A ver —Apunto con un dedo—, ahí va el aceite.

—¿Cómo se mira el nivel? —su voz se está poniendo seria y exigente.

—Con la varilla.

Duh.

—¿En qué condiciones? —especifica.

—Ah. Pues… supongo que el motor tendrá que estar frío. —Me encojo de hombros.

Por sentido común, vaya. Supongo que, como la mayoría de materiales, su volumen aumentará en caliente.

—Sí, Urtica, el aceite se tiene que mirar con el motor en frío y con el coche en terreno llano. ¿Cómo sabes cuándo hace falta echar más aceite?

—¿La varilla estará graduada?

—Eso es una pregunta o una respuesta.

—Una respuesta…

Creo.

Asiento con mi mejor cara de estudiante aplicada.

—¿Dónde está el depósito del agua?

—Ahí pone agua. —Señalo de nuevo con el dedo.

Esto es en realidad ligeramente entretenido. Parece un examen.

—¿Qué tipo de agua hay que echar?

—¿Hay tipos de agua?

¿_Eau_ de motor?

Él alza una ceja.

—Intuyo que la respuesta es «no agua del grifo» —digo con voz pequeña, y se me asoma una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Hay que echar agua destilada y anticongelante.

—Ah.

Esto me resulta como familiar. Seguro que ya lo he oído antes. Seguro que mañana ya lo habré olvidado de nuevo. En fin, si alguna vez tengo que echar agua en un coche, lo haré en una gasolinera y preguntaré primero.

—Además, ese depósito pequeño que ves ahí lleva el agua que utilizan los limpiaparabrisas. Esa agua sí puede ser agua normal.

—De acuerdo. Tomo nota.

Notas mentales. Que, y esto es importante, no prometo recordar. Google y la gente que trabaja en las gasolineras me harán de memoria supletoria en caso de necesidad.

Grey se arremanga con cuidado y se inclina un poco más sobre el capó abierto.

—Esta pieza de aquí es el filtro de aire. —Señala—. Y este, el filtro de aceite. El nivel de aceite se mira con la varilla. —Saca un blanquísimo pañuelo de un bolsillo y desenrosca el tapón del aceite—. Primero tienes que limpiar bien la varilla y después volver a meterla y sacarla para ver hasta dónde llega el nivel. Estas líneas te indican el nivel mínimo y máximo que necesita el motor. Por supuesto, hay que echar aceite para motor. —Vuelve a poner la pieza en su sitio tras la demostración—. El nivel de agua te lo indica una luz en el salpicadero. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dobla cuidadosamente el pañuelo ahora negro de grasaza, con la mancha hacia adentro, y se lo guarda de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—Filtro, filtro —Voy señalando—, aceite con varilla, agua en el salpicadero. Ni aceite de oliva ni agua del grifo. Creo que lo tengo.

Frunce los labios, tal vez sopesando si me estoy quedando con él.

—Muy bien. —Quita el seguro a la tapa y la baja—. Vamos adentro.

Me señala el asiento del piloto. Y se le está afilando la sonrisita.

—¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor! —Me cuadro y hago un saludo militar.


	22. Chapter 22

El coche huele a nuevo, a cuero y a cítrico. Se cierran las puertas. Nunca me había sentado tras el volante, y este cacharro tiene mogollón de botones.

Mogollón. De. Botones.

—Urtica, ¿me estás escuchando?

Giro la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Eh?

Me mira a los ojos, muy fijo.

—Decía que, mientras estemos aquí dentro —pronuncia, despacio, midiendo cada palabra—, tendrás que prestar atención y hacer todo lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido?

Su mirada es intensa.

Dar órdenes: su especialidad.

—¿Todo? —Chasqueo la lengua.

No cuentes con ello.

—Todo.

—No me convence. —Entrecierro los ojos para mirarle—. Define «todo».

Sus ojos también se entrecierran, pero en su caso es de cabreo mal controlado.

—Urtica —empieza, la voz dura—. Un coche no es un juguete. Puede ser peligroso si no se maneja adecuadamente. No voy a permitir que pongas en peligro…

—Yada, yada —le corto.

No me des sermones que ya me sé.

—No te salgas por la tangente.

Que luego se me olvida de qué estábamos hablando.

—Define «todo» —repito, enfatizando las dos palabras.

Ahora le empieza a palpitar la vena de la sien.

Oye, si te va a dar un aneurisma, hazme el favor y bájate del coche. No me manches la tapicería.

Pongo ambas manos en el volante y tamborileo con los dedos.

¿Y bien?

Le veo tomar aire lentamente por la nariz y echarlo por la boca. Cierra los ojos un momento. Cuando los abre tiene la mirada muy negra, pero al menos parece sereno.

—«Todo», en este caso —empieza—, se refiere al contexto de tu aprendizaje, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la conducción y el manejo del vehículo, tu postura y actuación al volante. Cuando te pida que hagas algo, máxime si el vehículo está en movimiento, lo harás de inmediato y sin titubeos. De lo contrario estarías poniéndonos en peligro a ambos. —Hace una pausa y parece masticar lo siguiente antes de lograr sacarlo—. ¿Te parece adecuado?

Si hay algo de lo que seguro que sabe, es de poner a gente en peligro, así que supongo que en este caso tendré que fiarme.

—Está bien —concedo al fin. Doy un saltito en el asiento y me coloco mirando al frente—. ¡¿Cómo empezamos?!

—¿Has conducido alguna vez?

—Nop. Nunca.

—¿Tu padre o tu madre conducían?

—Sip. Ambos.

—Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ajustar la posición del asiento.

Casi no ha terminado de decirlo, que yo ya estoy toqueteando por debajo. El asiento resbala de golpe hacia atrás cuando encuentro fortuitamente la palanca.

—Ups. —Me río—. A ver, a qué distancia tengo que estar del volante.

—La primera distancia que te tiene que preocupar no es la del volante —dice inclinándose hacia mi lado, una mano tras el respaldo—, sino la distancia a los pedales.

Acciona él mismo la palanca y empuja el asiento para acercarme al salpicadero. Yo clavo los pies en el suelo y le doy una manotazo en el brazo.

—A ver, quita. —Vuelvo a meter la mano bajo el asiento—. Dime a qué distancia tengo que ponerme.

Vuelve a incorporarse hacia su lado, la boca fruncida.

—Tienes que estar a una distancia a la que puedas pisar el embrague hasta el fondo cómodamente, pero sin llegar a tener la rodillas flexionadas en exceso.

Me quedo quieta.

—Pero ¿tengo que pisar los pedales? —inquiero, insegura—. ¿No hará nada raro el coche?

—El motor no está encendido —me aclara—. Pisar los pedales no va a hacer nada.

Me quedo quieta.

—Pisa el embrague, Urtica —ordena con su voz de impaciencia.

No me muevo.

Se hace un silencio.

—¿Sabes cuál es el embrague?

—Nop —digo con indolente alegría.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz con la mano.

—Deberías haberlo dicho antes.

—No me has preguntado. —Me encojo de hombros utilizando mi sonrisa de respetar mucho la integridad física de los platos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé que el intermitente derecho se pone hacia arriba porque la derecha siempre grita ¡arriba España! —exclamo con entusiasmo, feliz de poder por fin utilizar este pedazo de sabiduría aleatoria para algo útil.

Otra cosa es que llegado el momento me dé tiempo a recordar cuál es la derecha.

Grey me mira sin entender. Lo he gritado en español.

—Cosas culturales. No importa.

Sacude la cabeza y parece que decide no indagar.

—¿Sabes cuántos pedales tiene un coche?

Me retuerzo un poco para poder asomar la cabeza por debajo del volante.

—Tres.

Él alza una ceja.

—Yo veo tres —insisto.

—De acuerdo. —Toma aire, armándose de paciencia—. Este coche tiene tres porque no es automático, si lo fuera, tendría solo dos. Es mejor aprender a conducir utilizando un coche manual aunque luego vayas a conducir automáticos que al revés, así que utilizaremos este. ¿Sabes qué pedal es cuál y para qué sirven?

—Seguro que al menos uno sirve para acelerar —digo con convicción.

—El pedal derecho es el acelerador…

—¿Tu derecha o mi derecha? —le interrumpo sin poder contener el nerviosismo.

Le veo fruncir el ceño mientras oriento mi cuerpo en la misma dirección que el suyo para intentar aclararme.

—Ah, es la misma derecha. No he dicho nada. —Le hago un gesto con la mano—. Por favor, continúa.

Vamos a estar muy a salvo en este viaje.

—Como iba diciendo —Parece irritado—, el pedal derecho es el acelerador, el central es el freno. Ambos pedales se accionan con el pie derecho, siempre. El pedal izquierdo es el embrague y se acciona siempre con el pie izquierdo. ¿Crees que podrás rec…?

—Y ¿qué pedal decías que era el que tenía que apretar para calcular la distancia? —pregunto con la cabeza de nuevo metida bajo el salpicadero.

Resopla.

—Urtica. No me gusta que me interrumpan. Es de pésima educación.

Tiene la mandíbula tensa.

—Pensaba que ya habías acabado —contesto parpadeando despacio.

Qué susceptible.

—Es que cuando estoy nerviosa me acelero. —Doy un nuevo bote en el asiento para recolocarme—. Venga, continúa. Intentaré no interrumpirte.

Pero no hago ninguna promesa.

Pone los ojos en blanco antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¿Tienes claros los pedales? —Me mira fijamente con intención.

Miro hacia arriba para concentrarme, el ceño fruncido. Levanto las manos y las voy abatiendo hacia adelante imitando el movimiento que harían mis pies.

—Acelerador, freno, embrague. —De derecha a izquierda.

—Bien. El pedal que te sirve para calcular la distancia es el embrague.

—Embrague, izquierda —susurro por lo bajini moviendo la mano que toca para apoyar mis palabras.

Piso con precaución y poca confianza el pedal, preparándome para cualquier desastre. Llego hasta el fondo sin que el coche se inmute.

Bueno, no está tan mal. No está mal.

Ajusto el asiento un poco más hacia adelante y, cuando lo tengo a gusto, vuelvo a poner ambas manos en el timón.

¡Piratas!

—¿Y ahora? —Miro a Grey con los ojos muy abiertos de emoción.

—La inclinación del asiento también puede regularse si lo necesitas —me indica—. Hay una rueda en el lateral izquierdo. Conviene que tengas una postura erguida, pero no forzada.

Pruebo a mover la rueda.

—Generalmente se suele decir que la distancia ideal al volante es aquella que permita apoyar las muñecas sobre el arco superior. Pero antes de eso —añade rápidamente al ver que mis manos salen disparadas a comprobar— tenemos que ver si el volante está a la altura adecuada.

Levanto una mano. Grey levanta una ceja.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo está? —pregunto sin poder contenerme.

—Te diré cómo ajustarlo.

Se me abre la boca y le miro.

—¿El volante se puede mover?

Uy, lo que se aprende. Esto es mucho más avanzado que una bicicleta. Bueno, técnicamente a las bicicletas también se les puede subir y bajar el manillar. Vale. No he dicho nada.

—Veamos. —Se inclina un poco hacia mí—. Yo diría que convendría bajar un poco el volante: está puesto para mi altura ahora mismo.

—Okay.

—Tienes que poder ver cómodamente los lectores del salpicadero —Sus largos dedos van señalando mientras habla— por debajo el arco superior. —Toquetea el volante y lo baja—. Así mejor.

Levanto otra vez la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Hazlo otra vez —le pido con cara de concentración—. No he visto dónde le dabas.

Sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a subir y bajar el volante para que lo vea mejor.

—Ahora, los espejos. —Señala el retrovisor interior—. Aquí tienes que poder ver la luna trasera encuadrada.

Me inclino para colocarlo.

—Si lo haces así, no verás nada cuando te apoyes en el respaldo.

—¡Es verdad! —admito.

Los bracitos casi no me llegan desde donde estoy sentada, pero finalmente consigo poner la imagen en su sitio.

—Vale. —Asiento—. ¿Qué más?

Venga, Ortiga, ¡estás que lo petas!

—Los exteriores son eléctricos en este coche.

Introduce la llave en el contacto y, sin previo aviso, la gira. El coche se pone en marcha y yo me agarro con ambas manos al borde del asiento. Él sonríe con guasa.

—Tranquila, Urtica.

Ya, claro. Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. ¡Tú no estás al volante de una máquina de matar en potencia!

No aflojo la presa sobre la tapicería. Probablemente tengo cara de conejo deslumbrado.

—No va a pasar nada, Urtica —me asegura—. El coche no se va a mover mientras esté echado el freno. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Uy, sí. Seguro.

—Siempre y cuando hagas todo lo que yo te diga —añade a continuación con voz oscura.

—Vamos a morir —mascullo.

—Vamos, Urtica, a tu izquierda, en la puerta: hay un cuadro de botones que mueven los espejos.

Miro lo que me indica. Tomo aire e intento concentrarme de nuevo.

Pulso uno de los botones. El cristal de mi ventanilla empieza a bajar. Miro a Christian.

—Me has mentido —le digo muy seria.

—Los botones que no tienen dibujada una ventanilla, Urtica.

—Huh.

Vuelvo a mirar con atención.

—¿Los que pone «R» y «L»?

—Exacto.

—Tiene sentido —mascullo.

Tiene una pestana para señalar la letra y luego un botón como los de los mandos de las consolas. Oriento la pestaña y pulso para probar. El retrovisor izquierdo se inclina hacia abajo con un suave zumbido.

—En cada espejo tienes que poder ver un pedazo de la parte trasera del coche, lo mínimo posible, pero tiene que ser visible como referencia. Normalmente la línea del horizonte debería quedar más o menos centrada, pero puesto que tienes la pared detrás puedes tomar como referencia aproximada la línea roja que hay a media altura. ¿La ves?

—Vale. Sí. Es posible.

Trasteo con los botones hasta que más o menos creo que lo tengo.

—Ahora mira las palancas —me indica.

A continuación viene una sucesión de botones de los que sólo estoy segura de poder recordar los intermitentes. Las luces se encienden rodando la palanca, pero hay algunas que se hacen empujando. O tirando, no lo tengo claro. Y todos los limpiaparabrisas están a la derecha. Pero hay sorprendentemente muchos.

—No me voy a acordar de todo esto —le advierto.

—Lo recordarás —me asegura—. Lo repetiremos. Ahora, abróchate el cinturón.

¡La hora de la verdad!

Me pongo el cinturón.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta, los ojos brillantes.

Aprieto los dedos en torno al volante y asiento.

—¡Tal vez! —digo con mucha convicción.

—Empezaremos con algo muy sencillo —dice—. A la hora de arrancar tienes que recordar siempre dos cosas: freno y embrague. Con el freno ya pisado puedes quitar el freno de mano. Hazlo.

Abro los dedos y vuelvo a cerrarlos sobre el plástico con una oleada.

—¿Tú estás seguro?...

—Urtica, pisa el freno —repite con voz muy seria.

Piso el freno. Noto la resistencia.

—Ahora —Me coge la mano derecha y la pone sobre el freno de mano— aprieta el botón y baja la palanca.

Hago lo que dice y devuelvo rápidamente la mano a su sitio.

—Sin soltar el freno —continúa—, pisa el embrague a fondo. Bien. La vista siempre al frente. —Me coge otra vez la mano y la pone ahora en la palanca de cambios—. No bajes la mirada: lo que necesitas mover es la mano, no los ojos. Para meter primera —Tiene la manaza enorme y muy caliente— tienes que tirar hacia ti y empujar hacia adelante. —Guía él mismo el movimiento—. Así.

Se le está espesando la voz.

—Ya me puedes soltar, ¿eh? —le informo.

Por favor y gracias.

Respira hondo.

Creepy. Creepy. ¡Creepy!

Por fin me suelta.

—¿Tengo que seguir sujetando la palanca?

—Puedes soltarla.

Devuelvo la mano al volante de nuevo.

—Bien. —Respira otra vez, como para serenarse—. Ahora quiero que hagas lo siguiente: sin soltar el freno, quiero que vayas soltando el embrague muy despacio.

Oh. Mierda.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar cuando suelte el embrague? —pregunto con la voz ligeramente aguda.

—Ve soltando el embrague, Urtica.

—¡No hasta que me digas qué es lo que va a pasar!

Ve soltando muy despacio la anilla de la granada, Urtica, ¿no te jode? ¡Tus muertos!

Resopla.

—Realmente eres incapaz de hacer lo que se te ordena.

—Es un don —replico, imitando a Zarza, las manos tan apretadas en el volante que me relucen los nudillos—. Lo tienes o no lo tienes. Y ahora ¡contesta a la pregunta!

No me atrevo a apartar la vista del frente, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo se pasa una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—De momento no va a suceder nada, Urtica —dice al fin—. Al soltar el embrague, el motor intentará poner el coche en movimiento y sentirás una vibración en el pedal, pero mientras tengas el pie en el freno no nos moveremos. Pruébalo.

Reacomodo las manos en el volante mientras me lo pienso.

—¿Me prometes que el coche no se va a mover?

—Te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

¡NO, ALADDIN! Pero supongo que no me queda otra.

Suspiro.

—Está bien —concluyo.

Con el mismo cuidado que si estuviera manejando explosivos, voy levantando poco a poco el pie izquierdo.

—¿Lo oyes?

Me congelo mientras intento prestar más atención.

—¿El qué?

—Levanta un poco más. Despacio.

Ahora sí noto la vibración, muy suave.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—El motor intentando arrancar. Si siguieras levantando el embrague, al no soltar el freno y estar parados, calarías el coche. Por eso es importante el embrague cuando el coche está detenido.

—Está bien. Y ¿ahora qué?

—Ahora tienes que levantar el pie del freno.

—¡Pero entonces echaremos a andar!

—Exactamente.

Tomo aire por la nariz y reacomodo una vez más los dedos en torno al volante. Él pone una de sus grandes manos encima de una de las mías.

—Vamos, Urtica —dice—. Lo haremos muy despacio. Solo tienes que soltar el freno poco a poco y, si quieres parar, volver a pisar ambos pedales hasta el fondo.

—Oye mira, como no me dejes las manos tranquilas ya voy a empezar a sobarte yo a ti —le advierto perdiendo finalmente la paciencia—. A ver qué tal te sienta eso.

Tanto que no le gusta al señorito que le toquen, hombre ya.

Levanta la mano como si por una vez fuera él quien se hubiera llevado una descarga. No hace ningún comentario, así que vuelvo a concentrarme en los pedales. Poco a poco, voy levantando el pie derecho.

Nos movemos. ¡Nos estamos moviendo!

—¡Yujuuu! —exclamo en entusiasmada cara de velocidad mientras el coche va avanzando milímetro a milímetro.

Mi cara de velocidad, para quien no lo sepa, es: ojos entrecerrados y mirada decidida, como si me estuviera dando el viento en la cara. Y mucho entusiasmo.

Grey pone la mano en el volante, esta vez lejos del alcance de las mías.

—Mantén el volante recto y acércate al coche de en frente —me indica con su voz profesional de dar órdenes—. Bien. Ahora, párate: freno y embrague hasta el fondo.

Gira la cabeza para mirarme. Tiene una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia por toda la mitad izquierda de la cara.

—Y ahora, marcha atrás.

Me dejo caer a plomo sobre el gran sofá y me pongo teatralmente un brazo sobre los ojos, agotada.

No le diría que no a una cabezadita.

Oigo un plop y pasos que se acercan.

—¿Cansada?

Asiento sin levantar el brazo y dejo escapar un suspiro. Oigo un gorgoteo que sí me hace mirar. Christian me ofrece una copa de champán rosado del rico.

Me levanto para coger la copa y él deja la botella sobre la mesilla. Levanta su champán para un brindis.

—Declaro inaugurada esta Urtica —dice, y hace chin chin con mi copa.

¡He conducido! ¡Yey!

Me río y doy un sorbito. Noto que sonríe.

—Qué sonido tan hermoso —dice melancólico.

Ehm… ¿Me alegro de que te guste?

Se sienta a mi lado sobre el sofá.

—Eso es culpa mía. —Da un largo trago a su bebida.

Seguro que sí.

—¿El qué? —Me vuelvo a mirarlo, intentando entender a qué se refiere.

—Que no rías más a menudo.

—¿Tú crees? —me extraño. Doy otro sorbo—. Yo diría que me río lo suficiente.

Mayoritariamente de ti.

—Cuando ocurre, señorita Dioica, es una maravilla y un deleite contemplarlo.

Guau.

—Muy florido, señor Grey. —Hincho los carrillos, pero me interrumpe un bostezo.

Su mirada se oscurece un tanto y sonríe.

—Más que haber movido un coche dos metros, parece que te hayan follado bien y te haga falta dormir.

Eeeeeeh. Asco absoluto.

Le miro intensamente.

—Rojo —pronuncio despacio.

Se le abren los ojos con sorpresa.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes.

Imbécil.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Está bien —dice—. Lo retiro.

—¿Y…? —me cruzo de brazos. De brazo, que en una mano tengo todavía la copa de champán.

Él frunce el ceño y tuerce el morro.

—Lo. Siento —capitula finalmente.

—Mejor —concluyo—. No es nada florido que no seas capaz de disculparte apropiadamente.

Eso lo aprenden los críos en el parvulario.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesilla y me reclino hacia atrás en los cojines. Bostezo mientras me arrebujo para hacerme un nidito cómodo.

—De todas formas calladito estás más guapo —mascullo en voz baja luchando contra otro bostezo.

Y eres más soportable.

Cierro los ojos. Comienza a sonar música flojita. Los cojines se hunden cuando él se mueve.

—Duerme, preciosa —susurra.

Saco una mano disparada sin abrir los ojos. Creo que le atizo en un lado de la cara. El sonido es glorioso.

—No me llames paletadas.

Bostezo.

Que estoy cansada, no sorda.

—No me voy a dormir. Sólo estoy descansando la vista.

Algo me toca la cara. Una mano.

Abro los ojos de golpe con un vacío enorme de vértigo en el estómago. Christian se inclina sobre mí.

—Perdona —me dice en voz baja—. No pretendía asustarte.

Pues te ha salido de pena.

Me incorporo de golpe y me alejo de él, parpadeando.

Mierda. Sí que me he quedado dormida.

—En media hora tenemos que irnos a cenar a casa de mis padres —añade a mi espalda.

Fuera ya es de noche. Todo el ventanal del salón está a oscuras.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —mascullo con voz espesa.

Christian me mira fijamente.

—Unas horas —contesta.

—Uuuugh. —Me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. Me espera una larga noche de insomnio.

—Te prepararé un café para despejarte —declara.

—Uuuugh —le dedico yo por toda respuesta.

Repugnante medicina contra el sueño.

Giro los hombros, los tengo rígidos, y le sigo arrastrando los pies al espacio de la cocina. Me encaramo con poco garbo a una de las altas banquetas de la barra americana. Él enciende la cafetera y mete una cápsula. Pronto el cacharro comienza a gorgotear y el aire se llena de olor amargo. Me pone el vaso frente a la cara.

—No tendrás leche condensada, ¿verdad? —pregunto esperanzada.

Tengo suerte y consigo endulzar el brebaje lo suficiente como para que me pase por la garganta. Después de media taza me siento bastante más despierta, aunque puede que las palmadas que me he arreado en las mejillas también tengan algo que ver.

—Nunca lo sabremos —sentencio.

—¿Qué? —me mira sin comprender.

—Err… ¿dónde estaba el baño?

Frunce el ceño un momento antes de contestar.

—Puedes usar el de mi despacho. —Señala con un dedo y entonces sonríe con sorna—. ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

—Seh. —Bajo de la banqueta de un saltito.

—Quince minutos —me avisa.

Bato una mano en el aire, ya de espaldas, para indicarle que le he oído.

Entro al baño y cierro con pestillo. De un gancho en la pared cuelga un vestido de color verde.

—Fff. Sigue soñando.

Me encaro al espejo y me aplasto un poco el pelo con las manos. Tengo un remolino de punta en el cogote. Pruebo a echarle agua, pero el mechón se ha quedado viciado de mi siesta en el sofá y se niega a someterse, me temo.

Apoyo las manos en el lavabo y me miro a los ojos. Ya estoy despejada y estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Voy a conocer a los padres. Voy a meterme en un jardín.

Le resoplo al flequillo, que da un brinco y me vuelve a caer sobre la frente.

—Anda, ¿y esto?

Junto al lavabo está mi amigo el ambientador, que alguien ha rellenado, y a su lado hay un bote blanco de desodorante.

—Mira. Esto sí que es un detalle.

Inspecciono con ojo crítico mi ropa. No está demasiado arrugada. En todo caso el vestido estaba cien por cien descartado desde el momento -T. Pero nadie decente le dice que no a algo de desodorante.

Me hago un lavado del gato para acicalarme y lanzo una última mirada de sospecha al vestido. Entonces veo los zapatos, de punta y tacón.

—Wow.

Me acuclillo a su lado y los acaricio con la punta del dedo índice. Son suaves y relucientes. Agarro uno en un puño. Y tienen un tacón de aguja francamente mortífero.

—Fascinante.

Christian está de pie delante del ventanal, vestido con pantalones gris y una camisa blanca. Alguien canta desde la caja mágica junto a la chimenea.

Le oigo suspirar y le veo fruncir el ceño en el reflejo del cristal. Se gira hacia mí.

—¿Seguro que no puedo convencerte de que te pongas el ves…?

Se le corta el sonido, la boca abierta.

Doy otros dos pasos tambaleantes de cervatillo recién nacido en su dirección. Con la mano en la que no llevo las deportivas me agarro al sillón por mi vida. Mis calcetines rosa nuclear en contraste con los zapatazos verdes son toda una visión.

Rompo a reír. Taconearía de la emoción, si pudiera.

—Urtica, ¿qué…? —boquea.

Se acerca a mí con los brazos extendidos y una cara de profunda consternación.

—Son fascinantes —gorjeo—. ¡Soy ALTA!

Me incorporo a duras penas, sin atreverme a alejar la mano demasiado del respaldo del sillón.

—Mira, ¡te llego a la barbilla!

Él me coge de la muñeca para estabilizarme.

—Dios mío, Urtica, ¿has usado tacones alguna vez?

—¡Nope!

Me río otra vez e intento dar una vuelta poco grácil sobre mí misma. Creo que se llevaría la otra mano a la cara si no la tuviera tan ocupada intentando decidir de qué lado me voy a balancear a continuación para intentar evitar mi caída.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea que los lleves a la cena —dice con precaución.

—¡Claro que no! —Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre el sillón, todavía riendo, y agito los pies en el aire—. Sólo quería ver cómo se usaban.

Alta ingeniería, ya sabes.

Me los saco con la mano libre y los dejo caer sobre la moqueta. Abro y cierro los deditos para intentar desentumecerlos.

—Además —zanjo—, tengo los pies demasiado anchos para llevar zapatos así.

Media hora con estos y dudo que pudiera volver a andar. Nunca. Necesitaría rehabilitación de por vida.

—Eso suponiendo que no me partiese el cuello primero —musito.

—¡¿Cómo?! —me mira con espanto.

—Nada, nada. —Me calzo las deportivas y le sonrío—. ¿Nos vamos?


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Me palmeo el cuerpo y los bolsillos.

Ropa, check. Documentación, check. Llaves, check. Móvil, check. Zapatos de los que no voy a caerme, check.

—Sí —respondo solícitamente con cara cándida.

Se dibuja en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. ¿Vamos, señorita Dioica?

Me tiende una mano, como es su costumbre. Yo se la choco, como es mi costumbre. Y esta vez no me la coge.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza, pero no deja de sonreír. Coge su chaqueta, colgada de uno de los taburetes de la barra, y me conduce por el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor-bala.

El trayecto hasta la planta baja es breve pero intenso. Y lo supero como una campeona, las piernas bien abiertas para ganar estabilidad y las rodillas un poco flexionadas a modo de amortiguador.

Las puertas se abren. Christian menea apenas la cabeza, como para librarse de sus pensamientos y, caballeroso, me cede el paso.

¿A quién quiere engañar? No es precisamente un caballero. Es un pervertido. ¿Los pervertidos también ceden el paso?

Achico los ojos.

Debe de haber un motivo.

Taylor se acerca en el Audi grande. Christian me abre la puerta de atrás y yo entro con toda la elegancia de la que soy capaz.

¿Qué puedo decir? Hay batallas que es mejor dar por perdidas. Por lo menos no llevo vestido.

Salimos a la carretera a toda velocidad. Mientras voy viendo pasar luces fugaces al otro lado del cristal, Christian ha perdido la sonrisa distendida y también mira por su ventana, pensativo. Me pregunto si tanto le preocupa que vaya a conocer a sus padres.

Bueno, a su madre en teoría ya la conozco. Solo espero que no esté allí la pederasta asaltacunas, eso me dificultaría las cosas. Era amiga de la madre, o algo así, ¿no?

—No lo hagas —murmura él desde el otro lado del coche.

Oh, no. ¡Me ha leído el pensamiento!

Se me ponen ojos de conejo deslumbrado.

—¿Que no haga el qué? —Parpadeo con inocencia.

No lo pienses. No lo pienses. No lo…

—No les des tantas vueltas a las cosas, Urtica.

¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

—¿Eh?

—Lo he pasado estupendamente esta tarde. Gracias. —Alarga el brazo, me coge la mano, se la lleva a los labios.

Me libero de un tirón inesperado y le arreo en los morros con el dorso de los dedos como si fuera el morro de un caballo. Le pillo completamente fuera de juego y sacude la cabeza con aturdimiento. Como un caballo.

—Controla las babas. —Le señalo con un dedo amenazador.

Me mira lívido, la boca abierta. Yo me cruzo de brazos con los labios apretados.

—Eso ha sido… —Farfulla cosas incomprensibles.

—No te oigo —digo con desgana, y giro la cabeza hacia la ventana fingiendo desinterés, aunque no le pierdo de vista.

Él abre y cierra las manos. Le palpita la sien.

Le va a dar un chungo.

Me la estoy jugando, pero se ve que hoy me siento temeraria, porque no me está impresionando demasiado.

De todas formas, no creo que aquí se atreviera: no estamos solos.

La mirada furibunda de Grey pasa de mí a nuestro conductor y único testigo, que controla el volante con la vista fija en la carretera y una estudiada actitud de no estarse enterando de nada, pese a la falta de división entre la parte delantera y trasera del coche.

La boca se me cae hacia abajo.

Mierda, mierda. ¡Me ha vuelto a leer el pensamiento!

—¡Eeeeeh…! —comienzo, al tiempo que encaro de nuevo el cuerpo hacia él moviendo las manos frente a su cara como molinillos, en un intento por desviar su atención.

Es el alcohol el que habla. No yo. El alcohol que no he tomado.

Vuelve a girar hacia mí su cara de infarto inminente. Me agarra una mano para que la deje quieta y la aparta de su campo de visión.

—¡Kate sabe dónde estoy! —le advierto sacando otro dedo amenazante por entre su manaza enorme.

Ella será la primera en notar mi ausencia si no llego a la cena.

Suspira con frustración y se frota la cara. Finalmente, me suelta sin decir nada y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

¿Crisis abortada? Oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está mi contrato?

Entrecierro los ojos y frunzo los morros. Christian me mira de reojo.

—¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos? —dice.

—¿Dónde está mi contrato?

¿Ver, Ortiga? Este es el motivo por el que no vales para los negocios. Te han ofrecido dinero y tú vas y lo cantas gratis.

Él lanza una mirada precavida a nuestro conductor.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —contesta evasivamente.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Menuda respuesta de mierda —mascullo.

Espero a ver si añade algo. Él y su catatonia simplemente continúan mirando por la ventana.

—Te falta lluvia de fondo para completar tu angst —refunfuño desde mi asiento.

Se gira.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Nada, nada!

El resto del viaje transcurre en silencio. Son casi las ocho cuando el Audi gira por el camino de entrada de un casoplón enorme. La puerta de la verja tiene rosas de metal enredándose por las varillas.

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —me pregunta Christian mientras Taylor se detiene delante de la imponente puerta principal.

Miro mis deportivas.

—¡Sin problema! —respondo con entusiasmo.

Él levanta una ceja, sorprendido, pero no dice nada. Nos interrumpe el mayordomo cuando viene a abrirme la puerta.

No sé ni en qué momento le ha dado tiempo a salir del coche y ya le tengo aquí. Menudo ninja.

La señora madre de Christian, cuyo nombre no podría recordar ni aunque me lo hubiera propuesto, nos espera en la puerta. Lleva un vestido azul claro que le da un aire así como elegante y sofisticado, definitivamente mucho más sofisticado que si llevase deportivas. Detrás de ella está el señor Grey, padre, supongo, alto y rubio como un labrador enorme.

—Urtica, ya conoces a mi madre, Grace. Este es mi padre, Carrick.

—Señor Grey, es un placer conocerlo.

Sonrío con lo que, espero, sea una cara amable y acogedora y no una mueca de asesina en serie.

A veces me pasa.

Le estrecho la mano que me tiende.

—El placer es todo mío, Urtica —dice con voz suave.

—Por favor, llámeme Ortiga.

Solo su hijo el chalado se empeña por llamarme por mi nombre en latín. Ni que fuéramos romanos antiguos. Igual debería empezar yo a llamarle… Eh… Christus. Christus Pilatus. Podría colar.

La madre se acerca a nuestro apretón y me da un inesperado abrazo.

—Ortiga, cuánto me alegro de volver a verte —enfatiza mientras me envuelve con los brazos—. Pasa, querida.

—¿Ya ha llegado? —oigo gritar desde dentro de la casa.

¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Miro a Christian con cara de súbito conejo.

—Esa es Mia, mi hermana pequeña —dice en tono casi irritado, aunque no mucho.

Ella llega arrasando por el pasillo, con el pelo negrísimo, tan alta como el resto de la familia. Debe de ser de mi edad.

—¡Urtica! He oído hablar tanto de ti…

¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Me abraza fuerte. Yo me quedo con los brazos tiesos hacia adelante tras el impacto que casi me catapulta un paso hacia atrás.

Errrr. Socorro. Algo se me ha agarrado.

—Ortiga, por favor —murmuro cuando por fin mi campo de visión vuelve a incluir algo más que su estilizada clavícula.

Me arrastra al enorme vestíbulo. Todo son suelos de madera y alfombras con pinta de antiquísimas, con una escalera de caracol que lleva al segundo piso.

—Christian nunca ha traído a una chica a casa —dice la chica, y sus ojos oscuros brillan de emoción.

Veo que Christian pone los ojos en blanco. Me mira risueño.

—Mia, cálmate —la reprende su madre discretamente—. Hola, cariño —dice mientras besa a Christian en ambas mejillas.

Él le sonríe cariñoso y luego le estrecha la mano a su padre.

Nos dirigimos todos al salón. La hermana no me ha soltado la mano.

Quizá esto les viene de familia.

La estancia es espaciosa, marrón y azul. Kate y Elliot están acurrucados en un sofá, con sendas copas de champán en la mano. Kate se levanta como un resorte para abrazarme y la hermana por fin me suelta la mano.

Oye, en serio. Ya, ¿no?

—¡Hola, Ortiga! —Sonríe—. Christian —le saluda con un gesto cortésmente seco de la cabeza.

—Hola, hola —musito.

—Kate —la saluda Christian con formalidad.

Elliot se une al grupo y me abraza con efusión.

No es el Día Nacional de Abrazar a Ortiga. No existe tal día, gracias a Dios. Dejad de abrazarme.

Christian se sitúa a mi lado y me pasa el brazo por la cintura. Me pone la mano en la cadera y, extendiendo los dedos, me atrae hacia sí.

ERRRRRR.

Me envaro.

Todos nos miran.

No, señor. Esto sí que no.

Le quito la mano de mi cintura con dos dedos.

—Por favor —decimos Christian y yo al unísono, yo mirándole a él, él mirando a su padre.

Se hace un instante de silencio. Entonces la hermana aplaude.

—Pero si hasta decís las mismas cosas —exclama, encantada—. Ya voy yo.

Y sale disparada de la habitación.

¿Eh?

—¡Ortiga! —exclama también Kate, también encantada—. No sabía que ahora bebías.

Miro la puerta por la que ha desaparecido la chica, miro a Kate, luego miro a Christian. Todavía sostengo la enorme mano de él con la pinza de dos dedos para mantenerla separada de mí.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Me inclino hacia Christian para poder sisearle sin que se entere necesariamente todo el mundo.

Se agacha un poco sobre mí para contestarme de igual manera.

—Acabas de aceptar tomarte un Prosecco —me dice al oído con una amplia sonrisa.

No recuerdo tal cosa. Yo no he hecho eso. Espera. ¿Un proqué? ¿Qué cosa es esa?

Se ríe ante mi cara de confusión y sorpresa.

—La cena está casi lista —dice entonces la madre, saliendo de la habitación detrás de su hija.

Christian me mira y señala uno de los mullidos sofás con una mano.

—Siéntate —me ordena.

Le levanto una ceja.

—Por favor —añade.

Ya. Ni por esas lo arreglas, tarado.

Con un suspiro resignado, me siento al lado de Kate, que ha sido la más lista y ha regresado al sillón.

Yo he venido aquí a cumplir una misión. No a discutir con chiflados irredimibles.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Pero mi objetivo se ha marchado.

Misión en espera, pues.

El resto de la familia hace lo propio y se sienta con nosotras, incluido Grey, que toma asiento a mi lado, pero esta vez sin tocarme.

—Estábamos hablando de las vacaciones, Ortiga —me dice amablemente el señor Grey, padre—. Elliot ha decidido irse con Kate y su familia a Barbados una semana.

Miro a Kate y ella sonríe, con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos.

—¿Te tomarás tú un tiempo de descanso ahora que has terminado los estudios? —continúa interrogándome el hombre con voz cortés.

¿Me lo tomaré?

—Huh… —trato de ganar tiempo.

—Ortiga estaba pensando en irse unos días a Georgia —se me adelanta Kate.

—¿Ah, sí? —Miro a mi compañera de piso con la boca abierta como un pez.

—¿A Georgia? —murmura Christian mirándome a mí con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos agarrándose las rodillas.

—A ver a tu madre —dice Kate—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Me lo dijiste hace semanas.

O meses. O antes de que esta historia empezase.

—¿Mi madre vive en Georgia? —musito para mí.

Pero ¿eso no está como al otro lado del planeta? ¿Soy medio georgiana en esta historia?

Sacudo la cabeza. Todo el mundo me está mirando.

Oh. Oh.

—¿Cuándo pensabas irte? —me pregunta Christian con voz grave.

Uh…

Miro a Kate. Vuelvo a mirar a Grey.

—¿Mañana? —pregunto.

¿Por ejemplo?

Él levanta una ceja.

—Mañana —repito, dejando de lado el tono interrogativo—. A última hora de la tarde.

Por ejemplo.

Se supone que dar detalles hace más creíble una historia.

La hermana de Christian elige ese momento para volver al salón y dispersa un poco la atención que había centrada en mí. Nos ofrece a su hermano y a mí sendas copas de champán llenas de un líquido brillante de color rosa pálido. Yo cojo la mía casi por inercia.

Si alguna vez ha habido un buen momento para emborracharse, seguro que no era peor que este.

—¡Por que tengáis buena salud! —El señor Grey, padre, alza su copa.

Yo ya me había llevado la bebida a los labios y casi me la tiro por intentar apartarme al ver el inicio de su brindis. Por suerte yo era la única que no le estaba mirando, así que nadie parece darse cuenta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Christian en mi oído, con voz asombrosamente baja.

¿Cuánto tiempo qué?

—¿Ya te has vuelto a cabrear? —resoplo yo también por lo bajo, aunque no tan bajo como él.

Pues ya tienes dos trabajos, como dicen en mi casa.

Aprieta la mandíbula.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con tu madre?

El mínimo imprescindible.

—El que me dé la gana —sentencio, y me llevo la copa a los labios.

Kate me sonríe con desmesurada dulzura. De esas dulzuras que dan como miedo.

—Ortiga se merece un descanso —le suelta sin rodeos a Christian.

—Ni que lo digas —la apoyo y levanto la copa en su dirección antes de dar otro sorbito. Trago aparatosamente antes de sonreír—. Ahora que me acuerdo, yo tenía entrevistas de trabajo. Tengo que mirar cuándo eran.

—¿Tienes entrevistas? —me pregunta el señor Grey, padre.

—Sí, para un puesto de becaria en dos editoriales.

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

—¡Gracias! —Levanto la copa hacia él mientras le sonrío.

—La cena está lista —anuncia entonces la madre, que acaba de volver a aparecer en el salón.

—¡Mi objetivo! —exclamo con felicidad, enfocando mi copa en su dirección.

Todo el mundo me mira.

—Uy. —Retiro con cuidado la copa hacia mí—. Perdón.

Nos levantamos todos. Kate y Elliot salen de la habitación detrás del señor Grey, padre, y la hermana. Yo me dispongo a seguirlos también, pero Christian me agarra de la mano y me para en seco.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te marchabas? —inquiere con urgencia.

Lo hace en voz baja, pero ya le tengo calado. Miro la mano con la que me agarra y lanzo un significativo carraspeo. Él me suelta y se cruza de brazos, enfurruñado.

—No te debo ningún tipo de explicación. —Le bailo las cejas mientras doy otro sorbo a mi copa.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro contrato?

—No lo sé. —Estudio las burbujas de mi copa con determinada atención—. ¿Le pasa algo? Espera, ¡sí que le pasa! —Le enfoco acusadoramente a través del cristal—. Pasa que aún no tenemos ningún contrato.

Pringado.

Frunce los ojos nada satisfecho. Con todo, se las ingenia para iniciar la marcha en la dirección por la que se han marchado todos al tiempo que me cede el paso.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —me susurra mientras entramos en el comedor.

—Pues claro que no —resoplo al pasar por su lado—. Para que se acabe tendremos que firmar el contrato.

Duh.

Paso y le dejo atrás.

El comedor es enorme. Enorme en plan restaurante de lujo. Una lámpara de araña de cristal cuelga sobre la mesa y en la pared hay un inmenso espejo de marco muy ornamentado. La mesa está puesta con un mantel blanquísimo y un cuenco con flores rosas en el centro.

El señor Grey, padre, se sienta a la cabecera y me indica que me siente junto a él. Christian toma asiento a mi otro lado. Dejo mi copa sobre el mantel y miro con curiosidad a mi alrededor. No veo comida por ninguna parte.

El señor Grey, padre, coge la botella de vino tinto y le ofrece a Kate. La hermana de Christian se sienta a su otro lado, le coge la mano y se la aprieta fuerte. Christian le sonríe cariñoso.

—¿Dónde conociste a Ortiga? —le pregunta la hermana.

—Me entrevistó para la revista de la Universidad Estatal de Washington.

—Que Kate dirige —añado rápidamente.

La hermana sonríe entusiasmada a Kate, que está sentada enfrente, al lado de Elliot, y empiezan a hablar de la revista de la universidad.

Crisis abortada.

—¿Vino, Ortiga? —me pregunta el señor Grey, padre.

Miro mi bebida rosa, que parece casi intacto.

—¿Por qué no?

Le sonrío. El buen hombre se levanta para llenar las demás copas.

Miro de reojo a Christian y él se vuelve a mirarme, con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Dijiste que veníamos a una cena —le susurro.

—Así es.

Lo miro fijamente.

—No veo comida —insisto.

Suspira.

—¿De qué estáis cuchicheando los dos? —interviene Kate.

Ups.

Christian le lanza una mirada feroz y nada necesaria.

—De comida —contesto yo alegremente.

Pruebo el vino que me han servido y lo miro con curiosidad.

Interesante.

—Y ¿qué tal la despedida en el trabajo? —me lo pregunta a mí, pero lanza una mirada perversa de reojo a su aparente archienemigo.

Nivel de sutileza: Necesita Mejorar.

—El compañero ese tuyo que siempre te pide salir —continúa con enfática despreocupación—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Noto que Christian me mira con fijeza, pero no me doy por aludida. Me limito a encogerme de hombros por toda respuesta, más interesada en mi copa de vino.

¿No hace calor aquí? Tengo como calor.

Grey, no padre, se me arrima.

—¿Algún otro pretendiente del que no me esté informado? —me pregunta en un susurro, sereno y muy serio.

—Te haré una lista, si te quedas más tranquilo —le lanzo con indiferencia.

Reaparece la madre con dos bandejas, seguida de una chica joven con coletas. En algún lugar de la casa empieza a sonar el teléfono.

—Disculpadme. —El señor Grey, sí padre, se levanta y sale.

Yo no aparto la vista ávida de las bandejas.

—Gracias, Gretchen —le dice la madre amablemente a la chiquilla que la sigue—. Deja la bandeja en el aparador, por favor.

La tal Gretchen asiente y sus pasos salen de nuevo del comedor. Vuelve el señor Grey, sí padre.

—Preguntan por ti, cariño. Del hospital —le dice a su esposa.

¿Es que no vamos a comer nunca?

—Empezad sin mí, por favor.

—¡Gracias! —Me tapo inmediatamente la boca.

Ups. Bien, Ortiga, disimula.

Lanzo una breve y desesperada mirada a mi alrededor y lo único que veo a mano es la copa de vino.

Va a ser verdad eso de que el alcohol es la solución a todos los problemas.

Cuando alargo la mano, sin embargo, Christian me detiene con suavidad. Le miro con cara de cervatillo acusador y de paso me topo con la mirada de su madre, que sólo me sonríe y me tiende un plato antes de irse. El resto de las conversaciones en torno a la mesa han continuado su curso. Quizá nadie más me ha oído.

Crisis abortada. ¡Y tengo un plato con comida!

Excelente.

Huele delicioso. Veo chorizo y pimientos rojos asados, y verde, y perejil. Consigo controlarme hasta que el resto empieza a comer, para no dar más la nota.

Al poco regresa la señora Grey, con el ceño fruncido. Su marido ladea la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Otro caso de sarampión —suspira ella—. Un niño. El cuarto caso en lo que va de mes. Si la gente vacunara a sus hijos… —Menea la cabeza, luego sonríe—. Cuánto me alegro de que nuestros hijos nunca pasaran por eso. Gracias a Dios, nunca cogieron nada peor que la varicela. Pobre Elliot —dice mientras se sienta, sonriendo indulgente a su hijo. Elliot frunce el ceño a medio bocado y se remueve en el asiento—. Christian y Mia tuvieron suerte. Ellos la cogieron muy flojita, algún granito nada más.

Mia ríe alegremente y Christian pone los ojos en blanco. Yo los observo a todos sin dejar de zampar.

—Papá, ¿viste el partido de los Mariners? —pregunta Elliot aprovechando hábilmente la pausa.

La conversación se reconduce al béisbol. Christian parece sereno y relajado cuando habla con su familia. Se hace hasta extraño verle relajado en absoluto, como cuando pillas a alguien durmiendo sin querer.

Así que ahora tengo que ir a Georgia. Me pregunto, si me quedo allí, ¿el tarado podrá encontrarme? Ah, espera, que el objetivo no es que no me encuentre, sino apearme de esta historia. Y además allí vive mi madre. Ugh. Nada de quedarse en Georgia entonces.

Me meto otro trozo de pimiento en la boca, pensativa.

—¿Qué tal en vuestra nueva casa, querida? —me pregunta en ese momento la madre educadamente.

Bien, Ortiga, es tu oportunidad. Fase 1: caer bien a la madre.

Procuro componer la sonrisa menos psicótica posible.

—Genial —contesto—. Las mudanzas siempre son un incordio, pero es una casa muy cómoda, y muy céntrica.

Elogios, elogios. A la gente le gusta que le digan cosas buenas. ¿Sé algo de esta tía? No sé nada de esta tía.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a vuestra casa, por cierto —intento salvar el silencio—. La comida está espectacular.

Reaparece la chica de las coletas para recoger los platos. El pelo le va barriendo rítmicamente los hombros con cada paso. Tiene pinta de hacer muchas cosquillas y no puedo evitar estremecerme de gustito mientras la miro fijamente.

—¿Has estado en París, Ortiga? —me pregunta entonces Mia, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Sí, viví allí un año —contesto.

—Nosotros fuimos de luna de miel a París. —La señora Grey sonríe a su esposo, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Es una ciudad preciosa —coincide Mia—. A pesar de los parisinos. Christian, deberías llevar a Ortiga a París —afirma rotundamente.

Abro la boca para insistir en que ya conozco la ciudad, pero no me da tiempo a decir nada.

—Me parece que Urtica preferiría Londres —dice Christian con dulzura.

Me pilla con la guardia baja y no atino a esconder la cara de sorpresa a tiempo.

Eh… ¿no?

Agarro la copa de vino para intentar disimular.

No seas borde delante de la familia, Ortiga. Recuerda tu misión.

—En realidad Urtica prefiere sitios cálidos y sin lluvia —musito muy por lo bajini mientras me mojo los labios.

Christian me lanza una mirada de reojo. Me ha oído. Le miro. Doy otro sorbo al vino. Tengo calor.

Vuelve la de las coletas con el siguiente plato, moviendo mucho las caderas.

¡Carnaza! Cómo se lo montan estos ricos.

Sirve los platos y se marcha, aunque me da la sensación de que se queda un rato incómodamente largo entre mí y mi acosador. Quizá la estoy mirando muy fijamente, porque se vuelve también a mirarme con expresión intrigada. Yo sigo bebiendo sin romper el contacto visual. Le sonrío y ella se sonroja e inicia retirada.

Qué chica tan encantadora.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los parisinos? —le pregunta Elliot a su hermana—. ¿No sucumbieron a tus encantos?

Centro mi dispersa atención en ellos.

—Huy, qué va. Además, monsieur Floubert, el ogro para el que trabajaba, era un tirano dominante.

Doy un saltito en el asiento.

—¡Anda! ¡Cómo vuestro he…!

Christian corta mi emoción a mitad de frase con un codazo que hace que mi bebida se tambalee y el líquido me lama los nudillos. Varias personas hacen movimientos de sorpresa, en mi dirección o en la contraria.

—¡Ortiga! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta la hermana con preocupación.

—Me parece que Urtica ya ha bebido suficiente —indica Christian con voz dura y enfadada.

Me quita la copa con delicadeza de entre los dedos. Yo la dejo escapar mientras carraspeo.

—Que eso sea cierto no quiere decir que puedas tomarte estas libertades —le devuelvo yo con voz animada pero serena.

Hay un par de jadeos de respuesta alrededor de la mesa y un instante de silencio helador. Entonces la hermana empieza a reír con su voz cantarina y Kate se le une. Elliot deja escapar un silbido de apreciación.

—Parece que has encontrado a alguien capaz de ponerte en tu sitio, hermano —dice el enorme novio de mi compañera de piso.

—Christian, cariño —le dice entonces su madre—, Ortiga tiene razón: tienes que ser más respetuoso.

El aludido tiene la cara roja en un explosivo cóctel de vergüenza y furia contenida. Yo le sonrío con cara angelical. La hermana sigue riendo.

—¿Comemos? —interviene entonces el padre, tal vez intentando diluir la tensión.

Empuño mis cubiertos con emoción. El resto me imitan. Ternera con dulicioso boniato asado, zanahoria, calabacín y judías verdes: como para no imitarme.

La conversación vuelve a fluir entre los Grey, cálida y afectuosa, bromeando unos con otros. Durante el postre, una mousse de limón que está sorprendentemente buena y fresquita a pesar de ser dulce.

La hermana nos cuenta anécdotas de París y, en un momento dado, empieza a hablar en perfecto francés. Todos se me quedan mirando y ella se queda un tanto perpleja cuando le contesto en el mismo idioma, entusiasmada de tener a alguien con quien practicar. Elliot habla largo y tendido de su último proyecto arquitectónico, una nueva comunidad ecológica al norte de Seattle.

Al final, observo con los labios fruncidos cómo la madre y la hermana recogen las copas del postre y se dirigen a la cocina mientras que los señoros se quedan hablando despreocupadamente con Kate de las ventajas del uso de paneles solares en el estado de Washington.

—¿No deberías ayudar a tu madre y a tu hermana a recoger? —le suelto a Christian con toda la intención.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe la finca? —me pregunta él a su vez.

Ya está otra vez ignorándome. Este trama algo.

Sonríe ante mi cara de malas pulgas, pero antes de que yo pueda negarme abiertamente ya me ha cogido del codo y casi me arrastra fuera del comedor. Me lleva por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde su madre y su hermana cargan el lavavajillas. A la chica de las coletas no se la ve por ninguna parte.

—Voy a enseñarle el patio a Urtica —le dice Christian inocentemente a su madre.

Objetivo a la vista.

—¿No necesitáis que os ayudemos? —pregunto yo rápidamente, sacudiéndome sin miramientos de la zarpa de su hijo para acercarme al fregadero.

—Oh, no, querida —niega con una sonrisa amable—. Mia y yo lo tenemos controlado. Salid a dar un paseo.

Y allá se va mi plan. Adioos.

Suspiro con resignación y miro a Christian que ya me sostiene la puerta abierta con cara de lobo satisfecho para que yo salga primero.

—Pero volveré —coreo a Terminator por lo bajini mientras paso junto al tarado.


	24. Chapter 24

Salimos a un patio de losa gris iluminado por focos incrustados en el suelo. Hay arbustos en maceteros de piedra y una mesa metálica muy elegante. Sigo a Christian hasta un tramo de escalones que hay al otro lado y que yo no había visto, y subimos a una amplia extensión de césped que llega hasta la bahía.

—¡Guaaa! —jadeo, impresionada.

Al final de la oscura extensión de hierba frente a mí hay una caseta y la sombra de un embarcadero en el que hay silueteados dos barcos. Seattle y su reflejo en el agua centellean en el horizonte y la luna dibuja un resplandeciente sendero plateado sobre el océano.

El mar. ¡El mar!. ¡EL MARRRR!

Doy un paso tentativo hacia adelante y extiendo los brazos en cruz. Respiro hondo parar llenarme los pulmones de aire fresco. Huele a salitre y a hierba cortada.

Con dos pasos más he salido del cerco de luz de la mansión. Doy dos vueltas sobre mí misma con los ojos cerrados y la garganta llena de risa. Tengo la piel de gallina.

De pronto Christian me coge una mano y comienza a tirar de mí hacia adelante. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos intentando recuperar el equilibrio y el sentido de la dirección en la oscuridad.

—¡Eh! —le jaleo.

—Baja la voz —gruñe dando otro tirón de mi mano.

Tus muertos.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—Al embarcadero —espeta.

Una rápida sucesión de escenas de embarcaderos y casetas de embarcaderos en películas de miedo pasa frente a mis ojos.

Y está enfadado por algo. Grey, digo.

Cansino de las narices.

—Suelta —le advierto.

Me agarra con mucha fuerza mientras sigue tirando de mí sin inmutarse.

—No —contesta con sequedad.

¿Qué no?

Hincho los carrillos.

Te vas a cagar.

Me dejo caer al suelo a plomo. Mi «¡ay!» y su «¡¿pero qué?!» se solapan en el rumor nocturno de las olas cuando casi consigo dislocarme el brazo. Nuestro avance, eso sí, se detiene en el acto.

Mmm. Qué bien huele esta hierba.

Restriego disimuladamente la mejilla contra el suelo mullido bajo mi cara.

Le oigo volver a gruñir en la oscuridad y a continuación se inclina sobre mí. Uno de sus brazos pasa por debajo de mis piernas.

Buena suerte con eso, amigo.

Dejo todo el cuerpo muerto, concentrándome en pesar lo máximo posible y con el centro de gravedad lo más cerca del suelo. Su primer intento se lleva una sorpresa. No soy tan ligera como podría parecer para la estatura que tengo.

¡Ja!

—Recuerda usar las piernas, no la espalda —le recomiendo.

Separa un poco los pies y me levanta, pero permanece en cuclillas, tal vez pensando su próximo movimiento.

—¿Cómo…? —intenta, quizá buscando alguna manera de no sonar descortés.

—¡Esto son 70kg. de puro músculo —y chocolate—, campeón!

Bueno, puro, puro, no. Con leche.

Me revuelvo. De forma totalmente accidental y nada planeada, mi codo impacta contra algo duro que suelta un alarido lastimoso y caemos al suelo. Grey, con varios quejidos de dolor, yo, sobre blandito. Ruedo para quitarme de encima, es posible que aplastándole la cara y un brazo en el proceso, no estoy segura, y sigo croqueteando pendiente abajo cuando siento la hierba bajo mi cuerpo.

—¡Wiiiii! —coreo alegremente, sin parar de reír mientras doy vueltas.

Me detengo, sin aliento, cuando empiezo a notar que me estoy mareando. Lo cual, siendo sinceros, no es lo que se dice muy lejos. Me quedo tumbada bocarriba sobre el césped, los brazos en cruz bajo las estrellas.

Christian renquea dolorido hacia mí. Es como mirar la alzada de un campanario, aquí tumbada. Sonrío y extiendo los brazos hacia arriba, agitando las manos con un maullido extasiado.

—Urtica —dice con su voz oscura y cabreada.

—¡Mau! —contesto yo muy convincentemente.

—Me has golpeado —acusa.

Ladeo la cabeza.

¿Eh?

No necesito luz para saber que tiene el músculo de la mandíbula como un cepo.

¡Oh!

—Pensaba que te gustaba que te zurrasen —se me escapa.

¡Ups!

Me llevo las dos manos a la boca. A él le retumba un gruñido ultraprofundo en el pecho. Aunque suena terriblemente parecido a un rugido de tripas.

No sé si será el alcohol, las vueltas o la noche. O el Axe.

Se hace un momento de silencio. Yo intento muy, muy fuerte no reírme.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Me retuerzo sobre el suelo y pataleo con ambos pies.

Para cuando consigo recomponerme y volver a alzar la vista, Christian ha desaparecido. Me doy la vuelta y me incorporo sobre los codos. Le veo bajar a largas zancadas lo que queda de césped hasta la casita del embarcadero.

—Vaya. — Apoyo la barbilla en una mano—. ¿Se habrá enfadado?

Asomo con precaución la cabeza al interior. Una lancha motora se balancea suavemente en el muelle bajo la luz asépticamente blanca de varios fluorescentes. Todavía pensando en Jason y su motosierra, levanto la cabeza hacia los tubos y siseo cual vampiro mientras me cubro los ojos.

Entro en la casita con paso vacilante, una mano haciendo visera.

—¿Hola? —llamo.

No le veo por ninguna parte.

No es como si fuese un sitio muy grande. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Me acerco a la lancha sobre el muelle flotante y echo un vistazo al interior con curiosidad.

—Shiny —admiro por lo bajini.

—¿Te gustaría aprender a manejarla? —pregunta la voz de Grey a mi espalda.

Me giro. No hay nadie.

Y ahora oigo voces.

—Lo que me faltaba —resoplo.

—¿Urtica?

Christian se asoma desde la barandilla de un piso superior de cuya existencia no me había percatado.

—¡Ah! Que sí que estás. —Le señalo encantada.

Él levanta una ceja.

No preguntes.

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

—Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes sobre qué —susurra furioso.

Pongo cara de embudo.

—Ah… ¿No?

—Sube —me ordena.

Lanzo una rápida ojeada a la estancia. Las escaleras están en una esquina. La barca se balancea a mi espalda en el agua oscura. No se oye ninguna motosierra de momento. Considero mis opciones.

—Estoy bien aquí abajo. —Sonrío con muchos dientes.

Aquí tengo una vía de escape. Una vía de escape que no sé pilotar. Eso lo hace todo mucho más emocionante. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Él achica los ojos oscuros.

Bueno, también está la puerta, ahora que lo pienso.

Resopla y se aparta de la barandilla. Le pierdo de vista, pero oigo sus pasos en el piso de arriba y su sombra aparece en el hueco de las escaleras. Tiene que inclinarse un poco al bajar para no darse en la coronilla. Viene hacia mí y se detiene al inicio del pequeño muelle, antes de poner el primer pie en la madera.

Bien. Vuelta al plan de escape A.

Me mira.

—Me has golpeado.

Oh. Eso.

Pongo cara de disculpa.

—Perdona. En realidad ha sido sin querer. —Me acerco medio paso—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Abre mucho los ojos.

—Me ha excitado.

Se hace un silencio.

Retrocedo el medio paso que había avanzado.

—Bueno. Ha estado bien que te fueras, entonces —concluyo al cabo de un momento, me rasco la nuca—. ¿Ya te has calmado?

Me sigue mirando. Cambio de pie el peso.

Bueno… ¿nos vamos?

—Estoy furioso —añade al fin, y cierra los puños—. Estoy furioso porque no me habías contado lo de Georgia. Estoy furioso por lo del hombre ese de tu trabajo del que no me habías hablado. Y estoy furioso y excitado porque me has golpeado.

Más silencio.

—Ah. Pues… Igual deberías volver arriba, entonces —sugiero parpadeando despacio—, ¿a calmarte otro poco?

Le brillan los ojos peligrosamente.

Comienzo a tantear disimuladamente con un pie el borde del embarcadero para calcular donde está el bote, todo esto manteniendo mi cara de conejo inocente.

A las más malas, si no sé encender el cacharro, puedo tirarlo a él por la borda y salir por piernas.

—¡Christian! —nos llega una llamada cantarina desde el exterior.

Me quedo muy quieta, el pie estirado. Christian lanza una mirada por encima del hombro y me arquea un ceja.

—Siempre tan oportuna. Dios, qué pesadita es cuando quiere.

Recojo mi pie.

—Estamos aquí dentro, Mia —le grita él—. Bueno, señorita Dioica, salvada por la campana, parece —me dice en voz baja.

—Si yo fuera usted, me preocuparía por mí mismo, señor Grey. Su actitud es totalmente injustificada.

—¿Injustificada? Me has golpeado —repite por enésima vez.

Se esfuerza por parecer ofendido, pero se le está afilando la sonrisa.

Frunzo los labios.

—Ya no me arrepiento.

Ahora mismo te daría felizmente un puñetazo, la verdad. O, bueno, mejor no.

Ladea la cabeza y me sonríe mientras su hermana irrumpe ruidosamente en la caseta. Y entonces me acuerdo.

—¡Amarillo! —exclamo.

Jolín, no se me pueden olvidar cosas destinadas a salvarme la vida.

—Ah, aquí estáis —dice Mia sonriéndonos—. ¿Qué pasa con el amarillo?

Christian me lanza una mirada homicida.

—Es el color que a Urtica le gustaría para la lancha que voy a regalarle —dice con toda la naturalidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —me espanto.

Me tiende una mano, que yo ignoro. La hermana se encoge de hombros.

Comprar lanchas debe de estar a la orden del día en esta familia.

—Kate y Elliot están a punto de marcharse. ¿Habéis visto a esos dos? No paran de sobarse. —Se finge asqueada, mira a Christian y luego a mí—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo aquí?

—Buena pregunta —mascullo mirando al tarado y la sana distancia de dos metros que nos separa.

—Le estaba enseñando a Urtica cómo funciona la lancha —contesta él sin pensárselo un segundo, con cara de póquer total—. Vamos a despedirnos de Kate y Elliot.

Bueno, supongo que es lo más cercano a la realidad que puede decir sin que nadie le meta en la cárcel. Aunque eso sería un plan a considerar.

Me hace un gesto con la mano que me había tendido para instarme a que eche a caminar.

—Continuaremos esta conversación, Urtica, y pronto —me amenaza al oído cuando paso por su lado.

—No necesito aprender a conducir ninguna lancha, gracias —le contesto sin bajar la voz, y echo a caminar detrás de la hermana.

De vuelta en la casa, Kate y Elliot se están despidiendo del señor y la señora Grey. Kate me da un fuerte abrazo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de lo de intentar cabrear al tarado —le susurro furiosa al oído, y ella me abraza otra vez.

—Le viene bien un poco de hostilidad; así se ve cómo es en realidad. Ten cuidado, Ortiga… es demasiado controlador —me susurra—. Te veo luego.

TENDRÁ MORRO. ¡CONSEGUIRÁS QUE ME MATEN!

Los despedimos desde la puerta, y Christian se vuelve hacia mí.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos… Tienes las entrevistas mañana.

Coño, y ¿tú cómo sabes eso? Desde luego, quién necesita una agenda pudiendo tener a un acosador.

La hermana me abraza cariñosamente cuando nos despedimos.

—¡Pensábamos que nunca encontraría una chica! —comenta con entusiasmo.

¿Se escondían de él? Tendría todo el sentido.

—La gente también puede ser feliz siendo soltera —mascullo—, o gay —añado también más bajito, pero ella ya me ha soltado y no parece que me haya oído mientras le cede el puesto al siguiente.

—Cuídate, Ortiga, querida —me dice amablemente la madre.

Christian, avergonzado o frustrado por la efusiva atención que recibo del resto de los Grey, me coge de la mano y me acerca a su lado.

—No me la espantéis ni me la miméis demasiado —protesta.

De espantarme ya se encarga él.

—Christian, déjate de bromas —lo reprende su madre con indulgencia y una mirada amorosa.

Él se inclina y la besa con cierta rigidez en la mejilla.

—Mamá —dice también muy amorosamente.

El padre se me acerca entre tanto.

—Señor Grey, gracias por todo.

Le tiendo la mano, pero la esquiva y también me abraza.

—Por favor, llámame Carrick —dice mientras me estrecha y yo atino a devolverle el gesto muy torpemente—. Confío en que volvamos a verte muy pronto, Ortiga.

Terminada la despedida, Christian me lleva hasta el coche, donde nos espera Alfred.

¿Habrá estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo? ¡¿Habrá cenado?!

Le miro con compasión mientras barajo la posibilidad de ir a buscarle algo de comer a la cocina.

Me abre la puerta y entro en la parte trasera del coche. Me derrumbo sobre el asiento, notando cómo por fin se me relajan los hombros.

Dios. Cuantísima interacción social y contacto físico.

Tras una breve conversación con su mayordomo, Christian se sube al coche a mi lado. Se vuelve para mirarme.

—Bueno, parece que también le has caído bien a mi familia —murmura.

¿También? ¿Me ha presentado a alguien más?

Intento hacer memoria.

—¿Qué? —pregunta en voz baja.

A lo mejor se refiere a «tú también, además de Kate».

—¿Pensabas que le caería mal a tu familia? —le pregunto con incredulidad.

Si yo siempre le caigo bien a todo el mundo. Soy adorable.

—¿O me has traído porque tu hermano traía a alguien y tú también tenías que traer a alguien?

No le veo la cara en la oscuridad, pero ladea la cabeza, sobresaltado.

—Urtica, me encanta que hayas conocido a mis padres. ¿Por qué eres tan insegura? No deja de asombrarme. Eres una mujer joven, fuerte, independiente, pero tienes muy mala opinión de ti misma.

¿Cómorr? ¿En qué universo tengo yo mala opinión de mí misma? Cariño, cómo se nota que no oyes mi monólogo interno. Soy adorable. A-DO-RA-BLE.

El problema aquí eres tú.

—Si no hubiera querido que los conocieras, no estarías aquí —continúa—. ¿Así es como te has sentido todo el rato que has estado allí?

—No. —Me encojo de hombros—. La verdad es que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Me rasco la barbilla.

—Ah. Y, por cierto: no que te deba explicaciones de ningún tipo…

Porque además ni siquiera hemos firmado todavía contrato alguno, así no es como si me hubiese comprometido formalmente a nada en absoluto.

—… pero lo de Georgia, aunque hubiese querido, no te lo habría podido contar porque se me había hasta olvidado.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre?

Querer es sin duda estirar el término hasta el límite de su resistencia, pero parece ser que en esta historia tengo que ir, así que habrá que apencar.

—¿Supongo? —contesto.

Me mira con una expresión extraña.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunta al fin.

¿Qué? NO.

—Eh… no creo que sea buena idea —digo comedidamente.

—¿Por qué no?

Mierda.

—Confiaba en poder alejarme un poco de…

De ti.

—De toda esta…

De ti.

—… intensidad.

¿Intensidad? WTF, Ortiga.

—Para poder reflexionar —añado—. Lo del contrato. Y nuestra amistad.

Y tus idas de olla.

—Y eso. —Asiento convencidamente con la cabeza.

Se me queda mirando.

—¿Soy demasiado intenso?

Estás para que te encierren, colega.

—Es una forma de ponerlo —cacareo y suelto una risita de falsete.

A la luz de las farolas que vamos pasando, veo que tuerce la boca.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Dioica?

—No me atrevería, señor Grey —le respondo con seriedad de conejo.

—Me parece que sí, y creo que sí te ríes de mí, a menudo.

Oh. Creo que está intentando bromear. Eso está bien.

—Es que eres muy divertido.

Eso. Tú halágale.

—¿Divertido?

—Oh, sí. —Asiento mucho con la cabeza.

—¿Divertido por peculiar o por gracioso?

—Uf…

¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

—Te dejo que lo adivines tú —concluyo con precaución.

Mejor.

—No estoy seguro de poder averiguar nada contigo, Urtica —dice socarrón, y luego prosigue en voz baja—: ¿Sobre qué tienes que reflexionar en Georgia?

—Sobre…

Joder, si yo no sé improvisar.

—Sobre lo nuestro —susurro con un hilo de voz culpable.

Me mira fijamente, impasible.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías —murmura.

—No —acoto—. Tú dijiste que lo intentarías.

—¿Tienes dudas?

Tengo certezas. Muchas.

—Puede.

Se revuelve en el asiento, como si estuviera incómodo.

—¿Por qué?

Madre mía. Se me ha echado encima como si esto fuera un examen. ¡Que yo no sé improvisar! ¿Qué le digo? Porque estás de la olla. Porque claramente no sabes lo que es relacionarte con personas sin follártelas.

Miro un instante por la ventanilla. El coche vuelve a cruzar el puente. Los dos estamos envueltos en oscuridad.

Porque no sabes relacionarte con personas sin arrearlas o que te arreen. Y yo no pienso pasar ni por una cosa ni por la otra.

—¿Por qué, Urtica? —me insiste.

Porque se te pira la pinza cada dos por tres y te coges berrinches de niño de tres años. Solo que no tienes tres años, tienes… muchos más. Y eres mu' grande y yo no estoy tan loca como para no tenerte un saludable respeto.

Continúa mirándome fijamente.

—Háblame, Urtica. No quiero perderte. Esta última semana…

Bueno, y ahora se me va a poner paleto. Verás.

Estamos llegando al final del puente y la carretera vuelve a estar bañada en la luz de neón de las farolas, de forma que su rostro se ve intermitentemente en sombras e iluminado.

Se hace un silencio.

Bueno, parece que no se va a poner paleto. Menos mal.

—Tu rollo sigue siendo muy chungo —termino diciendo—. Y ya te he dicho que ni de blas.

—Lo sé —dice—. Lo intentaré.

Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes, ¡pequeño padawan! Bueno, en realidad, hazlo, diablos, ¡hazlo!

—Por ti, Urtica, lo intentaré.

Y se nota que lo dice con toda su sinceridad y buena fe. Pero sigue sin ser garantía de nada.

Esta historia me está proporcionando unos cuantos días a distancia del tarado, y no seré yo quien le diga que no a semejante lujo.

Extiende un brazo sobre el pedazo de asiento que nos separa.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —me dice—. Si te vas, no te veré en toda la semana. Por favor.

—Yo también lo intentaré —contesto esquivando su petición—. Firmaré el contrato.

Y me largaré de este sitio. AJAJAJAJA.

Me mira fijamente.

—Firma después de Georgia. Piénsatelo. Piénsatelo mucho, nena.

—Lo haré. Eh… —carraspeo, miro hacia ambos lados—. Nene.

El resto del trayecto transcurre en silencio, y la oscuridad confabula contra mí. Solo el hecho de saberme observada me mantiene los ojos abiertos y redondos como dos pomelos.

—Ya estamos en casa —murmura Christian al cabo de lo que parece una década.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe, demasiado cansada como para tener cien por cien claro si sigo sentada o me he tumbado. Mi puerta se abre y veo la cara del mayordomo. Con esfuerzo infinito, consigo arrastrar las piernas hacia el exterior y murmuro un gracias.

Una vez fuera del coche, Christian me escudriña.

¿Y ahora qué? Tengo demasiado sueño para tonterías. Quiero mi cama.

—¿Por qué no llevas chaqueta?

Se quita la suya, ceñudo, y me la echa por los hombros.

—No tengo frío —contesto con un inmenso bostezo.

Me sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Cansada, señorita Dioica?

—Sí, señor Grey. —Me quito la chaqueta y la doblo cuidadosamente—. Hoy me han convencido de que hiciera cosas que jamás había creído posibles.

—Bueno, si tienes muy mala suerte, a lo mejor consigo convencerte de hacer alguna cosa más —promete mientras me coge la chaqueta doblada de la mano.

Igual en tus sueños.

—Si tengo muy, muy mala suerte. —Vuelvo a bostezar.

No se puede tener tan mala suerte. Espero.

Me tiende un brazo a lo caballero victoriano y, por inercia y sueño, le pongo la mano encima. Echamos a caminar. Es entonces cuando veo dónde estamos.

—Un momento —carraspeo deteniéndome—. Esta no es mi casa.

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo esta noche —susurra, de pronto tiene una cara infinitamente sorprendida, y triste.

Uuuuuy. Va a ser que no, colega.

—Nope.

Me fijo en que le tengo cogido el brazo y me suelto. Miro otra vez a mi alrededor, muy confusa.

—Segurísimo que no dije tal cosa.

Y si me quedé dormida y lo dije en sueños, no es vinculante.

—Es tarde… —comienza, suplicante.

—No vivo lejos. No te preocupes. —Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro a la calle desierta—. Err… Llamaré a un taxi.

Meto una mano en las profundidades de mi bolsillo en busca del móvil.

¿Tengo el número de alguna compañía de taxis?

Atino a encender la pantalla de la Blackberry, pero los números del reloj del salvapantallas se ven extrañamente borrosos. Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, intentando concentrarme.

—Si no te vas a quedar —Le oigo claudicar, desilusionado—, al menos deja que Taylor te lleve a casa.

Giro la cabeza en su dirección y entrecierro los ojos para mirarle evaluadoramente.

¿Quién es Taylor?

—Me quedaré más tranquilo —añade.

Alfred aparece a mi lado.

Bueno, si me lleva el chófer, me ahorro el dinero. Además, a la frambuesa le pasa algo: no consigo leer nada.

—Está bien —le concedo magnánimamente, y me vuelvo hacia el chófer—. Gracias.

—Un placer, señorita Dioica —dice el hombre con formalidad.

Vuelvo a guardarme el móvil en el bolsillo

¿Yo no tenía una misión hoy? Mmm. No me acuerdo. Bueno, ya será mañana.

Me vuelvo hacia Grey de nuevo, un paso de más en la maniobra con precario equilibrio. Le veo hacer un movimiento instintivo en mi dirección en reacción a mi traspié.

—Pues… ¡Adiós! —Sonrío como una ovejita, balanceándome solo ligeramente sobre las plantas de los pies.

Alfred vuelve a abrir la puerta trasera del coche a mi espalda. Christian tiene ahora el ceño fruncido. Y la boca muy fruncida también.

Podría pellizcarle los labios por las comisuras y se le pondría boca de pato. Jeje.

—Urtica —comienza.

—Buenas noches —canturreo bajito.

Me doy la vuelta. Parpadeo. Y de repente hay dos cosas que están en un sitio inesperado: las manos de Christian en mis brazos y la acera incomprensiblemente cerca de mi cara. Parpadeo otra vez. La acera sigue ahí.

—Uhm…

—Urtica. —Su voz es firme ahora. La acera se aleja un poco—. Finalmente sus servicios no serán necesarios. —Se escucha un chasquido—. Puede retirarse.

—Sí, señor —contesta la voz del mayordomo.

Solo me doy cuenta de mi propio grado de inclinación cuando veo la puta de un zapato negro pasar de largo por la periferia de mi visión.

—¿Me he caído? —mascullo con voz amodorrada.

Intento levantar la cabeza. No estoy en el suelo. Grey sigue sujetándome los brazos.

—No —replica él con voz seca por encima de mí—. Aunque sin duda ha sido un gran intento.

No me da tiempo a agradecer el reconocimiento a mis esfuerzos antes de que una de sus manos pase por detrás de mis rodillas mientras el otro brazo me alza hábilmente por debajo de los hombros. Está claro que esta vez sí que usa las rodillas, pero tampoco me da tiempo a admirar su rápida pericia porque precisamente la rapidez de la pericia me vuelve el oído interno del revés.

Me trago un grito de aire al tiempo que se me contrae todo el cuerpo. No sé qué habrá sido del suelo, pero sea como sea ahora mismo debe de estar terriblemente lejos, porque hay un hombro clavándoseme en el esternón. Me hago una bola sobre mí misma y le hundo los dedos en la espalda con toda la fuerza que tengo, desesperada por conservar algo inmóvil en el mundo mientras la ola me pasa por encima.

En clase de Educación Física yo era esa persona que, cada temporada, se lanzaba con férrea determinación sobre la colchoneta. Hacía la voltereta, clavaba grácilmente los pies juntos para que el impulso me pusiera en pie con los brazos extendidos cual gimnasta, y el momentum me tiraba de costado sin que mi cerebro tuviera la más remota idea de dónde era arriba o abajo durante los siguiente cincuenta segundos. Al cabo de cierto número de años, mi profesora aprendió a no entrar en pánico al respecto y buscarme lesiones cervicales. En fin, casi todo puede conseguirse con la práctica.


	25. Chapter 25

Estrujo la sábana entre los dedos y la subo un poco más para poder hundir la cara en ella. Se está calentito.

Huele…

Huele a algo verde oscuro y gris, ronco. No huele como mi cama.

Frunzo el ceño.

Algo caliente y pesado aparece sobre mi brazo y se curva contra mi nuca. Me roza el cuello por debajo de la oreja. Hay un retumbar bajo que me vibra en las costillas.

Retuerzo más las sábanas y restriego la mejilla contra ellas.

Están más calientes que yo.

Y no huele a mi cama.

Me remuevo un poco sobre el colchón, acercándome instintivamente a la fuente de calor cercana.

Las sábanas vuelven a lanzar otro gruñido profundo. Mi ceño se arruga más.

Mi cama no hace eso.

Entreabro los ojos un poco. Es un esfuerzo titánico y muy poco recompensado. Lo único que veo es la tela arrugada frente a mis ojos. Está muy oscuro. No puedo llevar mucho rato durmiendo.

Intento girar la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de visión. Es entonces cuando las sábanas se mueven, y vuelven a gruñir.

Definitivamente, mi cama _no_ hace eso.

Con los ojos ya muy abiertos y la boca hacia abajo como un pez, sigo girando la cabeza a cámara lenta hacia el lado libre.

Mi cama no tiene columnas. Que yo recuerde.

El peso sobre mi brazo se hace cepo a mi espalda, estrujándome un poco hacia adelante. O quizá son las sábanas las que se acercan. No lo sé seguro.

—Sigue durmiendo —murmura una respiración sobre mi pelo, el sonido vibrándome bajo las manos enredadas en la tela.

Me quedo muy quieta.

Poco a poco, como si tuviera que abrirse paso a empellones por entre el retumbar de la sangre en mis oídos, mi cerebro empieza a repasar las últimas imágenes almacenadas de la noche anterior.

Abrazos. Vino. Carnaza. Más vino. Boniato. Hierba. Hierba rodando. Caseta del embarcadero. Jason. Más abrazos. Coche. Sueño. Vértigo. Vértigo. Vértigo…

Oh.

Puede que haya pasado un minuto. O dos. O cinco. La respiración bajo mis manos ha vuelto a hacerse profunda.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Empujo, pataleo, ¿muerdo?, creo que muerdo y, finalmente, entre el lio de tela y brazos y piernas y otras partes del cuerpo que seguro que no quiero mencionar, me lanzo hacia atrás sobre el colchón traicioneramente cómodo sobre el que he estado durmiendo.

De forma esperable, aunque no por ello menos sorprendente, el colchón traicioneramente cómodo acaba desapareciendo bajo mis manos. Caigo hacia atrás, realizo una muy impresionante media voltereta que me deja completamente fuera de juego durante unos segundos, y acabo sentada de culo con las piernas estiradas en uve por delante de mí. El suelo demasiado mullido delata una moqueta.

Se hace una luz sobre la mesilla de noche del otro lado de la cama al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta del cuarto en algún punto a mi espalda. No necesito girarme a mirar para que de algún lugar de mi acelerado cerebro surja la convicción de que es Alfred. No podría girarme a mirar ni aunque quisiese en este momento.

Grey está de rodillas sobre el colchón. Despeinado, pálido, con cara de susto. La camisa blanca, arrugada.

Sin pantalones.

Se escucha un latido de quietud absoluta.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

El mayordomo, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento ninja, me atrapa hábilmente por la cintura cuando me lanzo de un salto hacia la cama, los dientes al descubierto y las uñas por delante.

Me meso los pelos contra el cráneo con ambas manos mientras sigo dando vueltas sobre mis propios pasos en el enorme cuarto de baño. Puedo escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si me lo permite, le dije que no era una buena idea. Señor.

—Gracias. Taylor. —Vuelven a llamar a la puerta—. Urtica, abre. Por favor.

Me paro en seco.

—¡Y una mierda!

Tengo los pies fríos. El suelo está frío. Tengo los pies fríos porque el puñetero suelo de baldosín está frío y ¿dónde están mis puñeteros calcetines? Me quedo mirándome los deditos de los pies.

Los zapatos y los calcetines son, gracias al cielo, lo único que no está en su sitio, pero ya es afrenta suficiente.

—Urtica. —Llama de nuevo.

—¡Antes abriría la ventana! —le grito apretando los puños—. ¡Devuélveme mis calcetines, puto pervertido!

De hecho, me acerco a la ventana oscura.

—Urtica —continúa Christian desde el cuarto—, sé razonable, estamos en la planta 30.

Tristemente, tal y como sucede con el resto de ventanas de esta casa, no tengo ni pajolera de cómo se abre.

Ahí se va una idea.

El picaporte vuelve a traquetear, y mi cabeza se gira con un latigazo en dirección al sonido, pero el pestillo sigue en su sitio. La silla que he usado como doble pestillo de seguridad también sigue en su sitio.

Sí. Había una silla. Una tiene que usar todos los recursos disponibles: primera regla de la supervivencia extrema.

Oigo un resoplido amortiguado por la madera y le saco el dedo medio.

—Ya puede marcharse, Taylor —se oye algo más lejos—. Todo está controlado —insiste tras una pausa incómodamente larga.

Aun tardo un momento en escuchar el lejano cerrarse de la puerta del cuarto.

Me giro hacia el lavabo y me miro al espejo, las manos planas sobre el mármol. Tengo el pelo como un nido de cuervos y cara de asesinato abortado. Me sienta bien.

El baño es enorme. Hay una bañera de hidromasaje tamaño jacuzzi junto a la ventana oscura, un armario alto y estrecho, una balda repleta de botes de diferentes colores y tamaños, toallas pulcramente dobladas y apiladas en unos escalones en la pared. Encojo los deditos de los pies sobre el suelo frío.

—Urtica —Siguiente intento—. ¿Vas a salir?

—¡No!

Voy a la bañera, pongo el termostato a 40º y abro el grifo al máximo.

Y a la mierda.

El baño está caliente y perfumado, lleno de vapor denso de lavanda y cítrico. El interruptor de la luz se puede graduar, porque en las casas ultras pijas todo está pesado, así que he puesto una fantástica casi penumbra. Solo me faltan velas. Es un lujazo y yo casi me quedo completamente roque ahí mismo, dentro del agua.

Bueno, sería más sencillo si alguien que yo me sé

—¡dejase de intentar abrir la puerta! —le grito asomando la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera.

El pomo traquetea un poco más.

—Urtica —Se escucha un golpe blando contra el suelo, un jadeo, la sombra de sus pies baila bajo la puerta—, no es así como tenía previsto que fuera esta noche —masculla malhumorado.

—Ni tú ni nadie —rezongo yo.

Vuelvo a hundirme en el agua y soplo a las burbujas para que se reordenen y no se me metan en la boca.

Suspiro.

El traqueteo continúa.

No me voy a poder relajar así.

De pronto se escucha un chasquido metálico. Una exclamación de triunfo. Mis ojos de pomelo. Un espasmo agudo en la superficie de agua. Las patas de la silla-barricada chirrían dos centímetros sobre el suelo de baldosín. Un juramento.

Mierda.

Los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

Asomo la nariz por el borde de la bañera, ambas manos aferradas a la cerámica blanca.

—¡¿Ocupado?! —intento, las cejas muy altas.

—¡Urtica, abre la puerta!

Vuelve a embestir la madera.

—¡Que te vas a cargar la silla, animal! —le grito sacando un brazo chorreante sobre el enlosado.

El crujido es memorable y así cae con honores la última línea de defensa.

Christian aparece en el umbral. Se ha puesto una especie de pantalón de pijama ancho que parece que se le vaya a caer al suelo si se mueve demasiado. Lleva la camisa desabrochada y el pelo pegado al cuello.

Sonrío con mofletitos.

Pues al menos le he hecho sudar. Y la bañera ya está ocupada. Que se joda.

Parece que a su cerebro le cuesta un momento decodificar la situación, la luz tenue, el aire cargado. Entonces me ve. Su mirada de furia se funde en sorpresa y, lentamente, la comisura de la boca le empieza a tirar hacia arriba. Cambia la postura.

Oh, oh.

Se le va a caer el pantalón.

Me hundo un poco hasta que solo mis ojos quedan sobre el borde de cerámica.

Con la silla a sus pies le falta un látigo para completar la imagen de domador de leones de circo.

O un aro en llamas.

Intento visualizar la imagen con más detalle.

El fuego mola. Le daría así como más caché.

Grey sortea los restos de mi barricada con sonrisa depredadora.

Necesitaríamos comprarle ropa de su talla. Y un león.

—Si quieres, puedes usar mi bañera —me dice en un suave tono burlón.

Ladeo la cabeza, confusa durante un momento.

—¿Cómo?

—La bañera —Su sonrisa se afila un poco más—, puedes usarla cuando quieras.

—¡Ah! Gracias —Sonrío sin levantar la cabeza ni un poquito del agua—. Lo tendré en cuenta. —Chasqueo la lengua—. Para cuando no estés en casa. Porque ya veo que lo de los pestillos no es suficiente indirecta.

Ni las sillas. Ni los gritos de que te largues.

Llega hasta mí y alarga un brazo para rozar la gruesa capa de espuma con la punta de los dedos.

Estiro la cabeza en la dirección opuesta con boca de pez, las cejas hacia abajo.

—Ahora estoy aquí —remarca con una sonrisa espeluznante.

—Me… he dado cuenta. —Mantengo su mano vigilada.

Soy extremadamente observadora, como puedes observar.

—Podríamos… —Sus dedos se van acercando sin disimulo a donde debería estar mi cuello por debajo del agua.

Ya no puedo inclinarme más hacia atrás sin que se me salte un tendón.

Y… se acabó el baño.

Esquivo su manaza con fluidez y me incorporo de rodillas, chorreando.

—O podrías pasarme una toalla —atajo.

No contesta.

Me paso una mano por la cabeza para escurrirme el pelo.

El silencio crece. Ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Grey. Su sonrisa se ha congelado en una mueca tirante en la mandíbula. Le levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué? —inquiero, impaciente.

El cuello de la camiseta se me pega a la clavícula. Por suerte, toda mi ropa es ya de por sí ancha, así que ahora no es más que un gurruño arrugado que me hace parecer una columna griega espiralada.

Él abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla sin pronunciar sonido.

Creo que lo he roto.

Me apoyo con una mano en su hombro para estirarme hacia la balda de las toallas y engancho una. Él no reacciona.

Me seco la cara y un poco los brazos antes de salir torpemente de la bañera, los vaqueros chorréandome sobre los pies descalzos hasta encharcar la alfombrilla de baño. Grey se aparta, todavía boqueando ligeramente.

—Pero… —Mira a su alrededor—. ¿Qué…? —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Por qué…?

Le devuelvo la toalla empapada como un puñetazo sobre el pecho.

—La bañera ya está libre. —Antes de que le dé tiempo de terminar de procesar la situación, yo sorteo la pobre y maltrecha silla, fiel hasta el final—. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Cierro la puerta del baño a mi espalda y continúo chorreando agua sobre la moqueta de la habitación. La ventana sigue estando completamente negra de oscuridad.

—Veamos —mascullo llevándome el dedo índice a los labios—, si yo fuera mis zapatos, ¿dónde me habría escondido de Grey?

Me dejo caer de rodillas con un chapoteo y meto la cabeza debajo de la cama. Veo un calcetín. Extiendo una mano con esperanzas.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Palmeo con los dedos extendidos hasta que noto la tela quantitativamente más suave que la moqueta. Me arrastro un poco más hacia adentro. Es negro y tan suave. Demasiado suave. No tiene pinta de ser mío.

—¿Y tú de quién eres, cariño? —le ronroneo con afecto—. ¿Te has separado de papá y de mamá?

Justo en ese momento comienza un rumor bajo que me hace pensar en el boloncio de piedra de la peli de Indiana Jones acercándose. Me quedo muy quieta y con ojos redondos.

Algo viene.

Debo rodar. Digo correr. ¿Hacia qué lado?

El rumor asciende lentamente hasta convertirse en una risa estruendosa desde el baño. Sigo sin moverme, los ojos muy abiertos, la boca hacia abajo y el calcetín firmemente agarrado en un puño como única defensa.

La puerta del baño se abre y la risa se vuelve más estruendosa.

Repto a satitos hacia atrás para salir de debajo de la cama. Me quedo de rodillas, el largo calcetín, negro y suave, empuñado frente al pecho.

Tan suave.

Ortiga, no te restriegues calcetines ajenos contra la cara. A saber de dónde ha salido eso.

Grey no ha terminado de reír. Está medio derrumbado contra la jamba de la puerta convulsionando.

El momento se alarga. Se alarga incómodamente.

Carraspeo con prudencia, las cejas alzadas y un poco fruncidas.

—Estás… ¿bien? —tanteo.

No contesta enseguida, pero se pasa una mano por la cara y hace un claro esfuerzo por serenarse.

—Urtica, realmente… —intenta, todavía sin mucho éxito—. Ah.

Yo comienzo a sonreír despacio mientras su risa vuelve a retumbarle desde lo profundo del pecho, como si la tierra temblase haciendo cosquillas en las puntas de los pies. Se ríe de mí. Me hace feliz hacer reír a la gente.

Espera. Se ríe de mí. El muy capullo.

Frunzo el ceño.

Bueno, qué importa.

Estornudo.

Hora de buscar ropa seca. Que empieza a hacer fresquiviri.

Grey está en mi cara antes de que me dé tiempo casi a pestañear, en cuclillas. Se le ha acabado la risa. Me mira ahora muy serio y con un punto de peligro en los labios apretados. Me pone una mano en la frente.

—Vas a coger frío —me regaña—. Solo a ti se te ocurriría meterte en la bañera con la ropa puesta.

—Cualquier persona en mi situación hubiera hecho lo mismo —me defiendo, reculando ligeramente de su mano.

—¿A qué hora es tu primera entrevista? –Me ignora.

¿Entrevista? ¿Primera? Eso implica la existencia de una segunda. Como mínimo. Entrevista…

Intento hacer barrido en mi cerebro, a ver si recuerdo a qué se refiere.

El sigue mirándome con fijeza. A falta de más tiempo, me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Grey resopla. Sin liberar ni un milímetro de mi espacio, estira su largo brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y coge su Blackberry.

—A las dos –dice al cabo de un momento de toquetear el móvil.

Miro un momento el cacharro en sus manos con más detenimiento.

Ese es mi correo.

—¡Eh! —exclamo—. Pero si esa es MI frambuesa.

Lentamente se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa perversa mientras me la tiende.

—Quizá a cambio —ronronea— podría ayudarte a desvestí…

Le meto el calcetín en la boca con dos dedos. Su sorpresa es inhumanamente corta y su mole acuclillada ni se tambalea. Me agarra la muñeca antes de que haya logrado apartar la mano.

—Amarillo —le advierto, levantando la frambuesa a modo de índice amenazador.

Quizá poco amenazador.

Su sonrisa es oscura y afilada.

Quizá el calcetín negro tenga algo que ver en lo de oscura.

No parece que me haya oído.

Tiro un poco de mi mano, pero no suelta.

Tengo frío ya con toda la ropa empapada y pegada a la piel. Me siento como un témpano derritiéndose lentamente en un charco sobre la moqueta.

Grey me mira muy fijamente mientras con la mano libre se saca el calcetín de la boca extrañamente despacio. No deja de sonreír con dientes de tiburón. Mis dedos atrapados están muy cerca de sus labios.

—Señorita Dioica —susurra desde la garganta, muy ronco.

No puedo dejar de mirarle los dientes. Tiro otra vez de mi mano, sin éxito.

Esto no va bien.

Mis ojos bajan desde su boca por su cuello. Su camisa sigue desabrochada, se le abre sobre el pecho cuando se inclina otro par de grados hacia adelante. El borde de la cama contra mi espalda me informa de que yo también me estoy inclinando, hacia atrás.

Oh, oh.

Me agarra la barbilla con firmeza, con la mano de la que todavía le cuelga el calcetín. Arrugo la nariz. La nariz, porque la boca ahora no puedo moverla.

—Err —consigo sacar a duras penas.

Mi espacio personal se ha reducido aún más mientras yo no miraba y ahora todo el aire a mi alrededor está ocupado por su cuerpo inmenso. Todo mi campo de visión es su sonrisa oscura y plagada de dientes. La cama me corta la retirada.

Mi cerebro comienza a revolucionar peligrosamente deprisa frente a su boca de tiburón.

La yugular. La yugular es siempre la mejor opción.

Hay una sirena rodándome a todo volumen en los oídos.

No tengo ángulo para morder. No puedo mover la cabeza. Demasiado lejos.

Las orejas sangran como demonios. Las orejas quedan también descartadas.

Rrrrrr.

Los ojos. Pulgares a los ojos, Ortiga.

Tengo la espalda casi arqueada hacia atrás sobre el colchón de la cama, el colega encima como un peso sólido y apenas queda espacio entre ambos.

—Urtica. —Su cara está tan cerca que me lo respira sobre la boca más que decirlo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos como un conejo y un grito de guerra interno, le estampo la mano abierta en el pecho desnudo y le sobeteo los pectorales como si fuera un saludo especialmente entusiasta en un encuentro con un viejo amigo. Los bordes de la camisa me aletean contra el dorso.

Él se congela. Se le abren mucho los ojos. Creo que hasta se le encrespa el pelo en la nuca. Recula como quien se despierta de pronto con una tarántula encima de la almohada. Pierde el equilibro sobre los talones y cae hacia atrás, de culo. Se agarra los bordes de la camisa con ambas manos en gesto ultrajado.

—Me… has tocado —tartamudea, las pupilas muy, muy pequeñas.

Abro la boca. La cierro.

El muy desgraciado.

Me incorporo con un aspaviento.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡¿Eh?! —Le apunto con un dedo.

La Blackberry ha quedado olvidada en la moqueta encharcada.

—Urtica, ya te lo he dicho. —Él también se pone en pie, todavía sujetándose la camisa para que no vuelva a abrirse—. De cincuenta mil formas. Tuve un comienzo duro en la vida; no hace falta que te llene la cabeza con toda esa mierda. ¿Para qué?

Se gira mientras comienza a abotonarse.

En realidad yo estaba preguntando por lo otro.

Uff. Quién me mandará meterme en movidas.

Me cubro la cara con una mano.

—He azotado a sumisas por mucho menos que esto.

Abro los dedos para mirarle y le enseño los dientes.

—Yo no soy tu sumisa —le recuerdo—. Y como se te ocurra levantarme la mano te la arranco a dentelladas. Ahí sí que va a haber rojo.

A borbotones.

Vuelve a girarse hacia mí y parece que ha recuperado un poco su ser habitual de cabreo continuo por motivos injustificados. Sin embargo, sus dedos siguen sobre los botones recién abrochados. Le miro esa mano, una comisura de la boca temblándome. Hay algo muy desamparado en esa mano.

Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho en legítima defensa. Ningún tribunal del mundo me condenaría.

Pero este tipo está muy tocado.

Pero no por mí.

Me inclino para recoger el móvil del charco.

—Podrías haber dicho rojo —me lanza—. Ya te he dicho que no quiero que me toques.

—A lo mejor lo hubiera hecho —le devuelvo—, si no me hubieras puesto un cepo en la cara.

Basta con eso para que ya empiece a afilársele otra vez la boca por las comisuras.

Oh. ¡Venga ya!

—Y yo también te he dicho ya que no quiero que me toques —sigo, batiendo una mano en su dirección—. ¡Y tú tampoco has dicho rojo!

—Señorita Dioica, es usted única estropeando un momento.

Abro la boca.

No. Y encima será culpa mía. No te jode.

—No había ningún momento. —Me pellizco el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas.

Calma, Ortiga. No merece la pena.

—La mujer que me trajo al mundo era una puta adicta al crack, Urtica.

Le miro por encima de los dedos abiertos en mariposa.

—Eeeeh…

¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—¿Eeera? —Carraspeo.

Bien salvado.

—Murió.

Mierda. Mierda. ¿Cómo se sale de esta conversación?

—¿Hace mucho?

Esa no ha sido una buena salida, Ortiga.

Él suspira.

—Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. No la recuerdo. Carrick me ha dado algunos detalles. Solo recuerdo ciertas cosas. Por favor, no hablemos más de esto.

Anda, mira: la salida.

Espera.

Pero será…

Abro la boca. La cierro.

Siento como que comienzo a repetirme.

Respiro hondo.

Está bien. Calma.

Christian vuelve a tener la vista perdida y poco signo de cabreo injustificado. Muy intranquilizador tratándose de él.

Si hay algo de lo que sé una o tres cosas es de madres abusivas en las que no quieres pensar.

—Estamos cansados —tanteo—. Y yo además estoy empapada y tengo frío. Creo que lo mejor será…

¿Salir corriendo? ¿No volver a hablar de esto nunca más? ¿No volver a vernos nunca, _nunca_ más?

—Que me digas dónde estaba la habitación de invitados.

Por ser algo más salomónicos.

—Mañana será otro día —concluyo.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Técnicamente, ya es por la mañana, señorita Dioica.

—He dicho mañana —atajo con cara de cero amigos y menos paciencia.

Él se encoge de hombros, el gesto un poco más relajado. Sonríe de lado. Entonces frunce el ceño.

—¿No podrías quedarte aquí esta noche? —Su voz sale suave, casi una súplica.

Me lo quedo mirando un instante.

—¡ALFRED!


End file.
